


The False Mirror

by BFCentral



Series: Tsukumo AU [1]
Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Abuse, Comedy, Corruption, Different backgrounds, Emotional Manipulation, Gaslighting, Implied/Referenced Dubious Consent, M/M, Minor Character Death, Negative development, Not Canon Compliant, Sibling Incest, Slow Burn, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2020-09-15 00:03:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 40
Words: 145,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20285518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BFCentral/pseuds/BFCentral
Summary: The light broken on its surface won't reach everyone. Some will wither in darkness, some will burn to ashes. Not all the stories have happy ending, but all’s well that ends well, isn't that right?





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> It's an au that has been created by two very very very dedicated to Tsukumo Ryo people. We are here to show y'all that ryoriku is great and Banri said we have rights (thank you p4)
> 
> Prepare for a long ride because this au is really fuckin long, and while we will try to update when we have something new there are no promises. That being said, if u read the tags and prepared yourself a nice cup of tea, here it comes. Enjoy!
> 
> Also, don't forget to comment/leave kudos if you like our work!

It was one of those cold winter nights in the middle of December. Couples were flooding the streets of Tokyo as Christmas season was slowly approaching. There was a man walking slowly between them and trying not to bump into the couples that were almost aggressively trying to show off to the others that yes, we are together!

_Keep your hands in your pockets_, the man thought and turned left, soon reaching his destination. His black jacket was covered in many snowflakes, which he began to brush off as he walked downstairs. Despite being the perfect time for partying, the sign at the entrance of this bar said ‘closed’ yet he didn’t pay attention to it. After all, it was his doing that bar was unavailable to others – it was a special day for him and his guest, who was probably already waiting for him. As he approached the door, quiet music reached his ears and a smile appeared on his face. The man twisted the door knob to open the door and entered the bar, the music becoming louder before finally, his eyes landed upon a small stage with a person standing on it.

It was an old song that the man knew by heart, but it’s been ages since he had last heard it. The person on the stage moved along with the music, carefully taking each step, each twirl, finally stopping as they noticed a sudden observer in the audience. The music abruptly stopped and the man wiped his forehead with a sleeve, his bangs still sticking to it.

“Took you a while, Ryo-san.” the dancer spoke as he walked off the stage, approaching the guest, “At some point I thought you wouldn’t show up.”

“I wouldn’t show up? I wouldn’t let you down like this. Who do you think I am?”

The man laughed and began to take off his jacket and scarf. The snowflakes had already melted when he hung his coat on the wall and went to sit by the bar counter.

“Hmm, let me think… Tsukumo Ryo, president of Tsukumo Productions and a bully, that’s it!” That made him laugh once again. The younger man sat by the bar counter and sighed.

“Now, that’s an interesting description. I have never bullied anyone in my very dear life you know! I’m as pure as snow.” 

Ryo earned a snort as an answer. Of course. 

“If I hadn't known you for almost 5 years, maybe I would take your words as true. You may not be the person that you were when I met you back then, but still, your ways didn’t change that much,” he said, playing with a glass that he brought for himself beforehand.

“Only you know my true self, don’t you?”

“Of course. Only I can know what kind of person you are, Ryo-san.”

Ryo hummed in response, giving him a nod.

“This is why I have chosen you, Nanase Riku. No one else would be able to work so perfectly with me, but you. Also, what was that before? Missing your old profession?” Ryo asked, a grin appearing on his face. Riku looked behind himself and pouted.

“Not really,” he answered “I just thought it would be nice to do some exercise. I was getting cold here without-”

“Me? Come on, say you missed me!”

“Never!”

“How rude. You usually say something different when we are in private… just like now.” Ryo put down a bottle of champagne and juice next to it. Riku turned his face to him and scanned carton of a juice.

“Apple juice makes my stomach turn. Choose something different, Mr. Big Boss.”

“Let me see what do they have here~ You sure that you don't want to drink champagne with me?” the man asked, not really expecting any other answer than no, but it wouldn’t hurt to try, right?

“… Maybe I can…” he said after a while, earning a surprised expression on his very own former boss' face. “What, surprised? Today is a special day after all, Ryo-san. I may suffer the consequences afterwards, but I have a day off tomorrow.”

“R---Rikuu!! You agreed to drink with me! How long has it been? Definitely too long, I cannot remember-” His voice died in his throat when Riku put a finger on his lips with a grin.

“I will make an exception for you today. Look how nice I am. Now…” 

Soon, both fine glasses were filled with fizzy drink. They sat side by side, next to each other, looking at the empty seats and stage.

“You sure had a lot of audacity to rent this specific place, haven’t you, Ryo-san?” Riku asked, looking at his partner “It’s a holy ground for “those people” after all.”

“It was a holy ground for them, Riku. We came here to trample them even more… I would say, we came here to put an ultimate end to the place where they were born. Ah, how awful it is!” Ryo laughs, looking at the stage through his glass and smiling .

“Now, it is but a relic of the past, the sacred grounds that lost their so called reverence long time ago. We just arrived at the very graveyard of your former enemies, Riku. Rejoice.”

“I don’t think I could rejoice in such a moment, Ryo-san.” he answered, looking lazily at his former boss “There is nothing to be happy about this situation.”

Ryo didn’t like this voice filled with strange sorrow. He put down his glass and looked at redhead’s face closely.

“Do you regret what you had done, out of a sudden? That’s unlike you, little duckling. I do not like how your words sound.”

Riku closed his eyes, feeling Ryo’s fingers tickle his cheek and play with his hair. It took him a while to answer, but it was something that older man was willing to wait for.

“It is not regret that I speak about, Ryo-san. What saddens me is how easily they were shot down by us.” His expression changed slowly “I wish I could play more with them, you know. What fun is it when a cat cannot play with its prey for more than 10 minutes before it dies?”

Riku’s voice was as sweet as honey yet so poisonous at the same time. Even after so many years, he couldn’t get rid of that trait of his, developed when he had entered Tsukumo Productions. “Keep your face smiling, but curse your enemies under the mask that you are wearing.” It was something that he was taught. Tsukumo Ryo couldn't be happier to hear those words.

“You are still a naughty, little child, Riku.”

“I am not a child already, I am 25 years old, you know? I have only 5 years of life left now.” 

“As I recall, cats have 9 lives, but in your case it’s over 9000.”

The man earned a smack at his shoulder for that comment and laughed. Riku backed away and grabbed his glass.

“Enough of useless talk, Ryo-san. We came here for a reason and now, it is time to do what has to be done” 

“Right…” Both males looked at each other, their expressions gentle, despite words that soon poured out of their mouths.

“On this unholy ground, we will drink for our victory, Nanase Riku, former Tsukumo Super Idol and my partner.”

“Right. Let us celebrate, Tsukumo Ryo-san, Tsukumo Production’s president and my partner as well.”

The glasses clinked as they raised a toast.

“For the day when Trigger was disbanded by us”

“Cheers“.

A moment later they set down the glasses, already emptied of their drinks. Ryo watched fondly as Riku grimaced a bit, still not used to alcohol. Fortunately, he chose a weak drink, so even his weak headed fiancé should be fine.

“Ah… It still feels unreal. But at the same time, realer than ever. It’s over, truly over.”

“It sure was a long road. Well, for me it felt like a few days, because I got the best company~”

Riku sent him a half smile. As always, Ryo was the master of compliments. His head already began to fill with pleasant buzzing, there were merits to being weak against alcohol. Moving his glass aside, Riku laid his head on the bar counter.

“To think that it all began in such a silly way… Had I known that karaoke can change your entire life, I would join people from the university every day.”

“It was destiny, my dear! Since we were meant for each other, we would’ve met one way or another~”

“Ahaha… Yes. It absolutely was destiny. For once, I’m glad it exists. I wouldn’t have exchanged my life with you for anything else.”

Ryo giggled happily. Oh, they were in permanent pre-honeymoon phase and he hoped it would never change.

“Do you think of that time sometimes? When we met.”

“Hmm… Sometimes, perhaps? I’m too busy thinking of how beautiful you are to drown in the past. But oh, I know! We have equipment here, want to sing? Just like then.”

Riku”s eyes sparkled and he nodded, forcing his head to leave the counter.

“Let’s sing then. Just like then.”


	2. Karaoke with a fox

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How it all began! Also remember kids to not mix vodka with redbull and hit on random redheads just because they sing well.

_\- 5 years ago -_

They were _everywhere_. 

At some point Riku was sure that once he opens the fridge, it will start playing Diamond Fusion with their lewd poses in the water and open catering to foot fetish. On the way to the university, he had to pass by countless billboards and holograms with their faces and listen to the people squeaking with excitement. Riku himself was conflicted about this. A part of him was probably happy? After all, his twin brother was amazing.

Still, these people didn’t know the truth, and while it was better this way, deep inside, he wanted them to know that Kujo Tenn was not an angel. That his pure white wings were stained with colorless blood of his own family… He kept absentmindedly playing with a pen, his eyes not really focused on the stuff he had written in his notepad.

“Hey Nanase-saaan, are you listening? Will you come or not?” a voice suddenly reached his ears.

“Eh? What?” he jumped a bit and looked at the girl sitting to the left behind him. She was one of the students in his group on the university, and one of Trigger’s fans. They shared notes sometimes, but never spoke on friendly terms.

“I’m organizing a small karaoke party, to commemorate everyone passing the first exams… Since you’re in the group too, wanna come?”

Riku exhaled softly. It was kind of impressive that after so many refusals, they still tried to invite him from time to time. He probably should make some effort to mingle with his groupmates. They would be stuck together for a while and they weren’t bad people. Besides, everyone was going, so being the only one to say no would look cheap. He didn’t have anything else to do anyway…

“I will.”

“Alright, so everyone is coming. Let’s meet at the uni’s gate after all the lectures.”

Riku’s eyes returned to the notes in front of him, but he had no mind to repeat the material at the moment. It’s been a long time since he went to karaoke. Small excitement arose in his gut and he hid a smile behind a sleeve of his oversized jacket. It could be fun.

_It could be fun._

He would quickly regret this command, as of course it wasn’t. After they gathered by the gate, all invited students went to a small karaoke place in a popular district. Riku was a bit bothered by the pricing of karaoke booth and drinks, it seemed that it wasn’t as cheap as he expected it to be, but to his relief the person that invited him was covering all expenses. It must be good to be daddy’s girl and have all of his money, right? Catching himself complain about money again, he sighed inaudibly.

Riku really disliked that trait of his that he had developed recently, but his living conditions and state of things didn’t let him experience much of happiness. His flat was very small, basically one room with a bathroom and a bit too low ceiling. The money from his part-time job were barely enough to cover expenses of living (with a pretty restricted diet), rent and of course, university fees. Good thing that he still maintained the level necessary for a scholarship... Even so, it was a problem for another time, so he decided to push those thoughts to back of his head and enjoy the fun-

_If only he could._

They all began with Secret Night, song that was playing everywhere. Girls were particularly loud and obnoxious, more screaming names of Trigger members than actual singing. Riku was just awkwardly sitting here, squeezed between remaining students who were cheering on singers. He even got smacked in the face by accident and oh, it seemed one of the guys got so excited at his female friend’s sexy dance that earned Riku an elbow between ribs. 

Socializing, huh… The male part of the group couldn’t catch the microphone as the girls kept snatching it away from each other's hands, fighting over who had the best cover of their favorite song. Not that the guys minded, as long as the girls danced and alcohol was served, everything was alright for them. Riku sipped on his juice; he excused himself from drinking using his asthma, but as the party progressed he regretted not getting completely smashed. Maybe then he would kind of enjoy this situation… His mind slowly backed off from that place and Riku became lost in his thoughts, ignoring his surroundings.

“Alright, now all the girls have sung! So it's time for the guuuuuysss!”

The drunk voice of the girl that organized the party brought his attention back to the room. He blinked rapidly and moved away as something was shoved right in front of his face. It was the microphone.

“Come on! You gotta!” slurred voices cheered on him, so he had no choice. Catching the microphone in an uncertain grip, Riku moved to pick up the remote to choose the song. He had a lot of songs he liked, both mainstream and indie, but at the time his mind was blank and he couldn’t remember any title. So far the only songs that were played belonged to Trigger, but Riku didn’t want to sing any of them. It would feel too weird, singing his brother’s songs… Not sure what was the right choice, he decided to leave it to the lady luck and pressed “random” button. Taiyou no Esperanza, Re;vale. Not bad, he knew the song, very energetic and from popular idols, so it was perfect. He liked singing. As the first notes of the song filled the noisy room, he brought the microphone to his mouth and took a deep breath.

***

The person that came up with an idea that “business meetings should happen in fun places” never had to run away from drunk old bastards singing some imperialistic ballads about the magnificence of the past. Ryo’s world was spinning; he drank too much in order to bear with their terrible humor and even worse ideas. Did they have any idea how business worked or just jumped on the promotion ladder like little grasshoppers, unaware that the higher you get, the more crows can see you?

“Fufu, they will get tangled in the spider’s web before they know…~” His bad habit of speaking his mind aloud reappeared, earning him a confused stare from the kids that emerged from the karaoke booth next to theirs. Before the door had closed, Ryo’s ears caught a familiar melody, piquing his interest. It was Re:vale’s song. Momo was truly cute, thinking he could write a callout song for him! It wouldn’t hurt him at all! Ryo set it on a loop in the office and listened to it constantly for two weeks! Ha, what now, Momo! The alcohol dulled the shallow pain in his chest and clouded his judgement.

Ryo held the door only slightly open, barely enough to see inside, and decided to listen to the person singing. Just a whim, nothing else. The redhead with the microphone sat perfectly in front of him, giving him a good view. Before he knew it, he began staring into those fiery eyes, admiring how they filled with a flame when the boy’s mouth had opened. Ryo let out a surprised gasp as the boy’s voice filled the air with heavenly sounds. There was nothing unusual about him, just a casual boy probably in his twenties and poor…

But at the time, he looked like a true angel, his voice overwhelming like a summer sun shining straight on your face. Taiyou no Esperanza is a forceful, powerful song, latin rhythms making you think of the fire. The song and the boy matched each other and even though he still liked the original better, Ryo was so drawn in that he automatically started getting closer to the redhead. He realized he had walked right into strangers’ booth as he sat next to the singer and threw his jacket on his lap. The kids, probably university students but kids, stared at him with confused expressions. 

Well, he did it now so there was no point in going back yet.

“Drinks on me!” he shouted, awarded with the group cheering and immediately ordering more alcohol. The boy on his right sent him a questioning gaze, so Ryo flashed him a big smile.

“You just sounded so heavenly I absolutely needed to hit on you~” his own slurred voice was barely audible over the music. The boy raised his brow, making a dubious expression.

“And who exactly are you?” Ryo didn’t have enough patience to be more eloquent and explain, so he snatched the remote control from the couch and started scrolling down the song list. The redhead”s protest were drowned in the joy of his friends, who set a few glasses of drinks in front of them.

“Come on, you’re so lovely, sing for me?” Ryo raised the glass and saluted to the boy. His entire body went stiff; poor kid, so stressed. Tsukumo pushed one glass towards him, signaling with a nod for the boy to drink it. There must’ve been some internal struggle, but in the end the boy sighed, took the glass and downed it. Ryo laughed as he grimaced like a cat, but endured it and swallowed. It took him a few seconds to come back to reality and grip the microphone once again. Ryo already chose the next song.

  
  
“But like, don’t sing Trigger? I haaa-ate them.” On his words, the boy's eyes shone for a second before going back to normal. He opened his mouth, then closed it back and opened it again.

“Don’t worry. I-I hate them too” Those words were a mere whisper, so he might’ve got it wrong, but Ryo's interest was sparked. He clapped his hands, gathering the attention of the people around.

“Then let's sing! Woooo!”

He wasn’t even _that_ drunk, but somehow, the atmosphere got to him and Ryo sang together with the redhead, going over entire discography of Re:vale and some other famous pop songs. Together with the students, he drank more and more until his last memory became of his colleague dragging him away. Then, there was only darkness.

***

Riku woke up with a splitting headache. His memories were generally vague, and he needed a moment to recognize he was in his own flat. Even though he collapsed on the ground, still fully clothed and wearing shoes, at least he reached his place so it was good. Moving was too painful, his body went sore and even though he was uncomfortable, he didn’t have enough willpower to get up. Instead, he tried searching for his phone to check the time. In the process, something slid off his shoulders, touching the ground with a weirdly loud thud. For time being Riku ignored it, concentrating on the screen of the phone he finally found.

“Oh thank gods, I’m not late to anything…” Relief washed over him and Riku tried to stretch, groaning in pain. Medical books said it’s unhealthy to stay like this, so as a doctor he should give example. Convincing himself this way, Nanase Riku gritted his teeth and with great effort, sat up. A 20-year-old man shouldn’t feel like an elderly person yet there he was. His attention went back to the thing that fell on the ground. It was black and unfamiliar, Riku was sure he never got anything like this at a clothes shop. He sat facing it and lifted it off the floor. With some trials, he discovered it was… a jacket. Soft in touch, probably something expensive… A jacket? Why did he have a jacket? He didn’t own a single suit- 

_Oh._

A vague memory resurfaced his mind and Riku stopped moving. There was someone with a jacket at the karaoke place. But… Right. Riku must’ve taken it with him. He gulped audibly, the vision of being accused of stealing vividly playing in his brain. The jacket was weirdly heavy, so he started frantically searching the pockets, hoping the owner left something to be identified by- Yes, there it was! A wallet! And there were documents inside!

“Tsukumo Ryo… There is a business card too... It read “Tsukumo Productions”. Riku looked at it, puzzled. Probably something to do with entertainment…? Forcing his legs to move, he slowly walked over to the old laptop on the table and started it up. As he waited for the machine to kick in, he looked over the rest of the wallet’s insides.

Four credit cards, some business cards, personal ID, cash… A _lot_ of cash. Riku inhaled deeply, putting the money back where it was. This Tsukumo person lost more than Riku’s salary from half of a year. 

The laptop finally came to life and Riku clicked on the web icon to look up those Tsukumo Productions. His internet worked slowly so in the time the page was loading, Riku tried to do some basic stretches and remember what happened the night before. There was their little party. He sang a song and… there was some stranger that came into their booth and wanted him to sing more. After he drank a glass or two, his world went black, so he couldn’t tell if he had fun or not, but at least he wasn’t sleeping in a ditch by a road. The jacket in his hand was worrying him though. Rich people are eccentric and unpredictable, so who knows if Tsukumo Ryo wouldn’t flip his entire world upside down over this piece of fabric? The official page of Tsukumo Productions had loaded so Riku looked at it. He guessed it right, entertainment business. From idols, singers and composers to even film stars, it was quite big. Unease settling in his gut, Riku closed the web and laid down on his cheap futon. His shift at work was starting soon so he needed to prepare… He could leave the thinking for later, right?

Yeah, right. 

_Later. _

Except three days had passed and Riku still haven’t done anything about the jacket and its contents. After his shift ended, he was too tired, then there were tons of excuses… Also, he kind of remembered the man tried to hit on him while drunk so it was obvious Riku was hesitant, right? It couldn’t go on like this though. No one in his group remembered much from that night, too much alcohol and fun, but apparently the man was taken away by someone at some point. He still paid for their alcohol so for them, the case was closed. They weren’t close enough to advise Riku on what to do with the wallet… That’s why he finally gathered courage and called the number on the business card. After stating his name and explaining the situation, some nice woman made him an appointment with the president. The president! He could’ve guessed that since it was _Tsukumo_ Productions, _Tsukumo_ Ryo would be someone important. Then again, what were the chances of meeting a president of a big company in a karaoke booth, drunk and willing to sing with a bunch of university students? 

That’s why Riku spent some of his hard earned salary to dry clean the jacket and put everything back how it was. He really hoped that the man would pity him and let him go without taking responsibility for this mess. The building of the company was way too big, Riku felt nervous just looking at it. Going inside wasn’t better. The security lady behind the counter looked scary but he had to ask someone for directions.

“Um… Hello, I'm Nanase Riku and-”

Her expression changed from neutral to a curious one.

“Yes, the president is already waiting for you. This way.”

She exchanged places with a colleague and led his way. If asked to recreate the road they walked, Riku would be at a loss. The halls and rooms were all so big and complicated he just wanted it all to be already over. He still had material to go over, a mountain of books waiting for him at home, so the faster the better-

“President. Nanase Riku is here.”

“Oh, great! Come in, come in~”

His chest and throat were constricted in a familiar way, but Riku prayed silently there would be no issues and his asthma wouldn’t disturb the meeting. He walked into the office, his eyes immediately drawn to the big aquarium on the wall. It shone gently, the fishes inside colorful and lively. Then he looked around the room. There were multiple gaming devices, playstation, VR set, even a dart board… Was it really how a president’s office should look like? Some of the tension left his body and Riku unknowingly relaxed. Finally, his eyes laid on the man sitting behind the desk. His bright gold eyes were watching him with amusement and he didn’t attempt to stop Riku from looking around.

“Enjoying the view? You should try out the balcony, seeing the people so small below makes you feel sooo superior~”

Riku bit his lip, trying to hide embarassment. He came into the man’s office and started staring at everything, ignoring him. Tsukumo laughed and invited him to sit with a wave of a hand. Riku sat on the soft chair, enjoying how it sank beneath him.

“Comfortable, right? I like them too~ I got similar ones at home, though the ones here have nicer colors! Do you like pink? I do, it’s a cute color~”

Riku couldn’t follow the man but nodded, which made him smile again. His eyes and mouth when he smiled reminded Nanase of a fox. As his mind registered this thought, it appeared to Riku he most probably was a very… fake person. He no longer felt safe in his company. His body tensed and he shifted in his seat. Without much delay he put the jacket with its contents on the desk and slid it towards the man. Tsukumo looked at it, then slowly moved it to the side and flashed another smile at Nanase.

“Thank you for bringing it to me. The jacket itself isn’t that important, but losing my documents could be troubling!”

_Then you should pay more attention to where you leave them_, Riku thought. A sharp flash of Tsukumo’s eyes made him feel as if the man could hear his thoughts. Riku cleared his throat; it was getting uncomfortable to breathe. 

“I’m sorry it took so long, I was busy. Since my job here is done, I have other place to be so I will be-” 

“Oh, please, my dear. Your tea hasn’t arrived yet. Sit comfortably and let’s have a chat, shall we?” 

Riku really hoped it wouldn’t come to this. As much as he wanted to immediately get up and go home, he knew that the man wouldn’t let him. 

“If you are worried about the contents of the wallet, I didn’t even touch it.” 

“Eh? Ah, right, the money. Oh, that’s completely irrelevant.” The man waved his hand in a dismissive way “Ah, here is the tea. Thank you~” 

Riku didn’t plan to drink it, but under the man’s intensive gaze, he felt he had no other choice. He gave the drink an experimental sip, discovering with a surprise that it tasted of lemon and honey. It was pleasantly warm and delicious, just perfect for his strained throat. Satisfied, Tsukumo hummed a little and leant back in his chair. 

“You see, Riku-kun, as you probably already know, this is an entertainment company. We create an artificial reality in which dreams come true and everyone can shine~ As a president of said company, I admit I was surprised. By you.”

“...Me?” Riku automatically answered before he could bite his tongue. 

“Yes, you~ Our first meeting might not have been the most fortunate, but I do believe it was destiny that let us come across each other in such an impossible place! You see, I was mesmerized, simply stunned by your singing voice! Like a fiery angel descending in front of me, you took my breath away.”

“...Uh, okay?” This man was way too intense. Riku had no idea what to say not to sound rude, but also gently suggest him he needed his head checked.

“As someone responsible for the rise of stars that illuminate our boring, dull lives, I simply cannot allow for a talent like you to wither in darkness, unknown to the world~ To put it simple, I’m offering you a job. Become an idol in Tsukumo Productions, Nanase Riku!”

The silence that filled the room was so sharp one could cut their finger on it. Thousands conflicting thoughts circled inside Riku's mind, but after a long while he looked at Tsukumo with a resolve in his eyes. The man shifted in his chair, the intensity of those red eyes was burning him.

“I’m studying to become a doctor, someone who can save lives. I’ve struggled a lot and made a lot of compromises to get where I am. If you asked me two, three years ago… I might’ve dropped everything to pursue this career, for my own reasons. Right now though?”

Riku paused and sighed.

“I’m not interested in dancing on a stage like a performing monkey, trying to be someone I’m not. Search for your angel somewhere else, Tsukumo-san. Now, if you will excuse me.”

Riku stood up. Ryo's bright eyes followed every his movement as the boy made his way out of the office. His mouth curled up in a sly smile.

“As if I would let you go after this… Riku-kun~”

Walked to the entrance by the same lady, Riku sighed with relief as soon as he left the unfamiliar walls. His heart was still racing like crazy, his mind in disarray and unable to process everything. He expected yelling, blaming, threats, even blackmailing… Instead he got a job offer, a one that despite being tempting, was absolutely impossible for him.

Besides… He couldn’t really imagine himself as an idol, smiling to his fans and telling them how much he loves them. They were complete strangers after all, wouldn’t it be just lying? His rare day off was basically wasted on this errand and he had to go home and catch up with a pile of material awaiting him. Even so, that man’s words echoed in his head. Becoming a star meant being closer to Tenn. If they talked, if they explained everything… Maybe Riku could fix this whole mess? Maybe they would both come back home? Home… Standing in front of his rundown apartment, Riku pulled the key out of his bag and after a few tries, he managed to unlock the resistant lock. However, the door didn’t want to budge.

“Don’t tell me it got stuck again…” his voice was exhausted. It happened at least twice per week. Slowly, slowly, he managed to pry it open, panting and huffing from the amount of strength he had to put into it. He reported his door to the landlord but who knew if anyone even remembered about it… A surge of anger made him slam the door shut and Riku heard something heavy falling down to the ground.

“Great, fixing the floor is exactly what I need right now…”

***

It’s been a few days. Riku almost managed to forget all about Tsukumo president and concentrate on his studies. That’s the path he had chosen. Saving people, helping them as much as he could, he had no doubts about it. His life was expected to go back to normal; he quite enjoyed the days filled with work and studying. What he didn’t expect was someone knocking on his door, late in the evening. After opening doors only for a bit, he saw a familiar fox-like smile and golden eyes.

“What the he-… are you doing here, mister?”

“Brrr, it’s cold out here, you know! It took me a while to find this place so lemme- Don’t close the door, kid!”

Riku wanted to go back to studying, but before he could, Tsukumo Ryo put his foot between the frame and the door.

“Come on, Riku, we should discuss things properly.” Ryo didn’t give up, even if his foot could already end up being crushed by the doors. Where did that kid get so much strength from to begin with?

Riku glared at him, trying to kick the man’s leg so he would stop blocking the doorway and leave him alone.

“I already told you I don't want to have anything to do with show business though?”

“You didn’t hear out the entire proposal though, and I’m sure it could make you reconsider.”

“I don’t want to reconsider it, good-bye!”

“Oh Riku, Riku, Riku, good boys don’t lie! Especially if they want their wish to be granted.”

Riku watched the man as he pulled a Santa act. Once Tsukumo was done with a deep laugh and “ho-ho-hoeing” his shiny eyes met Riku's tired ones.

“I can make you meet with _your brother_. Maybe even come home with you? You would like that, wouldn’t you.”

Riku's body went stiff. As if he was able to read his mind, Tsukumo sent another smile his way and took his foot from the doorframe.

“Well then, can I come in?”

Riku was tempted to slam the door right away, but in the end he didn’t. Instead, he moved away, letting Ryo step into the apartment.

“Sorry for the intrusion~”


	3. Call me by my name

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A chance for new, better life or deal with the devil?

Ryo could say one thing about this place – it was smaller than his wardrobe. Riku’s so called “flat” was probably one of the worst places he ever was in. He couldn’t expect better, right? Considering all the data he had managed to gather about the boy, Riku wasn’t someone who could make money appear out of his ass, and finding this place was also quite challenging.

The boy placed a small steaming cup of a tea on the table and sat down in front of him with his own.

“I’m sorry, I don’t have anything luxurious fitting your taste, probably,” Riku said “This is my favorite green tea from conbini so I hope you will like it… Tsukumo-san.”

Ryo looked at his cup. It’s actually... pretty cute. It had a rabbit design on it. He gave Riku a quick look, saw his sour expression and looked back at cup.

“What. Too cute for you, Tsukumo-san?”

“Do you think I only drink from finest crystal glasses and mugs made out of gold?”

“Considering how spacious and rich your company’s building looks like, I wouldn’t be surprised.” A snort escaped from Riku’s lips, though he wasn’t looking at Ryo, staring into his cup instead. He took a sip from it and finally turned his gaze back at Ryo.

“How much do you know?”

Ryo took a sip from his cup as well (it wasn’t half bad, that tea. Maybe he should try it instead of those that his secretary usually makes him) and smirked.

“Enough to know the reason why you are in a place like this and why your heart is screaming in anguish. Let me explain everything from the very beginning.” Ryo took out some papers out of his bag and started reading them.

“Nanase Riku, born 9th July 1997… same as Kujo Tenn who was also born at 9th July 1997. However, he was born under different surname, isn’t that right?” Ryo gave Riku a quick look, noticing obvious uneasiness that appeared at his face.

_There it is._

“…So you think such mere coincidence means we are brothers?” Riku asked quietly, making Ryo laugh a bit.

“That’s not a coincidence, I know about it, no need to play a fool. Nanase Tenn, because that was previously his surname, is your twin brother, born from Nanase Kasumi. You two were growing up in a quite happy family that had a small live house. It was operating quite well until a strange chain of events began to take place…” Ryo looked at next paper “It seems that your parents got a bit into debts, isn’t that right? According to those invoices-”

Riku smashed his hand against table, his tea almost spilling.

“Did you literally… look into everything we had? You have no shame?” He asked, his voice a bit shaky but Ryo didn't stop there. Instead, he continued his speech.

“With my connections I can find anything and anyone if I truly desire~. Do not underestimate my information nets. I know quite a lot about you, Riku. Not only about your parents’ debt but also the reason why their debt began to increase, causing their livehouse to shut down immediately.” Ryo places one of the papers in front of Riku. Boy opened his mouth and closed it, like a fish.

“Your hospital bills began to increase as your condition got worse out of sudden. Your case is quite baad, as far as I could see. What do we have here...” Ryo paused and turned the page “A really awful case of asthma that made you physically weaker, some medical blabbering and names that I can’t even pronounce, but that’s not important right now. As much as the debt increased, your parents got worried how they will survive month by month, having both you and Tenn to feed. I would say that’s an awful situation but..!”

Ryo took out a photograph and placed it in front of Riku. He could see an instant shift in Riku”s expression, surprise turning into anger.

“That man appeared out of nowhere, offering to help the Nanases. While their livehouse couldn’t be saved anymore and had to be sold, Kujo Takamasa decided to give your parents a chance to pay off all the debts… but for a great price.” His finger gently traced the photo “He will pay off all debts using his funds but in return… he wanted nothing else but your brother. Strange, right?”

Riku”s stern expression was slowly breaking. He could see those little flames in his eyes turn into bigger ones. Ryo liked this, he liked to see how people got so easily affected by his words.

“I don’t know what your parents have thought when they actually agreed to this! How awful it is! Giving your own child into hands of an old man so he could pay off debts that they got themselves due to their incompetent management? What if he was into_ that_ kind of thing and he just had to buy a child off someone in need?” Ryo”s voice was almost a whisper, working even more on Riku. The boy looked straight into his eyes, Ryo braced himself in case if he would try to attack him for even mentioning such disgusting details. Riku couldn’t move, he just bit his lip, so Ryo continued.

“The debt was paid off, your own life was secured but was it truly _saved?_ This is only a question that only you can answer yourself, Riku.” Ryo leant back “Despite everything, you left your home out of the sudden and now you are struggling even more… However, fear not. Just like Kujo Takamasa, I intend on helping you out but for lesser price than leaving your family behind like a rotting limb. There…”

Ryo placed a nice looking file in front of Riku and motioned with his hand to open it. Riku”s shaking hands took it, staring at the cover that said “Contract”.

“…What do you plan to do...?” Boy asked but Ryo shook his head.

“Everything is inside, Riku. You are 20 years old, I’m sure you know how to read.”

_I want you to learn yourself what I have prepared for you_, Ryo thought and waited for Riku to finally open the file and see its first page.

He expected all kinds of curses and bad words thrown at him for what he had just said, expected Riku to just throw the file away and tell him to get out but-

“….Will...” Riku said after looking through all pages of the document “Will that let me meet Tenn-n... Kujo Tenn, personally? Not as a fan, but as a fellow… person on the stage?”

He hoped Riku would take the bait like a good boy he was. Despite the words that he had said during their meeting in the office, Ryo knew that Riku actually wanted to stand on the same stage as this rotten Kujo Tenn. Deep inside, Riku was still under the illusion that Kujo Jr. was an angel, just like everyone thought, but Ryo was here to make him fully understand that it wasn’t true. Kujo Tenn was as fake as all the idols that stood on the same, shining stage, and even more dangerous because he grew up under no one else but Zero’s own manager - the man who orchestrated the rise of the liar idols that gave everyone useless, meaningless hope.

“That’s right, Riku. If you started from a small agency, your chances of meeting Kujo Tenn would be pretty small, Trigger is a big thing right now. However, it is not a problem if you start from Tsukumo Productions.” The man smiles and takes out a pen, placing it in front of Riku “Yaotome Production is affiliated with Tsukumo Productions, so I can try to negotiate…” or just plain force them, old Yaotome and fishes have no voice, after all “…and make you two meet on the stage. All you need is to sign the contract and let me take care of you.”

Ryo was carefully observing Riku’s actions. Firstly, he had looked a few times at the contract, flipping the pages and thinking (the man could almost see those gears moving inside Riku’s head). Then, he took the pen, looking at it and opening carefully.

“Sign it, Riku. Right there.” Ryo pointed his finger at the place where after a short pause, Riku finally placed his signature. He had to do it twice and after he was done, Ryo shut the file in Riku's hands and took it, quickly hiding it in his bag.

“There you go! I’m so glad you have chosen well, Riku.” the man said, almost chirping, yet Riku didn't look convinced. More like, it slowly began to reach him that he had signed this document. Ryo couldn’t lose more time, he had to make all the preparations. Riku’s signature on the paper was the last thing he needed to make this happen.

“Wait!” Riku said as he noticed that Ryo stood up, taking his bag “Before you go, I want to know. Why do you want to help me?”

Ryo would tell him the truth later. Right now, he couldn’t break the same fake illusion that idols show to their fans yet. He had to play fair and let Riku slowly drown in this sea of tragedy that he just signed up for.

“Let’s say… This is a payback for you being so kind and bringing me back my stuff~” he said but Riku didn’t look convinced at all. Of course.

“If we are supposed to work together, I want you to be honest with me… Don’t lie to me like my parents or Tenn-n… Kujo-san did. No matter what your goal may be, as long as you let me meet with him and understand why he had done this, I will do anything. So please-” Riku lowered his head, Ryo could swear he almost felt soft. He knew that Riku would be an interesting individual, just like his brother but-

_Riku at least wears his heart on his sleeve._

“After I am done with all the preparations, I will inform you about everything you need to know, dear Riku. But for now…” Ryo reached out his hand towards the redhead “Welcome to Tsukumo Productions, Nanase Riku. As your boss, I promise to make the greatest idol out of you, worth enough to meet with Kujo Tenn on the stage”

_And make him fall down into the abyss, along with Trigger and other fake idols who lie to people day by day._

Riku looked at his new boss and reached his hand towards him as well, confirming the deal with a handshake. 

When Ryo left Riku's flat, the boy just laid down on the floor and kept staring at the ceiling in silence. Many thoughts crossed his head when he picked up the pen and looked at this so called “Contract”. He wasn’t sure if it was a good idea to begin with but if that man is going to let him see Tenn on the stage… maybe even sing with him, talk to him, ask him why did he agree so easily to leave their family?

He had to admit, it would make Riku so, so happy.

But at that time, boy, _how wrong_ he was.

***

“LET. GO. OF. ME!!” A startling scream ripped through the air of this calm neighborhood. Some people have turned their heads in its direction, soon returning to their own matters. Nanase Riku really regretted opening his flat’s door this fine morning. First thing that he heard wasn’t “good morning” but-

“Pack your bags, Riku. You are moving out.” spoken by no one else but this weird, eccentric man who offered to help him reunite with Tenn a few days ago. Things didn’t go as well as planned, because Riku obviously refused leaving this place, resulting in Ryo literally dragging him out of his flat by sheer force. The boy cursed mentally, he really hoped that maybe it would alarm his neighbors or something, this idiot was literally kidnapping him? Yet they left the two to their own business.

“Riku, Riku, Riku~ Come on, be a good boy and lemme--- Stop thrashing you brat, I want to help you!”

“Help me by pulling on my hair?! Let me go, I agreed to sign a contract with you but it said nothing about moving out!” Riku continued to thrash around, stopping in the middle when they reached the stairs. Ah, maybe if he fell down from them and somehow survived, he could get an insurance money? (Did he even have an insurance in the first place?).

“It said nothing about moving but my heart is crying when I see you in such a place! Japan's next super idol cannot live in a cardboard box, Riku!”

“Leave me and my—CARDBOARD BOX ALONE, WEIRDO!”

This seemed to lead to nowhere, Ryo slowly considered calling for reinforcements but what would he tell them? “Oh listen, my new idol is a bit too stubborn and I need you to tie him up and bring to his new flat because I am a weak noodle who cannot do it himself”? No, Tsukumo Ryo, you aren’t gonna make a fool out of yourself today.

Finally, a sound of very quick steps have reached their ears, both of them staring at the newcomer. A man probably in his late 60' came to them, the amount of wrinkles at his forehead suggesting that Riku wasn’t the only problematic person living in this prison camp or whatever it was.

“THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING HERE, CAUSING SO MUCH NOISE? Do I need to call the police or something?!” He yelled straight into Riku's face, making the boy regret his existence as the odor of beer mixed with fish hit his nostrils. The man looked at Riku and sighed deeply. “Ah, it’s you again. The poor student from flat 7, wasn’t it?” he asked and then glances at Ryo. His expression immediately had darkened. Ryo didn’t seem to be much impressed. Of _course_ this place couldn’t be normal and have normal people running it.

“We are just talking with each other, sir. Riku is about to move out.” Ryo waved his hand, internally hoping that the old man would just go away, but how disappointed he was when it didn’t happen.

“Move out?! He didn’t pay the rent for the last two months!” He turned to Riku “You promised that you would do it and until this day I still haven’t received any payments. If I won’t receive the money until the end of this week, we will talk in a different manner, understood that, brat?”

Riku bit his lip. Gods, why did that old fart had to appear now?

“I had to pay university fees last month, but I promise to give you-”

“University fees? Didn’t you just come back drunk like a log few days ago?!” the man didn’t even let Riku finish and soon began a full on lecture about how to deal with money and how youngsters these days keep spending their salaries on useless things instead of investing them into something good. Ryo could see Riku’s exhausted gaze as he was forced to listen to this typical old man's blabbering. Finally having enough, Ryo stood between them, putting hands on their shoulders.

“Gentlemen, how about we solve this problem for once?” He asked and gave both of them a nod. “I will get rid of your problems in less than 2 minutes. All I need to know is—” His head turned to the landlord. “How much Riku has to pay?”

“Uh… soon it will be around 90 000 yen. That brat is never paying on time, you know!” The man seemed to prepare for another lecture so Ryo quickly pulled out his wallet and handed him a pile of banknotes. The old man's eyes suddenly sparkled, so did Riku's.

“Alright, sir! I will pay you those uhh-- 100 000 yen to leave Riku alone, how about that?” _You don’t deserve any of those yens, but I will gladly pay for you to fuck off_, Ryo thought with a smile on his face. Of course, it worked like a magic spell. With almost inhuman speed and shaking hands, the landlord hid the banknotes and bowed his head to Ryo a few times. “YES, RIKU CAN ABSOLUTELY MOVE OUT! I WILL EVEN HELP WITH PACKING HIS STUFF, DEAR SIR!! I WILL DO IT VERY QUICK!!”

_Goddamn cockroach_, Ryo thought.

When the landlord left, Ryo looked at Riku who was- oh. Incredibly pissed.

“You did it on purpose, didn’t you?” He asked, his eyes filled with nothing but anger. “You paid off my debt so I would be indebted to you instead?”

Ryo crossed arms on his chest and shook his head.

“I do not treat it as another debt. After all, we have signed a contract, remember? You are already part of Tsukumo Productions. I won’t take those money from your salary either. Let”s say… a welcome gift, it is~”

Riku didn’t look satisfied with his words. The president didn’t bother to wait for his answer and began to walk down the stairs.

“Take your medicine and other important things. That idiot said he will pack your stuff right? He can send it to this address.” Ryo gave Riku a small piece of paper with an address written on it. Riku's eyes became big as he saw what district it was. “We will go to your new flat, one that suits someone who is working directly under me. Hurry up.”

Riku kept staring at the paper until his mouth slowly began to form words. Ryo was waiting for it, Riku is such a good child after all!

“…Thank…you… Tsukumo-san.”

Ryo stopped in the middle of movement and turned back to Riku.

“First and the most important rule, Riku. We are not “Tsukumo-san” and “Nanase-san” anymore. Call me by my name, just as I call you.”

He smirked.

“My name is Ryo, as you know. Remember it, as you won’t call me anything else but that. It is an order _from your boss._”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author 1: I actually had umineko EP3 SIGN WO scene in front of my eyes when Ryo handed this contract to Riku and said that *cackle cackle*


	4. Nanase Riku and The Book of Wonders

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsukumo Ryo is afraid of only two things: paperwork and his secretary. A new heroine enters the story.

Riku had lost a clue how long they have been in this traffic. He used to travel by a car with his parents but it was mostly during calmer traffic periods. He gave his phone a lazy look, checking the time and his usual social media. Riku didn’t post anything, he just used it to keep up with some novel releases and music updates. There were no new notifications so he put phone back to his pocket and gave his boss a side look.

Ryo on the other hand was happily typing with someone and wasn’t bothered by the traffic at all. Right, it’s still quite an early hour, shouldn’t that man be at work or something? Can big CEOs like him choose when they want to work or not?

Ryo suddenly looked back at Riku, the boy quickly turning his gaze away. The view outside was more interesting than those golden eyes that could literally burn him alive.

‘You’ve been so quiet since we got into the car. Are you still angry about that?’ 

Riku regretted that the person Ryo was talking with didn’t respond faster, instead leaving him on READ status.

‘I’m… not angry. It’s just weird’ Riku answered him ‘Who is good enough to suddenly pull out 100 000 yen out of his pocket and force the old bas-… old man to literally lick your shoes?’

Ryo gave him a sincere laugh. _Right._

Riku forgot that this man probably sleeps on cash and such money is like nothing to him. He scolded himself internally for getting all sour about the money again, but it’s not a habit he can actually get rid of in a matter of seconds. This year wasn’t particulary merciful for Riku’s pocket and he couldn’t count on his parents help, especially not after what he had told them before taking his bag and leaving Nanase house out of sudden at 1 am. It somehow made him relieved that he managed to leave this rundown place that he found on the bulletin board. He was getting desperate, trying to find a place different than "outside" for sleeping. It wasn’t good for his body and his sickness at all – he was still wondering how the hell did he manage to survive the year without going to a hospital like every time he had an attack before. When he was a kid, any sign of an attack or his body giving up caused his parents and Tenn to panic. Now, there was no one to fret over his health, he could count only on himself. It had it's positives though. Back then, he wasn’t even allowed to eat chocolate or any good food, what kind of excuse of a life it was?

Right now, it was a thing of past. Riku didn’t plan on returning to Nanase house even if he ended up sleeping under the newspaper in the park. It would only make his mother’s words true, which he didn’t want to admit were partially truth – he was barely making a living, struggling to live month by month while maintaining both student and part-timer life. It was tiring, but he made it work sacrificing everything to reach his goal.

But now, everything was about to change. The man who sat next to him was his new boss and he was going to be an idol, just like Tenn. After their small fight in front of his old place, Ryo promised to take him to a new flat that ‘fits someone who works directly under him’.

Riku didn’t expect those words being almost literal.

‘…Are you making fun of me?’ the boy asked with a serious voice when they finally reached their destination in Ginza district. A building that Riku was about to live in was also a building in which his new boss was living.

‘Me? Oh never! You know, someone JUST moved out and the flat next to me is vacant! Isn’t that wonderful, Riku!’ Ryo chirped happily and lead the way to the entrance.

Yeah, right. Someone just moved out exactly when Riku was about to move in. Boy made a mental note to check on every possible reasons why this thing could be treated as a harassment from his boss' side.

After showing him how to use the chip key and giving him a password, both of them entered a corridor and an elevator. Their way didn’t last too long, as they stopped on the first floor. Riku wondered why someone as pretentious as Ryo wasn’t living on the top floor of this building. Maybe he had his own reasons, surely being afraid of heights wasn’t one of them though, as his office was on the top floor of Tsukumo Productions. Finally, they stood in front of a mahogany door, Ryo giving key to Riku.

‘Here you go. It’s all yours!’

With an uneasy expression, Riku slid the card into the slot, unlocking them and entering the flat. First impression was surely something because Riku could swear, it looked like those expensive flats from magazines that his mother used to read. 

‘Why are you standing here? Go inside, it’s yours’ Ryo gave him a light push and the boy had no other option but to start exploring his new living space. First thing that made him already love it was the amount of sunlight he could get. The whole flat had a light brown and reddish colors, reminding Riku a bit of autumn. It wasn’t the most spacious flat he had ever seen, but it looked like straight out of rich people's catalogue. Ryo sat down on a couch. He really matched the interior with his expensive clothes.

‘This is… really mine?’ Walking around and admiring the furniture, Riku sent a quick glance at the man sitting on the sofa. When he nodded, the boy continued exploring with new energy.

‘You know, all Tsukumo talents live within their own properties. However, since you have no broken yen left, I need to make sure you won’t live in a rundown place again or it will tarnish our reputation. Those magazines and SNS talking about everyone’s living spaces can be quite annoying and we need to keep an image’ Ryo said, lazily observing Riku’s exploration ‘You will have a plenty time to look around, just leave your stuff and-‘

‘WAIT!’ Riku suddenly yelled from the bathroom making Ryo jump ‘No way…’

‘What?’ Ryo stood up and looked inside ‘Is the shower broken?’

‘No… it… works. It actually works.’

What the hell. Ryo's expression turned blank.

‘It is _ supposed _ to work, Riku.’

‘It even has warm water, I can’t believe this.’

Ryo almost forgot Riku had lived in a place that probably didn’t have warm water for few months by now, he didn’t even want to question what else was missing from this prison camp they left today. Yet he had to admit Riku was quite cute, getting excited over such small things like working shower, as simple as it was. 

‘Now that you have a working shower and a proper bathroom, leave your stuff and-‘

_THUD!_

Ryo just stood in front of the bathroom door in complete silence, until it was broken by the sound of said shower. Riku completely ignored the man, resulting in him sighing and going back onto the sofa.

‘I feel like I brought a lost puppy from under the bridge, honestly…’ the man said to himself and checked his phone. It seemed that the person he was previously talking with would soon join them. All they needed was with them, so they had to wait for them. In the meantime, he left Riku’s flat and went to his own, to retrieve a thing that he had to show to Riku before he started his work as a Tsukumo idol.

After 15 minutes, the door had opened and Riku came out of the bathroom. His hair were still wet and his face a bit reddish.

‘… I’m sorry. I just haven’t had a good, warm shower since a while.’ He said and laughed quietly. Ryo shrugged and told him to sit down.

‘Now that you won’t try to close the door in front of me for a second time, I have a lecture material for you.’

Riku rolled his eyes.

‘I have a day off from my university, why do I need to get lectured even today?’

‘Because this one will be the most important one! You need to learn what you will be fighting against as an idol, my dear Riku!’

And so, Ryo pulled out…

_A notebook._

***

'This land was once a peaceful place. A man named Zero, whose face was covered by a mask, lead the humans to the golden age of idols. His songs were like anthems, making human hearts rejoice, but in truth, the man was a corrupted little fellow. His eyes were never cast at the audience, the people who wanted him to look at them, but at his own goals. Ultimately, they broke from his spell and their grief had been so huge it overtook him. During the peak of his career, he disappeared into the void, leaving behind a legend, his legacy.

Then, many years later, two people decided to make a miracle! Their songs brought once again the happiness to human hearts that were closed off because of Zero's betrayal. Their name was Re;vale, two fellows that forged a pact with a powerful magician, asking for his blessing. Their glory was supposed to last for 5 years before they would rest, their task finished. However, when their time was approaching, a new threat had appeared in the idol land...' 

'Um...'

'The evil had entered this peaceful land and created a revolution. Their name was Trigger, a group of 3 witches that under their angelic smiles hid the same selfish heart as Zero. The fake smiles, fake promises and wishes that couldn't be fulfilled by their own personal agend-'

'OKAY OKAY ENOUGH!' Riku stood up, earning a suprised stare from his boss, followed by a pout.

'Riku, why are you telling me to stop! We are just entering the most interesting arc!' the man pat the book a few times. Riku made the deepest sigh ever and shaked his head.

'Let me ask, how old are you? 5 and half?'

'How rude!' Ryo closed the notebook with loud thud 'I am at the blooming stage of my life, Riku! I'm a proud 32 years old man!'

'With very sophisticated hobbies, I see.' The younger boy sent him a stare 'Did you really sit overnight and drew this fantasy book that basically says 'Waa, Trigger is evil, we have to defeat them!'

Ryo smiled, puffing his chest with pride.

'I wanted to explain it in the best possible way, my dear Riku! We would reach your very own appearance in this tale, but you stopped me from doing so.'

Riku didn't want to know how his boss portrayed him in this children’s book.

‘Your lecture was ridiculous, but at least it’s enough for me to understand the gist of it. You want to change idol industry which is filled with fake idols by… making me an idol?’

Ryo put down the book, clasped his hands and sat in front of his so called student.

'Amazing idea, right! You will completely revolutionize this rotten industry with your glorious singing voice. I can assure you of that.'

‘But that doesn’t make sense at all!’

‘It would, if you would let me finish my story!’

Riku was afraid what was the climax of this wonderful tale. In the end, he had to listen to all of it or his new boss wouldn’t let him live through the rest of his existence.

***

Hisakawa Eris once more checked all invoices and documents before putting them carefully into the prepared folder again. Her boss was supposed to sign some of those before they send them to the clients, but why did he ask her to come to this address instead of his office? He seemed to be in a good mood since a few days ago and it made her wonder - what happened? What could make Tsukumo Ryo smile out of the sudden? Her boss was an eccentric man, she clearly knew that after dealing with him almost every day. She had been working for Tsukumo company for a long time and observing how situation had changed after all. 

Before Tsukumo Ryo overtook the office, his father and older brother Hajime were in charge of Tsukumo Productions after Tsukumo senior had stepped down. She couldn't complain about their personalities, after all they were the ones who accepted her into this job. However, she often witnessed younger Tsukumo's having problems with dealing with internal issues and the clients. She was there when the company suffered a major loss and started losing its old shine, slowly fading into nothingness. 

Eris wondered what her future would become if the company ended up shutting down due to incompetent management and bad financial decisions. That's when Ryo had entered the stage. Like a spring breeze, he brought the company from its knees and returned it to the former glory... Even if he had to pull some strings behind the scenes, certainly not legal, as visible in the files and documents that she was trusted with. She was aware that losing them would cost her not only a job but also her very own life, and yet the president wanted her to carry it around the city.

She didn’t mind things being like this in the end. As long as it meant that her salary can guarantee her a good life, who was she to say no? She was certainly earning more than a typical secretary could earn, so that was one of the good sides.

Eris stopped in front of a dark door and smiled to herself. Her boss may be an eccentric man but he was still one of the best men she had known in her entire life. Maybe you could say she had a small crush on him – after all, he had all a typical woman could desire. Handsome, rich and the most important - a single! She did wonder a bit why a man in his thirties didn’t have a wife or at least a lover, but that only worked in her favor, and now he asked her to come to such a place? Did he prepare any surprise for her, by a chance? 

_Ah, wasn’t she a lucky woman!_

Fixing her uniform and hair, the secretary knocked to the door twice, waited a few seconds and pressed the door knob, entering the flat. The text message said it would be open so she could come in without problems. From the corridor she could hear a familiar voice, getting louder as she approached the living room.

Her boss, Tsukumo Ryo-sama is--

Actually a _huge fucking idiot._

'THAT'S NOT HOW YOU DRAW A HORSE! What is this?!' Reached her ears and she almost dropped all the files on the floor. 

_Ah._

Her eyes soon noticed her very own boss and a boy, arguing over… a drawing?

‘It looks more like a horse than that thing you drew in the first place! Look, it has eyes here and-‘

‘Riku, Riku, as much as I appreciate you, this isn’t a horse.’

The men continued their heated argument over a picture that Eris soon could see and oh- it looked like a 5 years old had drawn it, but considering what kind of man her boss was, it was probably his masterpiece... However, the boy caught her attention.

He seemed to know her boss from more personal side, considering how carefree their talk was. However, she had never seen him before in Tsukumo Productions.

‘You are so rude, you know! I put so much into- Oh, Eri-chan is here! Hello!’ Ryo turned his gaze to the secretary with his usual smile ‘You came on time as expected. A golden woman that you are!’ 

Eris bowed lightly, her face showing a bit of uneasiness.

‘Y..yes… I tried to get here as fast as I could, president. I got the documents for you, just like you asked’ She laid down the file on the table and noticed a light distaste on his face. 

Obviously, no one liked the amount of Japanese paperwork, especially the man who had to look through all those papers. Then, her gaze returned to the boy who was also staring at her.

Eris had to admit he had something that could charm people. The redhead had big, bright eyes that looked a bit lost. His clothing wasn’t something sophisticated, just plain black shirt and jeans but what got her attention was that his hair was wet._ Suspicious. _

‘Riku, this is my secretary, Eri-chan. You will be seeing her a lot, so be nice to her. I would die without her help in the office, you know!’

‘President, I don’t think I deserve such praise for simply doing my job’ She quickly put a smile on her face ‘Please allow me to introduce myself. My name is Hisakawa Eris, the president’s personal secretary and assistant. I take care of all documentation and meeting organization’ Riku stood up from his seat and quickly bowed in return.

‘I-I am pleased to meet you, Hisakawa-san. I’m Nanase Riku and-‘ 

‘He is our new member on the board! Isn’t that great, Eri-chan!’ Before he could finish speaking, Ryo smacked the boy's shoulder, making Riku almost jump. He sent him a glare, but got a sneaky grin in return ‘Riku will be our new idol, I had personally chosen him!’ 

Now, that was something new. The president never took matters in his hands personally, he had people to organize auditions and choose new stars carefully. Tsukumo Productions was known to be a ‘talent factory’, so the president’s personal pick… Nanase Riku had to be a very significant individual to catch the attention of very Tsukumo Ryo, that was for sure. If he could capture the heart of someone with a big prejudice towards the idol industry, he had to be special. 

Of course, she could also expect Riku to be one of those cute boys that did nothing but sexual favors for rich people in exchange for money or fame, but she wanted to believe that it wasn’t the case and Riku was actually going to be an idol because of his own skills.

‘Eri-chan, thank you for the documents but we are in the middle of something… Or maybe you can help us choose!’ Ryo said, letting go of Riku’s arm and ah, Eris could already see Riku rolling his eyes.

‘Ryo-san, please do not involve random people in this stupidity.’

‘Riku, do not slander my art!’ The man said and pulled out two…. Extraordinary drawings, that surely were supposed to depict something, but Eris herself wasn’t sure what exactly. 

‘Now, Eri-chan, is your time to shine! Which of those drawings looks more like a horse?’

Hisakawa Eris should change her job and get better taste in men.

_Immediately._

_ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Autor 1: How do we call this chapter  
Author 2: uh, make it something stupid  
Author 1: ok, then YER A WIZARD RIKU
> 
> and then it got worse
> 
> Edit (19.06.2020): Picture drawn by one of the authors added to the chapter. I hope you like it :)


	5. Feathery Fairytales

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What kind of childhood it was if you didn't play Duck Hunt on NES?

Laying on the new bed, Riku kept staring at the ceiling. So much had happened that it still felt unreal. One day he was squeezed in his small flat on the suburbs, the other he was in an expensive apartment in Ginza, resting on silky sheets… He slid a hand down the duvet, enjoying the softness of the material. His thoughts were circling around the events of the day, repeating the scenes over and over again. He half expected someone to come and yell “We got you!”. It was too good, too favorable to be true. Ever since _ that _ day he had never had this much luck. Despite that, the numbers to Hisakawa Eris and Tsukumo Ryo had appeared in his phone, a proof that it _ really _happened. 

Speaking of Eris, Riku already felt deep respect for this woman. There was so much raw power in her small figure that even Riku straightened his back when she smiled and very politely asked Ryo whether he remembered about the meeting. Nanase chuckled as he thought of the man’s white face as he rushed out of the flat to at least try make it in time. As soon as the door closed behind him she laughed a bit though and sent a warm smile towards him. Without Ryo around, her intimidating aura dissipated and left behind a short, but very elegant and warm woman. Her dark hair were pinned in a tasteful way, probably for comfort during work, but a stray strand of it adored the right side of her face. Her violet eyes looked beautiful, decorated by a simple make-up. She was wearing a typical office outfit, a skirt, a shirt and a jacket on it, but it was immaculate and suited her. Riku noticed as well that she was wearing high heels… She probably was even smaller without them. 

“I suppose you wish to make yourself comfortable in here, so I will leave shortly. However, please save my number, in case you needed something. Now I have to go and give that idiot the documents he left behind, please excuse me.”

The door slid ajar and Ryo’s face peeked through the gap.

“I forgot…”

“Yes, yes, they are here. Let’s go, president!”

After that, he was left alone. His things hadn’t been delivered yet, so he had nothing to do beside trying out the items in the flat. A part of him regretted taking a shower earlier, it would be a perfect time to relax but he felt bad wasting water. Instead, he walked around the apartment once again, this time poking everything and checking whether it did something or not. This way he discovered that the fridge was connected to the internet. Apparently there was wifi inside but of course Ryo forgot to give him password. He made a mental list of things he had to supply as the cupboards were completely empty, not even a single mug or plate present. 

That’s how the day had passed, and once the outside went dark, he decided to try and rest, yet sleep wasn’t coming. Probably too much excitement, he felt so tired yet so awake at the same time. As he laid, reminiscing the day, the room was darker and darker until he could no longer see beside the outlines of furniture. He must’ve finally dozed off a bit because he jumped awake as a message notification rang. “Rest well, tommorow we start the work! Fufu~” Riku cursed Ryo internally, he was getting to that rest but the man woke him up? 

Nanase groaned and sat up on the bed. He didn’t take any pajamas from the previous flat and honestly, he didn’t feel like changing his clothes anyway, so he laid back and wrapped himself in the duvet. Sleep finally enveloped him, rendering him deaf to the next message that reached his phone.

***

“Rise and shine! You have exactly 47 seconds to be ready!”

Riku groaned and turned to the other side, trying to move away from the source of the noise. Unfortunately, the noise had no intention of being ignored and pulled his duvet away from him.

“Only 28 seconds left, move it or it will cut into your meal time~”

“What the hell… What time is it…?”

“It’s 6.29, soon 6.30, and you already are 30 minutes behind your schedule! Even if you look adorable with bedhead, I need you clean and proper for the doctor’s appointment.”

At Ryo’s words Riku sat on the bed and rubbed his eyes. Did they even discuss any schedule? He couldn’t remember anything like that.

“...What doctor?”

“I have a general idea of your condition, but I need an expert to judge your capability before we meet with vocal and dance teachers. Ahh, so busy, so busy~”

Done with speaking his mind, Ryo left him alone. Judging from the voices in the living room, Eris was there as well. Appointments, schedule… His mind was a bit sluggish but the whole situation felt off. Was this really something the president was responsible for? Riku couldn’t shake off the feeling that he was getting scammed in some way. After all, there was no possibility that he was /this/ special. _ You are only getting in our way. If only he took you, not Tenn._ He froze as his mother’s voice echoed in his head. Right. He always only got in people’s way. Everyone wanted him gone. Why would this man go to such lenghts to obtain him?

“Nanase-kun? Are you alright?” Eris was standing in the doorframe with a change of clothes neatly folded in her arms. 

“Ah- Yes, I’m fine. I’m sorry, I don’t have any other outfit, my things haven’t-”

“Don’t worry about that. The president had a fashion designer pick an outfit for today. You haven’t been measured yet, so it might be a bit too big, but I believe it should suffice.”

She left the clothes on the brink of the bed, bowed and left him alone as well. It didn’t truly register the day before but he was starting a new job today. A job that could bring Tenn back… That could bring everything back. He jolted out of the bed.

“Our princess is finally up, I am honored.”

“I’m sorry, I will be ready in a minute!”

***

Riku was familiar with the procedure, but his previous doctors had never been this thorough with the examination. He hadn’t been in a hospital for at least two years. He stubbornly refused to with things he deemed “minor inconveniences” and thankfully his asthma didn’t try to end his life. Of course, he had attacks when he overworked himself, but there was no one to fret over him so he waited them out. He probably shouldn’t be proud of that but he felt stronger thinking that he _ could _ do that and stay alive. When the personnel saw his medical record they scolded him for not doing proper check-ups, then the doctor and his helpers took samples of almost everything, made him run, stretch, lift, basically they pushed him as hard as they could to see if that would trigger his breathing to become constricted. After they were done, Riku was told to wait in the waiting room while Ryo discussed something with the doctors. He felt nervous. To be honest, he completely forgot that asthma absolutely _ would _disturb him during performances, he only thought about meeting Tenn. Finally Ryo came back.

“Hmm, you aren’t half bad for a slacker, I expected it to be much worse~”

Riku breathed a sigh of relief. If all this effort went into bringing him here, yet he proved to be unable to work… He didn’t want to imagine that.

“So my results are… good?”

“For someone with a difficult case of asthma they look quite alright, but you will get a new set of medicine and a medical supervisor.”

Ryo waved his hand dismissively and started walking ahead. At least that was secured… Riku didn’t want to think how much the new medicine would cost but if this whole ordeal worked out… He might be able to cover it. His brain was occupied with calculations as he followed the other two to their next destination.

Their next goal was a studio. As expected of Tsukumo Productions, it was bright and splendid. Riku’s heart still had to get used to the impact it left on him every time. As Ryo and Eris told him to wait in the hall, Riku’s eyes scanned everything in his sight. He could only guess that the other people were also Tsukumo talents. They carried this specific air, the aura of confidence that was making Riku feel small.

“You. Straighten your back, what is this posture supposed to mean?” an unfamiliar voice reached his ears.

Riku blinked, surprised that the person was speaking to _ him._ Under their harsh gaze he automatically straightened up.

“Too much. You are a man, not a peacock. Don’t puff out your chest, you have to balance your whole body to look elegant.”

“Um…”

The other talents started whispering, but they were too quiet for Riku. He only caught stray words that didn’t make sense together. “This person”, “a newbie”, “poor kid”. Thankfully, Ryo chose this moment to come back.

“Oh, it seems you two already get along.”

Riku sent him a questioning stare. Eris cleared her throat and explained.

“Meet Hanami-san. They will be your dance trainer.”

“I personally chose them! After all, my Riku has to be raised by the best, isn’t that right!”

Did “the best” mean “the most strict”? Riku inaudibly gulped and tried adjusting his posture to the previous instructions.

“...At least you can listen. Move it, I have to see what you can do”

“Well then, I will be leaving you in Eri-chan’s care!” Ryo chirped cheerfully, fixing his coat “I’m so~ooo busy I absolutely have to go back to the office.”

He was gone before Riku managed to even open his mouth. Eris smiled like a proud mother.

“I’m glad he is finally taking his job seriously.”

“Is that so…” Riku honestly doubted that was the case but as long as it made her happy…

***

He caught himself yawning yet another time. Trying to stay awake he munched on the cookies he got from a workmate as a parting gift. Although he was reluctant to quit his part-time job, the vision of being financially dependent on Ryo scaring him, after two weeks he had no other choice. Sitting in the lecture hall he stared at the notes in front of him, unable to read a single word. If he kept it up, he would collapse and that certainly wouldn’t help his grades. Riku was utterly exhausted. He clearly underestimated the amount of work he had to put into becoming an idol before he was allowed to sing even a single note. Both his dance and vocal instructors were drilling him mercilessly, showing him on every step how much he lacked. 

“There are thousands of young men that can sing. The key lies in making the people believe that _ you _ are worth investing in, that _ you _ are better” his teacher’s words echoed in his head “Your voice must be powerful, so powerful it overwrites their thoughts. You have to sound confident and control your tone when you speak. You might be able to sing, but an idol is much, much more. The idol paints the scenery with their voice.”

Hanami-san was even more rough, pushing his physical limits to the point where he barely could move. Even so, Riku was relentless, doing his best to fulfill the expectations put on him. Partly because of the deal between him and Tsukumo. He didn’t plan to quit his studies, Riku worked too hard to get admitted to just drop it. Once he said that, Ryo suggested that if he could manage both his work and the university, he could keep studying. The man promised to keep his private life a secret from the press as well. “It would be troubling if they started to bother you at school, right?” Riku still had no idea why Ryo was so set on making him an idol. Although he did his best, his abilities were far behind the stars that had already debuted under Tsukumo brand. It was too illogical.

People getting up from their seats made him realize that the lecture had ended. Thankfully, he could record them and listen at home later. The people from the group passed by him, not even noting his existence. Well, he earned that himself so no point in complaining. Once he got out of the building he was surprised to see Eris waiting for him. She was standing next to one of the company cars and checking her tablet. He could hear people whispering about her, but he ignored them.

“Hisakawa-san? Why are you here?”

She lifted her eyes from the screen and sent him a warm smile. Graceful as always, she accompanied him a lot. On the paper Ryo was his manager, but expecting the president of a company to stay by his side all the time was a bit too hopeful so Riku didn’t mind. Even so, he had two hours until the next lesson so he planned to nap…

“Your vocal instructor was forced to change the hour of the lesson, so I came to pick you up.”

He swallowed a disappointed groan. There goes his nap. Surprisingly, she must’ve noticed something was amiss as her violet eyes scanned him. She looked worried.

“Nanase-kun… I don’t mean to pry, but aren’t you… overworking yourself?”

He probably was. For someone who didn’t want to become an idol in the first place, he worked hard to reach the level demanded of him. He could make up tons of excuses for that but the truth was quite simple. The day he had been born was a tragedy for their family. If only he never came into life, Tenn-nii and their parents would be happy. Ever since the day Tenn left them, his parents blamed him and his hospital bills for all their problems. He was a hindrance that rid them of their happiness and took their talented, healthy son away. If he could bring Tenn back… Maybe they would forgive him. Maybe he could forgive himself.

Besides, even though he couldn’t understand it, Tsukumo Ryo was giving him a chance. After all the effort and money that the man put into him, he couldn’t just slack off and end up disappointing him. He had already disappointed enough people in his life. Riku sighed and walked up to the car.

“...I will do anything to achieve my goal.”

Eris had a complicated face. For someone who accompanied such a weirdo, she was a clever, sensitive person. He hadn’t had anyone like her by his side in years.

“I see.” was her response, followed by a short silence “However, if you end up exhausting yourself, no one will profit from it. Please pay attention to yourself.”

Riku didn’t want to admit how his heart reacted to the concern in her voice. It’s been… a long time since anyone cared about his well being.

“...I will. Thank you, Hisakawa-san.” 

Even though the topic was difficult, the atmosphere in the car was comfortable. He didn’t dwelve on her words for too long. He had to mentally brace himself for the lesson awaiting him.

***

Once Riku went into the studio with his teacher, Eris heaved a sigh and sat down in the watching room. One could watch the lesson from there without disturbing the participants. She planned to wait for Riku to end and then drive him home, but the gnawing worry was wearing her out. What was the president thinking? This boy certainly had natural predisposition, his voice was beautiful, but… His charm wasn’t big enough to make him _ this _special?

“Hee~re, a coffee for the best secretary!”

“Thank yo- President?!”

Ryo was standing next to her with a big smile on his face. He held a cup of coffee in front of her, so she dutifully took it from his hand.

“Why are you here? Did you finish everything?”

“Oh? Don’t worry about the papers too much, you will get all wrinkly. I have to see how my little Riku is doing.”

Eris’ heart skipped a beat. In moments like this, when he looked at the window, sipping his own coffee with a serious expression, he looked the most handsome. If only he would stay so quiet…

“President… Can I have a question?”

“Oh, I won’t forbid you from being curious! Can’t guarantee I will answer though~”

“...Why are you so interested in him?”

Ryo smiled uncharacteristically.

“Who knows.”

“Eh?”

That’s certainly not the answer she expected. There _ had _to be a reason, right? Right?!

“Don’t make such a scary face. Hmm, let’s see… Gut feeling?

“That’s… all?”

“I’m a genius, you know? I have a good sense of business and know what to invest in! Nanase Riku… You could say he made my Ryo senses tingle~”

“Please don’t joke like this…”

Ryo took another sip, carefully watching Riku follow instructions of his teacher.

“...You know, I don’t like idols. They are fake thieves that steal your heart, not giving anything in return. The happiness they claim to spread is illusory and serves only to make money. I’ve been thinking for a loo~ng time how to kill them all, shoot them like ducks. Oh, and you would be my loyal dog of course, bringing me their corpses! Fufu~”

Eris sighed again, this man was incorrigible.

“But let’s say, if you had a little birdie that would mix with the ducks and bring them down, one by one? A little ugly duckling that would claim you as their parent and follow your every step on it’s short, crooked legs. With enough love and care it will become a weapon that will destroy them from the inside~ That’s my little Riku. His fluffy gray feathers will make the ducks drop their guards, and once he grows up into a wonderful swan, he will bite them to death.”

Although it was difficult to decipher, she understood what he meant. So Riku was supposed to be a weapon…? But he was just a child…

“I think I know what you’re thinking, but worry not, for I know what I’m doing! After all, I borrowed a book about birds from Momo!”

Ah, to smack him with a notebook… Eris shook her head before her thoughts became visible on her face.

“From what I’ve heard from his teachers, my duckling is progressing steadily, so I think it’s the time for the next step. I’ve already arranged a dance group for him, I think it’s time they meet and practise together.”

“Do you have plans for his debut already?”

“Hmm, I think so. But not yet, he has to mature a bit more. I won’t send a duckling fresh out of the shell between wolves.”

Eris looked at the boy on the other side of the window. Blissfully unaware of the responsibility placed on him, he did his best to achieve his personal goal. She just hoped he wouldn’t get crushed before that.

***

Ryo finally arrived at home after a long, long day at work. His first thought was to bother Momo a bit with sending him a lot of messages but the sounds on the other side of the wall picked his interest instead. Riku must’ve been moving furniture because it was terribly loud. Eris’ words resurfaced in his mind.

To be honest, Ryo himself wasn’t sure why he chose Riku. The whole duckling theory was something that came later. Maybe… what Riku said? “I hate them too”. People who disliked idols were rare after all. What’s more, it was his own beloved brother, so to hate him instead of supporting him was enough to pick Ryo’s interest. 

Or maybe he was just cute. That was possible too. No one tells the president what to do after all, right? All this thinking was too bothersome for his tired brain so he poured himself a glass of wine and decided to relax. Somehow, the need to talk to Momo had disappeared.

***

His days became a blur. In a span of few months he moved on from lessons and started group practise with the people Ryo provided for him. Although he still had things to improve, he no longer needed to be scolded on every step and gained some confidence in his movements and voice. Once the part-time job was out of the picture, he gained additional free time to spend on studying, so his grades didn’t suffer _ too much._ Every day was busy, he was getting up early and going to sleep late at night. Eris drove him to different places, sometimes even Ryo appeared and commented on his progress. 

Before he knew it, he was invited to Tsukumo’s office. He couldn’t _ truly _feel that it’s been months since the last time he was there. Nothing had changed inside, maybe the placements of gaming pads, but that was it. He looked at the man behind the desk in confusion. He had never been called into the office before, if Ryo wanted to tell him something he would either text or come personally. They lived next to each other as well so it was not like he had a long distance to cross. Eris stood next to him, wearing her usual warm smile.

“Um… Did something happen?”

Ryo leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms.

“Of course. It’s not everyday I call you here after all.”

Riku gulped. All this time he avoided mistakes as much as he could. Did he blunder? Did he offend someone important?

“...Congratulations, my little duckling. You are getting your very own debut single!”

Riku froze for a second, then exhaled in relief and relaxed. It was just debut… Debut? He didn’t register it at first, but joy soon bloomed in his chest. Did his hard work finally pay off? Before he erupted into laughter he stopped though. Wait a second. What duckling.

_“...Duckling?”_

“Yes, yes, you are my cutest _Ahiru-chan_~ Now jump in joy and let’s raise a toast for your official graduation from “fresh out of the shell birdie” to “gray feathered birdie”!”

Eris sent him a tired gaze but didn’t comment. Even if he was a bit conflicted about being called that, the happiness from debuting was bigger. Finally… Finally, he was approaching Tenn-nii.

_ Wait for me, Tenn-nii. Just a little bit more!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Ahiru-chan is literally a duckling or a duck, it was something we came up during planning of this au... it's so dumb and that's why it had to be included.
> 
> ANYWAY!!! REJOICE, BANRI VALIDATED US BY GIVING US RYORIKU CONTENT IN 4TH ANNI STORY, WE STILL CAN'T BELIEVE THIS???? If you still didn't read 4th anni story pls do it bc we cried so much, Ryo is gonna fight whole world for the rights to be called the best Riku-oshi, how dares he!!!


	6. Cinderella with cinammon buns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two well-known faces are about to appear, but their relations may be much more different than expected...?

‘Hey hey, did you see this week’s Oricon chart? That new guy completely made his way through and ended up being first on the list!’

‘Yes! But you know, that song is FREAKING amazing!’

‘Totally!! What was his name again…the singer I mean!’

‘Nanase Riku! He is quite cute, even though he is supposed to have an ‘adult-like charm’?’

***

‘Now, let’s take a look at the music charts all over Japan… but what’s this! All of them are completely dominated by the new Tsukumo talent! Let’s take a closer look at this newcomer who absolutely overtook all possible rankings!’

The lady made a waving motion towards a monitor that displayed a cover of said single, the music soon following it.

“A world without love” is the newest addition to this week’s rankings. It’s amazing that a single song could center so much attention around itself, don’t you think Tanaka-san?’

The man with thick glasses gave her a nod.

‘Indeed! It reminds me of the thing that happened when Trigger debuted with their ‘Diamond Fusion’! With only a few singles they managed to conquer all Japanese rankings and made their way to the Black&White 2014! However, if such pace is going to continue, I’m afraid our new artist may actually beat the current champions in terms of debut single’s sales!’

Both of them laughed.

‘Impossible! Trigger is such a hot topic right now, it feels like soon they will reach Re:vale’s level of popularity! But who knows, maybe young Nanase Riku will create a miracle and reach the top!’

‘We need to remember that no matter what, there won’t be an idol more popular than Zero, whose singles are still present in the charts until this day! Speak of a legend!’

‘Ahaha! Now, let’s go to the next corner-’

Ryo turned off the TV and gave Riku a knowing look.

‘It’s going as good as I expected, Riku! How does it feel to be suddenly famous?’

‘I.. don’t know?’ Riku was still staring at the blank screen of the huge TV on the wall, looking at his own reflection ‘Just a few months ago, no one knew about my existence, and now it’s like-’

‘A miracle! You just became a Cinderella. Like with a touch of my magic wand, I made you a bright star of this party and-’

‘Ryo-san, I don’t want to lose my shoes’

‘But then you will meet your prince-charming, right? Kujo Tenn, that is~’

‘He is not my-’ Riku was about to protest but technically, Ryo was right. He was doing all of this so he could meet Tenn-nii on the stage. If he was going to ‘lose his shoe at the party’ for Tenn to find him later…

‘Speaking of turning into Cinderella, I like how Hisako stylized your hair. It looks more refined than what you usually have on your head when you wake up’ Tsukumo said while playing with the TV remote ‘You got quite a lot of hair cosmetics from our sponsors but do you even use them?’

‘A shampoo and a conditioner, that’s all…’

‘Ah right, you can’t use any sprays or anything. I will tell Eri-chan to include that in the list…’

Today’s meeting was about Riku’s progress in dominating the music industry. His debut single created quite a chaos, completely overtaking rankings and resulting in his official rabbistagram account following list increasing. While he had to admit, he was an awful model (“But it’s alright Riku-kun, we can photoshop that!”), he felt much better when he could actually sing. He got quite a lot of praise from producers who were surprised that ‘someone with a voice like this haven’t debuted yet!’. They probably had no clue about training and lessons that Riku had to go through so he could bring out his ‘true potential.

His life became so busy, all the magazines and TV programs wanted to have an interview with the newest talent from a big production label. 

Many would say this is like a dream - he recalled Ryo’s words when he came to his office for the first time, about creating artificial reality. Of course, it wasn’t true and life of an idol AND student at the same time wasn’t that easy. It seemed that his boss had negotiated quite good conditions with the principal so Riku wouldn’t drop out of the university because of attendance, but he still had to come to lectures and take exams whenever possible. Everything was fair and square, no bribing or threatening anyone.

What began to be a bit bothersome were the stares of fellow male classmates and girls suddenly starting to approach him. Ah yes, they suddenly wanted to be his friends, wanted to exchange numbers, go out and eat - all because his face was now being recognized due to the modeling campaigns. Riku politely refused all the requests like he did previously, it just annoyed him that no one paid attention to him before and now he was like a trendy pair of shoes. His boss told him that if things got bad, he would need to have a bodyguard or someone to keep an eye at him at the university. Riku hoped that would never happen, it would be awkward to walk around with a big guy in a black suit.

Yet, he couldn’t say that he didn’t enjoy peaks of the idol life. There were difficulties, but life already taught him that nothing comes easily, especially for him. Sacrificing some of his free time to study or sleep became something normal and while others would complain, he was content with it. He wouldn’t let his mother’s words get into his head. He wasn’t ‘incapable of doing anything on his own’.

‘That’s all for today I think. Want to play something or-’

‘Sorry, I’m off. I have a date’

‘A what?’ Ryo raised his brow ‘I don’t think I allowed you to date anyone-’

‘With humans, yes. But not with delicious hot chocolate with whipped cream and sweet cinnamon buns that I finally got allowed to eat. See you later, Ryo-san!’ Before the man could say something, Riku left in a hurry. Ryo sent him off with a blank expression. The door opened again, this time Eris entered the room and saw her boss fake crying on his desk.

‘Did Nanase-kun dump you again, president?’

‘He is so rude to me, Eri-chan! He dumped me for cinnamon buns!’

Eris smiled in her usual way and put a huge amount of papers in front of Ryo, almost pressing his face.

‘There, you won’t have time to think about your heart being broken. This has to be signed by tommorow, president.’

‘Ah.’ Maybe he also should go on a date with cinnamon buns.

***

‘Thank you so much!’ Mitsuki gave a person in front of him a paper bag filled with melon bread and bid a farewell to them. The shop became empty, so he could take care of the display and clean up the plates from the tables.

‘Hm… I should check on that cake again… even though I did that 20 minutes ago…’

The door to Fonte Chocolat opened again. The man automatically said his usual ‘Welcome!’, but after noticing who entered the shop, he just laughed.

‘Mitsuki-san, hello!’

‘There you are, Mr. Big Shot. I wondered if you are going to appear at our shop again after you became Oricon’s number 1!’

Riku slid off his face mask and laughed nervously.

‘I would never leave those cinnamon buns unattended, no matter what!’

‘Of course! So, your usual set, I assume?’

‘Absolutely!’

Soon, both men sat in front of each other, Riku having two steamy cinnamon buns and a huge mug of hot chocolate with whipped cream. They talked about everything and nothing, sometimes stopping when Mitsuki had to serve the other clients or check on his oven.

Before Riku became Tsukumo idol, he used to visit this place when he had enough allowance not only to drown his sadness in sweet nothingness but also to study. He became friends with owner’s son, Izumi Mitsuki, and they would spend a lot of time simply talking. When Riku moved out to another district, coming here was taking him a bit time but he was ready to sacrifice it to meet one of his few friends.

‘So you want to beat Trigger and Re;vale? That’s quite a challenge, you know.’ Mitsuki said while chewing on his food ‘Just because you got lucky with your debut single, don’t think you may be lucky next time too.’

‘Mmm.. I like that you don’t praise me mindlessly like others. You know how weird it is to hear “Oh, you will definitely become Japan’s greatest idol!” as if I wanted that.’

‘You don’t? Then why did you become an idol in the first place?’

Riku went quiet for a while, taking a bite of his bun.

‘...I want to show certain people that I am… capable of doing things on my own.’

‘Ooh.. so you want to prove them wrong? I like that!’ Mitsuki smiled at him ‘Go beat their asses and show them who is the boss! I will cheer on you.’

‘Thank you! I don’t really intend on beating anyone’s ass.. I just want people to understand that I can become _ someone _ and I won’t need anyone to look down at me.’

Riku noticed a strange hint of melancholy in Mitsuki’s eyes when he said that.

‘Someone... huh...’

‘Mitsuki…?’

‘No, no. It’s fine. I just thought of something.’ The man quickly put a huge smile on his face ‘I will support you as much as I can, either with my baking or just cheering!’

‘Your baking saved my life countless times!’

‘Haha! That’s my job after all!’

***

‘Don’t eat them on your way home, keep them for later.’ Mitsuki gave Riku a bag and waved him off. It was soon the time to close the shop for the day. After counting the money in cash register and cleaning, Mitsuki turned off the lights and returned home, where his father was already waiting.

‘I’m home.’

‘Ah, Mitsuki. Sorry for leaving you alone at the shop today.’ The man gave him a gentle smile, which mostly thanks to his features looked quite tired ‘Tommorow you can have a day off, I will take care of everything.’

‘I won’t leave you alone at the shop, dad. It’s fine. I will probably die of boredom if I stay at home.’

His father already seemed to be done preparing a late dinner for them. A simple curry for two was quick to make, so after they finished, they just sat in front of TV watching the same program that aired in the morning.

‘Riku came to the shop today.’

‘Oh, that’s a surprise. I thought after he became a some sort of celebrity he wouldn’t visit us again.’

  
  
‘I thought so too, but apparently he would die for our cinnamon buns. It’s still our best selling product and there is a huge demand for them.’

‘Ah, those… I’m glad he likes them.’ The man’s expression became blank. Mitsuki knew why.

‘...I’m sorry,’

  
  
‘There is no need. I’m glad people like them. It’s just that-’

‘No need to say it. I know.’

Both of them became quiet, mindlessly observing the colorful commercials displayed on the TV.

‘Mitsuki.. you know?’ the man said quietly ‘I wonder if he would like them too.’

Mitsuki didn’t say anything, his eyes looking sadly at his father. He put a hand on his shoulder and then hugged him.

‘I don’t think any of them deserves them, honestly. People like them shouldn’t even step into our shop.’

‘...Right.’

Later that night, Mitsuki was staring at his own ceiling. Gentle breeze kept flowing into his room, a single chime at his window frame making quiet noise. His room felt quite empty, but he wasn’t in mood to put any posters on the walls. It was better like this, he wanted it to stay this way.

‘... Those people have no right to step into our world _ever_ _again_.’

***

_ Drr… drr… _

‘Hello, this is Iori.’

‘Hello. Did you see the news?’ A deep voice resounded in the boy’s ear.

‘I haven’t looked at the TV yet, however social media and SNS are on fire. Are you concerned?’

A period of silence on the other side was longer than usual.

‘...This child is a danger not only for Trigger but for everyone else. His very being makes me uneasy, he has an aura that disturbs the flow of the world. I cannot allow that Tsukumo to carelessly stroll into and trample the carefully prepared garden of Eden that you and me have set for Tenn. Do you understand?’

‘Of course. I won’t let a newcomer on this level do anything that could tarnish Trigger’s reputation or their fame. After all, this is your wish and I intend on protecting it no matter how much it will cost.’

A quiet laugh answered him.

‘You are such a good child, Iori. I’m glad that you know what your purpose is.’

‘Of course I know. I wish for my brother to become an eternal idol, just like Zero was. I won’t let anyone get in my way.’

‘I am pleased. I have great expectations of you, Iori-kun.’

‘Thank you so much, father. I promise not to let you down.’

The phone call ended. Iori put down his phone and clicked on the first page of SNS that displayed Riku’s picture.

‘...An _ amateur _ like you won’t be a problem for us. _ I swear on my, Kujo Iori’s name.’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Oricon a company that makes weekly music rankings and such. They are quite big in Japan
> 
> haha kujo-san fucked


	7. Twins of the mirror

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry, he is such darling, he won't bite you. A peach and ice-queen enter the stage!

Tenn couldn’t look at this. His eyes couldn’t bear that sight.

It all began with a simple billboard. He thought that maybe his eyes were playing pranks on him, it was not possible that this person is Riku. But unfortunately, it wasn’t a prank and person that was in this advertisement was indeed Nanase Riku, his twin brother.

Ever since he left Nanase family register he didn’t hear anything from them, he didn’t ask Kujo-san for information as well. Being sent abroad had helped him, the distance made forgetting about them easier. He no longer had a place there. With a promise that Kujo-san will support Nanase family in return for Tenn’s obedience, he had been living day by day, hoping that Riku was doing well now. He grew up like this, enjoying his time abroad and away from that place. 

Returning to Japan was an overwhelming experience every time. While Tenn could stand Kujo-san alone, Iori was another thing to deal with. Both of them created a terrifying combination that sent chills down Tenn’s spine. Ever since the day one, when Kujo-san introduced Tenn to his real son, Tenn knew that they wouldn’t get along at all. 

His ‘little brother’ seemed creepy not only for him but for the whole Trigger since the very first meeting. Tenn wished that he could forget that day. While he hoped that Kujo-san wouldn’t be directly involved with Trigger’s management, it was only a sweet little lie that he had told himself. It made his stomach churn. Gaku and Ryuu shouldn’t be involved in this sick game.

While Tenn thought that bearing with Iori’s presence during his daily activities was too much, Riku suddenly stepping into show business was another thing. He disliked it, no, he hated it. Each time he recalled Riku’s crying face, him losing his breath from yelling his name - he couldn’t imagine Riku stepping into this world. Especially when he was about to debut under no one else but Tsukumo Productions, a major label that was known for exploiting their stars until they couldn’t be of any use and replacing them with new faces. It was the worst thing that Riku could ever get involved with.

He had to stop Riku from doing this before it escalated further. However, as much as he didn’t want to admit it, it would be very challenging to accomplish. 

That wish to protect Riku would cause Kujo Tenn’s demise.

***

‘A-A JOB WITH RE;VALE?! Y-you mean…’

Eris giggled and put her hands on the hips.

‘That’s right. President just informed me that proposal was already in work and is soon to be fully approved. It seems that he and Momo-san managed to negotiate it peacefully.’

‘Huh… Does Ryo-san know Momo-san?’

‘Does he know him? Of course. Momo-san was quite frequently visiting the president before you became a part of our company. It seems that they have known each other for a long time.’

‘Is that so…’ Riku plopped onto the sofa in his changing room ‘I like Re;vale a lot, their songs are great but I don’t know how to act in their company… Are they scary?’ 

‘I wouldn’t say so. Momo-san always greets me with a huge smile on his face, sometimes bringing small presents as well. He is truly a gentleman!’ Eris looked into her tablet, clicking on it a few times ‘Anyway, you should get ready. We have an interview soon and then-’

‘Can I eat something before we go?’

‘...Then, I planned to take you to a restaurant. I know one very good Coco Curry place in Ikebukuro-’

‘But can I eat that? You know that-’ Eris put a finger up to her lips and smiled. Riku already knew her answer and nodded energetically.

‘Yes…!’

***

Ryo had never seen Riku literally shaking like a jelly before. The boy was so stressed his face seemed green.

‘Riku, are you… perhaps, nervous?’

  
‘Nervous? Me? No. At all.’

Oh boy, he was. Maybe it wasn’t a good idea to sell him stories about Re;vale being scary and strict senpais. Riku believed Ryo’s every word at this point, so he would probably trust him if he said ‘Momo eats small children like you for breakfast!’. 

Okay, he wouldn’t believe that, but it’s a fun thing to consider. He was so cute.

The man decided to be with Riku as mental support, letting Eris stay in the office for the day. While he said that he was Riku’s manager, Eris was doing most of the work and he was just ‘there’. Thankfully, Riku appreciated both of them and their efforts, trying to not make problems.

Ryo smacked Riku’s shoulder, making him yelp in response.

‘You will be alright. Remember that you are the winner here!’

‘B--but this isn’t a contest?’

Ryo didn’t answer him, instead he turned his gaze at the two people who were walking towards them. There they were, the reason for Riku’s nervousness and a sleepless night that he spent playing a mobile game on his smart fridge.

Re;vale. The idols that managed to revolutionize the industry after Zero had left. Their popularity was overwhelming, many other artists were hopelessly trying to reach them, with no result. Trigger was doing fairly well on this field, but even they had never had a chance to be featured in their program called ‘Next Re;vale’. Thanks to Ryo’s personal connection with Momo, a deal was forged and today, Riku would get interviewed by those two in front of cameras.

‘Momo~ Good to see you!’ Ryo said cheerfully ‘..and you, Yuki’ added quietly, making the man roll his eyes.

‘Hey now, Ryo-san! Why won’t you greet my darling with the same amount of fake happiness as you do with me?!’ Momo spoke to him with a fake pout.

‘It’s fine, Momo. We are here just to greet each other after all…’ Yuki’s cold stare turned to Riku, making him freeze even further. Is this what they call ice-cold queen? Riku could swear the temperature in the room just fell below zero.

‘...Uh-!’ Riku looked at both of them, then at Ryo who gave him a stare called /Do not embarrass me in front of them/. Easier said than done, idiot!

‘So this is your new talent, huh? Riku-kun, was it?’ Momo saw through Riku’s nerves and decided to speak first ‘Relax, relax! I won’t bite! Yuki won’t either, he is such a darling!’

‘I… can tell! I’m sorry-’ Momo pushed Ryo out of the way and gently embraced Riku with his arm ‘How about we have a nice chat in our changing room, what do you think, Riku?’

‘Momo, what do you-’

‘You are making him nervous, Ryo-san! I will be a good Momo-chan, I won’t eat him raw!’ Momo laughed but Riku looked like he was about to kick the bucket.

‘Yuki, let’s have a nice chat with our guest before the program, shall we?’

‘Yes. I prefer talking face to face without spectators’ Yuki put more pressure on word SPECTATORS, making Ryo frown a bit. 

‘Is that so… ahaha~’ He quickly changed his expression ‘I will let you take care of my Riku then, be gentle with him! He is Tsukumo’s new pride and I would like to get him back in ONE piece… Do we understand each other, Re;vale?’

‘Of course, Ryo-san! Let’s go, Riku!’

Soon the only person left in the corridor was Ryo, who made a sour face. Momo agreed to that deal a bit too easily, which made him suspicious - but deep inside, he hoped that Momo wouldn’t purposefully disturb him when for once he was trying to play fair.

He had to count that as naive as Riku was, he wouldn’t get influenced by those powerful senpais.

_Unless…_

Ryo’s mouth twisted in a wicked smile.

‘My little duckling may reach his growing phase faster than I expected…’

***

‘Riku, it will be quick from our side but… leave Tsukumo while you can.’

‘...Huh?’

Re;vale looked at Riku with their expressions as serious as their words. He had no idea how to reply to such a statement, so he just opened and closed his mouth like a fish out of water.

‘Aah, sorry. Let me say it differently.’ Momo took a deep breath ‘I don’t know what Ryo-san offered you in return, but it’s not something worth joining this company. They will use you until you have nothing left and then throw you away.’

‘Being affiliated with them always means things may turn either bad or worse. There is no in between’ Yuki followed Momo’s speech ‘I have heard your debut song and saw your profile. You are quite a talented person and I would be sad if someone like you ended up exploited by… him.’

‘Right, right! We do acknowledge your talent, but... Trust me, Riku. I have known Ryo-san for a while and I _ know _ he isn’t a good person. He may promise you mountains of gold, anything you desire but he will suck you dry and ruin your life the second something doesn’t go his way. That’s why-’

‘Why do you speak like you know me?’ Riku suddenly cut in and looked at Momo angrily ‘Just because I am an idol working under Tsukumo Productions, it doesn’t mean I am oblivious to what is happening around me. I don’t need you two to tell me that.’

His response made them go quiet. They probably expected Riku to fight back, but somehow they couldn’t speak a word against him.

‘Listen, Momo-san, Yuki-san. I am glad that you are concerned about me, but I want you to know that it is nothing you should stick your noses into. If it gets me to my goal, I don’t mind being pushed to my limits. It is my life and my choice… Also-’

Riku’s gaze stops at Momo.

‘I don’t want people like you to order me around. I want to do things my way and decide for myself. Even if it means I may end up in a wrong place… the only person that I will be able to blame is myself. Now, if you will excuse me, I need to prepare for your program.’

Riku bowed lightly and left the changing room, leaving both males completely flabbergasted. Yuki was the first one to speak.

‘I don’t think I will ever get along with anyone from Tsukumo... This boy just made me understand it.’

‘...He sounded... pretty serious about it. I don’t know, Yuki.’

The silver haired man put a hand on his shoulder.

‘We agreed that we would try just once. There is no need to feel bad about being unable to rescue a sinking ship.’

‘Indeed… You are right, Yuki.’

Momo didn’t look convinced at all.

***

_ Knock knock. _

‘Riku, Riku~ You left Re;vale’s changing room and didn’t return to me’ Ryo swung the door open and sat next to Riku, who was staring intensely into mirror.

‘Ryo-san.’ the boy said sternly. Ryo sent him a questioning look.

‘Did they try to convince you that we are bad people and you should leave?’

Riku sent him an uninterested stare. Ryo beamed at him in return.

‘... You _ are _ a bad person, I know that even without them.’

‘What’s that, a praise? I don’t think I deserve it, little duckling’ Ryo said happily ‘Praise me more!’

‘...I don’t intend to go back to what was before I joined Tsukumo Productions’ Riku ignored Ryo’s plea for praise, instead he put his hand on the mirror. 

‘I don’t want to be Nanase Riku who can’t do anything on his own. I want to be Nanase Riku who knows what he is capable of and-’

‘Who is strong and beautiful. Shining the brightest on the stage that was made especially for him. That’s you, Riku’ Ryo’s hand made it to Riku’s cheek, slowly turning his head so the boy was facing him. His thumb slowly caressed the skin, finally stopping at his lips ‘...You are you, a person who is capable of changing the reality to suit your taste and I will be the one who will make it come true. After all, it’s not you who is wrong…’ He looked deep into Riku’s eyes.

‘It is world that is wrong. It was never your fault.’

***

The program went well. Riku didn’t show any sign of his previous nervous self, instead he was answering all questions and going with the flow well. They even ended up laughing a few times, yet Yuki couldn’t completely forget about their earlier discussion.

That kid was as dangerous as his owner and he had to pay attention to him. He would never forgive himself if anything happened to Momo because of Tsukumo, considering their backstory. He intended on talking with his partner about this matter later and coming up with a solution for this.

***

‘Nii-san, we should leave soon. We may encounter traffic on our way to the venue-’

Iori noticed that Tenn was staring at the TV program. It was Next Re;vale, a show hosted by fellow idols where they invited other stars and talked about everything. However, Iori quickly noticed the reason why Tenn was so much into this particular program.

‘I’m very happy to be here today!’ Nanase Riku’s voice played through the speakers, making Iori frown. He ended up taking the remote control from Tenn’s hands and turning off the device.

‘Nii-san?’

‘...Sorry. I just got a bit carried away’ the man stood up and straightened up his shirt ‘I will just take something from my room and we can go. Wait here’ He left Iori in the living room and went upstairs. After retrieving some stuff, Tenn was ready to go. However, when he stood in front of a mirror, he put a hand onto the surface and looked at his own reflection.

‘...You are wrong, Riku. This isn’t the happiness that you want. I will prove it to you.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Coco Curry in Ikebukuro is a place that really exists
> 
> Antagonistic Quarter vibes in this chapter, Ryo is once again telling someone that it is not their fault but world's!


	8. Flame that destroys everything

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Does time really heal wounds or create new ones? No matter how much you pray, things won't stay the same forever.

Riku finished eating his hospital meal. It was as plain as it could be, nothing extraordinary and nothing that could hurt his stomach. His chest still did hurt a bit, but he was used to that kind of pain. After putting his plate down on the nightstand, he laid back on the bed, looking at the dripping IV above him. Closing his eyes brought back the events from the past 2 days and made him remember about the resolve that he had made.

‘This time it will be Kujo Tenn who is going to regret his own existence.’

***

It’s been nearly a month since Next Re;vale in which Riku was starring was aired. The amount of work had doubled, making him understand that yes, indeed, he had got more famous in a short amount of time. Tsukumo did a very good job at promoting Riku’s face everywhere yet making sure nothing could hurt Riku’s image. Despite many appearances in the TV, interviews etc., his private life was still something that no one could get info on. Riku was instructed what he can talk about and what is an absolute NG for him, so he tried to stick to that list and avoid spilling too many beans. He would rather not have Eris or Ryo-san lecture him so he had to keep his mind focused and answer with professionalism written all over his face. Soon, it became his second nature and came habitually to him

Yet the boy couldn’t keep his face straight when ‘those’ news finally reached his ears.

‘This is…!’ He spoke while holding a list in front of him ‘It’s the program that Mr. Shimooka will host, right? The one with the top stars performing...’

‘That’s right~ He had been working under our label for a while, but that’s not what I want you to see. Look below, on the list of the invited performers.’

As instructed, Riku looked lower, slowly reading all the names until he stopped at 3 particular names, his eyes going wide. 

‘N..no way…!’

‘Da da dann~ Riku, it is finally your time! You will have an outstanding chance for meeting your brother, Kujo Tenn, on a stage… as a fellow performer of course.’ Ryo smiled in his usual way ‘There will be a short interview before performance too. How does it feel? I managed to squeeze you two into that program so it would-’

Before the man finished, Riku stood up and hugged his boss, making him go completely quiet. He could feel how Riku was shaking, probably from happiness.

_Ah, Riku smells so nice_, he just noticed.

‘Thank you so much, Ryo-san! I… I’m very happy, you know!’ Riku said when he finally let Ryo go, leaving him a bit dazed. His embrace was a bit too strong, as expected from Riku.

‘A..ahaha. Well, it was one of our conditions, right? I would let you meet Kujo Tenn on a stage, so you two could talk, isn’t that right?’

Looking at Riku’s bright and almost sparkly eyes, Ryo could tell how excited he was for that meeting. They haven’t seen each other for a few years and Riku probably treated it as a chance for them to talk and explain things. The boy was so cute when so happy, and…

So freaking _ naive _ Ryo wanted to laugh.

That meeting stood absolutely NO chance of succeeding, Tsukumo knew that for sure. That’s why he was ‘raising’ Riku for that specific day when his hidden emotions would finally burst and make him understand how awful that industry is, especially when you are related by blood. He had made many scenarios for that specific meeting and not a single one of them was successful. Each of them ended with the same result, which Ryo was slowly anticipating.

_ /An ultimate lose of hope and thirst for revenge shall overtake this little duckling. His resolve will be something that can move mountains... or better. Throw whole mountains at poor Trigger, crushing them like cockroaches! But that’s not enough, Re;vale may receive the same treatment if they go against me. Worry not… I have also planned something for them, in case Momo was a meanie~/ _

Ryo was counting days until the apocalypse, but he knew one thing - Riku will end up horribly disappointed because of the ‘idol’s promise’. After all, this is all they do, right? Fool people with pretty lies.

Finally, the day had come. Both Ryo and Eris attended the studio so they could witness this charming reunion…

Or more like, this awful catastrophe.

***

‘Let’s do our best today, I will be in your care!’ Riku bowed lightly after greeting a few artists on their way. It seems that the program would be quite a big thing. Ryo told him that it would be in the evening slot, when there is the most people watching TV. Not to mention, all the artists would perform as well. His turn would be right after Trigger so Riku was a bit worried if it would be alright. Tenn-nii might be in the same building as him soon…

Riku couldn’t get enough sleep that night, he was too excited. His old resentment towards Tenn suddenly flew out the window, replaced by a pure want to finally speak to him. He had so many questions for Tenn - starting from reasons why he had to leave so badly and why he refused to contact him after so many years. Riku had to admit that without Ryo, he wouldn’t make it there today. Rigorous training, diets, lessons - it was all for sake of this very day when he would finally receive the answers that he needed. He swore to himself that he will bring Tenn back and make his parents finally understand that they were mistaken about him. It wasn’t Riku’s fault that Tenn left, right? They would forgive him, right?

Finally, Riku heard footsteps behind him and turned around.

After so many years, he finally saw Tenn again. Not inside the TV or smartphone - but the real one. Kujo Tenn was standing in front of him, alive and breathing. 

Riku wanted to call him by the name that he knew. But it wouldn’t be appropriate in that situation, so he had to keep up with the act.

‘I am pleased to meet you, Trigger! I’ve been wanting to meet you for a while.’ He spoke each word carefully and finished the sentence with a smile on his face. There, Ryo-san would be proud of him! How many times had he lectured him on _/Aah, just don’t blast out of sudden that you are Kujo’s younger brother or something~ You know, I don’t intend to have a scandal involving you when things are going so smoothly!/_

Tsunashi Ryuunosuke answered with the same kind of smile and bowed lightly.

‘Pleased to meet you, Nanase-san! You just debuted but you are quite a hot topic recently.’

‘So hot he managed to beat our debut single sales, that’s surely something.’ Gaku added, his face twisted in a small scowl ‘...Nice to meet you, Nanase. We will be in your care today.’

‘Yes! Let’s do our best today-’

‘Gaku, Ryuu. Do you mind to go to the changing room first? I want to… speak with Nanase-san about something.’ Tenn’s voice was quite quiet, but there was an obvious message hidden in it - ‘Do not argue with me, just go’. Gaku and Ryuu looked at each other in confusion but in the end agreed to leave them alone.

Tenn could hear those two say something like ‘I had no clue they knew each other?’ but soon their voices died as they entered the changing room.

Riku and Tenn stood in front of each other, two different agencies sharing the same world. Riku was happy to finally say those words without holding back.

‘...Tenn-nii. It’s been a while.’ He said, his voice barely above a whisper. He couldn’t risk that anyone would hear their talk, even if the corridor was completely empty, everyone getting ready for the program.

‘..Yes. It’s been a while indeed.’ Tenn spoke with a gentle voice, but judging from his look, his thoughts weren’t that calm.

Somehow, Riku began to feel incredibly awkward when that was all they said, so to keep conversation going, he began to speak.

‘Tenn-nii, you know. I did my best to get here and meet you today. Since we were small it was my dream to sing alongside you and-’

He was talking and talking, but Tenn wasn’t listening to him. Instead, he lowered his head in complete silence, until a single word left his mouth.

‘Who…’

‘Huh? Did you say something, Tenn-nii? I didn’t hear-’

‘Who are you?’ Those words alone made Riku step back. What did he just say? Was he just joking right now?

‘H….ahaha. Tenn-nii, come on. It’s me, Riku! Your twin broth-’ Riku attempted to speak but Tenn cut him off, this time rising his gaze which… completely paralyzed Riku from head to toe.

Those weren’t the gentle, shiny eyes that Riku had remembered from when they were playing together, when Tenn was visiting him at the hospital or they looked at their mother’s delicious omurice. Tenn’s eyes held so much anger, so much negative energy that it made Riku’s blood freeze.

‘I do have a twin brother… However, my twin brother is not you. I don’t recall my twin brother becoming someone else and lying to everyone about his so called happiness.’

‘...T...Te..nn-nii…?’ Riku’s mouth slowly formed a word, but he couldn’t force his throat to produce sounds. Tenn continued to stare at him for a bit, then turned around.

‘...Do not call me that. This name is reserved only for one person… that isn’t you.’ With those words he began to walk off, the clicking of his heels echoing in the corridor. His figure disappeared in Trigger’s changing room.

Those were probably the longest seconds in Riku’s life. He just stood there, completely frozen in place, the sound of Tenn’s shoes still replaying itself in his head, each time louder and louder until it became unbearable and made his head hurt.

‘...se-kun? Nanase-kun? Hey, what’s wrong?’ Someone’s voice woke him up from this strange trance he was in. Riku turned his head slowly, now facing Eris who looked quite concerned. 

‘My god, you are incredibly pale. Are you alright?’

‘....’ Riku didn’t speak a word, but his eyes were still wide open. He wore an expression that Eris couldn’t name but it definitely gave her shivers. She nearly could see her own reflection in his irises.

‘Can you… attend the program today? Do you want me to call off your appearance?’

‘...No.’ Riku’s mouth finally managed to move, his voice as quiet as a whisper. He turned his gaze back to Trigger’s changing room door that wouldn’t open until their part of the program started. 

‘Nanase-kun, I’m-’

‘I said I’m fine!’ Riku raised his voice, causing Eris to flinch. Without further words, Riku began to walk towards his own changing room, leaving Eris far behind. His footsteps were heavy and fast until he was basically running towards that place. The boy had slammed the door with full force and flopped onto sofa, pressing his face into the pillow.

The woman still stood there, not knowing what to do. Her first thought was to go after him, but then she was stopped by no one else but her own boss who had a pleased look on his face.

‘President...?’

‘Eri-chan. This is the day that both me and you have worked for. Sit back and observe.’

‘W-what are you talking about? Did you see Nanase-kun’s face-’

  
  
‘Yes, yes, I saw! Just as I imagined it would look when he finally speaks with that fake Trigger’s center. A look of absolute disbelief and frustration, this is exactly what I expected to happen.’

Eris had no idea what bullshit that man was spouting. While she knew that his eccentric behaviours could affect others, she couldn’t believe that he would let Riku perform when he wasn’t feeling well. Wouldn’t that be bad for his image if he collapsed on the stage or…!

‘Eris.’ The sound of her full name made her freeze ‘Turn off that gears in your brain and listen to what I’m saying.’

With an obvious distaste on her face, she turned back and faced her boss, who had a wide grin on his lips.

‘When Riku came to our agency, he was like a duckling with crooked legs. He couldn’t dance, his voice was beautiful but raw, almost like a squeak. We managed to get rid of those defects with a huge amount of work and money put into him… However, there was also the last piece of puzzle that had to be put into this picture to make it whole. Do you know what it was?’

‘..I.. do not, president. My apologies’

‘It’s fine, you have the right to not know… Let me enlighten you then!’ Ryo pointed at Trigger’s changing room ‘It’s the resolve to change something. While I’ve been feeding him with a promise that he would meet his beloved brother on the stage as a fellow idol… How unfortunate. His own brother rejected him. Can you believe this?’

‘Did you… plan all of it in advance?’

‘Oh, absolutely. Maybe not planned, I simply knew it would happen. That’s why I’ve been waiting for the day when Riku will finally get rid of his fluffy, but ugly gray feathers. They will burn in the rage and sadness that will flow straight from his heart and turn into nothingness, leaving only beautiful, black feathers. He will be reborn like the most beautiful swan that graces lakes and ponds during moonlight nights.’ Ryo laughed under his breath ‘Riku finally reached his adulthood. Now, he just has to present it to the whole world and to that ungrateful brat that Kujo raised under his rooftop along with uh, what was his name. I don’t know!’

‘Tsukumo-sama, we are starting the show in 10 minutes. May we ask you to go this way?’ Someone from the staff called to Ryo, the man waving to them dismissively.

‘I’m coming~ I know the location, so I will be there in a moment.’ Before Ryo began to walk towards the entrance to the studio, he bent a little towards Eris’ ear and whispered.

‘Observe how our Riku is going to absolutely destroy the competition today. I can guarantee you that, dear Eri-chan…’ With that said, Ryo soon disappeared behind the door, leaving Eris alone once again. 

While everything sounded like a complete, utter bullshit taken out of a novel, she had to admit that it fit president’s overall agenda towards Riku. Everything he had done, everything that had been planned for Riku… including this very day, was already prepared in advance. Riku’s heart was broken from the very beginning but now… it was completely trampled and stepped on by the very person that Riku had believed in. How many times had he told Eris that he wants to be good, he wants to feel needed so he could finally show his twin brother and parents that he isn’t useless, that he isn’t someone weak who needs people to take care of him 24/7?

Eris bit her lip until it actually began to bleed. Aah, she understood now. She understood what president meant by the ‘little duckling turning into a swan’. It frustrated her but now, she felt a deep resentment not towards Ryo, who obviously deceived Riku with a fake promise of reunion…

But towards Kujo Tenn, who betrayed Riku’s expectations. Expectations that Riku had been hard working for. Riku who was suffering everyday, dealing with idol work, student life and his own disease. 

‘... I will make you regret the day you hurt Nanase-kun… All of you…’ Her fingers clenched on the file she used to carry with her around. She turned around and left the corridor, a new resolve born in her heart.

***

Riku sat in front of a mirror once again. His eyes seemed empty and his reflection looked strangely blurred. Was it his imagination or was it because he couldn’t concentrate his gaze on a single target?

For a while, he thought his own reflection began to laugh. It must’ve been his imagination.

A single knock on the door made him look in that direction.

‘Nanase-san, you are on in 10 minutes. Please be on stand-by!’

‘Understood.’ He said dryly and looked back at the mirror. His reflection was now completely normal. Nothing unusual, so it must’ve truly been his imagination. His thoughts were all over the place and he had to collect them before going live. The idea of having to face Tenn now made his mouth go dry. Rejected. He never expected to be rejected before he could even say anything.

It was the worst turn of the events and little this boy knew-

It would be the most breaking point of _ his life. _

***

He had no idea how he reached the backstage. The corridors were a blur and voices of the staff members seemed distant. All he could hear were the same words, spoken in that cold, rough voice. “Who are you?” Who was he? Nanase Riku. A 20 years old man, an university student and an idol. Kujo Tenn’s twin brother. Even so, the other man had rejected him. He couldn’t wrap his head around this at all. What did he do? What happened that day that caused his beloved brother, his caring parents, everyone, to suddenly hate him? Was it his fault? But he only got born. If he could, he would be healthy. Why? Why why why why?

Why was he born? What for did he come so far? 

Before he knew it, the music started playing and three familiar faces went on the stage. Meticulously dressed and dripping with professionally created eroticism, they were truly the real idols.

“Good evening, everyone! I hope you have had fun so far!” Tenn’s voice echoed in the studio, making the crowd go wild.

“We are Trigger! You better have energy left, we plan to make you enjoy this night even more!” Gaku’s words made them giggle and cheer.

“Let’s go wild together!” As usual, Ryuunosuke was closing their greeting part.

For a few heartbeats, they stood in silence, probably taking in the view in front of them. Riku could only imagine how nice it must have been. Tenn’s bright, wide smile made his heart ache.

“I’m so happy to see so many smiling faces. Our fans are the most important for me. I love you, everyone.”

_“Kyaaaaa!!” _

They were truly the most popular of the performers invited to the program. Riku felt his throat constrict. The voice of Tenn from the stage and from before mixed in his head, giving him a splitting headache. Which one was true? Trigger took their dancing positions and the performance started. Every step was perfectly in synch, their dance inviting and making imagination of the fans go wild. The big smile from before never left Tenn’s face. His eyes seemed to sparkle under the stage lights, he looked mesmerizing. Ever since that day he never, not even for a second, looked at Riku this way. Something hot and unpleasant curled in his stomach. 

_Who are you? _ ** _I’m your brother_**.

I love all my fans! ** _But you don’t love me_**.

_Liar._

As soon as that word echoed in his head, Riku understood. He understood everything. Ryo was right all along. Kujo Tenn, the modern angel, was nothing but a liar. His bright smile, cheerful voice, all of his promises were lies. He must’ve hated Riku all along. He must’ve escaped from home to run away from him. Everyone, everyone had hated him all along for _ nothing._ It was never his fault. He did his best and got rejected. No one wanted to even give him a chance. No one deemed him deserving of forgiveness.

It was the world’s fault. 

_ “So, what will you do?” _A silent voice in his head sounded awfully like his own.

“...It wasn’t my fault. I was wronged. It’s unfair. This world that doesn’t want me… should burn.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tenny you fool, you absolute buffon, now you have unleashed the kraken


	9. Shine that blinds all

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even your consciousness is here to bite you in the ass, Riku.

_ He hated it. _

He hated it with intensity he wasn't aware he was capable of.

Tenn had spent a great amount of time imagining how this meeting would go. He created scenarios in which he carefully and patiently explained everything to Riku. His cute little brother was always obedient, he would understand and go back home, to their parents who must be worried sick… 

Yet Riku threw him off balance with a simple glance. No matter how many times he thought of it, he always saw Riku mindlessly clinging to him, unaware of the fact they were at work and no one knew the truth about them. That one fact was certain, he expected Riku to be that pure child he had left behind over 7 years ago. But Riku had changed. Instead of throwing himself on Tenn's neck and crying, he wore a polite smile and nodded his head as a greeting. What a professional thing to do. Even so, Tenn's heart was in a turmoil. Who was this person? The Riku he knew had no idea how to smile in a polite, professional way.

He said too much. He said the wrong things. That's not what he meant. Even so, the difference between his memories and the reality was too big. Before he knew it, he was facing Riku who was deadly pale, with betrayal written over his familiar face.

There was no time left. He had to change, he had to go on the stage, he had to fulfill his duty as a performer. But even though he smiled, his heart was still in a chaos. The performance ended in a blink and his head was dizzy with the lights and voices. He secretly glanced at the backstage. Riku stood there. He was next. But... Cold shivers went down Tenn's spine. Those big, red eyes were glowing, his pupils sharp and thin. Hatred. He could feel it in the air, taste it like a copper coin on his tongue. Gaku had to pull him off the stage.

Tenn distantly heard the voices of his teammates asking him whether he was alright. Unable to answer, he simply walked as they pulled him along. Soon, the audience fell silent as the next performer took place on the stage. Tenn sat uncomfortably in the seat prepared for him. He couldn't shake off the feeling that the blood would be spilled that night.

***

Trigger’s show as usual ended with a bang! Countless screams filled the studio, all cameras pointing at trio's tired faces. Their smiles still wide, their eyes bright-

_ Perfect, an example of an idol straight out of a book. Too bad, in the next 10 minutes they are about to be completely annihilated,_ Ryo thought to himself, already awaiting Riku’s appearance in the studio. While Ryo expected that the glorious victory awaited him, there was a silent voice at the back of head, saying that it still could go wrong.

He had told Eris that none of the scenarios he thought of predicted them to lose, but if somehow Riku ended up doing a bad job or losing his face in front of the others... Ryo would need to discard him. After all the training and money put into him, there was no way for Riku to recover at least a part of it. For Tsukumo it wasn’t a problem to 'help someone disappear' but he hoped that it wouldn’t come to this. 

Thankfully, Riku’s performance left him even more speechless than he could’ve ever expected.

***

'Thank you, Trigger! As usual, you did an outstanding job! Now, let’s move to our next star! Fresh like a spring breeze, warm like the sun itself, he had stepped into the world of idols and caused rankings to shake from the bottom to the top! Let me present you, Tsukumo Productions’ newest talent - Nanase Riku!'

The boy had stepped into the stage and stood next to Mr. Shimooka. His face didn’t betray any sign of the previous overbearing sadness, instead it had a beautiful but mischievous smile.

'There you are! As everyone knows, Nanase-kun managed to outsell Trigger's debut single sales in a matter of months! How do you feel about your sudden fame?' Mr. Shimooka smiled at Riku, even if the boy's stare was giving him shivers. It felt strangely... inhuman. _What the hell was wrong with him?_

'I'm happy that my abilities got recognized. After all, I've been working so hard in the past few months to achieve this success. It would be unfortunate if all my work was rendered worthless.' 

Riku tried to keep his voice under control but as calm as he pretended to be, there was a huge volcano inside him that was about to burst. No one but Ryo and Tenn knew about it, both of them watching their Riku carefully. The small talk came to an end and soon Riku along with his dancers stood at the center of the stage. Darkness overlapped everyone, Mr. Shimooka’s voice resounding around the studio.

'Now, it’s the moment of truth! Let us present, Nanase-kun's new single... _ 'Famous' _!

_ Overwrite their thoughts. Paint them a scenery they will drown in. They shall never come back. _Then, the music began to play, but Riku heard none of it. There was a voice like his own inside his head, embracing his very being like the finest velvet.

_ /Now, it is _ ** _MY_ ** _ time to shine./ _

***

Everyone in the studio was completely breathless through the whole performance. No one knew why, but they simply couldn’t take their eyes off Riku, no matter how die-hard Trigger fans they were. Almost like with a magic wand, Riku casted a spell on the audience and made them fall into the world that his performance had painted. His voice was magical, strong and playing loudly inside everyone’s heads. It seemed that no one noticed it, but after the last notes of the song had played, everyone wore the same, wild expression as Riku.

Everyone but Tenn.

A loud applause filled the studio, some people standing up from their seats and yelling Nanase's name. When the euphoria slowly went down, Riku gave the audience a last look before waving his hand and disappearing in the backstage where no one beside Ryo was waiting for him.

Ryo, who was still in deep state of shock when Riku approached him, looking into his eyes.

'Riku... you...'

'...Haha... Ryo-san... you know?' Riku laughed quietly, but there was something devilish in those eyes of his. They shone more brightly than Ryo had even seen, making him question what exactly had happened. 

'I'm... really angry, right now. That's why... I _ had _ to do it.' He continued and passed by his manager, his legs slowly moving towards the changing room where he could finally rest. It took Tsukumo a while to understand what happened, but as soon as he wanted to go after Riku, someone stopped him - a business talk, damn it. Ryo cursed internally, but had to keep his usual face and pretend that he was interested in a sudden sponsorship offer for his idol. He hoped that Eris would go and check on Riku because he had a strange gut feeling that he couldn’t explain.

Riku might’ve… _overdone it._

***

‘Ha…..haa…’ Riku barely managed to close the door behind him, his breath was already too shallow. Each time the air went in and out of his lungs it felt like they were set on fire. The air in the room was cold, yet Riku felt like he was breathing in smoke. Soon his vision began to blur, his legs slowly giving up on him. He probably looked into the mirror, but his reflection looked like a single dot. Finally, a loud thud echoed in the room due to the boy collapsing onto the floor.

‘...my.. head…’ Not only his lungs caused him an incredible pain, soon an awful headache joined it. At this point it felt like he would get split apart. _ Maybe it would give him some relief though,_ he thought.

_ /Aren’t you weak? Becoming like this after a single performance./ _

It was his own voice scolding him and yet it felt like it was a completely different person. He couldn’t explain why it felt like this.

‘...’ Riku’s hands tried to clutch onto his head but in the end they didn’t move an inch, laying on the floor in front of Riku’s face. It was scary, almost like a sleep paralysis, where you are aware that there is something happening around you, but your body cannot move. However, Riku wasn’t asleep and he didn’t feel sleepy at all. Was he about to die? While he had felt a similar pain a few times in his life, now it was a completely different thing. It almost felt like his soul was about to leave his body and disappear into nothingness. In the end, darkness took over him, his own voice echoing in his head until it became quiet. 

_ /It is time for rest, Riku./ _

Rest… yes. Maybe it will be good.

Soon after that, the silence of the room was broken by a woman’s scream, yet Riku couldn’t hear it at all.

***

The boy opened his eyes in a room that he couldn’t name. It probably wasn’t a room that Riku had ever seen in his life either. It was entirely covered in black and dark red. He could feel silk caressing his cheek. When his limbs proved to be able to move, he sat up and looked around.

It definitely wasn’t a place he had ever seen, but a strange sense of deja vu lingered in his mind. There was a single japanese lantern in the center of the room, providing the weak light that illuminated the walls. The boy crawled towards it slowly, noticing that the lamp was shining but… there was no light bulb or even a flame inside. Strange. Taking a closer look, he had noticed that something was creeping behind the lamp, making him back away instantly. 

A dark shadow with no face slowly embraced the lamp.

‘Each step you take brings you closer to your demise… and yet you still want to go. Aren’t you an idiot?’ A voice echoed inside his head. The shadow seemed not to have lips or anything that could produce sounds but he could hear it inside himself. Riku shook his head, trying to recall what happened before he found himself in this place.

‘You performed in front of the crowd and then collapsed, taking a careful step towards _meikai_. A bit closer and you would absolutely turn into ash.’

‘I… I did perform. In Mr. Shimooka’s program... But before that-’

‘You met your brother, Kujo Tenn. How foolish, he didn’t even let you speak. Who does he think he is?’ Even though the shadow had no eyes, Riku could feel its gaze, stabbing like the finest dagger.

‘Tenn-nii… he…’

‘He told you to not call him like this! He thinks he can order you around, just because he is ‘older’?’

Riku wanted to deny, to convince himself that _/It must be a mistake, Tenn-nii remembers me..!/_

But when he was about to say that, he felt like he just swallowed a piece of a burning coal. It made him remember the same kind of pain he had experienced before he collapsed in his changing room.

‘You don’t have to lie to yourself. You have lived in denial for too long, so it is your time to finally move on… or fight it. Actually no, you _ want to _ fight it. You are angry, filled with sadness that makes your heart scream. But you are still too soft to admit it…’

The shadow finally moved towards Riku, its ‘hands’ touching Riku’s cheeks. The pain suddenly left his throat, the cold touch giving him a sense of relief. 

‘That man told you the truth and you know it. You BELIEVE him. He gave you a chance for this reunion but in the end it was Kujo Tenn’s fault that your meeting didn’t work out. With no hope left in your heart, you almost made it and left this world behind... but worry not.’

The shadow got closer to Riku. It was almost like a black cloud engulfing him. The boy suddenly felt at ease. It was a familiar touch, a gentle caress that he had craved for for a while.

‘You were born with a gift that no one else has… And now, it is time for you to make use of it, Riku.’

‘...What.. gift..?’

‘Your resolve to fight back with the unfair world that treated you badly… and of course ‘that thing’.’

Riku didn’t understand any of it, but the embrace was so calming he had closed his eyes again.

‘...Who are you...?’

‘_ You._ I am you, Riku’

With that said, Riku fell into complete darkness once again, just to wake up in the hospital bed, a day after the performance.

***

‘You finally woke up, sleeping princess!’ Ryo’s voice made Riku look away from the book he was reading. The man closed the door behind him, took a chair and sat down in front of Riku, his expression changing from happy to absolutely enraged in matter of seconds.

‘You absolute _ IDIOT!_ You almost gave me and Eris a heart attack when she found you collapsed in the changing room, hell, you looked like you were already on the another side! I was told that fatigue overtook you and with that single performance you just… uh!’

Ryo expected Riku to start apologizing or at least look a bit remorseful for what happened the day before but… Riku’s expression didn’t change at all. It made Ryo uneasy all of the sudden. Finally, Riku closed the book and put it down onto the nightstand next to his bed.

‘I did my job correctly. Don’t try to put me down just because I almost died.’

  
  
‘That’s the problem, you _ ALMOST _ died. Do you think that I want you dead?’

Riku went quiet, his hands clenching on the bed sheets. There was something on his mind since he woke up and recalled all past events.

‘No. You _ need _ me. There is a condition that you gave me and that I have to fulfill… Which I already proved to be capable of doing, right?’

Ryo knew what Riku was talking about, so he took out his phone and opened one of the main music related sites in Japan…

All the news involved Riku’s outstanding performance and how he absolutely outshined others, leaving them in his shadow. Ryo had been reading the news since this very morning and even he was surprised at how Riku managed to conquer almost every information, gossip and music related site there was. It was beyond his own capacity of understanding - not even Trigger had this much power to move everyone with a single performance. It was almost like… Riku _ truly _ casted a spell on them.

‘Ryo-san. I have a condition for you as well. Do you mind?’ Nanase spoke and finally turned his gaze towards the man, who nodded slowly.

‘I will destroy Trigger to the pieces. However, I need you to promise me one thing, which is very important to me’ Riku looked at Ryo’s face, his eyes almost laughing at him ‘I need you to stay away from how I will do it. No scandals, no pulling out dirt or doing anything illegal. I want to do it myself and prove to the world… that there can be only one, true idol in this mess...’

Riku’s face had a gentle smile, but something told Ryo that this was a smile that someone could see a few minutes before their demise. 

  
‘Only _ me.’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks Tenn-nii, it took Riku less time to reach his 'Monster' power that gets described as 'Power of Appeal' in part 3. My little duck cannot be this cute and powerful at the same time.
> 
> Meikai - underworld or hell, like you prefer.
> 
> Also, song inspiration for this chapter as you can see by the title of Riku's newest single is obviously Taemin - Famous. Ngl we are kinda using Taemin as inspiration for Tsukumo Riku in general, please give him a try and listen to his songs!


	10. Quiet Doubts

Trigger’s changing room was quiet. None of them knew how to begin talking about the performance they had witnessed. It was surreal, before Tenn could wrap his head around the events of the evening the crowd was literally roaring, Riku’s song making them go crazy. Even staff members seemed to forget about the world, screaming and cheering Riku’s name. Tenn half expected Gaku to comment on it, but the man was silently sitting with damp hair and a towel on his shoulders. This strained atmosphere was getting on his nerves, yet before he could start the usual catfight, Ryuu came out of the shower.

“You should dry your head, Gaku… We would be troubled if you got sick.” His kind and caring voice finally broke the silence. Yaotome blinked as if he got woken up, then looked at the man.

“...Mhm. Sorry, I kind of spaced out.” He dutifully started wiping his hair. Tenn felt that he held back from a remark long enough.

“It’s surprising you have enough brain cells for that.”

“Oi kid, you’re asking for an ass kicking.”

“Come on, you two…”

Bickering like this was more natural than the awkward silence. The atmosphere got lighter and Tenn exhaled softly. Unfortunately, it didn’t last long.

“But man, this Nanase guy was amazing. I still can feel the song thrumming in my ears.” Gaku’s comment brought his mind back to Riku. Tenn frowned and crossed his arms.

“Yeah, I never expected a newbie to be on such a level! Every note was so powerful, it was a splendid performance.”

Tenn’s frown deepened. Every person seemed to say the same thing - the song filled them with emotions and swept off their feet. However, he didn’t feel it at all. The music and dance were dizzying but if he was to judge it from a professional standpoint, it wasn’t something on a high level. Despite that, Riku stole everyone’s attention, including Tenn’s teammates. It was worrying. Why couldn’t he feel that song? _ We are supposed to be twins. Why can’t I understand you anymore? _

The door opened and Iori walked into their changing room. As always, he looked unpleasant. His deadly pale face and shadows under eyes were even more prominent than usual. They went quiet again, waiting for the boy to either scold them or blatantly ignore the mood. Instead, Iori pulled a tablet out of his bag and clicked on it a few times.

“I see you are already dressed. Very well, for I want to discuss holding a special meeting in regard to the new danger that appeared.” Gaku raised his eyebrow and Ryuu looked conflicted. Tenn took it on himself to interact with the boy.

“What “danger” are you speaking of? You couldn’t be talking about Nanase-san, could you?”

Iori scanned him with his sharp, yet empty eyes. Another few clicks on the tablet.

“Who else? I am surprised you three are not angry. Are you going to let an amateur trample on your pride?” Tenn barely stopped himself from laughing. As usual, Iori got mad about the wrong things.

“Aren’t you kind of harsh? It’s not like he did it especially to fight us…” Ryuu tried to reason with him, only to be shut by his glare.

“Purposeful or not, social media and news sites are on fire. It had been an hour since the program ended yet everyone seems to proclaim your lose in this battle. As your manager, I cannot let it slide-”

“Assistant manager, Iori-kun.” A voice interrupted him. Anesagi walked into the room as well, her expression sour. “I saw the changes you proposed to the schedule. However, I don’t think it’s necessary to make such a big deal out of it. It wasn’t a competition after all.”

If he got offended by the correction, Iori didn’t show it at all. He faced Anesagi and bowed his head slightly. The woman mirrored his gesture, although reluctantly.

“Anesagi-san. I believe it is better to deal with a flame while it is still small, before it burns down your entire house.”

Kaoru sighed heavily and rubbed the bridge of her nose. Tenn could no longer hold back. He walked up to Iori and looked into his eyes provocatively.

“See, that’s why we will never get along, little brother. The stage is a place where many people can stand at the same time. There is no need to destroy Nanase-san just because he exists. Not everyone is your enemy.”

Iori opened his mouth to say something back, yet stopped and closed it again. After a short period of silence, he clicked on the tablet again and faced Gaku and Ryuu.

“Since you two have one more job, I will be leaving you with Anesagi-san. Let us go home together, Nii-san.”

...It seemed that Iori wanted to talk about something. Slightly irritated about the way he got ignored, Tenn remained in the same spot. They looked at each other for a longer while, then Iori sighed and walked to the door.

“...I will call a taxi. Please get ready.”

“I will.”

Everyone watched as the door closed behind him. As soon as he was gone, Anesagi sighed heavily.

“I wanted to talk with you but thanks to him, I no longer know what to say. Even so, don’t look so down! Nanase Riku is just a talented newbie and you are veterans with three years backing you up, there is no need to pick up a fight with him! Trigger is a strong group, there is no way you will lose to him!” The woman’s words were reassuring, yet even though they already knew all that, Iori made everyone unnecessarily gloomy. 

Tenn picked up his bag and wished good luck to his friends, then made way to the building’s entrance. He walked slowly, checking his social media in the meantime. Iori was right about one thing - Riku’s performance took over every single source of news in Japan. Clips with it circled even in the international side of rabitter, everyone was wondering who he was. Iori’s words came back to him. There was no way he would agree to start an open war with Riku, and that was what the boy seemed to propose. 

Unfortunately, at some point he reached the destination. The cab was already waiting and Kujo junior was standing next to it. As soon as he saw him, Iori held the door open for him. Tenn got inside, soon joined by the other boy. He suspected that Iori instructed the driver beforehand as they started the ride without a single word spoken. He decided to stubbornly look outside the window while Iori kept writing something in his trusted notebook. As expected, they got stuck in a traffic due to the hour. He could see Iori open his mouth a few times to start a conversation, but in the end he stayed silent. It was getting on his nerves. For someone who ruthlessly spoke his mind in regard to Trigger, he was awfully shy in all the wrong moments. They weren’t moving and Tenn had enough.

“What is it?”

Iori stopped writing and looked at him. 

“...I recognize you are irritated, however, I would like you to share knowledge about Nanase Riku.”

Tenn had to force his body to relax, otherwise he would clench his fists. Out of all the topics it had to be the one he still couldn’t calmly think, leave alone talk about. Unaware of the turmoil in Tenn’s heart, Iori continued.

“Things about his private life, tendencies and habits would be helpful for my analysis. I will gladly accept your cooperation.”

“...Who told you I will help you? What do you even need it for?”

Iori closed the notebook and put it into the bag.

“Although you seem not to agree with me, I am certain that your twin brother will cause trouble for Trigger. I avoid talking about this matter with the other members being present, as you wished, but you should take countermeasures.”

“Riku isn’t like that. You have the wrong idea of him.” Tenn shook his head, but a silent question appeared in his mind. _ Do I really know this Riku? Can I say that it was certainly wrong? _

“How will you explain the events that occurred during the program then? I have been following his progress so far per father’s request. He does have talent, that is true, but his skill have not caught up with it yet. On his current level, he should not be able to give a performance on this scale. What is more, there was undeniable fury in his song. Listening to it I could feel pure rage filling me like a wave.”

Again, someone mentioned the feelings drowning people’s minds. Tenn couldn’t understand it at all. Why was he the only one who didn’t feel anything? Was this because the anger was directed at him? He felt guilty even without that. Irritation arose in him again. The cab finally passed by the traffic and they were approaching their house.

“What are you trying to say? We had a small argument before the performance. I had to leave before we could solve it, so he had a reason to be mad at me. Riku has always been an emotional child, it’s possible that-”

Iori shook his head.

“A simple argument would not be enough. I suspect he might hold a personal grudge towards you, that could be the reason he picked up an idol’s career. If my suspicion turns out to be true, we will need to stay cautious as there is a big company backing him up.”

Tenn clenched his fists on the coat and faced the window again. Everything was getting mixed in his head and he didn’t know what to think anymore. Did he even know anything about Riku? He thought he knew his twin brother but everything seemed to be wrong. What happened?

“Will you cooperate then?” Obviously, the more agitated he was, the more Iori couldn’t read his mood and tried to pry until Tenn snapped.

“Can you just… shut up.”

Even as he growled, Iori remained calm.

“I need this information for analysis-”

“Then ask Kujo-san. He is omnipotent, isn’t that right?”

They arrived in front of the house. Before Iori could answer, Tenn jumped out of the car and walked inside without looking back. He surely could pay by himself, right? He didn’t mean to slam the door to his room yet he did, the sound making him flinch. He needed time and space to properly think about everything that happened. Riku wasn’t his enemy, he couldn’t imagine his little brother venturing for revenge. It was just a misunderstanding he would clear and everything would be alright.

***

Standing on the other side of the door, Iori held his hand ready to knock. He was ready to be ignored again, but father trusted him with Tenn’s wellbeing. In the end, he gave up and walked to his own room.

“I hope you won’t regret believing in him, Nii-san.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We made a slight change and decided that Iori will call Tenn Nii-san because :^)


	11. Dance Dance Revolution

Riku closed his notebook and put it into his bag. He finally finished studying material for the next big exam and now he could have a well deserved rest for his braincells. Medical exams were surely something not to be taken lightly, one simple mistake and your whole thought process suddenly stops, causing you to forget various stuff. He had to be careful and not distract himself too much during it. Riku stood up and began to undress, put clothes in the basket and turned on the shower.

It’s been 2 weeks since he got discharged from the hospital, doctors telling him to put his idol activities on a short hiatus and not overwork himself. Even after such time without any activity, the news about his performance were still making it to the music sites’ headlines. Tsukumo had no other choice but to post an official notice that Riku will be preparing his first cd debut and will abstain from public appearances until the work is done. It suddenly felt strange to not attend daily vocal lessons or have any interviews for the magazine, instead after he had finished his classes, he was going straight home where he ended up reviewing the material and simply resting. 

After he was done with showering and dressed up into pajamas, Nanase laid down in his bed and looked through his rabitter feed, encouraging messages pouring in.

'Do your best, Riku-kun!'

'Can't wait to see your new album!'

'Money prepared, my heart - not really!!'

It made him smile. Fans. He really... had fans. Of course, Ryo told him that fans are as fake as idols can be but Riku let himself drown in this. It made him happy that someone finally began to cheer on him, support him - not out of pity, because he was weak and sick, but because he proved himself to be capable of doing something. He recalled the stage experience from mr. Shimooka’s program, how everyone’s eyes were on him, how everyone were watching him dance and sing while being breathless - it was his doing, it was his power!!

Before he could stop it, an unpleasant feeling filled his chest again when he recalled Tenn’s words towards his fans. He said he loved all of them, right? A liar. If he truly treasured all of his fans, he wouldn’t talk to Riku like this. 

***

'He sees you as a threat, Riku, that’s why!' Ryo said while sipping his coffee. Riku was laying down on his sofa, staring at the ceiling mindlessly.

‘Yet, I can’t believe, he just plain ignored you like this. Maybe he should pull that stick out of his ass and chill a bit? ‘Who are you’, how dares he!'

'...I don’t know. It was just... bad.' 

Riku finally had the courage to tell Ryo what exactly had happened that day. The man didn’t want to ask Riku directly, he wanted to make sure Riku trusted him enough to tell him all by himself. He was such a good and obedient boy, but ever since that day, Ryo had decided to pay more attention to Riku’s actions. Watching that stage performance over and over, he had a strange gut feeling that Riku did something that cannot be explained in simple terms. There was nothing unusual in the choreography but- ah. Right.

The voice. Riku's voice kept vibrating in Ryo’s ears. Each time he played that particular stage, it felt like his head was slowly filled with clouds, as if he was flying... but once the song reached the main chorus, he was suddenly pulled out, his heart filling with irrational anger. No matter how many times he had replayed it, it didn’t change at all.

Tsukumo had no idea how to explain this, but in the end it was an advantage for him. Riku completely overtook media’s attention without Ryo even lifting his finger. It got him in a marvelous mood, especially when the other idol groups were briefly mentioned or there was no word of them at all. Trigger made an appearance but it was Riku who ended up being the main star - it pleased him.

His little duckling finally grew some teeth.

Looking at Riku who was rolling on his sofa, he smiled to himself. There was so much potential hidden inside this boy and he was about to bring it out to the world. His previous concerns regarding investing into Riku flew out the window, his chest filling with confidence. Right, with Riku’s help he would surely change the industry, show everyone how easily they can be deceived and-

_ THUD _

‘Ouch’

...But first, he will help Riku stand up, this little duckling still has no idea how to fly and fell down from the couch.

***

She was running a bit late, but Tsukumo never paid much attention to time as long as the requested job was done. With president’s favorite donuts in a hand, Eris greeted the security person and approached the lift. The meeting went smoothly, she was pleased with the outcome and herself. A casual secretary wouldn’t be given this much freedom, what a lucky woman she was! One of the workers held the door open for her, she thanked her and soon she was in the corridor leading to the president’s office. She opened the door with her elbow.

‘I’m back, presi-’

‘Oh, welcome back, Hisakawa-san.’

She blinked, surprised, as her eyes met the red ones. Riku was sitting on a couch, every free space occupied by countless books and practice scores. Even without glasses she could see they were all medical materials. Ryo was sitting opposite of Riku, holding one of the books and reading it with curiosity sparkling in his eyes.

‘Oh, Eri-chan, you’re back!’

Eris put the donuts on the desk and pulled Ryo aside.

‘P-President, why is Nanase-kun here…’

‘Ah, I wanted to observe him, and where can I do it better than in my own office?’

He did talk about wanting to keep a close eye on him but was that the only solution? She already could tell that with Nanase here, Ryo wouldn’t finish any work, too distracted by the boy. Eris sighed and rubbed the bridge of her nose. 

‘Please work.’

‘Eeeh, but I promised Riku to help him with a quiz-’

‘Work.’

“Yeee-s…’

***

‘The fuck you just said-!’

‘Hey guys, stop it already! We are in the middle of practice…’

‘Did you hear what did he just call me? An amateur?!’

Riku sighed deeply, wiping his forehead with a towel. His dancers were arguing again, slowly getting on his nerves. They just received a new choreography and none of them could do a good job (as Riku noticed) but each kept arguing that they were doing it better than the second person. Today’s practice was 80% arguing and 20% actually dancing. He was getting impatient, after weeks of staying put he was eager to dance, but they were useless.

However, when a water bottle flew past his head and hit the wall behind him, he stood up and put the towel on his neck.

‘Everyone, quiet!’ He raised his voice and strangely everyone suddenly straightened their backs. They had no idea why, Riku’s voice was so loud it literally vibrated through practice room. ‘We cannot work like this! We still can’t move to the chorus part because you keep arguing with each other over the smallest details! We won’t learn any of those steps at this point if you won’t put your personal-’

They didn’t even let him finish and soon their quarrel erupted into even worse mess. Why no one wanted to listen to him? Suddenly irritated, he threw his towel onto the chair. Ah, fine. If they wouldn’t listen, then he had to do it in the “typical boss” way. 

‘ENOUGH, GODDAMNIT! ALL OF YOU, GET OUT!’ Riku yelled and pointed his hand at the door. ‘If you cannot work in a group or learn the easiest choreography, I don’t need you here! I didn’t come here to slack off, so get out!’

Everyone’s eyes were looking at Riku with a complete disbelief. Silence filled the room until the person who was making the most noise cursed under their breath, took their stuff and left, soon everyone following their example. Riku was left alone in the practice room, realization hitting him a few minutes later.

‘...What the hell did I just do. Oh no, no…’

The boy laid down on the ground and kept staring at the ceiling. What should he do now? Without back up dancers, his show wouldn’t be as good as it should be. At this point he could perform solo, like a jester wearing red shoes and dancing on the stage until he lost his breath, but Ryo would probably strangle him with bare hands. He reached for the towel again and put it on his forehead. Laying like this, separated from the world by a thin material, Riku drowned in his thoughts again. He was definitely missing something more than just back-up dancers. He had recalled his performance in Mr. Shimooka’s program and then Trigger’s…

He didn’t even hear that someone had entered the room, steps slowly approaching him.

The key that he was missing… he knew what it was. It was something he should have done since very beginning... and that was...!

Suddenly, the pleasant darkness disappeared and his eyes got blinded by the lights of the studio. There was a dark figure looming above him. Riku quickly covered his eyes.

‘I hope you like roasted peking duck, Riku, because today you are definitely going to become one.’ Ryo’s voice sounded pretty threatening, but Riku was already immune to it. His eyes finally got used to the light again, so he could see his boss’ displeased face. Ryo was crouching next to him.

‘...I know what I have to do. I’m such an idiot!’ Riku sat up, his head almost hitting Ryo’s. The man gave him a confused stare and stood up.

‘I won’t deny that you are an idiot, but I hope you know what you are about to do, Riku! Even I am not that stupid to literally fire all the people that support-’

‘Ryo-san, I need to get in touch with your audition team. Also, I need a place with a scene. It’s important!’ The boy stood up quickly and stretched, turning back to Ryo. Despite the thing that had happened few minutes ago, Riku already had eyes filled with a new resolve.

‘Audition? What for?’

‘Back-up dancers. I appreciate that you have chosen them for me, but I couldn’t work well with them. To reach my goal, I need to have the same kind of stability and synchronisation as my opponents…’

‘Trigger, you mean?’

‘Not only Trigger. Re;vale too. I need people that will become something like ‘my second body’, responding to the signals that I’m sending them. In other words…’ Riku took the towel from Ryo’s hand and put it onto his right shoulder ‘I need to see who will be the most compatible with me by choosing the dancers myself. That’s why, allow me to organize an audition, Ryo-san.’ 

Riku became quite confident since the day they spoke at the hospital. Ryo could remember how nervous Riku was before his interview with Re;vale as if it was yesterday. The same during his first campaigns and before the performance. Now, the boy- no. The man who stood in front of him was someone who learned what he needed to achieve an absolute victory. The smile that Riku gave Ryo made his heart race, even if only a bit.

Tsukumo laughed and nodded.

‘There, I was about to lecture you but it seems you already have a plan B prepared. Alright then! I will ask Eri-chan to prepare everything for you. However, as a punishment for firing all dancers…’ Ryo handed Riku his mobile phone, the boy sending him a questioning look ‘You will play my mobage for a whole day for me. You know, those materials won’t drop itself when drop rate is only 0,0005% ~’

Ryo waved Riku off and closed the door behind him. Riku’s expression was blank.

‘...What… kind of punishment is that…?’ With that being said, Riku took his stuff and left the room, a day full of grinding awaiting him. As if it was something new for him, did Ryo-san even see his 40 boxes in Guild Wars?

***

‘Yotsuba, stop screwing around and help me with that box!’

Yotsuba Tamaki sighed heavily and stood up from his chair, going to help his co-worker. The box was much lighter than he expected, he lifted it with one hand and put it into the right place.

‘Isumin, you weak ass, dis’ ain’t that heavy’

‘Shut up, you know I don’t have that much strength. Since you already moved your ass, can you take those boxes from the truck? I will put down the rest of display…’

‘Yea… lemme just finish playing that game’ Tamaki sat back on the chair and looked at his phone. Soon he would get the desired score and reach that SS rank. Only a few notes and then he would-

‘YOTSUBA, MOVE YOUR ASS AND HELP HARUKA WITH THOSE BOXES!’ His boss voice completely threw Tamaki out of focus, causing him to miss few notes and his score drop drastically. Tamaki ended up standing up and…

***

‘I can’t believe you got fired AGAIN. For fuck’s sake, how do you want to keep up with the facade that you are a good citizen, Yotsuba?’ Late in the evening both Tamaki and Haruka sat in their apartment, the smell of tobacco filling the air. Tamaki was laying on the table face down. Haruka put down a cigarette and poked his head with a finger.

‘Leave me alone to die.’

‘I can’t be paying rent only by myself. You better try and search for another job so we can pretend that we are not actually beating people up for money.’

‘...Speakin’ of which, did Aniki call or something?’

‘No, right now no one asked for beating, I guess.’ Haruka laid down on tatami mat, sighing deeply. ‘Recently, we got even less work, did you notice? It also means less cash, which is bad. That’s why you can’t get fired from jobs so easily!’

Tamaki wasn’t listening to Haruka, browsing his phone instead. Rabitter didn’t show anything interesting, mostly photos of pudding or other dairy related products that Tamaki had a weird obsession with. However, one of promoted ads got his attention pretty fast.

‘Isumin.’

‘What?’

‘How about I dance?’

‘Dance? Where? In the city center for money, like a monkey?’

‘No, you idiot.’ Tamaki shoved his phone towards Haruka, letting him read the ad. Haruka scratched his head.

‘Well, you can dance, that’s for sure but… do you think you stand a chance? Shit’s probably rigged as hell and idols are... nothing but marionettes with fake smiles.’ 

Tamaki gave the ad another, longer look, big letters once more displaying in front of him.

‘We are searching for new talents who can unleash their true potential with their dance! Do you think you can show others the world with your moves? Come to the Tsukumo Productions Casting!’

‘... I won’t know til I try, Isumin. If I get there, I won’t need to search for another shitty job, right?’

Haruka gave him a long sigh and put the cigarette back to his mouth.

‘If you really want to try, you better make it or I will personally beat your ass.’

‘You can’t even lift a box, watchu’ gonna do? Tickle me to the death?’

‘You little…!’

‘I’m taller than you!’

Neither of them slept that night.


	12. How Nanase Riku picked up a four-leaf clover

The day of the audition came quite soon, Riku didn’t even notice time passing by like a storm. When he came to the place where it was supposed to take place, he was surprised by the amount of contestants actually wanting to compete. He was afraid he may spend a whole day or even two here. In the end though, it was his own choice and he had to give everyone equal chance. Walking towards the entrance, he managed to bump into someone tall, quickly apologizing.

Once their eyes met, Riku felt a threatening aura coming from that man.

‘A...s...sorry…’

‘...Uh. Sure. Watch your step or somethin’ The man walked away, soon joining another one. Riku stood there for a while until he got pulled aside by no one else but Eris who looked angry.

‘There you are, I was searching for you everywhere! You were supposed to enter through an another entrance, not the main one.’

‘...I was?’

The woman rolled her eyes and pulled Riku by his jacket. He did have mask on but Eris got so good at recognizing him he could wear Zero’s costume and she probably would be like ‘Yeah, it’s you Nanase-kun’. Women sure are scary.

Meanwhile, Tamaki and Haruka were waiting for the main door to open. Looking around, Tamaki was probably one of the tallest guys there but that didn’t made him feel uneasy or anything.

‘I hate crowds. Goddammit, why did you have to choose an audition like this?’

‘Because they will pay a lot of money and I can dance. What else do you need?’

‘A cig, probably.’

Tamaki nodded, as much as he had that specific hunger for nicotine, he preferred to stay ‘clean’ for today. He already felt stares of the other guys on him, probably because he didn’t have any outstanding clothes - wearing just a simple track suit was enough for him. It wasn’t about showing off how much money you have but rather what you can do. He HAD to get this job, even if his life depended on it. After all Tamaki had a goal in his mind when he read a full notice on Tsukumo Productions’ site and filled in the questionnaire.

‘You think this will help you find your sister?’ Haruka made big eyes when Tamaki told him about the true reason for auditioning.

‘Yeah. If I’m gonna be a dancer, that means I will be in TV and music videos, right? Surely, Aya will see one of those and contact me.’

‘But back-up dancer... I don’t think your face will be that visible?’

‘It’s still better than nothing, okay! I can sit here, curse my life and beat the shit out of some random dudes for money or try to get in contact with her. She is the only family that I have, besides my shitty dad.’

Haruka gave him a long sigh and shook his head.

‘If it wasn’t for her and a bit of cash, I would tell you to not even try to step into this shit… But now you don’t have much choice, right? Go for it.’

‘Yeah… also, Isumin.’

‘What?’

  
‘Why do you hate idols and show business so much? Somethin’ happened or...?’

Haruka in the end didn’t tell him anything. With simple ‘Let’s not talk about it’, they had changed topic and forgot about the whole issue.

That’s why, Tamaki had to participate in this audition and secure a place for himself in Tsukumo Productions. 

_ Wait for me, Aya. I will surely find you. _

***

All participants went to get their number stickers. After everyone who registered was ready, they were greeted by the judges. Whispers filled the corridor as soon as Riku showed up and greeted them.

‘Welcome everyone! We are pleased so many people have responded to our casting advertisement!’ Riku smiled to all the contestants ‘While it wasn’t specified in the ad, person that is searching for backup dancers is me. I’m sure you heard my name at least once in the media… Even if you didn’t, that’s fine, haha.’

Tamaki looked at him in silence. It was the same person he bumped into, right? He had the same bright, red eyes. So it was him, that singer?

‘I am searching for people who are passionate in what they are doing and enjoy dancing to various kinds of music. In today’s audition, besides dance teachers, I will be one of the judges. I have high hopes for all of you and I can’t wait to see what you can do. As for the ‘prize’ for getting in…’ Riku raised his hands ‘There are 6 slots. The most talented people who get chosen will receive a contract with Tsukumo Productions and begin to work with me as soon as I’m done with preparation for my debut CD. With that said… I wish all of you good luck at the audition!’

A loud round of applause filled the room, everyone preparing themselves mentally for audition. Tamaki somehow didn’t feel nervous. The only thing that he wondered besides getting in touch with Aya was…

‘...I wonder how many Ousama puddings will I be able to buy with that salary...’

***

Riku had high hopes for that audition. After all, he was to choose new dancers who would support him not only in music videos but also in his performances AND possible live tours.

That’s the key word, he HAD high hopes.

After 3 hours of auditions, he truly appreciated the patience of contest judges who had to watch EVERY single participant. The formula was simple - they had to dance to a one, chosen by themselves song and everything was about 5 minutes long. The problem appeared when after almost 35 candidates, maybe 2 of them were enough to be called _ good _. Some people who came there couldn’t be called dancers, they probably came thinking that they may can score some points or…

Riku honestly had no idea, he was tired of it already. He had to take a break, drink water and forget about some contestants that gave him second-hand embarrassment. He had told himself that he _ must _ find _ any _ dancers today, he didn’t want to go back to the old crew - they wouldn’t move with any project for at least 3 weeks and Ryo-san would yell at him for being slow and not making progress.

_ Calm down Riku, Paracetamol won’t save you in this case but taking more than one pill would surely give you a nice sense of relief. _

‘Uh… Thank you so much! It was very nice. Can you ask for the next contestant?’ When the person left the stage, Riku’s head hit the table. He had no idea how many contestants were still left, but if he was going to see another person doing a freestyle dance by waving their arms and legs, he was going to kill something. Probably himself.

‘Nanase-san, this is how it usually is. Finding a diamond is incredibly hard and you have to stick your hands into mud. Anyway, next contestant is about to enter and... oh.’

‘Hm? What? Is he another so-called winner of America’s Got Talent or person who crossed the world on their bike?’

‘No… Let’s see. Contestant number 44, Yotsuba Tamaki. He actually made a mistake with that one kanji…’ The judges looked carefully into Yotsuba’s information. Riku was already too tired, he will let them judge.

‘Alright, let him in.’

Soon, the door opened and a man walked onto the stage. All eyes were on him, even previously bored Riku raised his gaze. It was that man…!

‘Uh… So I’m Yotsuba Tamaki. Number 44.’

Riku could hear whispers amongst judges, saying that Tamaki looks like some thug? Is this surely a good place for him? Somehow, it made him feel uneasy. 

‘Yotsuba-san, hello. I’m Nanase Riku as you already know…’ Riku suddenly spoke, making everyone go quiet. They kept eye contact with each other ‘Before we start, tell us something about you’

‘Like what?’

‘What do you like?’

‘Pudding.’

‘Huh?’

‘Ousama Pudding.’

_Ah, another eccentric,_ Riku thought. Well, couldn’t be helped, so he went with his next question.

‘Why did you decide to partake in this audition? Do you have any specific goal in mind?’

‘I do.’ Tamaki said after a short pause ‘I want my dance to like… reach someone.’

That was the moment that sparked Riku’s interest instantly. It seemed that the judges noticed this, because they let Riku take the lead with this, still looking at Tamaki’s papers.

‘Do you perhaps… want them to see that you are capable of doing things on your own?’

‘Uh… Not really? I just want them to see me and I think I can reach them if I dance. It sometimes speaks better than words’ There, Tamaki nailed it. He would never get an idea like this, so he made a mental note to thank Isumin.

Riku smiled. It seemed that this specific contestant actually had a better resolve than the others. Of course, it could be all a lie to make his heart weak but his gut told him that it was a real thing.

‘Alright then. Show us what you got, Yotsuba-san.’

Tamaki nodded and soon music began to play.

***

Tamaki left the room, still quite surprised. It seemed that he managed to catch their attention?

Riku sat down, a smile not getting off his face, and quickly scribbled something in Tamaki’s papers. Other judges passed stares between each other.

‘We will take a short break. How many contestants are still left?’

‘Around 15.’

‘...I guess I will manage… but I definitely have my own pick already.’ Riku was about to stand up when one of judges stopped him.

‘Nanase-kun, a word.’

‘Yes?’

‘Why that boy? His dance was good but-’

Riku took a sip of his water and looked at the stage, replaying all of Tamaki’s dance in his mind.

‘Yotsuba-san may lack some technical basics, but he is exactly what I’ve been searching for. He told me a story with his dance in those 5 minutes and it was more than those 43 people before him did. His dance comes from his soul and you can see it. With more training and discipline, he will make a great dancer and this is a person that I definitely want to work with. Now, if you excuse me…’ Riku quickly left the room, leaving people in silence.

‘Hmm… Well, personally I wasn’t moved but it seems Nanase-kun was completely into it.’

‘I mean, he was the only one who actually received an ovation from him? Nanase-kun stood up and clapped.’

‘That’s good, I guess. He is the main person who decides here, so we need to abide to his wish.’

One of the main judges scribbled quickly something in audition protocol and put a stamp next to Tamaki’s name, bright, red letters saying _“Passed”._

***

The rest of the casting passed peacefully, Riku paid more attention to the attendees but none of them made his heart race as much as Tamaki did. None of the candidates could do what Riku expected them to do. Finally, the casting was put to an end, people gathered and waited for the results. Nervous atmosphere was finally starting to get to Tamaki which wasn't good for him. He was a person with short temper, that's why he couldn't keep any 'suitable' job for more than few weeks before getting fired.

The only job that he could say he was 'good' at was beating bad guys. He didn't think of himself as someone heroic, even if the people that he was supposed to fight with were mostly low lives or any other thugs. It didn't make him happy, actually it made him feel disgusted by himself. Hell, because of this mess he also began to smoke, adding to his disgust. Smoking helped him calm down and having a roommate who also smokes didn't help his case. Yet still, he refused to take even a sip of an alcohol to his lips. 

Deep inside he felt that he was falling down into darkness. A silent voice in the back of his head was whispering that he wasn’t any different from his shitty father who used to beat their mother over smallest things. Tamaki always told himself that he wouldn't end up like this but… he became even worse than his father. That's why he wanted to quit this shady deal, but he simply couldn't. As much as he wanted, it wasn't something easy to achieve.

Searching for his sister was another thing. She surely… wouldn't want a brother who is basically a gangster. He had to end this before they reunited, no matter what. He needed to leave this shithole before it was too late.

'Everyone, may I have your attention please!' Riku's voice resounded in the hall, causing everyone to look in his direction. Tamaki stood up from his place, his and Riku's eyes meeting for a brief second.

'We are pleased to announce the results for this casting! I could feel the spirit of competitiveness in all of you, that's why it was so hard to choose. However, few of you displayed more than just dance so let me present you a list of candidates who were the most significant…'

Riku began to read the names from the list, number of contestant slowly reaching its limit. Tamaki put his hands together in a praying gesture, begging fate to smile to him at least once in his shitty existence.

'And the last one.. I want to say something before I will announce the last name.' Riku looked at everyone 'Idols exist for sole purpose of pleasing human hearts. Our songs, our dances and performances, everything is a product of hard work, long practice hours and tears. Because of that, we are able to give people a wonderful time during concerts. However, our performances wouldn't be complete without everyone who work behind us - staff, producents, teachers… and you.' Tamaki could swear Riku was staring at him, or was it truly his imagination because he was nervous?

'Those who didn't make it today, I am sure you will become someone in the future. Don't let it end here, try to reach for the top again instead. There is… always a second chance. Someone I know taught me that and i am grateful to them until this day. Anyway, allow me to announce the last contestant who will join our agency as a new talent and will work alongside me…'

This time, Tamaki was sure Riku was looking at him. His bright, red eyes like two rubies were staring at him, smile on his face was gentle and calming.

'Number 44, Yotsuba Tamaki. Welcome aboard Tsukumo Productions.'


	13. Voodoo Kingdom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From one puppeteer to another. Tamaki's life is sure hard.

It still felt surreal, even when Tamaki left the venue, his signed papers in hand. He had passed an audition and he will become a professional dancer. The memory of that moment when Nanase read his name from the list was still making him feel warm. 

After they completed the list of chosen contestants, all 6 of them went to another room to finish all necessary formalities. Riku presented them with a plan for their lessons, some additional things to prepare beforehand and congratulated each of them personally. Tamaki got so excited about being chosen he literally lifted Riku up the air, spun around with him and put him down, mumbling a quiet apology later. Still, it made Riku laugh, saying that he is very happy that someone is finally gonna take their job seriously.

‘So, we are beginning our training next week. Please charge your batteries and prepare for harsh course, because we are already behind planned schedule. I will be counting on you, guys’

With that being said, all of them went in their respective directions, Tamaki soon reuniting with Haruka who was already tired of waiting.

‘And? Did you get in?’

‘Yessir! Look man, I did it!’ Tamaki showed him the paper, surprising Haruka even more. After quickly scanning it, the boy opened his mouth.

‘Wait… You really did it’

‘I did. Now, you gotta buy me a pudding like you promised’

‘I never said that’

‘Isumiiin-’

Two of them began to laugh, heading towards the nearest conbini to celebrate this small victory. Tamaki was incredibly happy with the fact that he didn’t need to search for any stupid job on the market and could actually work with something else than his fists.

However, his happiness didn’t last for too long, as he received a strange phone call two days later.

‘This is Tsukumo Ryo, Nanase Riku’s boss~ You are Yotsuba-kun, right? Come to my office at Tsukumo Productions’ main building tomorrow at 1 pm. Don’t be late or we may get very angry!’ After that, he had hung up, leaving Tamaki absolutely flabbergasted. Haruka gave him a questioning look, not sure why the color was leaving Tamaki’s face out of sudden.

‘I’m gonna die’

‘Why?’

‘I… dunno. But I have like, a bad feeling about this’

At Tsukumo Productions, Ryo put down his phone and returned to studying the documents he had in front of him. Personal data of all Riku’s dancers were splayed all over his desk, but Tamaki’s specifically had few more files added to the total amount. Ryo’s face was expressionless, but his thoughts were in disarray. 

‘Why did my duckling choose someone like you, I wonder… Maybe he has a sense for people whose past is tainted by darkness, hm~’

The man hummed to himself and quickly began to type something on his phone, a reply coming few minutes later. After that, he picked it up and pressed green button under someone’s name.

‘... It’s been a while, right! How is business going?... Ahaha, I know. I’m glad to hear that. Now, let’s discuss the thing that I wrote to you about… Yes. It’s about one of your boys, Yotsuba Tamaki-kun’

***

‘This building is fuckin’ huge…’ Tamaki stood in front of main building of his new employer, the door opening in front of him and letting him in. Everything in this company was dark, toned and minimalistic - that’s what he had observed. Approaching reception desk, he almost scared the secretary sitting behind it.

‘I’m uh… supposed to meet with the boss Tsukumo’ he said. The woman nodded nervously, quickly checked something on the monitor and gave a phone call to someone. 

‘S-sir. You can wait here. My colleague will come and pick you up’

‘Sure’ Tamaki left the desk and sat on one of those (probably expensive) sofas. Looking at the people and employees here he felt so out of place. Was it truly a place where he will be working in? Surely this isn’t some sort of scam, right? What would they even scam him from, he had no money or anything. Few minutes later, the elevator door opened and a woman approached him, introducing herself as Hisakawa Eris.

‘I am the president’s secretary and I take care of anything related to Nanase-kun. I was told to show you the way to the president’s office so follow me, Yotsuba-san’

‘Sure thing’ 

One thing that Tamaki noticed was their very obvious height difference. She was really… small. He could probably lift her with one arm, but something inside his head told him not to even try to do it, because despite her small frame, she had an aura of authority.

‘You know, Nanase-kun told me about you’ She mentioned when they finally got into the elevator. Tamaki raised a brow and looked at her.

‘He did? What did he say… if I can ask.’

‘Fufu… President will tell you all details. But between us-’ Eris smiled to herself ‘He said that you stole his heart with your dance. Nanase-kun really couldn’t stop talking about you after the audition ended’

Her words somehow filled Tamaki’s chest with confidence. Either he was this good or the others were that bad, not that it really matter. After all, he was the one who got in. He was going to dance with that idol and find Aya. What would happen later - time would show.

‘Thank you for telling me. I’m happy that I managed to get in.’

Tamaki and Haruka spent the whole evening the day before, trying to teach Tamaki how to speak less roughly. As his partner said:

‘Listen, idiot. If you are gonna speak to your superiors the way you speak to me, they will kick you out in a speed of light, so you better not screw up and try to speak at least with minimum amount of keigo. Rich people are weird as hell and will treat anything as if you were tryin’ to hug their legs’

Tamaki nodded to himself. Keigo, he can do that. Being nice and polite wasn’t that hard if he wanted to, he just had no opportunity to speak like that to bad guys he had to beat up. No one sane asks “Would you like a major ass beating, dear sir?”. 

Tamaki almost began to laugh to himself at this thought, Eris giving him a questioning look.

‘Uh, it’s nothing! I just thought of something funny’

‘Is that so… Anyway, here we are’

They stopped at the end of the corridor, the door plate saying ‘Tsukumo Ryo, CEO’. Eris bowed her head to Tamaki and left him in front of the door to his boss’ office. He still had no idea what Tsukumo wanted from him, so this was his chance to go in and ask. Tamaki was about to press the doorknob and just go in but quickly reflected on it and knocked first. Yeah, he was about to face the big boss after all. He had waited few seconds before finally pressing the doorknob and entering the room.

The first thing that surely got his attention was a huge TV screen. He couldn’t even tell how many inches it had, but it was definitely as big as him (or even bigger). Watching movies or playing games on it must be amazing, he eyed the multiple consoles on the table longingly. It wasn’t the only thing that was there - darts, comfortable sofas, many shelves with led lights, a huge ass fishtank... Being a rich person must feel nice, Tamaki thought, and finally faced the man who called him there today.

‘There you are~ Perfectly on time. I like hardworking and punctual people who respect others’ the man motioned with his hand for Tamaki to come closer. Getting a better look at that person, Tamaki immediately noticed something.

Even though he was wearing an expensive suit, watch and a cunning smile this man had the same aura as him. 

‘I’m-’ Tamaki wanted to speak but Ryo waved his hand for him to be quiet.

‘No need to re-introduce yourself. We aren’t here to exchange pleasantries or have a sappy chit-chats, right?’ Ryo took a sip from his coffee cup, not even asking if Tamaki wants something to drink as well. 

‘I have called you here because there is something I need to speak with you about regarding your contract. But firstly, tell me - why did you respond to our casting notice?’

‘Because, I… uh-’ Tamaki told himself to think quickly. This guy was probably testing him. Maybe it’s also another part of the audition? He got in quite easy, so was this some sort of resolution test?

‘I… I want to train and get better in something that I love’ He decided to keep it short, there was no need to tell more, however judging from his boss’ face it wasn’t enough. His mind suddenly felt so empty when that man kept staring at him. 

‘Get better in something that you love, you say… Interesting’ Ryo put his cup down, his eyes still on Tamaki ‘You may not know, but my Riku also likes to dance and sing. He sings so well, you probably heard him! Many call Kujo Tenn a Japanese angel, but I think they are just blind because Riku is right here! He has such a beautiful smile too. You agree with me, Yotsuba-kun?’

That man kept throwing words at him like a machine gun, Tamaki couldn’t really form a good answer.

‘Y-yeah. Rikkun has a really nice smile.’

Oh. His boss’ brow began to twitch at this statement. Tamaki swallowed inaudibly.

‘Rikkun?’

‘N-Nanase Riku-san, I meant. I apologize for my rudeness-’

‘Aah aah, it’s fine. I had no idea you became such good friends with Riku already… It’s pretty amazing that you managed to make him like someone like you...’ 

The atmosphere in the room had changed, Tamaki’s sixth sense telling him to prepare for something unexpected. The next words that came out from Ryo’s mouth made him realize how things would become so complicated.

‘You can drop the formalities and polite language, Yotsuba. Afterall, you are one of Kousuke’s boys, right? He was quite talkative about your achievements and previous work experience’ Finally, Tsukumo pulled something out from the shelf, a single file. Once he opened it and it’s contents spilled on the desk, Tamaki felt his blood freeze.

‘You wrote on your resume that you don’t have much experience, but it was just a little, silly lie~ There is a lot of those. Let’s see-’ Ryo took the first paper into his hand ‘It’s the loan agreement for someone called Ryoichi Osamu, do you recognize that person? He took so much cash but he never intended to pay it back, or maybe he did, but was just late?. What a poor thing… This is why you and few friends had to remind him that such a thing as payment deadline exists!’ He put the paper down, giving Tamaki just a short glance and relishing in the fact that boy’s face became as pale as a wall. 

‘But wait, there is more and more and more! You seem like such a busy person, that’s why I wondered why you decided to come to our casting. You did much better work with your fists and kicks than with dancing!’ Ryo kept dropping papers around the desk until he smashed his hand over its surface and looked straight into Tamaki’s eyes.

‘...I…’ That was all that could come out from Tamaki’s mouth, his throat becoming dry in matter of seconds. This was the worst case scenario that Tamaki could have expected but… it seemed that Tsukumo Ryo had some sort of connection to his aniki.

‘I see that cat got your tongue, but unfortunately I require you to talk. Answer me. Why should I let someone like YOU near my idol?’ Ryo's pointed his finger at Tamaki 'I heard that you have quite a short temper and it's easy to make you angry. If Riku ended up insulting you or trying to lecture you, what kind of warranty do I have that you won't lose your calm and beat him until he faints?'

Word by word, Tamaki felt like his legs were about to give up. The truth about himself was painful enough when he was thinking about it but it was unbearable when spoken by another, completely foreign to him person. He looked down at his shoes, his fists shaking. It terrified him that he wanted to make Tsukumo shut the fuck up, immediately proving his words true.

'I… I won’t..'

'You can say that but do you truly mean it, Yotsuba? You would be better as his bodyguard than partner in dance.'

'So… I won't even get a chance? You want to fire me already?'

Ryo shook his head, a sly smile suddenly appearing on his face again.

'Ah no, we can't have that! As much as I don't want you at Riku’s side, he would hang me by my legs if I fired you, pretty boy! That’s why I have an offer for you, something so good you won’t be able to refuse!'

In other words, Tamaki had no right to refuse, obviously. He had to accept anything that Ryo throws at him without any hesitation. Since the very beginning Tamaki had a feeling that person in front of him was not good, but now he was fully aware that he had signed a deal with the devil. 

Ryo pulled out another document and a small box, sliding it into Yotsuba’s direction.

‘Read the contents of this agreement, sign it and we are done for today.’ He said and put a pen next to the document. 

After quick inspection, Tamaki could say one - shitton of kanji made his head hurt, but he got a general gist of what Ryo actually wanted him to do besides ‘working alongside Riku as a dancer’.

‘You want me… to spy on Nanase-san?’

  
‘Ah, that’s such an awful word. I just want you to report me what Riku is doing when I’m not close-by. As much as I wish I could divide myself, be at work and at Riku’s side at the same time, it’s not possible~ That’s why I have you’

Tamaki with a heavy sigh took the pen to his hand and put a sign on the document under cute name ‘Work contract’. Ryo gave him a wide smile and pat the box, for Tamaki to open. 

‘...a phone…?’ Tamaki looked at the contents of said box. It was probably one of those newest models that Tamaki saw in the TV commercials between anime episodes. It was much bigger than his current one.

‘Work phone for you with a new numbers and useful contacts already installed in. It has everything that you need to do your job properly. Oh, and if you want to play any games on it, feel free~ You can add me on some of those too’ Ryo chirped and began to gather up the papers he scattered around. Tamaki wasn’t sure what to think about this whole situation, until Ryo put a hand on his shoulder and said:

‘Now, you are truly an employee of Tsukumo, Yotsuba Tamaki. I have high expectations of you, so don’t screw up. Now go, Riku told you to prepare for next week, right?’

Tamaki left the office with a quiet bow. Being outside felt strangely refreshing - maybe it was because of that person’s aura.

The boy gave the phone a glance and sighed. There you go, Yotsuba Tamaki. Once more, you are fucked over by your superiors and you cannot bark back.

‘... Ehh, fuck this. I’m doing this only because of Aya. I don’t care about the rest.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long awaited update! We apologize for long waiting and we are glad to receive supportive comments. We will try to update as much as we can, but you know ~~motivation~~ and other planned projects.
> 
> Chapter title inspired by song by SOUL'd OUT - Voodoo Kingdom ~Wall5 remix~


	14. Don't trust SEGA

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gacha gacha gacha gacha

Loud music resounded around the training room, accompanied by constant sounds of shoes stomping and twisting on the floor. Seven males were dancing in almost perfect unison, their moves corresponding to each other. On the front was Riku directing each step. There was a broad smile on his face, energy filling his body even if dancing such hard choreography probably tired everyone out. It was exactly what he wanted-

A perfect group.

***

‘That was amazing! You guys are such a pleasure to work with!’ Riku exclaimed happily after they took a short break. 

‘Are we much better than your previous group?’ one of them asked, Riku nodding energetically.

‘Definitely. Previously, we couldn’t even finish one choreography on time because they would always argue which step was taken right and which wrong… which actually turned out both of them were wrong’ The boy sighed and almost instantly yelped as something chill got pressed to his cheek.

‘There, Rikkun. You haven’t had a drink yet’ Tamaki said. Riku nodded, took the water from his hands and had a long drink. Much better.

‘Oh, speaking of which… Tamaki?’ 

‘What?’

‘That step you proposed… It was actually pretty good. Can we use it in the final version of choreography?’

As if Tamaki could say no to Riku. No one could, especially not when his eyes were shining like two little stars.

‘Was it that good? I think we should coordinate it with-’

‘We can work on that, Tamaki. Show us again and let’s go with it’ said another of guys as he stood up ‘If Riku says that’s fine, then we can try.’

Tamaki blinked surprised, but ended up grinning and going in front of the group to show them once again how this specific move was done. Riku was more than pleased to see this. Not only his group was getting along but also Tamaki…

He had talent. His dance could speak words and he probably shouldn’t say it aloud but Tamaki was few levels above than the rest of the dance group. He was wild, had lots of energy and dance made him replenish it in the most expressive way possible. It made him wonder, why Tamaki didn’t pursue a dancing career before?

Riku got so deep in his thoughts he haven’t noticed that Tamaki kept staring at him while dancing. Right…

Tamaki was looking at Riku EVERYWHERE.

Since he received this strange task from his very own boss, he felt like he was a wolf constantly following an innocent lamb. His day began with meeting Riku at a dance practice, sending some pictures to Ryo, and then basically telling him anything Riku did? Was his boss some sort of pervert that had to know EVERYTHING his idol was doing? 

Not that he was responding to him either. The only message that displayed on his screen was ‘Read’.

  
  


‘Damn bastard… I’m not a person like this’ Tamaki said and shoved the phone into his pocket. He spent past two weeks looking after Riku. Now, he was just standing here, like a goddamn idiot, hiding behind a building and watching Riku go into a shop. The usual routine, he would buy one pack of potato chips, one suntory’s Oolong tea and salmon onigiri. At this point he didn’t even feel like reporting this to Ryo, it was just copy-paste and nothing else. 

Letting out a frustrated sigh, he waited a bit longer and then decided to go with his usual strategy, which involved ‘meeting Riku accidentally’ on his way home. However, a quick pull on his jacket from behind made him stop and turn around suddenly.

‘...R..Rikkun?’

‘You’ve been following me again.’ Riku said, sliding off his facemask. He was looking at Tamaki’s face, obviously displeased ‘You may be in my dance group, but that doesn’t mean you have to look after me anywhere.’

Shit, his cover was blown? Tamaki wasn’t an idiot but he had to play one.

‘I was just here uhh- chill, Rikkun. Imma not followin’ you.’

‘Oh yeah? I can expect how it would go…’ Riku’s arm blocked Tamaki’s right side as he nodded in the direction of conbini ‘ “Oo, Rikkun, hi. I didn’t expect to see you here. Me? I was just goin’ home, that’s all. Whatch’a have here?’

Tamaki swallowed inaudibly. He was damn good at this and it didn’t help that he was basically pressed to the wall in the dark alley. Riku may have been smaller than him, but certainly those red, sharp eyes didn’t help his case.

‘Speak. Why do you keep following me everywhere? It’s not that hard to not notice you either…’

Riku had recalled Tamaki’s weird hiding places, where almost half of his body was visible. He was just too big to be missed, so it made him wonder why was he chasing after him? 

‘We see each other often due to dance practices. We have exchanged rabbichats and yet it feels like you are not satisfied with it… So?’

‘Ri-...Rikkun, listen, I… I can’t say-’

‘That’s fine, I expected that. Here’ With that being said, Riku pushed a plastic bag into Tamaki’s chest ‘10 puddings. You like them, right? Now, be a good boy and let that tongue loose, will you?’

That was an ultimate blow.

***

‘RYO-SAN ASKED YOU TO SPY ON ME?!’ Riku raised his voice, Tamaki quickly telling him to sit down and stop attracting other’s attention. Riku almost flopped onto the bench, his face showing obvious hints of anger.

‘Like… I dunno what he wants from you, but he said that I can’t stay in this company unless I keep telling him everything ‘bout you.’

The redhead huffed and began to shove french fries that they got on their way into his mouth one by one. Waiting in anticipation could probably make Tamaki bald at this point.

‘I don’t understand it.’ Riku said after he munched all of them in one go ‘Ryo-san knows everything about me. He even said that himself, hell, I live next to him! What else does he want from me…’ 

That thought made him a bit anxious. He knew that he had asked Ryo to not meddle into his matters with Trigger and other idols but that was a completely different thing? Deploying someone to following him and reporting about everything he does feels a bit creepy, but…

‘...Does… Ryo-san not trust me or something…?’ He asked himself quietly. Tamaki wasn’t quite sure what to say. He knew that Riku had a very good relation with his boss but it seemed that there were still borders to cross.

‘Watch’a mean? Boss doesn’t trust you?’

Riku’s face quickly turned from angry to gloomy.

‘I… there are a lot of thoughts in my head right now. I don’t even know where to begin so-’

‘Rikkun. Let’s go to the arcade.’ Tamaki suddenly said. Riku almost felt offended because of the lack of response to his words, until Tamaki continued speaking.

’Let’s have some fun, shall we? It’s fine. I will listen to ya. I don’t have anything better to do after work. So, how ‘bout that?’

Riku kept staring at him for few seconds, finally nodding and putting on a gentle smile.

‘Yeah. Let’s go.’ 

***

‘No! Goddamit, I was so close… fuckin’ machine!’ Tamaki literally slid down to the floor after another unsuccessful attempt at a crane game. He desperately tried to win that King Pudding plushie for a few weeks now!

‘You can try again, Tamaki! I believe in you!’ Riku cheered on him, even though he was just as bad as Tamaki in this. His few tries turned out to be completely mundane.

‘I’m almost out of coins…’ Tamaki stood up and shaked his pocket, taking some of leftovers ‘Shit. Feels bad waiting for my first paycheck-’ Before Tamaki could end, Riku dropped some of his coins into his hand, actually too many of them.

‘Rikkun, what the hell!’

‘We won’t leave until you win this, you got it! Now, try again.’

Giving Riku money back was out of question so he sighed and began to throw coins into the machine, in another attempt to get the prize.

‘So… you and boss basically want to change idol industry? That’s a weird goal…’

Sounds of the crane game mixed with chatters from outside and other noises coming out from another game devices.

‘I don’t know if weird… I just want to prove myself to someone. Ryo-san gave me a chance to do this after he scouted me to Tsukumo Productions but…’

Riku leaned against free space on crane machine panel.

‘If he doesn’t trust me despite my abilities… Why did he even choose me in the first place?’

‘You know… Maybe he’s just worried about you?’

The claw machine closed on the prize but as soon as it went up, the plushie fell down with dull thud.

‘Does being worried mean you want to know everything that person does? Where are they now, what they are doing and...?’

‘It does.’

‘Huh?’

Riku looked at Tamaki’s face and was surprised by expression that he wore. Uneasiness and determination was displayed on it.

‘Rikkun, you know. If he is worried about you… I kinda understand this dude. Because I have the same kind of feeling. Once you lose something that is precious to you, you end up searching for it constantly, doing things that you don’t want to…’

‘Tamaki…’

‘...’

The claw machine once again went down, this time completely grasping King Pudding plushie into its claws.

‘I had something that was precious to me but I lost it. Until this day, I’m losing shitton of money and time to get at least one, goddamn hint… because I wasn’t paying attention and let my life go to shit. Now I regret everything I did. I’m sure this is what boss is actually feeling as well.’

The plushie once again managed to somehow slip from the claws, making Tamaki sigh. Riku put a hand onto his shoulder.

‘You know… I am Tsukumo Idol. I am precious to Ryo-san because I am one of his money makers. Without me, he would have many others but... ‘

He went quiet, Tamaki dropping another coin into the machine.

‘But you are special, right? Boss choose you himself. So he’s probably worried you may go off somewhere once you get better at dancing and singing…’

‘...I… I want to be useful to Ryo-san.’ Riku said quietly ‘I don’t want him to think that I will run away after he was the only person that ever accepted me the way I am. He didn’t try to put me down just because I was sick, neither said my motivations are wrong. He agreed with everything I said and yet-’

Thud. The plushie almost fell into the hole, but ended up hitting the plastic border. Tamaki cursed quietly and turned his gaze to Riku.

‘...In other words, boss is bein’ like this because he is afraid that he will lose you. That’s at least how it looks like for me. Maybe try talkin’ with him? Tell him you aren’t gonna go anywhere or whatever. I won’t need to spy on you either if he’s sure that you will stay here. Anyway…’ Tamaki was about to grab the stick, but Riku got there first.

‘Tamaki… thanks. I think I will do that. Sorry for being an ass earlier…’ Riku smiled to him and then turned to the claw machine ‘Thank you for listening to me as well.’

‘No problem. That’s what friends are for, right?’

‘...friends…’

Tamaki’s hand hovered over Riku’s, as he pressed the button to start the game again.

‘Right. We are friends, right? Now, let’s win this shit and go home already, it’s gettin’ late and Isumin is gonna bust my ass.’

It took a while for Riku to process those words.

_ Friends. _

‘...Yes. Let’s win this plushie!’

Together, they managed to grab this devilish King Pudding. It only took them 10 000 yen to get it, so employee of the game center out of pity gave them another, bigger one, saying that they paid more than each plushie costs in the aftermarket. Riku didn’t mind spending that much money.

Afterall he was just playing with a friend.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author 1: When I was reading this, I had this 'RIKU YOU HAVE A STALKER, TRY TO AT LEAST PRETEND YOU ARE WORRIED?'  
Author 2: Riku? Not thinking rationally? It's more likely than you think.


	15. Vegetable Wars

Tenn walked slowly, purposefully taking his time. Usually when there was a meeting, he would go by a cab or ask either Ryuu or Gaku to give him a lift. This time though, he chose to mix with the crowd and walk by foot. Sometimes their conception of fans’ reaction to programs or songs is warped. Managers make sure that only acceptable comments reach them, and people rarely dare to be mean to Trigger directly. Hiding his face and listening to discussions on the street seemed like a good idea if not for a fact that… No one was talking about Trigger.

‘Hey, hey, did you already listen to “Famous” on Rabify?’

‘Of course I did! As soon as I heard it in radio, I knew I absolutely have to! Nanase-san’s voice is so good!’

‘And he is so handsome too! The way he licked his lips after performance made me blush!’

Tenn winced at those words. He took pride in his ability to judge person’s strong points, but he would never call Riku being “sexy” a good idea. Riku wasn’t this type of person and yet he was marketed in this way. It made him question whether he wasn’t mistaken about other things as well. 

One thing was certain though - Famous was on everyone’s lips. Fans were obsessed with this song, discussing it, analyzing and listening to it everywhere. He just couldn’t understand it. Of course it wasn’t bad, Tsukumo Productions would never release something half-assed. But was it really… that good? Not once in their career had Trigger had so many people going crazy about their music and from objective point of view, they were better. What’s more, it had been a few weeks since the program they fought in yet the excitement only grew in strength. Fury, power, swirling emotions, those words were used to describe the song Riku sang. 

For some reason, this fascination with Riku was making him more gloomy. He almost wanted to abandon the meeting and go back home to work on his own performance. It’s not that he was jealous, of course not; he wished the best for Riku. But this wasn’t the best. It was a mistake and Tenn had no way of telling that to the boy. He sighed and although unwillingly, he sped up and made his way towards Yaotome Productions’ building.

***

‘Where is Anesagi-san?’

Sousuke rubbed the bridge of his nose and glared at Gaku.

‘She’s out, taking care of another job for you. Even without her here I expect you to listen properly.’

‘Yeah…’

They already expected the meeting to happen. No one was talking about it openly but they were all aware of the fact that Nanase Riku completely overshadowed them. Although still a rookie, he quickly became a threat and there needed to be steps taken. Older Yaotome had even bigger wrinkles on his forehead, probably from thinking about this too much.

‘Meeting or not, why is he here?’

Gaku pointed at Iori, who was sitting on a chair some distance away from the table. The boy didn’t seem to be affected by his comment at all and cleared his throat.

‘I am Anesagi-san’s helper. Therefore, it is only natural I attend the meetings she could not make.’

‘Yeah, except that never happened before. So what’s with the change now?’

‘Times change, activities change. Please do not mind me and proceed.’

Usually Iori didn’t come to their meetings and depended on Tenn to tell him what they discussed. Using the opportunity though, he squeezed his way in and was sitting with a smug aura, irritating Tenn to no end. He couldn’t afford to pay mind to his little brother though as President Yaotome cleared his throat.

‘As you know, the performance that Nanase Riku gave in that program is on everyone’s lips. Even though it wasn’t a competition, Trigger is getting compared to him a lot and it’s affecting the amount of offers you get. Therefore, I decided to switch to a more aggressive stance. Here is a list of programs and photoshoots you will be attending the audition for’ He showed the papers with his hand. Iori took it on himself to distribute them between the members.

‘You might recognize some of them. Even though you have the experience and renome, don’t think they will be easy. If you slack off on them you can say goodbye to Trigger, you get it?!’

‘Yes sir!’

Tenn looked at the paper in his hand. The list was long… He stopped himself from biting his lip in worry. They already had a lot of work, squeezing all those auditions in would be exhausting… As soon as he caught himself complaining though, he shook his head and looked at his groupmates. Gaku had a difficult expression and Ryuu had furrowed brows, but even if they had something to say, they held it back. A mood ruiner as usual, Iori opened his mouth.

‘I can see you are displeased with this schedule. However, since my warnings were not heeded, the countermeasures had to become more drastic.’

Sousuke’s brow twitched as if he was itching to punch the boy. Trigger members couldn’t do anything - no matter what they say, Iori would twist their words on their tongues and get his way. The man sighed and glared at the boy.

‘Don’t write your own story to that. The schedule is tight because Nanase is still on a hiatus from performing at the moment, so we have to use the momentum!’

Tenn blinked, surprised. With every media screaming about “Famous”, he expected Riku to ride the wave of his sudden fame. That’s what an idol would do, seize the opportunity and work hard to get more jobs and more recognition. Why would he go on a hiatus so fast…? Iori had no comment for that, thankfully. A knock on the door brought all the eyes away from the papers.

‘I’m back, President’ familiar Anesagi’s voice reached them ‘Can you open the door? I have a huge basket in my hands…’

Ryuu immediately stood up and went to help the woman. Truthfully, the basket really was enormous and filled to the brim with vegetables. Sousuke sighed at the sight of it.

‘Judging from this, your negotiations were successful’

Anesagi didn’t turn to him until she removed her coat and left it in Iori’s hands. The boy squinted at being treated like a cloth hanger but didn’t comment.

‘Momo-san said to give you a hug from him, but-’

‘It’s not necessary.’

‘Thought so.’

Older Yaotome looked at his watch, clicked his tongue and got up from his seat. All the eyes in the room followed him as he approached the door.

‘You barely made it. I have a meeting. You will inform me about everything later’

‘Understood. Good luck, President’

‘Mm.’

‘Ah- Take a carrot please. I can’t eat all that.’

Although his eyes said _“Are you kidding me?”_ he accepted a carrot and walked outside with a sour face. Gaku started cackling.

  
  


Without the big boss in the room, the air got slightly lighter. Ryuu finally put the paper with auditions down and looked at his groupmates.

‘So the job will be with Re;vale? That Re;vale?’ Gaku looked more impressed than he should. It’s not like that would be their first meeting with the other idols, they had already met on a few parties. Tenn never knew what to make out of them but both Gaku and Ryuu seemed to trust them a lot. Magic of drinking together?

‘Yes, they officially invited you to be guests in their program… There is more to that though. Can I have some tea? It’s really windy outside, you know!’ She looked at Iori expectantly. The boy stared back at her and they stayed like that for a moment before he let go and turned around. Only once the door closed behind him Anesagi sighed loudly.

‘I’m glad at least he can take the hint… I do feel bad a little though’

‘Is there something we can’t discuss with Iori around…?’ Ryuu frowned slightly. Out of all of them, he treated Iori with the most respect, even though the boy didn’t appreciate it much. Sometimes Tenn wanted to shake him and make him realize how lucky he was to know someone as nice as Ryuu.

‘It’s not that we can’t discuss it with him around, I just prefer him knowing about Yaotome Productions only absolutely necessary things’

She said it carefully, but Tenn knew what she meant. Whatever Iori hears will make it to Kujo-san. His lack of trust in Yaotome Productions was the reason why Iori came there in the first place.

‘Listen carefully, boys. Although it’s true that we have to be careful about Nanase-kun, as a studio that is partially dependent on Tsukumo Productions we can’t openly start a war with him’

‘The stage is huge. It’s not like we are gonna fistfight him, Anesagi’

Tenn nodded. He still believed that they were fussing over Riku too much. While his success was enormous and unexpected, it’s not like he could completely destroy Trigger. Idols can coexist after all, and if he didn’t work hard he would be a star of one hit, soon to disappear from the idol sky.

‘I hope you won’t, because we got approval from the president of Tsukumo Pro himself to appear in programs together with him. Starting with Next Re;vale.’

‘...Now I understand why you told that kid to go away. He wouldn’t let us live, right?’ Gaku sighed and put his own paper on the table.

‘Don’t make such faces! I heard from Momo-san that he is a lovely boy, so there is no need to look so sour! Just think of him as of unexpected rival, and do your usual thing. Trigger isn’t that weak to be swayed by some rookie. Understood?’ Anesagi waved a finger at them and they had no choice but to agree. One after another they nodded, and if Tenn felt unexplainable anxiety at the thought of meeting Riku again, he pushed it far to the back of his mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a bit shorter because we decided to separate one huge into two smaller. Hope you understand~
> 
> author 1: also rabify is my fuckin legacy. as for chapter's title, i was left unsupervised and now we have this


	16. Disturbia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> World is full of fake smiles.

It’s been a long time since he last felt jittery the night before a program. There was always stress, he wouldn’t accept anything below perfection but as they performed again and again Tenn’s heart got used to it. It was exactly what he had wanted - to stand before a camera with knowledge that thousands of eyes are upon him, watching him. And yet, there he was, pacing his room with deliberately slow steps. If he made too much noise, Iori would come check up on him and Tenn really didn’t feel like seeing his little brother. He had been absorbed in his research on Riku and assaulted him with questions at every possible chance. Riku… He was the reason for Tenn’s anxiety. He screwed up that day. Riku is an emotional boy, he must’ve taken his words to heart and probably resented him now. He had to apologize, for the sake of them both, but the thought of meeting his twin was making him unable to sleep. So many things could go wrong and scenarios filled with Riku crying or Riku yelling at him broadcasted live to the TVs in thousands of houses were giving him stomach ache.

Or even worse, he might meet that new Riku and be forced to accept he didn’t know his cute little brother anymore.

‘Oh Riku… What have you done…’ his quiet whisper sounded like a yell inside his head.

***

‘Whoa, you look like shit’ was the sentence Gaku greeted Tenn with.

‘I think he looks a bit tired but still alright?’ Ryuu tried to pacify them before the storm even started.

‘Nothing a bit of concealer won’t fix, stop arguing you two!’ Anesagi cut them short, her lips drawn into a thin line. Probably out of worry for the program.

‘Is Nanase-san already here?’ Tenn deliberately ignored Gaku, earning a displeased scowl. He knew he had shadows under eyes, no need to remind him. He couldn’t make his brain stop, and so he spent the whole night worrying about seeing Riku again. He wanted, no, he  _ needed _ to solve this as soon as possible.

‘I think so, but I can’t find his manager anywhere… There goes my chance to greet them.’ The woman started gnawing at her nail, a bad habit they tried to help her with. Tenn looked around yet the familiar redhead was nowhere in sight.

‘I will go and greet him-’ He started moving as he said it, but before he could finish, Gaku caught him by the collar like an unruly kitten.

‘Here I thought mister “proper and perfect” would’ve remembered by now that our seniors have priority, not some rookie’

Tenn held back a grimace, but didn’t argue. Gaku’s smirk irritated him but embarrassment was stronger. His mind zoomed on the matter with Riku and he simply forgot that in fact, they were guests on Re;vale’s program. It was a matter of common courtesy to go greet them before the airing. Visibly satisfied with the lack of response from Tenn, Gaku started dragging him towards the older idols’ wardrobe. Ryuu was eyeing them with worried expression but as long as nails and fists weren’t involved, he had no reason to stop them. They didn’t go even a few steps before Tenn smacked his hand and broke free from the man’s grasp. He fixed his collar and walked ahead, stepping with grace as if nothing had happened.

‘I can walk myself, Yaotome Gaku. Hurry up now, do I have to wait the whole day?’

‘I swear I hate this brat.’

‘There, there…’

***

Trigger and Re;vale had been on the same stage for years now. It was both impossible and unrealistic to think they could’ve not known each other pretty well. It certainly didn’t mean they had been friends from the beginning. It took Trigger a year or so and a few prizes to star on their program as guests, meanwhile Nanase Riku just jumped right onto it straight after his debut. Isn’t it nice?

Momo repeated the plan for today’s program in his head again. He wasn’t particularly stressed, no. If anything, while it had always been tiring to deal with Tsukumo’s machinations, this time he was so quiet Momo felt grateful to all the gods above. Instead, he had this riddle of a boy that bore a weird attachment to the old fool his boss was. It was unpleasant to see. If Momo was good at anything, it was reading people and figuring them out. He was more than certain that Nanase Riku was a good boy that fell into the worst hands possible. Maybe that’s exactly why he couldn’t talk any sense into him - losers like Ryo-san tend to attract good people. Alright, he might be a little bit stressed. A bitter smile graced his lips and made Yuki, who was fixing his already meticulously done hair, look at him with silent question in his eyes.

‘Ahaha, don’t worry, Darling! I’m just itty bitty, slightly worried about the program, that’s all!’

‘That’s not like you. We do have control over the flow of events. Do you think that boy will disrupt that?’

‘No, not really. At least, there haven’t been any signs of him planning to do that. But that’s exactly why I’m worried? How do we know what he is planning when Ryo-san doesn’t move him like a puppet from behind the scenes?’

Yuki opened his mouth but before he could speak there was knocking coming from the door.

‘Hello, we are Trigger. We came to give our greetings’ Both men looked at each other and nodded. That talk would have to wait.

‘Trigger, it’s good to see you again! As usual, looking great and charming!’ Momo quickly fixed his composure and winked towards them. It was a matter of common sense to begin a small talk, but soon enough both of Re;Vale noticed that one of Trigger members wasn’t really eager to speak with them, as if something was on his thoughts. That’s why, Momo decided to change topic and see if that would get any reaction from them.

‘You met our another guest from today already, right? That Tsukumo idol’ Ah, there it was! Tenn’s look changed for a brief second, so it was good to continue ‘He had already been in our program and we got along quite nicely but I’m more afraid of certain people being quite a bother.’

‘Certain people? Who are you talking about, Momo-san?’ Gaku asked, but Yuki answered before Momo could.

‘Tsukumo Productions. I’m sure you are aware of their influence, right? After our program with that boy, we noticed quite a few things that perhaps would be good to discuss with you when we have time. For now, let’s keep it short.’

After explaining their thoughts to Trigger members, all of them had minds filled with possible questions. 

‘We appreciate the concern, but why are you sharing this with us?’ Ryuu spoke on behalf of the rest ‘You basically say that we should be careful with him and Tsukumo Productions?’

‘Right, our… assistant manager kept telling us that Nanase is trying to target us, but honestly I don’t know where did that come from. He just has a huge company behind himself and they are profiting from him. That’s all in my opinion’ Gaku summarized, Re;Vale quickly exchanging glances.

‘Oh, they definitely are, but-’ Sudden knock to the door stopped Yuki’s talk in the middle, soon revealing a face of person they were just talking about. Riku stood in the door, his face changing once he noticed Trigger inside Re;Vale’s changing room. 

‘I came to greet my senpais, but I guess you made my task easier, because I was supposed to come and see you as well, Trigger. Good for you’ He said with probably the most fakest smile that he could make, everyone could notice. Momo immediately recognized that certain person’s trait - as they say, the more time you spend with someone, the more you become like them. Riku closed the door behind himself and bowed slightly.

‘Please take care of me today. I will try to do my best today as well and I hope our program will be as fun as it can be.’ 

Momo quickly waved his hand and laughed, saying the same.

‘Of course, Riku-kun! Please take care of us, haha! Right, Yuki?’

‘Indeed’ It was all Riku heard and that was enough for him. 

‘Well, if you excuse me then. It seems that you have some sort of important meeting right now? I’d rather not hear any details that aren’t meant for my ears. See you in a couple of minutes, Re;Vale’ With that being said, he left the room, leaving everyone oddly quiet. Ryuunosuke was the first to speak.

‘W-well, maybe let’s keep that talk for another time? Let’s do our last preparations.’

The rest of the team nodded and Trigger went back, leaving Re;Vale with uneasy faces. Yuki sighed and turned back to his partner.

‘I think the problem is getting even bigger, Momo. That kid from tolerable turned into simply unpleasant since the last time I saw him.’

‘You are right but… did you notice that his strange behaviour wasn’t directed at us?’

‘Yes. It was definitely directed at Trigger. Despite greeting them, he acted as if they weren’t here. No… I would say that he looked at them as if they were nothing but dust.’

‘This is what I was afraid of… but perhaps, we got some clues for what that kid and Ryo-san are planning. That’s always something!’ Momo clasped with his hands ‘Anyway, let’s concentrate on our program now. I don’t think Riku-kun is gonna try and sabotage it just because Trigger is here.’

That’s at least what Momo wanted to believe. He proved to be as unpredictable as his eccentric boss that kept pissing him off.

***

_ /They were talking about me, that Re;vale.../ _

Riku thought while walking through a corridor and greeting various producers, staff members and anyone who just spoke to him. He was glad that he managed to kill two birds with one stone, but seeing Tenn’s face brought unpleasant feeling to his gut.

No matter how much he tried, he couldn’t say that he didn’t resent his brother. Last incidents that resulted in him overdoing the performance and ending up at a hospital only proved his hate to be as real as it can be. His previous wish to forgive Tenn and make up with him disappeared like a midsummer’s night dream, replaced with something far stronger. At that point he was all set up and ready to go, which made him incredibly happy. For the first time in his life he felt as if he’s got everything in his grasp. Smiling to himself, he didn’t even notice that he bumped his shoulder with someone. Turning around, he quickly apologized but once his eyes met the eyes of the said person, his smile faded into nothingness.

It was probably the most scary person he saw in his life so far. Quick scan with his eyes confirmed that. Riku could say that person was a zombie or any other vampire because certainly he didn’t look like he was alive. His empty look made him freeze in his tracks.

‘...I apologize, Nanase-san. I wasn’t paying attention to where I walk’ The strange person said and bowed slightly. Riku quickly bowed as well, even if he didn’t feel like doing it.

‘No no. The fault is mine. Uh… I don’t think I saw you around. You know my name, so can I know yours?’ He asked with the same amount of fake energy that he used on Trigger and Re;Vale. 

‘Of course. My name is…’

Riku opened his mouth slightly once the name reached his ears. Now, he knew why this person was giving him a strange sense of deja vu, a certain scene from over 7 years ago playing inside his head.

‘Kujo Iori. I am managing Trigger along with Anesagi Kaoru-san. Pleased to meet you and please take care of Trigger today’ He bowed once again, Riku clenching his fist a bit too strong.

‘K-Kujo Iori! Ah, right. What a coincidence. You have the same surname as Kujo Tenn-san.’

‘It’s not a coincidence. We are related, he is my older brother.’

Riku went quiet, silence broken only by people passing by or yelling something to each other in the background. Iori patiently waited for the boy to respond to him, Riku’s reflection appearing in his dull, grey colored eyes.

Reflecting quickly, Riku smiled once again and nodded.

‘I see! I forgot that Kujo Tenn-san has a younger brother. It’s good to see a family working together, right?’ He used more pressure on the last word which Iori seemed to either not notice or hide it really well under his expressionless mask. 

‘Indeed. I am helping to manage Nii-san and work for Trigger’s future. Anyway, I’d like to cut the talk short, if we can. I’m sure both you and rest of senpais have to prepare for the program. If you will excuse me’ Iori bowed once again and turned on his heel to leave, Riku doing the same soon after. There was no change in his expression but his eyes surely said a lot.

Oh, how much he hated Kujos, there was no metric for it. Now he’s got another reason to add to his list and seeing Iori’s stone face breaking would be one of his main goals. After shutting the door behind himself, his fist collided with the wall as he leaned against it.

‘The hell, old geezer… Why do you even need Tenn if you have had your own kid to begin with… hah…’

***

‘President, you’ve been jumping in between people like a kangaroo. Is everything alright?’ Eris asked once she got a hold of her perhaps too excited boss. Ryo nodded to himself and turned his face to see her.

‘Eri-chan, everything is fine! I’d rather be on every recording that Riku has to participate in when Re;Vale is involved~! As you know, both Riku and Momo are my two favorite people so I shouldn’t waste an opportunity, right!’

‘That’s true, you are his boss but…’ Eris fixed her side bang quickly ‘Don’t you have any other important meetings to attend? According to the calendar, you should meet with Morikawa-san soon-’

‘Ah, there is no need to remind me! He actually called it off, because there were some issues within his company. Don’t try to pull me by the ear here, I know that I am free, Eri-chan! Or perhaps are you jealous that I may steal Riku-kun away from you?’

She really wished this man could speak less of foolish things, but she was not in a place to lecture him any further. This time, she would need to bury that axe and just let him do as he pleased.

‘Managing Riku-kun is my responsibility as you stated in my new contract, so I am just doing my job. However, rather than jealousy, I’m surprised.’

Ryo raised his brow.

‘Surprised? Why so?’

‘Despite stating clearly what my responsibilities are, you are so much into arranging everything for Nanase-kun’s convenience. It’s the first time in my entire career to see you being so energetic and lively over someone else. It’s fascinating’ She laughed, noticing Ryo’s dumbfounded gaze. He put a finger up to his mouth, making an over exaggerated ‘thinking’ pose.

‘Hmm, I wonder! You are right, of course. Sharp eye as usual, Eri-chan. But rather than a special case, I just want to make sure Riku is well prepared for everything~ You remember our target, right? Maybe I should bring-’

‘No picture book again, president. We have read that one too many times already!’ Eris said, quickly cutting him off. Perhaps few years of experience with dealing with this idiot managed to teach her how to lead the conversation. In the end Ryo shrugged and looked at his watch.

‘Our star should be here soon. Let’s make sure that Momo and others won’t do anything that would inconvenience him. That’s the laaast thing I would like to see today. Grumpy Riku means grumpy me. Anyway, I need to make a phone call, so take care of my duckling, will you, Eri-chan! Thank you!’ He turned on his heel and left quickly before Eris could actually respond. She sighed and crossed her arms on her chest.

‘Right… it is fascinating but at this point I wonder if it’s just because Nanase-kun is our top star or is there something else that you are hiding from me, President…’ She said quietly to herself, soon noticing Riku appearing at the recording site. One look at his face was enough to see that he was angry.

‘Nanase-kun?’

‘Hm? What, Hisakawa-san? Is there something wrong with my face?’ He asked, obviously playing dumb. Rather than risking angering Riku further, she just used her hand to gather some bangs from his forehead and put them behind his ear.

‘Not really. You look as good as usual. Show everyone who is the boss today. As president would say-’

‘“You are the winner!” Both of them said and ended up laughing. Yes, seeing Riku smile made her heart feel at ease, especially when her eyes noticed Trigger in the background. Riku looked in their direction as well and sighed.

‘Show especially those people, Nanase-kun.’

‘Oh, I will Hisakawa-san. Thank you so much.’

In the corridor, Ryo kept thinking about Eris’ words. Indeed, he got really into managing someone and this was probably the first time in his life he’s done that. Was it that weird or was it just because it was ‘him’? He kept telling himself that it was to ensure that Riku’s development is going steady and well, without any minor inconveniences (or when Tamaki, who was basically his slave, wasn’t around). Riku was a project that Ryo put so much effort and money into and he’d rather not risk losing all of it, right? It was a simple decision that everyone would agree with.

But why this strange voice in his head kept telling him that there was something more to that? The man couldn’t and perhaps didn’t want to understand it. 

The only thing he could do was ignore that voice and keep going forward.

***

‘It is time for the two guys and a bunch of hot stuff! Momo and-’

‘Yuki from Re;Vale, reporting in.’

Re;Vale began their usual greeting and small talk at the start, soon introducing their guests. Riku and Trigger were sitting close to each other and yet none of them displayed any signs of being uncomfortable. Both Trigger and Riku’s managers were observing the progress of program in silence, sometimes looking at each other. Anesagi was the first one to look at Eris.

_ /I didn’t have a chance to speak to her at least once before… That pipsqueak is Nanase-san’s manager? She doesn’t look that threatening but honestly, the smaller chihuahua is, the louder it barks. She is with Tsukumo, so she obviously has to be unpleasant!/ _

Anesagi turned her eyes back at her boys just in time as Eris looked at her.

_ /I saw her before few times, boss said that she is some sort of pink haired witch. Definitely has an aura of one. I heard that she has quite a lot to say about those boys, but I wonder if she knows about the whole thing with Nanase-kun and Kujo-san… Ehh. Does she have a really long legs or is it just me? Doesn’t matter. She is with Trigger, so she is obviously my enemy by default./ _

Eris turned her gaze back at Riku, smiling to him once he looked at her from the recording. Both managers wondered how their boys will do in this situation and both of them reached the same conclusion.

_ /The sooner it’s done, the better. I’d rather not have Nanase-kun/Trigger close to them./ _

Re;Vale didn’t notice any faults during the program, despite Momo sometimes looking at Ryo who unfortunately had to be here with them today. He couldn’t really think of what was inside Ryo’s head at that time, so he just kept focusing on every aspect of their show.

It would become one of their most watched episodes, as they learned later.

***

‘Good work today, Nii-san. The program went very well according to the feedback provided by the producer and other staff’ Iori said once Tenn left the changing room, ready to pick him up and go home together, like usual. Tenn only nodded and began to walk.

‘Let’s go, Iori. I don’t think I can stay in this place any longer.’ 

The younger man quickly followed his steps, their silhouettes soon disappearing from sight. Gaku and Ryuu followed them shortly after and spotted Riku on their way.

‘Cheers for good work today. Oh, Kujo-san isn’t with you?’

‘Tenn already left. It seems he wasn’t feeling well, Nanase-kun’ Ryuunosuke mentioned ‘Cheers for good work today as well. We are glad that we could have fun together.’

‘Yeah, as Ryuu says. See you sometime around, kid’ Gaku waved his hand and soon passed by Riku who just watched them go and disappear behind the corner. The boy laughed to himself.

‘Fun, huh. Depends on who are you telling that. I felt like on a school parade.’

As soon as the car door closed behind Tenn and Iori the familiar silence was disturbed only by the noise outside entering the space. Iori was typing something on his tablet, Tenn as usual looking at the view outside. It didn’t last for long though.

‘I’ve met Nanase-san today.’

‘...What?’ Tenn turned his head to face his younger brother.

‘Meeting with him proved my theory to be correct. He definitely has something against Trigger, especially you. I could feel that as I spoke with him. We have talked about this already but can’t you see that he is clearly-’

‘Iori, I’m not in the mood to talk about this. Just give me a break already. I do not plan to take part in any of your schemes against Riku.’

‘Is that because you care about him despite not being a family anymore?’ That was the question that Tenn definitely didn’t want to hear today, so he just ignored Iori and looked outside the window. With a quiet sigh, the younger man began to browse his analysis reports that he had shared with Anesagi. One of the reports he had in front of him was a very old document about general sales for “Diamond Fusion”, Trigger’s first single. On the another tab, he’d got open current file provided to him by the company which involved sales of ‘World without love’ and ‘Famous’. His brows narrowed, when he noticed that numbers were much higher than Trigger’s, which made him sigh and click on communicator to send his comments and general observations to Anesagi. Once the application opened, he noticed that he’s got a message from certain someone so he quickly went through it and answered.

‘...Nii-san.’

‘I told you to shut-!’

‘I just received a message from father. He is coming back to Japan this Friday.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LONG. AWAITED. UPDATE!!!
> 
> Honestly guys, We are very happy that we received SO MANY MESSAGES when we are going to update. A lot of stuff happened and I (Buro) was busy with manager au, which is still ongoing but our main priority is to return to Tsukumo au! We were very glad to see this fic getting shitton of kudos, even if it wasn't updated, just wow. Anyway, back on the track now!
> 
> We hope you enjoyed the chapter and please look forward to next ones!


	17. Foxy mugcup

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TamaRiku gets boba and Iori gets his ass beat.

'So, your sister's name is Aya-chan?' Riku asked and took a sip of his drink 'It sounds so poetic, you know? 'I will reach my sister with my dance!' You almost sound like a korean drama lead.'

'Are you makin' fun of me now, Rikkun?'

'No! I just think you have a better reason to become a dancer than most of those people who came before you in the audition. I felt like I was on the cabaret than audition.'

Tamaki nodded quietly, not being sure what to say. 

It was one of those days in-between jobs and rehearsals he usually spent with Riku. They went to a nearby bubble tea shop and got something warm to drink. Riku's drink consisted of milk and strawberry syrup with tapioca, while Tamaki couldn't decide on which one he would like to take. There were so many flavors, so he got a bit confused because he wanted to try all of them. Fortunately, barista prepared him a drink that resembled Ousama pudding a lot. He was so surprised Riku even took a picture of him.

'Anyway, back to the topic. Where do you think she may be? Still in Japan?'

'I hope so. I'd rather not travel abroad, I don't know any english and learning languages is kinda hard. I always failed those at school so Isumin helped me out.'

'Hmm- right, that friend of yours. Does he know about Aya-chan?'

'Yeah. He knows. He is helpin' me to find her but we are just a pair of dumb teenagers so we don't have many resources or anything. I hoped if I show up in the TV or something, then she would see me and then contact me.'

'I see… I just hope it won't backfire on you, Tamaki.'

'Backfire? Why?'

Riku took a long slurp from his cup and sighed, his right hand playing with his phone.

'Because siblings can be awful. Speaking from experience.'

'Oh… you have a sibling too?'

Oho, dangerous territory. Time to end this conversation and change the flow. He had to admit, his own mood almost got spoiled when he recalled his last meeting with Tenn at Re;Vale’s program recording.

'I used to. Not anymore' Riku hoped that statement alone will give Tamaki a clear signal that there won't be more. Fortunately, Tamaki was smart or he would need to give him that kind of talk.

'...I'm sorry, Rikkun. Did I like, upset you with that talk?'

Tamaki's worried voice brought a bit of warm feelings to Riku's heart. He really started to like him despite the obvious incident when Riku discovered that his own manager asked Tamaki to spy on him. While Tamaki had no bad intentions, he still had to put up with the facade that he is doing his job properly and Riku has no idea about this whole procedure. The boy put his chin on his hand and motioned his head at Tamaki's phone.

'Not really. Anyway, time for daily photo, Tamaki. Use that floss filter this time. I will pretend to be deep in my thoughts.'

'Sure, but are you sure you don’t want to talk with boss about that? Anyway, what angle?'

'Right side. Maybe like this? As you said before, I know I should talk with him, but if he wants to play such a game with me, then I will play with him as well. After considering some cons and pros, I don’t want you to have problems because of it, so let’s keep it as a secret for now. You also take really nice photos, so that just adds up to my Rabbistagram portfolio.'

Tamaki unlocked his phone, taking it into his hands and quickly setting up things. While Riku was looking at Tamaki, an idea struck him.

'Wait. Change of plans' He put his drink down and got closer to Tamaki. It seemed that the man didn't even mind.

'Whatchu' doing?'

'Let's take a picture together instead. As I said, I do have a lot of followers on my social media and people tend to repost my pictures a lot even if there is a strict policy on that. But in that case, it may help.'

It took Tamaki a while to understand what Riku wanted to do, but when those gears in his brain clicked and reached EUREKA!, he nodded energetically.

'Alright! We can like pretend that we took a selfie together for your boss but in truth, you will post it onto social media and-'

'Hope your sister will see this. Good that we are on the same wavelength!' Riku smiled and soon they took a selfie together. It got quickly posted to the social media and link sent to Tsukumo, so he would know what's the situation.

Little did Tamaki know it was just a beginning of something much bigger.

***

_ Tap tap tap _

Music was echoing through the practice room, casually disturbed by Tamaki's rhythmic steps. It wasn't even one of Riku's songs, just some random one that he found on Rabbitube. Usually, Tamaki would just go back home straight after work and lay down while munching on some crackers, but since he still got some energy to use up, he decided to stay a bit longer and dance. 

This was a much better way to get rid of the restless energy than beating up some random dudes on the street, he thought. He liked that he could use this practice room anytime he wanted and no one would bat an eye on it. Dancing on the street wasn’t that enjoyable (It was also the middle of freakin’ February, it wasn’t that warm!) and here he could even think _ ‘This is my kingdom!’. _

He didn’t even notice that he had a visitor who was carefully observing his every step, twirl and jump. Once the music ended Tamaki sat down, taking few deep breaths and wiping his forehead. He almost jumped when something touched his skin. Riku was there, holding a bottle of water next to his head.

‘We are done for today and yet you still keep going. Wanting to score some bonus points, Tamaki?’

Seeing that there was no danger, he smiled and accepted the water. Only after few gulps did he speak ‘Nah. I was just doing something I like. How about you, Rikkun? I thought you left long time ago.’

Riku sat next to him and put his knees up to his chest.

‘Because I did leave, but I forgot something from the changing room and had to come back to retrieve it. Anyway, I think it was worth it, I could see you dancing alone. Was that something you learned from the web?’

‘Uhh, no? That dance… I thought about the steps by myself.’

‘By yourself? All of it? It felt like you just learned a whole sequence and then performed.’

Tamaki grinned and puffed his chest with pride.

‘I made it myself! I mean… There is no pattern or anything. I just.. feel the music and dance. That’s all? If that makes sense.’

‘You are dancing like you feel it? Spontaneously?’ Riku titled his head a bit ‘That’s a great skill. Maybe if you attended some studio practices or a school, you could become a dance teacher? You could be like Hanami-sensei, just-’ He laughed ‘Less strict? I still have nightmares after their training sessions. Not to mention, my body sure remembers when I did something wrong, they would scold me or smack my back.’

‘But your dancing skills are pretty good, Rikkun. I guess it paid off?’

‘Indeed! You seem to enjoy it as well… Ah, right! I know what I wanted to speak with you about’ Riku quickly crawled towards his bag and fetched out his phone, clicking few times on something.

‘Hm?’

‘Look at this, Tamaki!’ He shoved the phone in Tamaki’s direction, showing him the screen. It was the front page of Riku’s Rabistagram. A photo they took together recently was displayed and he whistled at the amount of likes under it.

‘That’s a lot. But what about it?’

‘Scroll down and see by yourself. I’m sure you will be pleased!’

As soon as Tamaki began to scroll through feed, his eyes went wider and wider. Most of those comments weren’t about Riku but about him. People wanted to know more about him, who he exactly was and if he is going to appear somewhere again. Some of the comments went a bit overboard, but he didn’t pay attention to those. Looking back at Riku’s satisfied face, he gave the phone back and smiled.

‘People like me. That’s nice. Aya may see me sooner than I thought!’

‘Right! But you know, I thought of something recently and perhaps…’ Riku looked at the room around, CD player and smiled ‘You gave me even better idea how to proceed with that plan.’

Seeing Tamaki’s confused face, Riku laughed and put his phone down.

‘You know that dancer RazoR D? He is posting a lot of videos from his dance routine practices and also dance videos from another MV’s. He even did one for Famous recently!’

‘RazoR D? No… I mean, maybe I saw him but I don’t remember. I don’t really pay attention to the names or anything. It’s bothersome.’

Tamaki was sometimes such a mood, Riku thought.

‘I think we should try and do the same. Recording dance practices and posting them to the web. What do you think?’ He asked, wondering what Tamaki is gonna say. In truth, Riku had got this idea a few days ago, when they were practicing dance moves for his new song, but he had no idea how to approach Tamaki about it. Fortunately, the man smiled widely and nodded.

‘Sure thing! Will you post those on your page too?’

‘Yeah! But I need to tag you as well in those posts, so I need your social media account. Do you have some? We only exchanged Rabbichat accounts.’

‘Mm... I do have an account for lurking but that’s all. Do I need like.. an official one or somethin’?’

‘I can ask about those. It would look better if you had official account. I will submit a proposal to the proper department in your stead.’

‘Awesome! Thank you, Rikkun. Anyway, you said we can dance but will you be fine?’ Tamaki said and stood up, stretching his back ‘I can teach you those steps from before. I remember all of them, but if you end up dropping like a log, then our boss is gonna kill me.’

‘I’m alright! It is winter season but it’s been a while since I was feeling bad because of my condition, so don’t worry about it. Teach me those steps and let’s try to record our session!’ Riku put the phone next to the CD player and soon joined Tamaki in a long session. They were using the training room for almost the whole evening and late in the night, so when they finally noticed what time it was, Tamaki sighed.

‘Shit… I don’t think there is any late bus or train that can take me back. I can walk but that will take a while…’ Tamaki quickly began to put some of his stuff into the bag and put it onto his shoulder. Riku was still sitting on the ground, leaning on the mirror and looking into his phone, sometimes laughing to himself.

‘Mm? You are watching that?’ The younger man looked from above at him. He was watching that particular scene where Tamaki was jumping so hard, his phone fell and recorded only ceiling, along with their laughs in the background. Riku stopped the video, Tamaki helping him to stand up.

‘It’s a bit too late to call for the taxi for you on the company behalf… Well, no bother! I will pay for your taxi, Tamaki.’

Tamaki blinked surprised then pouted.

‘Rikkun, you don’t have to. It’s not like I don’t have cash or anything’ Which of course was a lie, Tamaki had no spare cash with him. He didn’t want to look like a poor person in front of him, especially after Riku basically used a shitton of money to get him that premium King Pudding plushie from the UFO catcher. Hell, he didn’t get his first paycheck yet, so he couldn’t really object at this point. Riku just pat his shoulder reassuringly.

‘Tamaki, come on. I’ve had fun today. Remember what I said? I don’t mind spending money on my friends. I want you to go home and sleep well, because our schedule is gonna be tight as soon as I will be working on my new song.’

Somehow, it did make Tamaki feel much better. Riku was truly a person that did care about others, despite the strange aura of someone who didn’t trust the others. Once they got out of the building, Riku called a taxi company so they could go home - Tamaki’s house was on the way to Riku’s house apparently.

As they got into the car, Tamaki kept looking at Riku who was deep in his thoughts, staring at the lights outside. The fact that Tamaki was supposed to spy on him and make sure that every small info reaches his boss ears made him question many things, which he probably couldn’t find the answer for - yet. 

One thing was for sure - Riku was a completely different kind of person than Tsukumo Ryo. He was so endearing and honest, he perhaps understood why he is kept under strict surveillance. He had to be monitored on all possible levels, from his personal life to his health - all dancers were supposed to sign a document that they would keep quiet about Riku’s condition under punishment for leaking this information into any other external sources. Tamaki had to admit he never saw Riku particularly struggle or anything, sometimes he was just a bit breathless and needed to take a longer break than the rest of them. Riku was a hard worker and Tamaki appreciated that. He wondered if he could be like him one day… 

He will become one so he can find Aya. Now that Riku is aware of Tamaki’s true reason behind his actions, his help will surely bring better results. Once Tamaki becomes popular enough, he will do many things, many things! As long as Aya will be able to see him and think that ‘Onii-chan is someone amazing!’.

It was his dream.

***

Browsing music news feed was a really pleasant job for Ryo recently - all he saw there was Riku’s face, Riku related articles and anything that he could only desire. All of it involved Riku and they achieved that without pushing people in the background. Looking at the boy who was once again in his office, staring lazily at his phone made him smirk. He said it many times already but Riku was definitely special and everyone needed to know about him! The whole world should know about his idol! Once he will revolutionize idol industry, his name will engrave itself in everyone’s minds and he will be as famous as Zero, or even more!

Ryo stood up from his desk and walked towards Riku, taking some of the papers that he left on his desk and checking on them. The usual quizzes, some questionnaires and other books were sprawled around which still reminded him that yes, Riku despite being magnificent idol that captivated masses was still a normal student. He helped him before with some stuff for his university, but Eris always managed to come in time and shoo him away to do his work. 

Riku overall seemed to treat Ryo’s office as a study hall rather than president’s personal space, which was perfectly fine. As he told Eris, he wanted to observe Riku and him being in his office felt strangely reassuring.

Still, it didn’t explain the mess that the boy was leaving around, so Ryo approached him and took the phone from his hands, to Riku’s displeasure.

‘What are you doing!’ He straightened his back and looked at his boss angrily ‘Don’t take someone’s belongings like this or you may get hit in the future!’

‘Already threatening me! That’s not how I raised you, duckling. I can see that there is still a lot of work in front of you and you keep sitting on Rabitter and being not productive. Anyway, would you hit me?’

Riku pouted and put his hand in front of himself.

‘I wouldn’t, just a general advice for the future. Give it back please or I will lock your PC again and set another password that will require you to do more than just use my name with my birthdate.’

Ryo’s brow twitched, his hand dropping phone into Riku’s hand, the boy once again laying down on the couch. He was slowly growing up to be as annoying as him, which the man found simply amazing but also strangely endearing. Resigned, Ryo dropped onto the couch next to him, watching Riku browse through the feed of his Rabitter.

‘Thank you, Ryo-san. Anyway, I have a break right now. I did all the stuff that I had to do and we don’t have any exams coming up yet. I have my daily schedule planned carefully too.’

‘That’s good. It seems Eri-chan implemented some sort of time-managing skills in you. She is truly capable as an assistant, don’t you think!’

Riku laughed and looked at Ryo while smiling.

‘Hisakawa-san is really good at taking care of me. She did help me with many things and I couldn’t ask for a better manager than her!’

‘Ouch, now you’ve hurt me. What about me?’ Ryo made a fake overdramatized gesture, but Riku wasn’t really amused. Instead, he just giggled.

‘Right. Ryo-san is…’

A thought went through his mind quickly, but he decided to drop it in the back of his head. 

‘Ryo-san is a good boss. That’s all!’

‘A good boss! I can’t wait until you get me a personalized mug with a text like that. You know when my birthday is, right? I know when yours is~’

‘Uh… you never actually told me…?’ Riku said quietly, Ryo about to raise his voice when someone cleared a throat behind them.

‘October 19th, Nanase-kun. This is President’s birthday’ Eris appeared like a shadow behind them with her usual, gentle smile on her face ‘Also, I am glad you have taken my advice to your heart. If only our President could do the same, I wonder-’ She looked at Ryo who decided to pretend as if he didn’t hear that. Riku nodded and opened the calendar, noting the date of Ryo’s birthday in it and typing something into the browser.

‘Mm… I got that. Thank you Hisakawa-san!’ He began to collect papers and books from the table so Eris could put her stuff there. Right, it was their usual meeting - briefing of Riku’s development and future plans. They had to speak about Riku’s sudden rise in popularity and the thing that he had began recently.

‘Nanase-kun, I saw the video of you and one of your dancers. You two really had fun together.’

‘Right! Tamaki is a really nice dancer. Did you know that he basically made this whole dance routine by himself and-’

Ryo wasn’t that engrossed in their talk about Tamaki, he only decided to focus when Eris asked him about some reports that he worked on before. Riku was listening carefully to everything, sometimes interrupting and talking about how he sees things or what should they do. 

After they were done for the day, Riku collected his stuff and left for his recording session while Ryo was left alone in his office to finish some additional tasks. His phone pinged 15 minutes later, Riku’s icon appearing in the notification. Once he opened the app, he noticed a link to… a mug.

_ /Out of curiosity I was looking through kitchen supplies and I think this one fits you the most, Ryo-san. What do you think?/ _

The mug on the link was a standard sized piece of porcelain but it had… a picture of smiling fox on it. Ryo had to blink few times before laughing and sending Riku a stamp with a similar, smiling fox.

_ Isn’t he cute, that little brat. _

***

Friday came much faster than Tenn anticipated, so once he came home and noticed a familiar set of baggage in the corridor, he knew that certain someone was back. He took off his coat and shoes, making his way towards the living room in which his adopted father Kujo Takamasa was sitting along with his younger brother.

Looking at both of them always gave Tenn creeps, no matter how many years had passed. He knew they say ‘Like father like son’ but in their case, Iori was just another creepy extension of Kujo’s hand over his neck. Once he made his presence known, Takamasa looked in his direction and smiled gently.

‘Welcome back, Tenn. How was the work today?’

Iori looked at Tenn and nodded as silent greeting. Out of those two, he’d rather sit at Iori’s side in the end, so he took a seat next to him.

‘It was alright, Kujo-san. It was a photoshoot for one of the usual magazines. Photographer was one of your friends, as I recall.’

‘That’s good. As you are here, I presume we can begin our talk?’

Tenn already knew what they would ask him about, so he had mentally prepared himself for this.

‘Yes. You want to ask me about Rik… Nanase-san, is that right?’ He asked, despite knowing the answer already. Takamasa nodded and began to talk about his general observations about Riku, the whole thing with beating Trigger’s debut single sales and how big the drop in their recent performance was. Listening to that from Kujo’s mouth felt not only unpleasant but also pretty humiliating for Tenn. Iori on the other hand was deeply absorbed into speech that his father was giving, as usual he wouldn’t dare to disturb the flow of words that Tenn sometimes cursed. 

Still, he couldn’t deny that thanks to Kujo’s rough training and all the effort put into raising him he was on his current level. He was grateful for it even if right now he began to question his motives… Riku being one of them.

‘Tenn. What is your answer?’ Kujo suddenly brought him back from his thoughts. Tenn shook his head.

‘I apologize, I didn’t hear the last question. Could you repeat?’

‘It’s alright. However, I’d like you to not give so much thought towards that boy, Tenn. Nanase Riku is not your brother anymore, but your enemy now.’

‘E...nemy. Right’ Tenn repeated that, but it didn’t sound as confident as he wanted it to be, Takamasa noticing that.

‘You know that you are an angel, Tenn. A beautiful creature that is giving so much to the others and pleasing the masses with your voice and performance. This is how me and Iori lead you through your career.’

‘Yes. That’s right, Kujo-san.’

‘But Nanase Riku is an another issue. Watching his performance gave me a sudden wave of emotions that I didn’t wish to experience ever again.’

Tenn and Iori raised their eyebrows, expecting their father to elaborate on it, so Takamasa continued.

‘I didn’t want to use that comparison but from my perspective, Nanase Riku reached something that Zero was after 3 years of our activity. It took him less than a year, which I find both fascinating and…’

‘And?’

‘Bothersome. A person like him shouldn’t exist in the first place within this industry. You are the most perfect creation of mine and I won’t let anyone trample the holy ground that we have prepared for you, Tenn. So promise me something, will you?’

Not being sure, Tenn nodded in agreement.

‘You can’t let your brother break you. Instead, you have to break him. Iori will be at your side, if you need him. Are we clear on that?’

With the biggest amount of strength in his life, Tenn had to agree to Kujo’s words. Not because he was right.

He just wanted to avoid arguing with him further, as his sense kept telling him to do.

***

When Tenn left them to take a shower, Iori went to the kitchen to make another cup of tea for his father. He got rid of the old tea leaves, replacing them with new ones and carefully added sugar to his cup - 1 and half, as his father liked the most.

He placed the cup in front of him and sat back on his old place.

‘Tenn is still not convinced that Nanase is a danger to him. Unfortunately, this child despite being a perfect product still has a bit defective heart. No matter how much I try to fix it, his emotions prove to be tricky. Don’t you agree?’

‘Indeed, father. However, I do not understand the struggle that Nii-san is going through.’

‘You don’t need to understand it. All you need to do is to make sure he isn’t struggling when he is performing or doing any jobs related to that group of his. Looking at the reports that you have prepared before isn’t bringing me much joy.’

‘I am… sorry. It is just data that I gathered. Nanase Riku is far stronger opponent than I expected and-’

‘Do you have anything that could help us get rid of him, Iori?’ Takamasa said after taking a sip of the tea and putting the cup down ‘Anything that you could find. No matter of what nature.’

Iori swallowed nervously. It took him a while to reply, but the answer wasn’t exactly what his father expected.

‘Unfortunately, I wasn’t able to find anything in relation to Nanase Riku. The production behind him is very good at keeping secrets behind their doors and they control a major portion of the industry as well. I tried to ask Nii-san but-’

‘Do not bother Tenn with questions. Try to find solution on your own, Iori’ Takamasa said sternly, Iori’s hands clenching on his trousers. His expression didn’t waver but he was clearly feeling bothered. 

‘...Yes, father. I will do my best to find the solution that will make both you and Nii-san happy.’

‘Good. I am glad that I have such loyal and understanding son’ Kujo gave him an empty smile, unlike the one that he gave Tenn. A strange pang of jealousy appeared at the back of Iori’s head but he quickly disregarded it. Man stood up and approached Iori, his hand threading through his hair.

‘I know you can do much better than that. I will be awaiting results as usual.’

Later on, when Iori was sitting in front of his desk in front of empty word document, memory of his father caressing his hair was still fresh in his mind. It was a simple, gentle gesture but…

Why Iori felt as if Kujo did that, so he could just show him his place?

Shaking off the feeling of uneasiness, he drank a bit of his water and soon proceeded to fill the document with action plan in regards of Nanase Riku and his strategy of fighting with him and his production.

While for Tenn and Trigger it seemed to be just a pure rivalry, for Iori it was a full blown war.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick update! We had this chapter written long time ago, so it was only matter of adding some stuff to it. Anyway, Kujos reunited and Iori is going to have some problems! 
> 
> We would like to thank you for such amazing feedback and response towards lastest update, it was much bigger than we expected. Please look forward to the next chapters!


	18. Step Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "How to become sexy in 10 easy steps!" by Nanase Riku and Hisakawa Eris

_ “Feel the rhythm of the beat _

_ That's my heart _

_ Cupid shot me with an arrow _

_ From the start _

_ And you know that it's your love that's got me trapped _

_ Every time I try to leave, you bring me back” _

Tamaki looked at the TV that was behind him and Haruka once he heard the song playing. It took him less than few seconds to recognize Riku’s voice. His partner curiously looked on the screen as well, which displayed a cover for a digital version of the single along with name ‘Nanase Riku - Step Up’. As soon as the preview of the song ended, camera returned to the presenters of the program.

‘And that was the recently delivered song by no one else but Nanase-san from Tsukumo Productions! As expected of him, his newest single ‘Step Up’ is selling like crazy! Did you grab your own copy as well? If not, we recommend you to do so!’

Laughter echoed in the studio and the presenters soon moved onto other artists. Tamaki noticed some that he knew, along with Trigger.

‘Heh. Seems Trigger isn’t selling that well’ Haruka remarked and slurped some of his noodles. There was something in his voice that clearly said that he was happy about that happening and Tamaki had no idea why. He decided to not dig further into this.

‘Yeah. Their new song isn’t bad, but I’m glad Rikkun is doing well. I still don’t know if we are gonna shoot an MV for this song or not.’ 

‘You and Nanase already make shitton of those dance videos, you probably won’t need to do that. You got so popular, I literally heard some girls talkin’ at the store about you. How do you feel about it?’

‘Dunno. Good thing they talk about me? It seems my plan is working. Aya will see me and contact me for sure!’ Tamaki grinned and finished up his meal quickly, putting the empty cup on the side.

‘Throw it away.’

‘Later-’

‘Now, you will forget again!’

‘Fine, fine, mom!’

***

‘That little sprout has really been getting on my nerves recently. I don’t know if Tsukumo paid those presenters to completely disregard Trigger, but we got pretty much outplayed!’ Sosuke’s fist collided with his desk, making Anesagi flinch. She quickly fixed her bangs and nodded.

‘Indeed, President. Unfortunately, we do not have any proof that Tsukumo is doing things behind the scenes because-’

‘I know, you don’t need to tell me that!’ He spit out and drank a bit from his glass, still looking angrily at the stopped program on his screen. Anesagi was ready for further rants to come her way but if she had to be perfectly honest, she would like to avoid hearing more about how Tsukumo is always one step ahead of them. She knew about it, everyone knew about it and yet they couldn’t do anything about it!

Yaotome Productions, despite being a huge company, was still deeply indebted to Tsukumo Productions and there was no chance for them to go against them. Sosuke clearly knew that, that’s why the only thing they could do was to try to fight in a roundabout way with their new enemy that Tsukumo clearly sent to get rid of their biggest cash makers - Trigger. Neither Sosuke or Anesagi knew what was Tsukumo president’s motivation behind those actions, so they spent half of their time just trying to analyze the possibilities. It wasn’t something uncommon in the entertainment industry but clearly Nanase Riku had something against Trigger, not only as an idol but also personally. Anesagi could see that, but once again - she had nothing to base her speculation on. Searching for anything related to Riku had also proven useless, as Tsukumo paid great attention to hiding any details involving Riku’s pre-idol activities and his life. 

In short, Yaotome Pro was set against an unknown enemy in a shape of 20 years old boy with a huge corporation backing him up.

‘President-’

‘Anesagi, think of something new for Trigger. Tighten up their schedule, make them do more things, I don’t care! As long as Trigger returns on everyone’s lips, I will be satisfied. That’s all for today, you can go. I have another meeting in few minutes.’

Without any further ado, she bowed her head and left the office quickly. Her good mood went downhill in the matter of seconds and there was probably nothing that could help her restore it-

Besides a huge amount of sugar that she may regret later. That will do. With an idea of visiting her favorite cake place, she went to the elevator that took her to the ground floor. Once the door opened and she stepped out, she immediately knew that it wasn’t the end of today’s disappointments. A pair of violet eyes stared straight at her, making her internally groan.

It was Nanase Riku’s chihuahua manager, standing in front of her and holding some files in her hands.

‘Oh my. Good afternoon to you’ Eris spoke first, a perfect smile forming on her face.

‘...Good afternoon to you as well. What is Nanase-san’s manager doing in our humble company, if I may ask?’ Anesagi asked, trying to sound as  acquiescent as possible, even if her biggest wish was to just slap that smile off Eris’ face.

‘I am substituting for President Tsukumo. He was supposed to come and meet with President Yaotome, however he had some errands to run and unfortunately, he wasn’t able to make it here. That’s why I am here.’

Wasn’t she Riku’s manager? Why is she taking care of President’s errands in the first place- Well, Anesagi was the last person to judge her as she was doing the same. Sometimes Gaku called her ‘one-woman band’ because she was taking care of anything and anyone. It seemed that this woman was doing the same, even if she didn’t look like this.

‘Is that so… President is already waiting for you then’ Anesagi didn’t like the fact that Tsukumo sent someone else on his errand, she should quickly message President to be careful.

‘Thank you for the information. I did contact President Yaotome in advance as I do possess his contact info, however it seems that I wasn’t able to receive yours.’

_ That little bitch. _

‘I could say the same. As you say, it’s unfortunate that we didn’t have a chance to exchange business cards and greetings, unlike our boys. Here.’ Anesagi fetched her business card and exchanged it with Riku’s manager. Looking at the card, she finally knew that chihuahua’s name.

Hisakawa Eris, Manager/Secretary.

‘Thank you so much Hisakawa-san. Since we are going to have a few jobs together soon, I will be VERY glad to have your contact info just in case.’

‘I could say the same. Nanase-kun is really glad that he can work alongside such experienced senpais like Trigger and the public also seems very fond of their appearances together. I can’t wait until our next work together. Now, if you would excuse me, I shouldn’t make President Yaotome wait. It would be a bad manners, don’t you think?’

‘Yes, of course. There you go. Have a nice meeting, Hisakawa-san’ Anesagi let Eris pass by her, letting her inside elevator.

‘Oh, right. One last thing before we part ways, Anesagi-san’ Eris quickly said after pressing the button inside elevator.

‘What is it?’

‘Congratulations on the release of a new Trigger single. I saw that sales are going well for you.’ The door have closed and the elevator made a soft buzzing sound, going up. Anesagi just stood there for a moment before she power walked out of the building, everyone on her way quickly stepping away threatened by the aura of pure killing intent.

‘How dares she, THAT RAG!’ Anesagi said to herself, feeling that not even her favorite cake would ease her anger now. Somehow, the need for sugar was quickly discarded, now replaced with a need for a punching bag - preferably with Eris Hisakawa’s photo on it. 

Inside the elevator Eris laughed to herself. Ah, that manager clearly wanted to scratch her eyes out, but the sentiment was mutual. It couldn’t be a good relationship when their boys clearly didn’t like each other - neither she and Anesagi Kaoru could.

***

‘My feed is moving so fast today…’ Riku said to himself while rolling on his bed. The news about his single being a huge success already reached him thanks to Ryo’s enthusiastic stamp chain on Rabitter. He had received tons of congratulatory comments with people posting screenshots of their music players with Riku’s single on it and tons of hearts. Even people from overseas began to leave comments in english for him, but unfortunately Riku’s english wasn’t good enough to respond. He had to rely on Google Translate or any other dictionaries for now, but perhaps learning another language could be a good start of reaching out to the fanbase abroad.

Scrolling further, Tamaki posted a picture with the rest of his dancers - it seemed that they were getting along, which made Riku smile. Deep inside he knew that Tamaki was his favorite out of them but this sentiment turned out to be even wider than he thought. One particular comment got his attention so he opened a whole thread of it.

_ /Tamaki is incredibly sexy, don’t you think he would make it to the ranking?/ _

_ /I would vote on him! He is not only handsome but also very energetic and his smile is cute too!/ _

_ /I want to be embraced by him, but I think I would die.../ _

_ /LMAO SAME!!!/ _

Right, Riku recalled that ‘the most desired embrace’ ranking existed out there. Checking it quickly in Google made him go ‘Ugh-’ when he noticed that all of Trigger were in the top. He found his name on the 7th place and rolled from his right to his left side. What does that ranking exactly correspond to in the first place, the boy thought. 

Being embraced by a man of your dreams, a dream boyfriend, general thrist ranking over male chests? He recalled some of the girls at his university talking about it before he became an idol but it wasn’t a detail worth remembering once he heard ‘Trigger’ thrown into the sentence. Now, it was a different case.

While he himself had no interest in becoming an object of everyone’s desire (he used to be catered to at the university from all sides until the point where he began to see it as a bother), he definitely wanted to show them that there is a possibility of beating Trigger in that ranking, but how to do that?

Once again, he returned to the thread of Tamaki’s fangirls and an idea appeared in his mind almost like a light bulb lightening up. He could kill two birds with one stone like this!

‘That’s it… I know!’ He sat down and quickly wrote a message to Eris. She told him that she had some errands to do today, so he wouldn’t want to cause any trouble to her. Last thing he’d like to do is make Eris angry.

As he was waiting for answer, he slowly began to make a plan of action. That would involve a bit of cash, a bit of effort and time.

A back-up plan would be good as well, as Ryo taught him. Looking at his past self, Riku could see how much his way of thinking and general ideals have changed. 

He was happy this way, knowing that he is finally capable of doing something on his own.

Just in time, his phone buzzed and he picked it up.

‘I am already done with my tasks for today, Nanase-kun. What do you need from me?’

‘Hisakawa-san. We need to make a beast out of Tamaki.’

‘...Huh?’

***

Few days had passed since that phone call in which Riku explained his general plan to his manager. It was simple - let Tamaki overtake the Most Desired Embrace ranking and beat Trigger in that category as well. At first, Eris wasn’t sure why Riku would like to use Tamaki instead of himself, but she got a gist of it once Riku explained that ‘it will be profitable both for the company and Tamaki himself, who wants his face to be everywhere’. Riku told her about Tamaki’s goal that involved searching for his sister so it was obvious that Tamaki would be a good choice. Eris couldn’t deny that Tamaki indeed possessed something that typical men of that ranking should have - all he needed was a bit polishing, so she agreed to assist him and Tamaki in their shopping session.

They were supposed to meet in Sora-Iro shopping mall during one of their days off. Once Eris got out of the parking lot, she could already feel gazes on herself. Despite dressing casually (as for her day off) she still looked stunning, as Riku called her when they met in front of huge fountain.

‘It was a good idea to ask you for help. I have my own stylist but I don’t want to bother them today.’

‘So you will bother me! I don’t mind though, as long as you treat me to a dinner later, Nanase-kun’ She giggled ‘I’m joking. Don’t tell the President or he will once again cry on his desk, saying that you dumped him for 15th time.’

‘I know! If only Ryo-san wasn’t busy today, I would invite him as well... ‘ Riku sighed ‘Though, I’m sure he would provide us with the commentary as long as a movie script.’

‘Of course. President really likes to brag about you a lot. I guess you really are his favorite, Nanase-kun’ Sometimes maybe a bit too much. Although Eris liked to call Ryo obsessed with Riku, she couldn’t really blame him as she also felt very attached to this boy. He was like a little brother that she never had.

‘I-is that so! I’m glad then’ He tried acting cool about it, but Eris could see happiness dancing in his eyes ‘Ryo-san is doing a lot for me after all so he better be proud. Anyway, I can see Tamaki. Hey, Tamaak--’ Eris covered Riku’s face with his cap and smiled.

‘Shh. Remember that we are undercover here, Nanase-kun’ Riku nodded. Tamaki made a surprised face once he approached them.

‘Uh… why is Rikkun-’

‘New fashion. Anyway, good morning Yotsuba-kun’ Eris said to him ‘Are you ready?’

Tamaki wasn’t exactly sure what he was supposed to be ready for, but he nodded lightly. Soon, it became very clear what was the reason for today’s outing and their shopping trip had began - firstly, storming clothing stores.

The first problem that they encountered was the size of clothes. Tamaki was huge and sometimes it was hard to find things that would fit his huge frame. 

‘This is L size? It feels like S when Yotsuba-kun is trying it on. Look, his stomach is showing.’

‘I’m...suffocatin’-’

‘That won’t do. Let’s find something else’ Eris put the stuff back onto the shelf and began to browse another one. Tamaki was standing next to Riku and looking how rapidly she was looking through tons of clothes.

‘Yea… sometimes it’s a problem to find even a pair of pants for me. I’m kinda like, jealous of how small Hisa-’

Riku covered his mouth with his hand and shook his head quickly.

‘Tamaki, if you value your dear life, do not ever say that thing again. Aya-chan is still waiting for you, right!’

‘Mmbmbh??’

‘Trust me. Or you will see hell itself’ Nanase sounded as if he spoke from experience so Tamaki believed him. Even so, it seemed that Riku was 0.3 sec too late. Eris turned her head towards them and smiled angelically.

‘Yotsuba-kun? Mind finishing that sentence?’

‘Ah-’

***

Tamaki wasn’t sure why Eris and Riku were so focused on dressing him up, but once he got a pile of clothes in his hands, he said that he’s got no money to pay for those.

‘My paycheck is in few days but-’

‘Don’t worry, Yotsuba-kun. It’s on the company’s behalf, I already took care of that’ Eris smirked to him and that was enough of an answer. She may be chickpea sized, but she was powerful enough to make everyone submit.

‘Hisakawa-san, can I ask somethin’?’ Tamaki whispered to her when Riku was in the changing room as he found something fitting for himself. Eris gave him a questioning look.

‘Hm? What is it? Want to apologize again?’

‘Uuu… I won’t say it again, please don’t yell at me. A-Anyway, the clothes that you chose for me are like, very nice. You should be a stylist or somethin’.’

‘Oh… so you are basically asking me why do I work in Tsukumo instead of being someone else, right?’ She formed the question another way, but it was exactly what Tamaki wanted to hear ‘Right now as you can see I am a manager, executive assistant, stylist, driver and much more. I get equally paid for that, so I don’t really mind having more responsibilities.’

‘Huh… You like to work.’

‘Rather than liking working, I’m…’ She stopped for a while and looked in the direction of changing room that Riku was in ‘I want to make sure everything works well for Nanase-kun. But I’m sure you know about that already, right?’

Tamaki nodded in agreement. Everyone in Tsukumo seemed to be really dedicated to Riku, he knew that. However, those two were especially close with Riku, so he wondered what exactly motivated them.

‘Yeah. Rikkun’s like, hard working and good in general. I’m really grateful to him because he’s helpin’ me out despite not asking him to do so.’

‘He treasures you, as you can see’ Eris said, knowing that it was only half truth. Riku wanted to both help Tamaki and to fulfill his ambition of defeating Trigger in another thing, but she couldn’t really feel bad because of it. Tamaki didn’t need to know that part. 

‘Yeah. He treasures you as well. Boss too, even if he’s like… uh-’ Shit, it’s not a good idea to talk behind his boss’ back with his secretary. Eris already noticed that Tamaki was about to say something.

‘You can say it. I won’t tell the boss. I hear much worse things about him sometimes, so nothing will surprise me.’

‘N-no, it’s nothing bad. I just feel like sometimes Boss wants to know too much about Rikkun. That he’s got no privacy or anythin’, if you know what I mean.’

Eris stopped browsing shirts on the shelf and looked at him, crossing arms on her chest. She suddenly had a complicated expression on her face.

‘You are not far away from the truth. But please know, President is not doing it to show Nanase-kun his place. Rather… he wants to make sure that Nanase-kun can help him to achieve his goal. At least that’s how I understand it.’

‘...Yeah. Honestly, I want to help Rikkun too. But sometimes I feel he’s too nice to someone like me.’

She sighed and quickly dropped another shirt on Tamaki’s shoulder ‘Let’s focus on shopping, shall we. Today is not the day for heavy topics, Yotsuba-kun.’

Riku quit the changing room, holding few pairs of trousers.

‘Hisakawa-san, I think those ones are fi- What’s with those looks?’ He asked surprised, both Tamaki and Eris smiling to him.

‘Nothing. We were just exchanging hottest gossip about President’s weird behaviours.’

‘....I can share some too later’ Riku laughed, all of them heading towards cash registers.

***

‘Here is your order, madame.’

The waiter placed a plate of very nicely prepared meal in front of Eris. It consisted of pasta with some brown sauce and pieces of meat, bits of cheese coating the top of it.

After their long shopping trip all of them were tired, especially Tamaki who at this point would gladly get rid of all his clothes and just walk naked. Idea of trying another pair of pants or shirt felt like a divine punishment, but thanks to their session he got 5 bags full of clothes and even some pairs of new shoes. 

_ Isumin is probably gonna kill me _ , Tamaki thought as he looked at the new pair of his shoes. He didn’t even want to count how much money got spent on him today, worrying even if he got ensured that it’s on ‘company behalf’. Riku didn’t seem to be bothered by it and Tamaki in all honesty wondered if Riku is trying to drive him into debts or something.

‘Can I like… ask for somethin’, Rikkun?’ Tamaki said soon after all of them began to eat. Riku licked his lips and nodded.

‘What is it? You don’t like the food?’

‘No, it’s not that. Food’s nice but… why are you doing this?’ He asked and motioned his hand at the shopping bags ‘It’s not like I don’t have any clothes or anythin’. They aren’t fancy but-’

‘It’s a part of my plan, Tamaki. I should owe you a proper explanation now, sorry-’

Once Tamaki got to hear all details, he titled his head to his side.

‘So… I’m supposed to be sexy. But what should I even do?’

‘You already are, Yotsuba-kun! That’s what we think. Don’t worry, Nanase-kun seems to have a plan ready. He will instruct you about everything.’

‘Huh. Fine. So basically, I need to get into that ranking thing. Do you think Aya will see me?’ He asked and used his fork to stab a piece of meat.

‘I’m sure she will. You will get as much promotion as possible and perhaps this will be some new career opening for you-’ Eris began, but Riku quickly disturbed her, sounding strangely nervous.

‘For now, don’t think of changing careers, Tamaki! Let’s concentrate on turning you into someone that women are going to dream about.’

‘Sure thing but… Rikkun?’ Tamaki said after long pause. ‘Next time, tell me like, from the beginning. Don’t put me into something without me agreeing to it. I kinda… don’t like it.’

Riku made a surprised expression, quickly mumbling another apology to him. While staring at him, Tamaki had a strange sense of Deja Vu.

His boss did exactly the same thing, right? As if Eris noticed that the atmosphere got tense, she changed the topic and talked about something that would engage both of them. But silently, she had to agree with Tamaki.

Riku really developed many traits shared with her boss. 

***

Ryo just finished one of his meetings and he was incredibly happy to leave that room filled with no one but old geezers who were part of Tsukumo Production stockholders. They had discussed many things in past 2 hours, but Ryo couldn’t feel more proud when they praised Riku. The president could only puff his chest with pride and say that Riku is a diamond amongst others and under his wing he will make his name known. 

His mood however would soon go downhill once he opened Rabistagram to see if there were any new updates from Riku. Just 10 minutes ago he had uploaded a new picture which involved-

Him and Tamaki. Again. It was nothing unusual. Tamaki probably sent him the same picture on their chat, but the amount of closeness that Riku and Tamaki had in this picture made his hand clench over the device a bit too hard.

Tamaki’s face was barely few centimeters away from Riku’s. 

As if that wasn’t enough to make him frown, the comments under the photo were not making it any better. Especially the ones that said ‘Wow, you two should kiss!’. Those were probably from some weird people who didn’t have any idea that real people are not like their cartoons, but that didn’t change the fact Ryo finally understood what he was feeling for past few months since he assigned Tamaki with the task of following Riku everywhere like a dog.

_ It was jealousy.  _

He was so incredibly jealous when someone like Tamaki was around Riku.

He laughed to himself, thinking how his own scheme ended up biting him in the ass. It was him who asked that brat to report on everything that Riku was doing. It was him who made sure that none of Riku’s activities would be unnoticed when he isn’t around.

Now, he is the one who is regretting his own choice of letting this happen. What was wrong with him? He knew that Riku is pretty much tied to him and unable to run away, yet the idea of Riku being close with someone that isn’t him made his stomach clench in an uncomfortable way. The possibility of anything going wrong with Riku’s development was something that he’d like to avoid. He quickly picked up a number and called someone.

‘Hi there. I am calling regarding the progress of that search…. I see. So still nothing? The hell- Ah no. It’s fine.... Why am I searching for that brat? That’s nothing that should interest you. I will pay double if you find her as soon as possible. Yes, IT IS IMPORTANT. That’s all, thank you~’

Hanging up on the call and putting phone back to his pocket, Ryo headed towards the elevator. The sooner they find this brat, the better. 

Though, he is still not sure why he is helping to find Tamaki’s sister in the first place. He should’ve refused the first moment Riku proposed it but…

Riku asked him to do it and he ended up accepting it.

***

‘Yotsuba’s sister?’ Ryo asked and put his coffee down. ‘So this is the reason why he came to Tsukumo Productions in the first place. I don’t think he wrote that in his questionnaire.’

‘Yeah. I just learned about it recently, when we went to the Bubble Tea place together. He not only wants to earn money but also have more possibilities of finding her and-’ Riku stopped here for a moment, as if thinking about something, looking at Ryo pleadingly ‘Ryo-san?’

‘I know those eyes, Riku’ Ryo massaged the bridge of his nose and sighed ‘You want me to find that girl?’

‘Yes!’ The boy clasped his hands ‘We understand each other so well! I mean…’ Riku laughed quietly ‘You managed to find everything on me, so I am sure you can find anything about Tamaki’s sister. You said that you have many information nets, right?’

‘I do, but I cannot guarantee the news that they will bring will be good.’

‘That’s fine. As long as we will get any news, I will be happy. Thank you, Ryo-san!’

‘I haven’t agreed yet!’ Ryo said, noticing how Riku’s imaginary dog ears flopped, small pout forming on his face. Goddamit, that kid knew where to hit ‘...I will see what I can do. But have you considered one thing, duckling?’

Riku smiled at those words and nodded, waiting for Ryo’s next question.

‘If Yotsuba is going to find his sister, do you think he will stay with you? What if once they reunite, he will just casually drop out and leave your group? Did you think about it?’

Ryo was amazed at how Riku’s smile slowly faded, his look full of disbelief. He quickly managed to brush it off, saying that such thing won’t happen, Tamaki still needs to have a job and that Ryo-san is just being mean! etc. etc. but Ryo could see it.

He had planted a seed of uneasiness in Riku’s mind which would later continue to grow into something bigger.

***

‘Tamaki, Tamaki!! Look, we did it!’ Riku almost jumped from his seat and approached the younger man who was stretching in front of their dance practice room mirror. Riku put his hand over Tamaki’s shoulder and showed him the screen.

‘Hm? Oh, it’s that thing you told me about few weeks ago. What’s about it?’

‘Yeah, new updated ranking came out! Look, you are on the second place!’ Riku sounded so excited ‘You did it! People really think that you are sexy.’

‘Haha- Damn. That’s nice’ Tamaki took Riku’s phone into his hand and browsed through the comments on the site. He really managed to go along with Riku’s plan and get in here. The photo they used for his ranking entry also was one of his favorites - It was one of his rabbistagram photos, taken by Riku in those new clothes they bought. The article on his entry said a lot about his recent activities, his appearances in Riku’s MV’s, their dance practices and any social media influence. He even did few lives where he talked about nothing and yet girls kept commenting and throwing likes and hearts like a machine gun. Riku did a good job in helping to promote him, so the result came out even faster than expected.

‘I’m sure once Aya-chan sees you, she will go like ‘Wow, my brother is so handsome!’ Riku put his hands onto his hips and grinned. ‘We are progressing further, Tamaki!’

Riku was happy that his plan had worked in his favor. Despite not telling Tamaki the full truth about the true objective of his plan, he was glad that they were slowly dethroning Trigger even in such thing as ‘Desired Embrace Ranking’. Once Tamaki overtakes the ranking, Riku can concentrate on doing other things.

As soon as Tenn-nii learns that looking down at him is a grave mistake, he will be glad to continue.

As much as he was happy that his plan progressed, Ryo’s words regarding Aya were still ringing in his ears. No, Tamaki won’t disappear because he will find his sister, that’s stupid. Yet, he would be glad if that very familiar feeling of paranoia could leave his mind and let him focus on his goal.

***

‘That was third place of the ranking. Second one, what a surprise! A newcomer from Tsukumo Productions overtakes previous ero-ero beast’s place. Yotsuba Tamaki, the dancer from-’ A person in front of TV let out a small gasp. The face of someone they knew well displayed on the screen.

‘...Onii-chan…!’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As usual, thank you for reading! Lyrics at the beginning are from 'Step Up' by Samantha Jade.
> 
> Next chapter will finally bring in some nice interactions so prepare!


	19. Chocolat Chocolat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The cake may contain slight amount of nuts and a bit of sadness, proceed with caution.

Iori hated the fact that he literally had to tail Riku to learn anything useful about him.

He discussed it with Anesagi before and knew she wasn’t capable of creating a strategy against Riku, making Iori shake his head. That woman did her job properly but only when the grounds were stable enough - she was not prepared for the catastrophe that struck them in the moment Nanase Riku appeared on the stage.

Observing all of the programs Riku and Tenn starred in, Iori could easily notice how Riku tried to use words or perform actions that would definitely overshadow Tenn. His nii-san wasn’t stupid and always managed to come out of any situation with a pretty satisfying result but Iori wasn’t sure for how long Tenn could keep the facade that everything is alright. He didn’t understand his older brother’s thought process, neither the feelings that he held for Riku.

Iori himself never had a chance to experience this feeling called ‘sibling love’ which he often heard about in various TV drama series. His heart was pretty much off limits to everyone, but it was to be expected. Even his own father didn’t show him any kind of affection, no matter how much he tried to earn praise from him.

In the end Iori felt like he doesn’t need love to survive. He wasn’t emotional person and he rarely did things that would be deemed as illogical. He never used his heart to make any decisions for him, which proved him to be successful in many ways.

This is why dealing with Nanase Riku and Tenn was so complicated to him.

***

It was one of those days where he was trying to gather any data on Nanase Riku, making sure to not let the boy see him. Iori, unlike Tamaki, had a presence of a shadow, people barely being able to see him once he managed to blend with the crowd or any dark places. Others would probably consider it a bad trait, but for Iori it was pretty useful. He was certain he remained hidden from him target, trailing him from a safe distance.

It was already late evening when Nanase reached his destination and it turned out to be a cake shop situated in one of Tokyo’s districts. Iori took a look on the banner on the shop, written with nice, golden letters.

‘Fonte Chocolat’

There was no time to review the shop by web, but going inside and pretending to be a customer would be the safest choice. He could even try to strike a talk with the clerk as it was nearing its closing hours, so there weren’t much people occupying the tables. As he entered the building he planned to take the spot that would allow him to observe his target, yet as soon as the bell ringed Riku’s eyes shifted to him. Iori shared the man’s sentiment, they both failed to try not to show how much they don’t want to see each other.

‘...What a coincidence seeing you here, Kujo-san’ Riku spoke with a forced smile ‘I had no idea you had a sweet tooth. Or perhaps did you come here to buy a cake for your brother?’ The last sentence was spoken with a slight hint of poison inside Riku’s voice that Iori seemed to ignore. He looked around, trying to find the cashier, yet the person was absent.

‘That’s right. Nii-san does like sweet things, whereas I am not really fond of them. I was around that part of town so I decided to visit this place’ He spoke naturally, as if he was reading from a script. Riku winced a bit, gazing at the cakes and cookies on the display.

‘It seems Mitsuki is kinda busy, because he told me to wait and got lost somewhere-’

‘Do you mind if we speak a bit then, Nanase-san? It seems lonely to sit alone in a cafe’ It was the last thing Riku wanted to hear today. The idea of spending time with no one else but a fake younger brother of Tenn made his stomach turn. Yet for the sake of keeping his face, he had to do his best and pretend.

‘Not at all. I wanted to spend here a bit of time anyway. I have one particular set that I like to order when I come-by, but since you said that you aren’t fond of sweets then it won’t taste good to you, right?’

‘...A black coffee will satisfy me enough’ Iori said after giving the menu a quick gaze and choosing the first option available on the list. As he read the further positions though, a cocoa with whipped cream and coconut sprinkles sounded much better if he had to be honest-  _ Father dislikes it when you eat sweets. _ Suppressing a shudder, Iori sat down in front of Riku.

Once they both put their things on the table, silence overlapped them. Every second seemed to last for hours and Riku caught himself hoping that once Mitsuki comes back Iori will just buy any damn thing that Tenn wants and get out. He was tired after work and Fonte Chocolat was his place for de-stressing rather than getting pissy because of a certain someone.

Just looking at Iori in general made him feel uneasy. Obvious lack of sleep was visible on his face and his hair looked very matte. His outfit was more similar to something a lawyer would wear than a teenager. He had to admit that Kujo Iori looked absolutely like his father and that made Riku automatically despise him even more.

‘You have been staring at my face very intensively. Is there something wrong with it?’

_ Everything? How oblivious you have to be _ , Riku thought.

‘Nothing. I just want to say that… you really remind me of your father, Kujo-san. I’ve met him many years ago.’

‘Is that so. I have heard from him about you and-’

‘The person that you call your brother now. So, you are aware of ‘that’ thing, right? I’m sure your father wouldn’t hide such an obvious fact from you’ Riku choose his words carefully. Despite being in an empty cafe, there was still a risk of someone overhearing them. He was sure that Iori thought the same.

‘Indeed. I am aware of your connection with Nii-san. That’s why, I would like to ask you something.’

‘And that is?’

‘I can see what are you doing, Nanase-san. It may not be so obvious to your fans but it is visible for us and for people involved in show business. Your expansive strategy against Trigger will bring you misery. You keep making enemies right and left-’ Iori’s speech got disturbed by Riku’s hand hitting the table, his look changing in a matter of seconds.

‘Kujo-san. As you said, you are aware of many things but not the obvious, so let me remind you’ His last sentence was almost like a whisper, his face getting closer to Iori, who didn’t even flinch. 

‘With all due RESPECT, you are the last person to tell me that. Do you know who truly is my enemy in this whole mess? It’s you. All members of Kujo family are my enemies, so it also involves you. It all began from your father who decided that it was a fantastic idea to ruin lives of two kids and their parents… Speaking of, did you record that so Kujo-san can listen to it?’ Riku motioned his head at Iori’s phone that was on the table. Once he turned it around, he noticed that indeed, the recording was on, so Riku got his face closer to it and smiled ‘Ah, Kujo-san, long time no see~ I hope you are taking a good care of the child that you basically stole away from my family!’ 

Iori was about to take the phone but Riku was faster, snatching it from the table and turning off the recording, then laughing to himself and sitting back on his seat comfortably, waving the device in front of him.

‘I was warned by Ryo-san that people would try to get me in trouble, but I didn’t expect you to be so straightforward. At least try to hide the damn phone, would you?’ Iori had to stop himself from frowning ‘So, this is what Trigger management does? Send you to spy on me? That’s all you can do? If I wanted to be mean, I could sue you for this, but that wouldn’t be really satisfying. If all I wanted was to prove my superiority, I could just expose your father’s deeds’ Riku spit out, sliding the phone towards Iori ‘You want to warn me? Make me stop? Why should I? I’m playing fair and square and yet you try to record dirt on me. Is this that famous Kujo blood? Just admit you are grasping at the straws.’

Iori’s expression didn’t waver at all. Riku wasn’t able to say if he was angry, disappointed or whatever, there was no sign of any emotion. Before he could continue his angry speech a person appeared from the backside.

‘Sorry, it seemed that dad me to help him with one of our machines that broke and I had to quickly fix it, thanks Rik-’ Mitsuki searched with his eyes for the man and approached the table where Riku and the unexpected visitor were sitting. As he got to it, his smile faded in matter of seconds when he saw Iori’s face.

‘....’

‘It’s fine, I was just waiting here with… a  _ persona non-grata _ , I would say.’ Riku said to him and looked back at Iori ‘The shopkeeper is here, so you can buy what you want. I am sure that our talk is already over, Kujo-san. I would appreciate it if you left me alone.’

  
  


Mitsuki’s hands began to shake out of sudden, once Iori’s eyes met his own.

_ Kujo. _

Those eyes.

A sudden unpleasant voice echoed at the back of his head, making his whole body shake with anxiety. In this agitated state, it took him a while to recognize that it wasn’t the same Kujo that he had seen that day, because this person was much, much younger. Which could mean only one thing.

It was-

‘...Iori.’ Mitsuki spoke softly, making both Riku and Iori surprised.

‘Huh? You know each other, Mitsuki? I thought this guy came inside because he couldn’t come up with any better excuse to follow me.’

Mitsuki shook his head, trying to regain his composure. He had to think of some excuse, cursing himself for speaking Iori’s name aloud.

‘H-huh! No, I just… W-Why are you following Riku!? Our shop won’t tolerate any stalkers!’ He responded angrily, but it was hard not to show how many emotions were literally boiling inside him right now. It seemed to work, because Iori stood up and backed away.

‘...Unfortunately, this isn’t the matter that lies in your competences, Mr. shopkeeper. It is something that exists between me and Nanase-san. If that’s the case, we can take it somewhere el-’

‘It is my business if you bother any customer in my shop, actually. Riku-kun stays here, while I ask for you to leave.’ Another voice responded behind them, making Iori turn around. The man in front of him was no one else but Mitsuki’s father, who must’ve heard Mitsuki’s voice and came to check up on them. His face changed as quickly as Mitsuki’s when he saw Iori. Riku raised an eyebrow suspiciously. 

What happened later wasn’t something that Riku could understand at the time.

***

‘Riku… once again, sorry about the mess. I’m sure this isn’t what you expected to see today’ Mitsuki said as he finished cleaning up the shop. He quickly changed the shop banner from OPEN to CLOSED and used his keys to close the door from inside. Riku shook his head, saying that it’s nothing but...

Man, today was definitely one of the weirdest situation he had witnessed in his life.

Right after Mitsuki’s father saw Iori, his eyes flared with pure fury. Mitsuki had to admit, he never saw his father being so angry over a customer, but Iori got pretty much chased out of the shop. He was sure that Kujo Jr. wouldn’t come back here ever again, but he was still worried that he could possibly damage Fonte Chocolat’s reputation because of this stunt, considering that he literally came here to spy on Riku.

‘I hope that jerk didn’t record anything but that still won’t change the fact your dad was very… how to say...’

‘Angry. That’s all. I think he was just afraid for your safety, you know he is sometimes overprotective. He knows that we are friends and he wouldn’t want to get into trouble with your agency if something happened at our shop. It would be his responsibility after all.’

‘It’s fine. I am not angry or anything, no need to worry.’

‘Even so, I already said that me and dad want to invite you over for a late dinner. You know, as an apology. Let’s go upstairs’ Mitsuki began to walk towards the back, so Riku followed him. It was the first time he walked behind the counter and saw what was on the back of the shop yet before he had any time to admire it, they quickly took turn towards the staircase that led to Izumi household. As Mitsuki explained, their house and their shop was in the same building, his dad (whose name was Izumi Hideki) was the owner of it. 

Riku muttered quick ‘sorry for intrusion’ as they got into the house and took their shoes off. Mitsuki’s father was in the kitchen, still looking a bit down. There was some smell coming from the pots, probably the dinner that Mitsuki mentioned before. Mitsuki motioned his hand towards the room at the end of corridor and let Riku enter first. 

_ So this is Mitsuki’s living space, huh?  _ Riku thought and gave it a quick look around. There wasn’t anything out of ordinary here. He would even say that his room felt as if no one was living here, it was just a place to sleep.

‘I will get us something to drink but… can you stay here for a bit? I need to talk with my father about-’

‘It’s fine. I understand. I will wait here’ Riku nodded and gave him a gentle smile ‘Go and discuss stuff amongst yourself. Unlike certain someone, I won’t be peeping on you.’

‘Haha… that’s good. Thank you, Riku.’

‘But, Mitsuki?’ Riku asked before Mitsuki left the room ‘How did you know his name? Did you… meet before?’

Mitsuki’s face was hidden from Riku as he stood in the door frame. Once their eyes met, Riku felt a pang of guilt as he saw a sad smile on his friend’s lips.

‘...Perhaps. He reminds me of someone I used to know. That’s all.’

With that being said, Mitsuki left Riku and went back to the kitchen. His dad seemed to be still deep in thoughts, even if he was carefully checking up on the food that he was preparing. He seemed to not have noticed his son approaching him and putting a hand over his shoulder, making him flinch.

‘...Don’t scare me like this, Mitsuki!’

‘S-sorry! I didn’t mean to, haha… I’m just…’ He gathered his thoughts quickly ‘It was him, right? Iori, I mean.’

‘...Yes. I think it was Iori but… I admit, when I saw him at first, I thought it was that man. That’s why I kind of lost my cool and…’ Mitsuki’s hand was still on his shoulder, so he used it to pat his back.

‘I know, you don’t need to tell me. I thought the same when I saw him and I wondered why would Kujo even come to us, but it seems that… we aren’t the target this time.’ He sighed and quickly lowered the temperature of one of the pots on the stove.

‘It’s about Riku-kun, right? What does it have to do with him? That charlatan have done enough in the past already and yet it seems that it’s not enough, so he sent Iori after him.’

‘I wish I knew. Considering that Riku wanted him to go, it’s not the first time something like this happened. We could ask him but…’

Both of them quietly agreed that perhaps it wasn’t a good idea to speak more about this topic. As much as Mitsuki’s father knew that his son and Riku were friends, their family drama involving Kujo wasn’t something that a super idol like him should know about.

‘...He… really grew up, you know? Iori, I mean. Last time I saw him, he was…’ His dad laughed pitifully and stepped back from the stove to sit on the chair nearby ‘He was still…. in Hitomi’s arms. He was so small.’

Mitsuki barely had any memory of his childhood days, especially when Iori was still with them. When he was a brat, he always asked his father why this scary looking man made his mama disappear and took Iori away. Not until he grew up older things began to slowly come together and he understood what exactly happened between his parents.

His mother ended up having an affair with a man that as ironic as it was, was one of their clients at Fonte Chocolat. Despite being happily married with a kid, something seemed to spark between them, thus her second child didn’t belong to her husband Hideki but to that man, who would few years later show up at their door and demand to give Iori back to him. His name was Kujo Takamasa.

Mitsuki wasn’t sure if he can recall what exactly was said or done, but all he knew that his baby brother was gone and his mama disappeared, leaving his papa very sad and lonely. He tried to not dwell on this too much when he actually got a gist of situation, but sometimes he was wondering how is Iori doing. Where is he right now. What is happening to him.

Unfortunately, he had learned answers to those questions in the worst possible way.

***

‘Thank you once again for standing on my side, Izumi-san. I really appreciate it.’ Riku said as he stood in front of the entrance, holding a small paper bag in his hand. Not only he’s got a dinner with Izumis (which was delicious, a home-made cuisine that he missed so much!) but also received a gift in shape of his favorite cinnamon buns. 

‘No need to thank me… I actually showed you a face that I wish I wouldn’t show to anyone, especially my son.’ Hideki said and laughed sadly ‘Please take care, Riku-kun. I do know that your life has become hectic since you got into show business but please know that you can come to us anytime you want. You were always our treasured customer and you make Mitsuki smile everytime you come by.’

‘Ahaha- You are definitely giving me too much credit. I should be actually apologizing for bringing that person to your shop. I had no idea he would have that much audacity to-’

‘Riku-kun. Can I… ask you something?’ Hideki disturbed him in the middle, Riku giving him a questioning look.

‘Yes? What is it?’

‘That boy… do you know anything about him?’ Riku in all honesty didn’t want to lie to Hideki, but he also knew that there were some limitations of what he could talk about and what he couldn’t. So, he decided to tell him the most obvious thing that anyone could hear.

‘Yeah. His name is Kujo Iori. I’ve met him during one of my recordings. He is younger brother of Kujo Tenn from Trigger. I know that he is helping to manage them but…’ He sighed ‘If recording me and trying to lecture me on what is wrong and what is right is his method of doing things, then I won’t let him make any more steps. Now you got involved into this mess… I will repay you for it, I promise!’

‘It’s nothing big, Riku-kun. Thank you, that’s a lot of information anyway. I will keep that in mind and I hope he won’t… appear at our store again. I promise as well.’

The boy nodded and soon Mitsuki joined them, holding car keys. He was supposed to drive Riku back as it was already too late for any trains to go and Izumis were living quite far away from Ginza district. Since Riku had to work in the morning, staying overnight was kinda out of question, as much as Riku would appreciate staying at Izumi household. Once they said their goodbyes and left, Hideki came back home and sat down on the sofa, staring into ceiling in silence.

Kujo Iori. A manager of Trigger. Son of a man that destroyed his family and the woman that Hideki still loves to this day.

Despite everything, he still wanted to see him again and apologize for the sudden outburst from his side. He closed his eyes, hoping that he would wake up next morning with a bit more clear mind than now. There were so many questions that he would like to ask him, or just to talk with him.

Even if they weren’t related by blood.

***

The next day Mitsuki had to admit - while he was absolutely flabbergasted by the fact that they sold out early in the morning, the true hurricane came in the evening, when people began to gather around and literally stand in line that was so long it ended outside the shop. Both he and his father weren’t sure what was the reason for the sudden increase in the interest with their small bakery, but soon all of their questions were answered when one of the girls showed them her phone. They laughed at the post they saw, looking knowingly at each other.

‘Riku-kun said he will repay us, but at this point I’m afraid I have to restock all of our baking supplies.’

‘Haha! Isn’t he a sneaky one. He is a nice friend, dad.’

The post they saw was a Rabitstagram photo from Riku’s account. It depicted his usual cinnamon bun and hot chocolate set in a nice filter with ‘HOTTEST RECOMMENDATION!’ from him. Address of the shop was posted under the photograph. The post got thousands of likes and comments, so everyone who saw it began to storm Fonte Chocolat, which could only mean good things for two Izumis.

Or bad, if they ran out of the baking powder earlier than expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :') MitsuIo finally meets but it seems their first meeting after many years wasn't that pleasant. Riku shows his true colors towards Kujos and he won't stop there!
> 
> Chapter title inspired by song CHOCOLAT. by Mariya Ise, quite fitting with 'Fonte Chocolat', right!
> 
> Thank you for +1000 hits! Soon we will approach 100 kudos(I hope???) so there will be a special bonus for that celebration!


	20. Sun's interlude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kitten thinks of nothing but causing trouble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BIG NEWS! WE HAVE REACHED 100 KUDOS!! THANK YOU EVERYONE FOR READING AND PLEASE ENJOY TODAY'S CHAPTER!
> 
> Below, you can see a special picture that I (Buro) made, featuring our Tsukumo Trio!

***

Nanase Riku, age 20, occupation: Tsukumo Production idol, University student, year: unknown, field of study: unknown, manager name: Hisakawa Eris--

No matter how many times Iori had checked through his file, he couldn’t add any other information. Nothing came to his head and nothing could be found in any web section regarding him - Tsukumo Production really kept all of his secrets closed behind a steel door and even someone with such a broad information net as Iori simply couldn’t find anything. The boy leaned against his chair and sighed.

It’s not possible that Nanase Riku is without any faults. He did know more than the public in regards to Nanase’s family circumstances and his supposed disease but the more Iori looked at him and what he was doing against Trigger, the more he questioned the doctors’ verdict on the boy’s health. He was coming short with ideas for a strategy against him. His current info was not nearly enough to participate in this war, not without Tenn’s image suffering. As much as he hated it, Nanase was right - he had way more dirt on them than Iori had on him.

Iori once again thought about the incident that happened few days ago in that small cafe. He intended to get some information straight from the source, which in the end proved to be useless - not only that, Nanase Riku was gonna be even more wary of him because of the phone recording. It was his miscalculation and now he would be struggling even more. Cursing internally, he once again looked at the text in front of him. Quickly clicking through his browser, he typed in ‘Fonte Chocolat’, first searches showing up in the matter of seconds. They didn’t really have their own home page, just some Google Maps information. Their rating was 5/5, which caught Iori’s attention. He wouldn’t expect such small cafe to have so many reviews so he quickly started additional research.

Most of the comments were left just in a span of few days, countless photos of cakes, cookies and any other pastry products being attached to them. It didn’t take long to find that the reason behind the sudden influx of comments was his target, Nanase Riku. Checking his rabbistagram profile proved that the day after their supposed encounter, he posted a photo of the stuff he got from the bakery along with the address.

‘So he suspected I could try to do something about it… I had no intention of ruining their reputation, though being literally thrown away made me feel extremely uncomfortable’ He murmured to himself. 

Iori was used to the fact that people disliked his presence. It didn’t bother him that much, even if deep inside he wished for at least someone not to balk at his very being like his Nii-san did. It was a ridiculous, useless wish - his role had always been to support Tenn from the shadows, so as long as Nii-san and father were pleased, Iori was alright. He had to be, had to meet father’s expectations. He ignored the unfamiliar worry that arose in the back of his mind and concentrated on the computer in front of him again. 

It would probably be good to collect info about this cafe too. After reopening the document, he made a separate paragraph called “Fonte Chocolat”. He started with that man who was yelling at him to get out. He was probably in his late 40, but he could be wrong here. Another shopkeeper who came before him was much younger, almost looked like a child. Perhaps it was his kid? Nanase Riku seemed to be a good friends with him. Iori’s memory of that particular day was vague beside the obvious event, but there was one thing that he couldn’t forget.

That kid knew his name. 

He said it so quietly, it was barely above a whisper, but Iori heard it. There was no possibility of a person like him knowing his name, as even Nanase was surprised. Did they meet somewhere? Did someone tell him? Questions kept bottling up in Iori’s head as he stared at the points on his document. He had no other option to find answers than going there again.

If that place was frequently visited by Tsukumo idol, he should probably go and investigate it properly. There was a huge chance that he would once again get yelled at, but at this point Iori was ready to risk. A vision of a shopkeeper being angry at him bleaked against his father disappointment. Iori closed the document and wrote down the address to the cafe.

‘Then it’s decided… let’s visit this place again.’

***

‘Oh my goodness, Riku-kun was right! Those buns are amazing, I definitely need to get more later. They already sold out for today, can you believe it?’

‘Totally! Also that cashier is quite cute, don’t you think?’

‘Isn’t he a kid though!’

‘I don’t know! He may look like a kid but he leaves a mature impression…’

Iori listened to two girls who just left Fonte Chocolat while laughing quite loudly. Queue in the shop was still quite big, but at least it was moving fast. Seeing both shopkeepers behind the glass literally jumping from one customer to another was an amusing view. It made Iori wonder how it would feel like to work in a cafe or any customer service related field-

_ Focus, Iori. _

He was here because he had questions to ask, but he had been here for almost 2,5 hour, so even a person like him would have enough at this point. Perhaps the next time he should choose a better hour, but the workload today didn’t let him to come earlier. As soon as the last batch of clients left, Iori could see the two owners sigh in relief. Once the older one left for the backside Iori invisibly perked up. Now was his chance. Not knowing how much time he had, Iori left his place of hiding and entered the shop. Mitsuki had his back turned to him, but the bell at the door rang so he said his usual ‘Welcome!’ and turned around, just to go quiet again.

‘....’

That look of disbelief again. What was causing it, Iori wondered. Mitsuki quickly wiped his hands against the material of his apron.

‘...What I can do for you? I thought we made ourselves pretty clear recently.’ He said, trying to sound less threatening yet failing. Iori’s expression didn’t change.

‘I am still a customer and this is a bakery. I can be here, but I came here to ask few questions if you may.’

Mitsuki seemed to fight with the urge to tell Iori to get the hell out of the shop, but instead he looked at the back nervously, left the counter and changed the banner on the door from ‘OPEN’ to ‘BE RIGHT BACK’. Then, he asked Iori to follow him, so unsure of what the shopkeeper was gonna do, he prepared himself for the worst.

Which didn’t come. All they did was to leave the building from an another exit, where no one could see them.

‘Did you come here with the intention to sue us? We can talk it out if you want.’

Iori blinked, surprised, then shook his head. Mitsuki sighed in relief.

‘Listen, sorry for what happened. I have no idea why my old man reacted like this. He shouldn’t treat a customer this way.’

‘Good to know that you are aware of my rights as a customer.’

‘However! I won’t just blame him, you really intended to stalk Riku in our shop after all. That’s not something you should do and I won’t accept it. He became a star in a matter of months and we obviously have to watch out for his safety too.’

‘I am… aware. It was my mistake to follow Nanase-san into your shop. However, that’s not the thing I wanted to speak about. Can I ask you about something else?’

Mitsuki nodded.

‘How did you know my name? Judging from the reaction of Nanase-san, he didn’t tell you. I do not recall us meeting before. I don’t really meet with people younger than me-’

‘I’M 23 YEARS OLD’ Mitsuki stated very clearly, making Iori almost step back ‘...S-sorry. A lot of people mistakes me for a kid, though I’ve been an adult from some time.’

‘Y-You are older than me…’

‘I am! Anyway, about your name…’ Mitsuki put his hands onto his hips. He had to admit, he didn’t expect Iori to come here AGAIN to ask him about that thing. It was his fault that his name slipped out of his lips, he was aware of it, but still, he had to come up with some bullshit on spot. 

It seemed that Iori really didn’t know that they are related. Kujo probably never intended to tell him, as Mitsuki guessed. This is why, he was standing here in front of him.

‘Uh… You know! We had a customer called Kujo and I think my dad mentioned something about him having aa uhh son whose name was Iori. Haha- I can’t believe it’s you!’

Mitsuki yelled at himself internally at coming up with the worst explanation possible. He also hated the fact that he wasn’t far away from truth when he said that Kujo was their customer.

_ Fantastic job Izumi Mitsuki, you deserve a star for being the worst liar in the existence! There is no way he is going to believe in this, your whole lie will get exposed. Look, he is even looking at you like this, his eyes drilling into every cell of your body- _

‘....Is that so. I had no idea my father ordered something from here. That’s surprising.’

Kujo Iori deserves a star for the most naive person in the existence as well. It must be truly genetic.

‘HAHA, YEAH!... Anyway, was that all you wanted to know? As an apology for that incident, I can give you a discount or something. Unless you don’t want to eat anything sweet, then-’

‘It is fine. I do not need any repayment. Actually, since you seem to already know me, I would like to know something about you, if that’s alright. Your name is Mitsuki-san, as I recall.’

_ Ah damn, _ Mitsuki thought. Perhaps this can’t be helped.

‘Fine. Uhh, so my name is Izumi Mitsuki. Me and my dad are owners of this place, as you already know, and it’s called Fonte Chocolat. There is nothing else I can really tell you. We are just a small bakery, that’s all.’

‘A small bakery, yet from what I saw, you have a lot of customers and reviews on your site. I would disagree with that statement and say that you are quite a popular spot.’

Mitsuki laughed quietly, patting the wall of Fonte Chocolat.

‘That’s true. It wasn’t that big until recently. You can blame Riku for that, he was the one that made us a big favor and gave us a bit of spotlight. Our whole stock gets sold out in just few hours, not even gonna mention the amount of orders we get. It’s kinda amazing how few photos and words can make things spin so suddenly, but I am sure you are perfectly aware of it.’

‘Isn’t that quite bothersome in the end? You may earn money but that still feels like a lot of work.’

Mitsuki sighed and gave him a bright smile.

‘I don’t mind. If recipes that my parents created are going to become a huge hit, then I won’t mind a bit more of work and less sleep. The budget increase will be nice addition but in the end I am doing what I love. That’s all!’

Iori had no idea why, but looking at Mitsuki’s smile made his chest throb in a weird way. Was he feeling sick out of sudden? He could feel his body become a bit warmer. Good thing that they stood in the dark alley, so the older man couldn’t see Iori’s blushing face.

‘...I-I see’ He finally spoke, brushing some bangs from his face and looking away. Indeed, his face felt incredibly red. Mitsuki gave him a questioning look.

‘Something’s wrong?’

‘Not at all. I am alright. Though, you said that thanks to Nanase-san’s recommendation, your bakery suddenly got famous. For how long do you know him?’

‘A-ah. Not gonna tell you, Mr. Policeman.’ Mitsuki waved his finger in front of Iori’s face ‘I may have told you a bit about myself but I won’t backstab Riku. You were still a person that made him feel uncomfortable, so sharing any info regarding his background is a big no-no from me. Sorry buddy.’

Iori was about to open his mouth again when a loud voice disturbed them, calling for Mitsuki. The man looked behind his shoulder, cursing internally. They probably talked for more than 15 minutes and he didn’t tell his father why he suddenly closed the shop. Looking back at Iori, Mitsuki quickly motioned him with his head to get out of here.

‘Unless you don’t want to hear another scolding from him, go. Our talk here is done after all!’ Mitsuki said, turning around and entering the building again. Iori heard dulled voices of both Mitsuki and his father talking.

In the end, he didn’t learn anything useful about Nanase Riku, so his trip here was a pure failure. Leaning against the wall, his hands clenched into fists. A cold sense of dread began to overlap him once he thought about his father being disappointed by the lack of any evidence that could help them get rid of Tsukumo Idol. Taking few deep breaths, he managed to calm himself down but definitely he wouldn’t call this mission a success.

He shouldn’t stay here for too long, so he turned towards the light and left the alley. Raising his head a bit proved to be unfortunate, as he got blinded by the sun rays, but something in his mind told him that those rays are not as powerful as the smile he saw just few minutes ago. Despite telling himself that he should focus only on Nanase Riku, the face of Izumi Mitsuki wouldn’t leave his thoughts few next few days, no matter how much he tried to forget it.

***

‘You were feeding cats?’ Hideki raised an eyebrow suspiciously as he saw his son nod energetically.

‘Yes! You know, there was one, small kitty that came in recently! They have… dark blue fur!! Haha...’

‘Dark blue! That’s interesting, I would like to see it. Is it still there?’ Hideki was about to step out but Mitsuki blocked his way quickly. He wasn’t sure if Iori already left and he’d rather not risk his father meeting him again.

‘S-shh! You can’t disturb it. I could barely approach it, you know. I gave it a bit of… food and they probably left already. Don’t worry!’

‘...Alright. You are right. It’s better to be careful with those little ones. We need to make sure they won’t step into the bakery though. The fur is the last thing we should have in our products!’ Hideki laughed and wiped his hands on his trousers ‘Anyway, it seems that we ran out of some stuff again, I need to make a new order.’

‘What, again! What are those people even doing.’

‘Giving us money. Perhaps we will be able to get ourselves a nice trip soon, maybe to Okinawa or something. It’s been ages since I was on holiday.’

‘When was the last time?’ Mitsuki asked curiously, but seeing his father’s smile suddenly change, he knew that he hit a landmine ‘S-sorry. Is it about-’

‘Yeah. The last time when we were on a holiday was… probably shortly before Iori got born. Me, Hitomi and you went to Hokkaido together. I remember that you really intended on taking a huge lobster back home and almost cried because we told you that it’s not possible’ Hideki laughed, but there was still sadness behind it.

‘Dad…’

‘It’s alright, Mitsuki. I guess it’s just… the fact that Iori suddenly appeared in our lives. It makes me recall past more often than before. Many things are coming back to my mind, so it won’t be that easy to forget.’

‘Do you need pills again? Maybe you should take a break at shop too.’

‘And leave you with this influx of clients? No, no. I will be fine, son’ Hideki embraced Mitsuki with his hand and caressed his hair ‘Your old man may have had his low moments, but there has to be point where all of us have to move on, right? Not even Iori showing up in our lives can change that, but…’ His hand stopped, so Mitsuki just laid down his head against his shoulder.

‘You want… to see Mom again, right?’

‘...Yes. I want.’

Later on, Mitsuki would think about those words again. He knew that his father was mostly trying to not show his weak side in front of him again, but he knew that this old man until this day was suffering because of the tragedy that struck him. This is why Mitsuki felt that he needed to take care of him as much as he could, so he wouldn’t be sad.

Recalling the meeting with Iori made him feel conflicted though. He wished that he could talk more with him, perhaps even tell him the truth about what happened between their families-

No, he shouldn’t even engage in a conversation with him, as he was still Riku’s enemy but… Riku doesn’t have to know about it. 

In the end, all Mitsuki could do is to make scenarios of encounters that would probably never happen.


	21. Swan Lake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tchaikovsky is rolling in his grave.

Looking around, Riku knew only one thing. Rich people are definitely way too spoiled.

It was one of the evenings where he and the rest of so called ‘Tsukumo squad’ was invited to a huge party that was prepared by one of their major sponsors - FSC Group. Recently, Riku had taken part in one of the commercials for them, so as a ‘thank you gift’, they got invited to this event. It had everything that you would imagine at a rich people party - caviar, expensive champagne, chocolate fountains, everything! 

While it wasn’t really his cup of tea, it seemed Tamaki didn’t mind because he saw him jumping from table to table, trying various cakes, sweets and anything that was prepared by the chefs. Riku sipped a bit of his juice and once again refused a glass of champagne from the waiter - the last thing he would like to do right now is to get drunk. He knew that he’s got a weak head. When was the last time he drank- Ah, yes. During karaoke with Ryo-san. Recalling that memory made him laugh. He felt as if it happened yesterday, seeing Ryo just casually waltz into their karaoke room and then into his life - a lot has happened since that time.

‘Nanase-san, right?’ A voice brought him back from his thoughts. A pair of older gentlemen stood by him, bowing lightly ‘Congratulations on your new song. We have heard it on the day of release and it’s fantastic!’

Riku bowed his head lightly and smiled back. Right, it was one of those ‘praise talks’. He didn’t mind people praising him, hell, he loved it! But talking with people in this posh atmosphere made him really want to just quit and go back home to play his mobile games or sleep. Instead, he had to act as if he was interested in the talk about show business, man’s daughter being a big fan of his and perhaps a job offer for another commercial or magazine photoshoot?

‘Thank you so much for appreciating my hard work. However, for the business and collaboration proposals, you have to contact my manager. She is managing my schedule and surely she will be able to provide you with information that you need, sir.’

‘Right, right! I think I also saw Tsukumo-san around here. He is so lucky to have you under his wing, such talent!’

Once the stream of praises has ended and gentlemen left him, Riku sighed deeply and leaned against a wall nearby. He almost finished his glass of juice and Tamaki was nowhere to be found. Eris would arrive a bit late as she had some errands to take care of and Ryo just as they said, was probably wandering around, talking with other big names in the industry.

All of this felt incredibly fake and Riku was perfectly aware of this. All those small talks, smiles, et cetera - it was a bother if he were to be honest. He wasn’t even sure if those people truly really liked his singing and thought of him as a talented person or they just wanted to get close because he was a hot topic and would certainly gather a huge audience. Being blissfully unaware of things must be nice, right?

‘Excuse me. Are you Nanase-san?’ He heard a soft voice coming from his left side, so taking a deep breath, he turned his head towards it, a perfectly formed smile on his face.

‘Indeed, that’s me. What business do you have with me?’ His eyes quickly scanned person in front of him and Riku had to admit - he was stunning.

It was a handsome young man with light hair. His bangs were gracefully brushing his face and his round, violet eyes were looking straight at him.

‘Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Ousaka Sougo from FSC Group.’

‘Oh my. I’m very pleased to meet you then. Thank you for inviting me to this wonderful party. I am enjoying it quite a lot and I am glad that I could meet so many fantastic people, including you.’ 

So, now a rich son came to him to say something nice? Of course, that wasn’t something they could avoid, right?

However, the laugh that came out of Sougo’s mouth made Riku want to step back a bit. He had a bad feeling about this. Despite his gentle presence Riku could feel the strange hostility emanating from him, so he braced himself internally.

‘I am glad that you are enjoying our party, it was our intention to make every participant feel here like at home. Can I ask you something, if you don’t mind?’

‘...Sure thing, Ousaka-san. What is it?’ 

‘Why do you keep on putting Trigger in an uncomfortable position on your every step?’ Riku felt a cold shiver run down his spine, but he quickly fixed his composure.

‘Unfortunately Ousaka-san, I don’t know what you mean. Trigger are my dear seniors and we have a healthy rivalry with each other. What’s wrong with it?’

‘A healthy rivalry… That’s a funny way you put it in. As far as my observation goes, you only partake in programs and competitions in which you can compete with Trigger. Despite you not being as active in show business as them, your appearances always collide with them. At this point I don’t think it could be a mere coincidence.’

It was hard for Riku to not wince and bark back to him. Who would think that a son of a rich corporation would be a quite fiery Trigger fan who managed to reach a conclusion like this? Obviously, Iori’s words about making enemies within industry returned back to his mind, but it wasn’t something that could stop him, right? 

‘Ousaka-san. That’s a harsh accusation you have against me, and not something that we should be discussing at this kind of event. As I stated before, we are competing as rivals but we are still fellow idols. Our role is to make sure that fans will get the best performance, that’s all.’

‘Of course, I knew you would say that. However, I do know that you work behind the scenes to make sure that Trigger is not able to deliver the best performance.’

‘Is that so? As I recall, FSC is sponsoring Trigger as well, right? You got an information like this straight from the source?’

‘I-’ Just when Sougo was about to reply, a shadow loomed out from behind Riku in a shape of Tamaki who had two glasses of juice. Looking at Ousaka from above, Tamaki blinked and then looked at Riku.

‘Sorry, am I like, interrupting? I brought you a drink, Rikkun.’

‘Tamaki! Thank you so much. No, actually, I am very glad that you came back. I just found some…’ Corners of Riku’s mouth went slightly higher ‘Quite unpleasant company.’

Sougo narrowed his eyebrows.

‘Likewise, Nanase-san. It seems that the rumors I have heard about you are quite baseless. You don’t radiate much of the famed “positive energy” the others seem to praise you for.’

Tamaki stepped in front of Riku and bent his head lower, so he could reach Sougo’s eyeline.

‘The hell you just said about Rikkun? Who do you think you are?’ He said threateningly, yet Sougo didn’t even budge. Both of them were staring intensely at each other, Riku could swear he felt as if electricity was jumping between them. 

‘You are Yotsuba-san, right? One of Nanase-san’s dancers.’

‘Yeah, so? Any problem with that?’

He had to stop them before things got too bad, but Sougo was faster to react.

‘No. It’s just interesting how your owner can’t really fight back, so he had to retort to using someone to protect himself. That’s unfortunate, but I do understand it.’

‘You-!’

‘Tamaki, enough! Let’s just go!’ Riku pulled on Tamaki’s arm, both of them leaving the place. Sougo kept watching them until they disappeared in the crowd and sighed. He knew that anyone from Tsukumo was bad enough, but that kid was making him uneasy. Even that dancer of his, he’s got the eyes of someone who was ready to fight no matter what. Probably not even his status would save him from getting punched in the face by that person.

_ /I guess I have to come up with another strategy… and make sure that dancer is not around./ _

Suddenly, Sougo felt his waist being embraced and a whisper reach his ear. Familiar scent of expensive cologne made him aware who was the person behind him.

‘What’s with that face, FSC Princess? Was someone unpleasant to you?’

The white haired man turned his head around, his eyes locking up with the newcomer.

‘Midou-san, thank you for concern but that’s nothing big. I just had an encounter with one of Tsukumo Productions stars. Unfortunately, my image of him is much different than the one presented to the public so our encounter wasn’t something I would call friendly.’

Midou Torao clicked his tongue and sighed.

‘Can’t you just said he was full of shit? No need to put it that way. How about I improve your mood a bit, hm?’ He got his face a bit closer to Sougo’s hair, his hand creeping towards Sougo’s hip. Lowering his head, he quickly pushed Torao off and stepped back.

‘Forgive me, Midou-san. I’m sure I already stated clearly that I am not interested in pursuing this type of relationship with you. Our fathers wish for us to be close, but I do not share this sentiment. Please refrain from such things in public’ He stated, making Torao roll his eyes. Of course he would react like this.

‘I still haven’t received an answer from you, Ousaka. What is exactly that you don’t like about me? I’m sure I fit all of the categories and as we both know, I’m interested in you, not the relationship between companies or money. That’s the last thing I care about.’

‘You ask what I don’t like about you, yet you fail to notice it. It’s more obvious than you think. Now, if you excuse me, I have no further business with you’ Sougo bowed lightly, turning on his heel and disappeared in the crowd, leaving Midou heir alone. 

‘Heh. Of course. Playing unavailable as always, Ousaka. Don’t you worry, I still have few aces in my sleeve.’ Just when he was about to move, he bumped into someone. Person made a soft sound, so Torao looked at them from above.

‘Oh my, apologies-’ It was a woman. She was really tiny but once Torao saw her, he blinked few times. Her violet eyes looked at him surprised. She quickly fixed her hair and smiled.

‘I should be the one to apologize. Please forgive me, I am in a hurry!’ She stated and passed next to Torao who couldn’t take his eyes off her.

‘...Perhaps Ousaka can wait. This lady seems to be quite a catch. I better learn her name before I attack.’

***

  
  


Once they got far enough, Riku sighed deeply and looked at Tamaki, his expression obviously displeased.

‘Thank you for coming in. I could barely stand being in his presence.’

‘Yeah. Sorry, I got kinda carried away. Was he talking shit about you?’

‘Not quite… He just accused me of some things and I couldn’t agree with him. Just because he is a son of rich person it doesn’t mean he can order me around and tell me what is right and what is wrong.’

Tamaki nodded, noticing that he was still holding two glasses of drink in his hands. He laughed and handed one of them to Riku.

‘I agree. He can like go and fuck himself. You are a good person, Rikkun and some shitty rich brat shouldn’t bother you. Anyway, look, I said that I won’t spill anything and I didn’t spill anything.’

‘Thank you. Rich people are weird, that’s true. Despite me earning millions of yen, I don’t really feel any different…’

‘Because you aren’t really showing it off. You don’t act like a rich person either.’

‘Then how do I act?’

‘Uhh… like Rikkun. You are you.’

Riku ended up laughing at Tamaki’s words. Perhaps that was good.

‘Indeed. I am me and I know what I want.’

***

Ryo was honestly pissed off. 

He liked this kind of parties! It was nice, there was free food and people showered him with attention, even if it was forced and fake! Being one of the very important people in this circle had its benefits but honestly, at this moment he would like to be somewhere else. His eyes scanned the crowd, soon noticing familiar, red haired head nearby. He also quickly noticed his partner Tamaki, so his enthusiasm died a bit. 

Riku really insisted on taking Tamaki to the party as well and Ryo unfortunately had no reason to say no. Seeing those two talking and laughing together made him feel angry, almost like a child that couldn’t join a circle of friends playing with each other. Each time he kept reminding himself that letting Yotsuba nearby Riku was a bad idea not because Yotsuba is a criminal but because he felt his position being in danger - his position as the most important person in Riku’s life of course. He couldn’t deny that he was feeling jealous because Tamaki took all of Riku’s attention, but admitting it every time made him feel only more miserable. With rumors about their supposed closeness, Tsukumo had no idea what to think about this whole ordeal about spying on Riku. It wasn’t even that important anymore to know all of Riku’s movements and learn more about him through lenses of Tamaki’s phone camera. 

He wanted to be the one who could be closer to Riku than Yotsuba.

As if fate wanted to bite him in the ass more, he noticed that some people walked by and Yotsuba…

Yotsuba embraced Riku’s waist with his arm, bringing him closer to his side.

That was enough for the man to see. Turning around on his heel, he angrily left towards the balcony, ignoring the people that wanted to speak with him. Perhaps the aura that he was emitting was enough to make them shut up and not follow him. As soon as he went through the balcony door, the cold air hit his skin and made him sigh softly. Taking few steps further, he leaned against the marble fence and closed his eyes for few seconds. 

Why was he getting so riled up with it! He should have known that his plan was already bad enough for letting a literal criminal hang out around Riku but now? He told Riku that he isn’t allowed to date anyone, but Riku probably wouldn’t even tell him about it. Perhaps the reason that he had chosen Yotsuba wasn’t because of his dance but because of his looks? Character? Many thoughts began to clutter Ryo’s head until a soft sound of high heels clicking against the floor reached him.

‘President, is everything alright? I can almost see that steam coming out from your head.’ He opened his eyes upon hearing familiar voice of Eris, but the view that he saw was much different from what he had expected. 

Eris that stood in front of him was dressed in a really stylish (and a bit provocative) dark red dress, while her usually tied up hair were set loose. Carefully done make up decorated her face, finishing touch being a golden necklace with a piece of red ruby hanging loosely from it.

She was simply beautiful.

‘Eri-chan…’ Tsukumo felt his mouth going a bit dry, so he swallowed and blinked few times ‘Haha, I almost didn’t recognize you.’

‘Is that so. I may look a bit different but it’s still me, Hisakawa Eris. I apologize that I couldn’t make it earlier, but you are aware of the nature of our job. First things first. So? Did any of our sponsors get on your nerves again so you had to get some fresh air?’

‘...A bit! You know how those people are. They talk about stuff that doesn’t interest you but you still have to act like you are sooo much into their talk and they are the most important sponsor in the entire existence! I’m fine, no need to worry, Eri-chan, or you will get wrinkles!’

He used a laugh to cover up that feeling of uneasiness that arose in his chest. Right, if Riku could date someone in secret then maybe he should too! Like Eri-chan here, she was beautiful, smart and could do some things better than anyone could! She was…

She wasn’t moving Ryo’s heart at all, as much as he was afraid to admit it.

Looking at all of those models and actresses that were invited to this party should make Ryo interested only if a little bit, but they didn’t. Looking at women around him made him feel nothing. He didn’t get interested in that foreign blonde or this woman who was voted to be the most beautiful woman in their prefecture.

All he was looking at on this party was Riku.

‘Oh, don’t worry, I am not worried about you, President. I’m more worried about the people around who could become the target of your wrath. I would rather avoid delivering 15 pages long apologies to their offices-’

‘Eri-chan, Eri-chan, Eri-chan. No need to dwell too deep on that! I was just… displeased with the alcohol they are serving here! To think such a big corporation as FSC would serve such weak drinks, what kind of party is that!’

Ryo was smiling but Eris knew him long enough to see that the man was indeed hiding something. Perhaps it wasn’t the best time to drill a hole in his defence and try to get to the source of problem, so she decided to go with the topic that she knew would calm him down.

‘I see. That’s very unfortunate, President. By the way, did you see Nanase-kun? As I recall Yotsuba-kun was going to accompany him right?’

Then, she noticed something strange. Her president who would usually light up at any mention of Riku, suddenly became even more gloomy. The smile faded from his face, replaced with an indifferent expression. 

‘Their alcohol may be weak but perhaps once I drink more, I will forget about some stuff. Anyway, as you noticed, I am not in mood to talk with those idiots, so I’m leaving that to you’ He said sternly and turned around, walking towards the exit of the balcony and leaving Eris alone without letting her say something more. She was completely stunned by that reaction.

She hit a landmine with Nanase-kun’s name? How is that even possible? She quickly decided to follow after him.

Ryo had no idea where exactly he was going. Probably far away from this place. Probably far away from Eris. Probably far away from Yotsuba Tamaki.

Probably as far away as he can, so he can stop thinking about that strange, burning feeling in his chest that makes him boil with anger.

***

‘Rikkun, you drink wine?’ Tamaki noticed that a glass in Riku’s left hand wasn’t his usual drink but red wine. Riku seemed to look around, seemingly a bit lost.

‘I don’t. I know Ryo-san likes this wine a lot and I wanted to give it to him. I feel like I neglected him a bit so maybe it would be a good idea to go and talk but I can’t find him at all. I asked few people but no one saw him.’

‘Huuh. Let’s search for boss then. Maybe he also got hungry and went to the buffet?’

‘Did you mean that you got hungry and you would like to go to the buffet again?’ Riku asked him and smirked ‘That’s fine though! I will gladly eat something too. For now I have been only drinking this juice, so filling my stomach would be a good idea.’

‘Yeah! They have some nice rolls there, and good meat, I will show you- Huh? Why there’s so many people?’ Tamaki pointed at a group of men visibly surrounding someone. Curiosity struck both him and Riku so as soon as they approached, Riku opened his mouth slightly.

‘Tamaki, go to the buffet first. I will join you later.’

‘You sure, Rikkun? I can help.’

‘Yes. I will go and save Hisakawa-san before that crowd of men drowns her in their business cards and ugly stares.’

‘Ossu. If things become bad, just call me, okay?’

Nanase nodded and directed his steps towards the crowd that surrounded his manager. It seemed that all of them were more than eager to speak with her, which irritated Riku. She was a capable woman, but even stuck in a situation like this she had to keep her face expressionless and not say something that could damage the future of the company she was working in. That’s why, Riku stepped in, a huge smile decorating his face.

‘Hisakawa-san, I was searching for you! I’m sorry, I was preoccupied with something!’ He said loudly enough so people around her would notice him, turning all the stares towards him ‘Gentlemen, I’m afraid I have to kidnap my manager for a while. If you excuse us!’ He motioned his hand for Eris to grab, which she quickly did and followed his steps, leaving the crowd of older men visibly displeased. Soon it dispersed and Riku along with Eris went to the another hall, in which a live orchestra was playing music for the attendees. That didn’t stop people from following them with their stares.

‘Nanase-kun, please forgive me. It seems that I got too carried away while I was searching for President and suddenly many sponsors surrounded me. I’m such an idiot for letting them to stop me-’

‘It’s alright. However, it seems that people are still eager to talk with you, so how about…’ He looked at the dancefloor filled with few pairs that were dancing gracefully ‘Hisakawa-san, can you dance?’

‘Huh? I do… and I can see what you want to do.’ With that being said, Riku pulled Eris hand towards the dancefloor and bowed in front of her, acting as posh and extravagant as those people here did.

‘May I have this dance then, Hisakawa-san?’ He smiled and looked at her, Eris putting her hand on Riku’s shoulder and intertwining her fingers with his own.

‘Absolutely, Nanase-kun. Also, I think we have reached this level of familiarity, you can call me by my name. Eris is just fine.’

‘Alright then… but I wish for you to do the same, Eris-san.’

‘I will, Riku-kun. Let’s dance then.’

The music picked up and both of them started to move accordingly to it. It was much different than Riku’s usual set list, but during some of his dance sessions Riku learned basic steps of waltz and other dance styles. It seemed that his manager knew them well - probably even better than him, as he later noticed. They were easily the most interesting pair of dancers on the dance floor, gathering many stares and whispers.

‘Once again, let me thank you, Riku-kun. You saved me from people trying to book you for another hair shampoo commercial.’

‘Considering how you look today, I think they tried to recruit you, not me, Eris-san. I haven’t got an opportunity to tell you that but I really like how you look today. You are beautiful, you know?’

‘My, such praise from lips of a super idol. Thank you, Riku-kun.’

The music speed up a bit, so their movements did too.

‘Think of it as praise from Nanase Riku, not Nanase Riku Tsukumo Super Idol trademarked’ Riku laughed and looked around ‘Speaking of Tsukumo… did you see Ryo-san?’

‘I did. But he wasn’t feeling well and perhaps something angered him. I was about to follow him but I got surrounded by those… men and I lost him. But, you know…’ She bit her tongue. Maybe it wasn’t a good idea to tell him that Ryo got really pissed off once she mentioned him. Something was up.

‘Know what?’

‘Nothing! I… want to ask you something, Riku-kun. Can you answer me honestly?’ She whispered, signaling Riku to keep his voice a bit quieter too, even if they were sure that the music around them was much louder and no one could hear a word.

‘Ask away, Eris-san. I am listening.’

‘What do you think of our President?’

It took Riku a while to reach an answer. While he was dancing with Eris in the ballroom, many thoughts went through his head. What was his opinion on their boss, Tsukumo Ryo? 

‘I like him. Even if he is eccentric, sometimes unpredictable… I can say I like him. Sometimes I feel like I can’t understand what he is doing or why he is doing something but… this might be why I like him. I’m never bored with him. Strange, right?’ He laughed quietly, taking a turn to right with his dance partner ‘I trust Ryo-san and I want him to trust me… even if sometimes I feel that he wants me to act in a specific way that I don’t understand. I do everything for him so that’s why…’

He almost stopped in between steps.

He was doing everything for him. It was absolutely right thing to say and Eris quietly agreed with him on that. Since the very beginning, Riku was trying to make sure that all of expectations that Ryo put onto him were fulfilled, even those that his boss never voiced. 

‘...I really want Ryo-san to understand that he is an important person to me. I am his idol and he is my boss but sometimes I feel like… Ryo-san was the only person that reached towards me when I was in need, even if he sometimes uses underhanded methods.’

It was enough for Eris to understand. She was slowly getting an image of affairs between Ryo and Riku and it struck her how easy it was. It may not be obvious to them, but it was obvious to her. Ryo was investing in Riku since very beginning and Riku was trying his best for him. Their relationship started as purely business related and filled with feelings like revenge but it seemed that a new feeling had awoken between those two.

‘Riku-kun… do you- wah!’ She didn’t notice that music came to the halt and Riku decided to spin her around and bend, as finishing touch. Loud claps echoed through the hall, Riku and Eris looking at each other before he helped her to stand up properly. 

‘I’m sorry, Eris-san! I didn’t hear your last question. What was it?’ Riku asked, only to see Eris shake her head.

‘Nothing important. I already got my answer, Riku-kun. Anyway, let’s go and join Yotsuba-kun. I think I saw him around.’

Nodding in response, Riku lead Eris towards the buffet area. This time, the investors and sponsors wouldn’t approach them as Eris had two very nice men at her side. It seemed that none of them had noticed, but Tamaki’s mood suddenly went downhill, so he ended up eating more sugar than intended, a text message that he read just few minutes ago still fresh in his mind. He’s got a really bad feeling about this, just like first time.

_ /Big Boss - 21:42:12 _

_ I’m looking forward to your usual report, Yotsuba. However, this time, I’d like to speak with you personally, without any spectators. Are we clear?/ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SOUGO AND TORAO MAKE AN APPERANCE! How nice is that! Ryo-san on the other hand slowly starts to see that Riku is much more important to him than everything else :)
> 
> Thank you for reading as usual. We are really pleased with amount of feedback and want to keep going until story is written and delivered! Soon, we will reach a climax point for current arc, so stay tuned.


	22. House Mafia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Romance at work? Not possible in Tsukumo Productions.

Tamaki really wished he could just skip that talk with his boss. Why did he suddenly decide that it’s not satisfying to send him messages and pictures? He was so eager to give him that work phone and make sure that Tamaki reported to him daily, but now he got asked to come to the office and see his boss face to face again. 

It was obvious that his boss didn’t like him much. Their first meeting with him was pretty much a proof that Tsukumo Ryo would gladly get rid of him if possible. He got himself into this shady deal, which was supposed to be a secret yet Tamaki was unable to keep it. Due to his own giddiness, Riku quite quickly found out that he was supposed to spy on him. Anger quickly passed and the two of them, despite having a heartfelt talk with each other at the game center, ended up not escalating this further - instead, they just decided to go along with it, even if it didn’t make any sense to Tamaki. Riku said that it was to protect Tamaki’s position, so perhaps Riku knew about his boss dislike towards him? Many thoughts cluttered his mind but he was going to find out soon what exactly his boss wants.

Once he reached Tsukumo Ryo’s office, he knocked two times and then pressed the door knob. He was greeted with an almost drilling stare from his boss. Tamaki quickly closed the door behind himself and approached the desk. He bowed deeply, the usual way he did when he was still with Aniki, earning a pleased humm from Ryo.

‘You arrived on time, good. I told you before that I appreciate people who do as I order them to. Now, your report’ Ryo spoke and shifted into more comfortable position in his chair. Tamaki nodded and began to tell Ryo about the events from yesterday, which he obviously missed as he left the party much earlier than the rest. His anger was almost gone, but he couldn’t say that hearing about yesterday made him feel a bit on ease. The idea of Tamaki being close to Riku was still in the back of his mind like a parasite. He wasn’t even that interested in most of the things that Tamaki said, so it just flew out of his head. That’s why he was surprised when Tamaki suddenly went quiet.

‘Boss… can I like ask something?’ Tamaki asked quietly, noticing obvious dissatisfaction on Ryo’s face.

‘What is it? I thought I am the one asking questions here after you are done with your report, Yotsuba.’

‘I know. But that’s something I’ve been thinking for a while. No, actually since the day you asked me to follow R-... Nanase-san.’

‘I see you got quite familiar with him, didn’t you? You are at the point where you use each other’s first names, hm?’ Ryo stated quite sharply, but Tamaki still kept his expression in tact. He won’t get intimidated by that guy again, that’s what he had told himself.

‘I did, so what? You asked me to do it, boss. You wanted me to be close to him, so I am. Anyway, I wanted to-’

‘Close. How funny. Before that, answer me, Yotsuba. How CLOSE are you with Riku then? Because I think that’s definitely overboard of what I have asked you to do’ Tamaki knew that tone of voice. A threat.

‘...We are friends, boss. That’s all.’

‘Friends! Ah right. Such good friends that people literally think you two are dating. You know how big problem it is for us?’ 

So that was it? He was concerned about some rumors were spread all over social media, in which people kept saying that he and Riku are dating? Tamaki was aware of them, he saw such comments when he was browsing his own name on Rabitter. Some fangirls kept talking about how cute they would be together and maybe they are just dating in secret.

It was so stupid. He didn’t like Riku that way. Tamaki knew that he was absolutely dense when it came to things like love or even sex. When he was still working with Aniki, his colleagues once invited him to a red light district and even got him hooked up with a girl. They told him that ‘you need to get rid of that cherryboy attitude, you beast!’. Tamaki had no idea what they meant by that but once he and that girl got into the room, she began to undress and he just stood there like an idiot until she asked if he is alright or not. In the end, both of them just ended up browsing Rabitter feed for some funny pictures while laying down on the huge bed. It wasn’t until much later that he learned she was a prostitute from that district and he was supposed to have sex with her.

Looking at the funny pictures was much better in Tamaki’s opinion.

‘Boss, you know. You are wrong, actually’ There, he said it, noticing how Ryo’s pupils literally shrank in anger. He had to ask this question, even if his boss was about to rip his legs off ‘I am not datin’ Rikkun. We are close as friends because he is genuinely a nice person. He helped me a lot when I didn’t even ask him for it. I would even say that he is kinda like you.’

‘Like me…? What do you mean?’

‘He is sometimes like, pushy. He does things that he thinks are good for you and doesn’t even ask you for the opinion. You also did that when I came here for the first time. This whole spying thing is-’

‘I never asked about your opinion about delivering information about Riku to me, Yotsuba!’

‘I just try to answer your question, dammit!’ 

Both of them went quiet, two pairs of eyes staring at each other. Tamaki’s gaze was much scarier than Ryo had thought, no wonder he was one of the boys that took care of ‘special requests’ from his friend. 

‘...Why do you wanna know so much about Rikkun? I get that you are worried about stuff like us datin’ and stuff but you don’t need to. You should just ask Rikkun stuff that you want to know, instead of you know, asking me to spy on him.’

‘Just-’

‘Boss. Do you… like Rikkun or somethin’?’

Finally, a question that Tamaki intended to ask since very beginning was asked. It’s been something that had been lingering in Tamaki’s mind for a while, but after recent talk with Riku on that party he was almost sure that his boss wanted to know way more about his idol than a simple manager should. Not even Eris was this persistent in trying to learn every detail about Riku’s life as much as Ryo. Tamaki tried to understand the motives behind his reasoning but it only made his brain fry. So now, he risked a lot by asking such question.

‘...Are you stupid? Of course I like Riku. If I didn’t, I wouldn’t even pick him up.’ Ryo responded after short pause ‘Riku is the property of Tsukumo and I am obviously the property manager. I need to make sure everything works in Riku’s favor and because of that I need to know as much as possible.’

‘That’s not what I meant. You can tell me all about how Rikkun’s your thing and that’s fine. Not my business but, like… it feels like you like him a bit too much. I would even say that you are kinda obsessed with him. But you know, Rikkun’s also worried about you and you do such a shitty thing to him.’

Ryo felt his brow twitch. That kid got definitely too cocky to talk back like this!

‘You are the last person I want to hear that from. Anyway, what do you mean by that? Riku is worried about me?’

‘Yeah. I said that before’ Ah yes, Ryo wasn’t definitely listening properly then ‘Rikkun was searching for you yesterday. He wanted to bring you some booze that he knew you liked. He was kinda sad that you weren’t around and wondered if you could come back soon.’

‘Is… that so. Good for him then~ He wanted to make me happy, isn’t he a good boy!’

‘He is. He cares about you a lot, you know. That’s why I asked if you like him.’

‘I do like him, Yotsuba.’

‘Not that! Like uhh, you know. Love, actually.’

Ryo went quiet out of sudden, staring at Tamaki surprised. Tamaki really wondered what went inside Ryo’s head right now, especially when he saw his eyes go big. He had no idea how much time had passed until Ryo laughed and brushed his words off.

‘I don’t know why I was worried about you and Riku dating when you literally can’t see the difference between me caring about Riku and loving him. Mind you, I am still his boss. Such things are a biiig no-no within the industry! Especially since we are both males, do you really think I would risk mine and Riku’s entire career to get into a relationship with him? You are an idiot.’ 

Tamaki wanted to open his mouth to say that what Ryo does is not really a good care but perhaps it was time to retreat. He already said too much, knowing that his boss probably won’t forget those words and will remind him at every opportunity about it.

‘I don’t think about Riku in that way. If it looks like that to you then I guess you need to get your eyesight checked. Riku is my weapon and I am the one who is wielding it, there is nothing more than that. If you intend to say more bullshit like this, I think this is the end of our small talk.’

Ryo gave Tamaki a clear signal that he should just leave his office as soon as possible. Without further ado, Tamaki bowed once more and left, sighing once he was outside.

‘That dude’s crazy as hell, damn. Rikkun better watch out on him even if he likes him or somethin’...’

Ryo on the other hand leaned against back of his seat and looked at the ceiling in silence. 

What an irritating brat! Yotsuba Tamaki of all people was trying to tell him that he likes Riku. What’s wrong with him? He doesn’t seem to be like a person that reads too many romance novels or watches any romance related soap operas. From the very beginning, Riku was supposed to be his ultimate weapon against the idol industry… Even if that goal had slowly began to fade, if he had to be honest with himself. All he wanted right now was to let Riku take care of Trigger. The rest of the industry can wait, that’s fine! 

Even if Tamaki said that he doesn’t think of Riku this way, who the hell is he to tell him such things? Ryo didn’t understand his own feelings towards Riku and he didn’t want some brat to tell him that. Ryo had a clear goal in his mind and he needed Riku for it. It was obvious that he was worried if Riku was about to drift away from him! He needed to make sure that he knows everything about Riku too! That’s the best strategy to understand someone, right?

His eyes scanned a document that was inside the file in front of him and Ryo was already aware of its contents - It was the plan of Riku’s small concert tour which was already finalized and submitted for Ryo’s approval.

The man sighed deeply. He couldn’t deny that Riku had been preoccupying his thoughts for few months. The idea of letting him go or not being able to see him made his mood suddenly go down. Even if it was something that could help Riku achieve better sales and performance, somehow Ryo didn’t want to let his duckling go for a long time, as he wouldn’t be able to go with him due to his duties as President. He slowly opened the file and began to look through those documents, hoping that once he gets into that vortex of work, he will forget about this strange talk with Yotsuba Tamaki.

He didn’t like Riku this way, he wasn’t an idiot. There was only one person in his entire life that managed to move his heart and that person wasn’t even that much fond of him anymore. Those were the old days when he was still easily giving into his own desires, only to get hurt later on. No one needs such feelings, especially not him.

Ryo didn’t even look at time passing-by when he finally heard a knock to the door of his office. A person with dark glasses and black suit entered, holding a small bag in their right hand and approaching Ryo’s desk.

‘Is that-’

‘The documents you requested, Tsukumo-san. Progress in that case was made and I was asked to deliver them. Please go through them and see if you need any additional information. Now, if you excuse me.’ 

The man quickly left the office, leaving Ryo with a new set of documents. At first he wasn’t really sure what it was about, but as soon as he began to browse through the papers, his eyes became bigger.

‘...This is even more messed up than I thought…’ Ryo pulled out a paper with photograph attached to it - it showed a teenage girl with dark blue hair and quite pale skin. What was the most interesting was the name under it.

‘So this is Yotsuba’s sister… She is even closer than I thought. But what makes me wonder is…’

Quick look through documents brought a certain surname to Ryo’s focus. Reading through the report made him feel as if that man was truly here just to make everyone miserable. Laughing bitterly, Ryo put the paper down and stood up from his chair, approaching the window behind him. 

‘I can’t believe I am the one saying it but… Kujo Takamasa, you are truly the pest of this society. Creating fake legends like Zero, stealing children like they are some kind of trophies and now…’

He looks back at the documents.

‘Being a cause of fatal injury of one of them. No wonder Riku is so pissed off with everything you do… because no matter what you do, it will always lead you to him.’

***

‘Ryo-san, this file is… huge. It’s almost like some of my medical books’ Riku browsed through the document about his supposed tour. His boss kept his usual smile on his face once Riku gave him the file back.

‘See how much I need to do for you! You should be grateful, Riku~!’ 

‘Who said I am not? I am grateful for all the things you do for me, Ryo-san.’ Riku gave him a gentle, but worried smile ‘Speaking of, are you feeling better now? I heard from Eris-san that you were not feeling good during the party. Did you eat something bad?’

Wait, did he call Eri-chan by her name? What’s with all of them suddenly getting so close, goddamit! Eris was a person that Ryo put most of his trust into, but it still bit him in the ass.

‘I am fine, Riku. Uh… Indeed, I think I ate something that wasn’t so fresh. It would be quite unsightly if I just ended up occupying the bathroom, don’t you think? I decided to retire for the rest of the evening and it seems that Eri-chan did a good job.’

‘Is that so… Do you need a doctor to check on you?’ Riku asked and stood up, putting his hands onto his hips ‘I may not be the best doctor yet, but I can definitely know when something’s wrong! Even if it’s a bit too late already, haha-’

He was so cute like this, Ryo thought and then scolded himself internally. There was nothing wrong with thinking like this. Riku’s image for the public and for him was much different and that was enough. He knew Riku’s true face.

‘Unfortunately, I am not in a mood for doctor play, Riku. You have to choose another moment.’

It probably took Riku a while to process Ryo’s words. A slight blush appeared on his face and the boy murmured that ‘Ryo-san is a weirdo!’.

‘A-anyway. All you need to do is discuss some conditions with my university about those concerts? Even if they are supposed to happen during the break between semesters, it would be a good idea to inform them.’

‘That’s the plan. But what about you, duckling? You said you are excited but are you truly ready? Well, stupid question of me, of course you are!’

‘Don’t ask questions that you answer yourself, Ryo-san! I am ready and I will be sure to give my best performance’ Riku smiled, but there was a hint of mischief behind it ‘But you know, it’s a quite unfortunate period. Do you know why?’ 

‘Hm, let me guess! Does it involve something that begins with T and ends with rigger?’

Riku laughed as a reply, which made Ryo smile in return.

‘Bingo. The break between semesters is also the time when Trigger’s tour is going to happen. That’s why I proposed this date and it was approved. I just wonder if they already know what is about to happen…’

‘Don’t you worry about that, Riku. I made sure your face will be everywhere and everyone will speak about your promo tour.’

‘Good. I want to make sure Tenn-nii will experience the same thing as me, when I saw his face on every billboard or every social media account that posted music news. If he does hate me so much that he doesn’t want to see me as his own brother, I will make sure he won’t be able to close his eyes without seeing my face in front of him.’

Ryo hummed in response, his duckling was definitely growing some more teeth. What did Yotsuba say again? Riku was behaving in a similar way to him?

_ He could definitely see that. _

‘You are fired up, I like this a lot. My duckling is off to destroy people!’ Ryo made a fake crying gesture, earning a disgusted expression from Riku.

‘You… are kinda right. But still, stop with that fake crying, you will get wrinkles all over your face. Better stay handsome while you still can, right?’

‘Of course, I am handsome! A walking definition of handsome, rich and-’

‘Sometimes silly’ He almost murmured, but it was enough for the man to hear.

‘I will pretend I didn’t hear that!’ 

‘Haha! Honestly, I will miss you, Ryo-san. Even if it’s just a month and few days, it will be so weird to not come here and throw my papers all over your desk’ Riku’s words suddenly change Ryo’s expression.

‘Oh aww, aren’t you cute, Riku. Are you gonna cry because I am not around? Maybe if you say yes, I can give you my photo.’

‘You have a photo on your profile though? But don’t worry about that, I have Tamaki and Eris-san with me!’ The boy replied happily, but the man didn’t share his sentiment. That name again… His eyes landed on the familiar black file on his desk and an idea appeared in his mind. All it would take was literally to pull it out and present to Riku. He could easily get rid of that annoying kid for a good reason but-

‘Honestly, I don’t know what I would do without Tamaki. He’s been a great help to me recently and I really appreciate his company.’

Riku’s words made Ryo’s throat strangely constrict. He’s got this goddamn chance! He could come up with another plan that wouldn’t involve any other person around Riku and-

Ah, is he stupid? He cannot do it right before Riku’s promotional tour. If Tamaki suddenly resigned or wouldn’t cooperate because he already got what he wanted, that would make people ask questions or worst case scenario - Riku’s plan would fall apart.

‘Ryo-san? Something’s wrong?’ Riku asked once he noticed Ryo was staring intensely at his desk. The man quickly brushed it off and put the papers into his desk.

‘Nothing. I just spaced out.’

‘Mm… Maybe there is really something wrong with you? What if you are sick-’

‘I am fine, duckling. Anyway, isn’t that time for Eri-chan to pick you up? Clean up those papers from the tablet and go. I still have some work to do and-’

Riku stood up and approached him, a bit too close but neither of them knew what personal space was. He looked straight up into Ryo’s golden eyes and pouted.

‘There is definitely something wrong with you if you tell me to go because you want to work. You know, Ryo-san... If there is something then you can just… ask?’ The boy put a bit more focus on the last word, hoping that Ryo would get his message. There were still things between them that needed to get resolved but neither of them wanted to say it aloud.

The man put his hand onto Riku’s cheek and brushed it lightly with his fingers, still staring into his bright, red irises.

‘You know I will, as soon as I actually have some concerns though. For now, concentrate on your target, Riku. You are Tsukumo Production’s most powerful weapon and I want you to show it to the entire world. Are we clear on it?’ His hand stopped on Riku’s chin. Once the boy nodded, he quickly let it go and leaned back in his chair. Riku went to the table and began to gather his stuff in silence, Ryo’s words replaying in his head over and over.

Was he blushing or did the room become strangely hot? He could always say that he caught some virus from Ryo-san but would that explain why his heart was beating faster than usual?

‘Ryo-san, you know…?’ He said after he took his jacket from the sofa and put it on.

‘What is it?’

‘...No, it’s nothing. I will write to you later after meeting with Eris-san. See you-’

Just when Riku was about to press the doorknob, Ryo called out to him once more, making him turn his head towards the desk.

‘I know you are excited about the tour but remember to not get lost in the forest, Riku. It’s easy to lose a four leaf clover among so many plants.’

Riku went silent for a moment. His gaze showed a moment of panic at Ryo’s words, but it quickly passed and the boy looked him strongly in the eye.

‘I won’t, Ryo-san. Believe in me more, please. I know you… can do that.’

Once Riku left the office, Ryo sighed heavily. What… what is he going to do?

Riku’s presence was genuinely making him happy, just like Momo did in the past. Tamaki’s words were still ringing in his ears. 

_ Is he stupid? _

He quickly drowned himself in the workload that Eri-chan brought him, hoping that all of those things would quickly get replaced with other issues. He had to leave about this matter for later, when his head would be clearer. After all, he wants to resolve it with the least damage possible.

As much as he doesn’t want Yotsuba to be around, Riku made it clear that his loss would greatly impact him and he can’t even predict what Yotsuba has in this empty head of his. 

‘What an exciting situation, huh… I almost want to vomit.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for longer waiting. Despite pandemic, author 1 is still working remotely from home and doing a lot of overtime unfortunately. Updates may be a bit late, depending on the workload.
> 
> Anyway, Ryo is absolutely gay and he seems to finally get it! Good for him.
> 
> In the next chapter, we start off with Riku's promo tour!


	23. Bad Apple

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 4 AM is the worst time possible to think about getting your shit together.

‘Boys, I have some news for you’ Anesagi said once she entered the room and judging from her expression and general tone of voice, it’s not going to be a pleasant one ‘Do you know that man, Yotsuba? He’s been quite a topic on the social media sites recently.’

‘Yotsuba? What’s about him?’ Gaku asked ‘Let me guess. It has something to do with Tsukumo again?’

‘Precisely. Yotsuba is Nanase Riku’s back-up dancer but it seems that he managed to storm the media like a fire and unfortunately, it got us affected as well. Please take a look at this’ Anesagi pulled out a tablet from her bag and opened a certain web page. Both Gaku and Ryuu looked curiously at it, while Tenn was still dressing up after the finished job.

‘Oh, it’s that ranking? What-’

‘Gaku and Ryuu. You occupied two first places before, but now it’s a thing of past.’ Just as Anesagi said, new ranking update was displayed in front of them. First place obviously belonged to Yotsuba Tamaki, being only few votes higher than Gaku. Narrowing his eyebrows, Gaku shrugged and sat back on his seat.

‘I don’t really care about some rankings’ he waved his hand dismissively ‘My old man is usually the one who pushes all the promotion and rankings stuff onto us, so I guess he will nag to hell and back about this. But it’s irritating how it’s Tsukumo  _ again _ .’

‘Gaku, come on… I’m sure they aren’t doing it on purpose’ Ryuu’s words hadn’t been met with much enthusiasm though. He could see that Gaku’s mood, despite the previous statement, went pretty low, while Tenn had been like an angry kitten for some time already. Ever since older Kujo came back to Japan, both Tenn and Iori had been on the edge, with the latter becoming more tense and stiff during work time. It seemed that his very presence was multiplying the amount of stress and pressure on the boys.

‘Oh, for sure our president is not going to be pleased. I will earn at least 5 scoldings from him.’

‘Let it be. He won’t do anything to you, Anesagi.’

‘Gaku, I appreciate the concern but I’d like you to avoid any possible conflict, even if it’s your usual bickering with president Yaotome.’

‘Right, right! Let’s not get upset over this. We have our tour incoming after all. It’s been a while since we went for a tour together! Do you guys remember our first time? We went all around the Japan and met with so many of our fans, it was fantastic! I can’t wait to experience it again with you’ Ryuu said with an excitement in his voice, which unfortunately failed to infect the others. Only Gaku gave him a gentle smile, saying that he is right. The lack of energy coming from them was really upsetting for Anesagi, who could only cross arms on her chest and sigh.

Cursed existence that Nanase Riku was, she knew it wasn’t the end of their problems. As if Iori wasn’t giving her enough of a headache recently, reports and some sponsors seemed to lose interest in Trigger. They needed to come up with something, but her head was completely empty…

/I really hope this isn’t something permanent… Seeing them like this makes my heart ache, in all honesty. If only I could do something about Tsukumo! This whole situation works badly for Trigger morals and soon may reach their fans too.../

Tenn finished packing his things, turning his gaze to the rest. Every time they had to part, they could see that Tenn wasn’t in the mood to leave. If he could, he’d stay with them and never come back to the Kujo house.

Joining this family felt like the biggest mistake of his life and Riku painfully reminding him about it wasn’t easing his anxiety.

***

‘Hey, hey! They finally released the name for Riku-kun’s tour!’

‘Let me check- “Imperishable Night”...! That’s true. I would love to stay with Riku-kun for the whole night and never let it end!’

Two girls giggled and moved towards the train station. Eris checked her watch, wondering why Riku wasn’t here yet. She had been waiting in front of the recording studio for almost 20 minutes, wondering if something was wrong. Just then, the door to the building opened and Riku appeared in them, visibly tired.

‘Eris-san, I’m so sorry! They kept me for a bit longer because there was something about my recent recording. It seems that the producer had some change of mind and he would like me to sing a song that is as they say…’ Riku changed tone of his voice to mock the producer ‘“More powerful, like a raising storm! You can do that, Nanase-san, you are a strong boy!” Anyway, I am here now.’

‘Where is the lie though? You are a strong boy, Riku-kun. Let us go, we still have some stuff to finish before I can escort you home’ She said with a smile on her face and soon both of them got into the car. They didn’t have a long way ahead them, but due to rush hours, it would probably take a bit longer to get to the office, so they talked about Riku’s incoming tour and all preparations that had to be done.

‘Did you visit our president before our departure? I’m sure that he is going to miss us so much he will cry a sea of tears’ Eris laughed to herself quietly, but she quickly noticed a strange expression on Riku’s face. 

‘Hey, I live next to him, it’s not like I won’t see him or something! But Eris-san, you know… when I went to visit him in the office he was still behaving very weird. You told me that he is not like himself and now I’m kinda worried. I hope that he will be fine without us around...’

‘That’s true… I don’t remember when exactly was the last time I left the office for longer than a week. When I came back after being sick, the whole place looked like a mess and President was drowning in his own pile of work. He is so helpless sometimes, but he tries to act like he has his stuff together’ the woman chuckled ‘But I’m also sure President appreciates that you worry about him. Not many people would do that in your place.’

‘Oh no, but if we leave him for an entire month, won’t that cause an apocalypse then?’ Riku tried to laugh ‘Don’t say it like this… You care about him and I do too. Ryo-san’s family doesn’t really care about him though, right? He rarely speaks of them...’ Riku murmured, shifting in his seat a bit and looking at Eris ‘I guess we really have something in common when it’s about sharing a general dislike for our parents and siblings. He doesn’t ask me about them either.’

‘That’s because he had been aware of your family situation since the very beginning. I wasn’t informed about anything relating to you, that’s why I was surprised when I saw you two together.’

They moved a bit, only to hear someone honking from behind.

‘I see… But Eris-san, aren’t you curious about what exactly happened in my family? You never asked about it either.’

Eris shook her head and gave Riku a reassuring smile.

‘Riku-kun. I know that this topic isn’t easy for you and I’m not the type of person who is going to be nosy. We have our President to do that job for me.’

‘Haha! That’s true… Then, can I be nosy and ask you about other Tsukumo family members? Did you meet them?’

Eris’ fingers kept hitting the steering wheel lightly as she was thinking what to tell him.

‘I’ve met his father and brother, who were the previous presidents. I’ve been working under Tsukumo Hajime-san for some time, before our current president took over.’

‘How was he?’

‘He was a complete opposite of our president. He was more mature and introverted, but due to his management, the company almost fell into debts. Not to mention there were many rumors amongst my co-workers about him mistreating his talents…’  _ Not that our president is any better, _ Eris thought and gave Riku a side glance ‘There were questionable aspects of this job and I was honestly afraid that I would lose it and need to start searching for another one.’

Riku raised an eyebrow.

‘He couldn’t manage a company? Why was he put in charge then?’

‘Simple. He is president’s older brother. You know, the whole family succession stuff which is pretty common amongst corporations. I think debts piling up were the reason why the management decided to dismiss the previous president and appoint the current one. It was a weird day when I met him for the first time…’

‘Ah, how did you and Ryo-san met? When it happened?’ There was so much curiosity behind Riku’s look Eris just couldn’t tell him no. Taking a deep breath, she had recalled the first meeting with Tsukumo Ryo and-

Riku’s phone rang, so he quickly pulled it out from his pocket apologizing to her and picking it up. It seemed that the talk about Eris meeting Ryo would need to wait for another time, judging from the call that Riku was into right now.

Still, a smile creeped onto her face once she recalled how much of a disaster their first meeting was and how they steadily progressed over years into a relationship that could be considered pretty unbreakable at this point, with Riku being their main reason to keep going.

***

Riku kept staring at the ceiling for almost an hour, thinking about everything that was about to come. His first live tour was about to happen and he would leave Tokyo for the first time in ages (his condition was usually the reason why he and his parents didn’t leave anywhere, not to mention them being simply too poor). His study break was about to start and he had no work, so having so much time off felt simply weird. 

It’s been a late evening and he even wanted to go and see Ryo-san again, but when he knocked to the door, he’s got no response. All he could do was to play some games to kill time but in the end he decided to go and take a bath. He added a bit too much of bath oil and made a mess of his own bathroom by creating a huge amount of foam. Disregarding it, he soaked into the tub, laying down comfortably and letting his thoughts drift off.

He was still thinking about Ryo-san’s mysterious words when he had been about to leave his office. He made himself clear on his stance towards Tamaki many times, hell, even Tamaki told him that Ryo simply isn’t fond of him. But that’s not enough of a reason for him to fire him or something, right? If he wanted to do so, he would’ve done it long time ago, but why would he agree to find Tamaki’s sister then?

Ryo-san was still a mystery to Riku to this day. What did he exactly mean to him? If anyone outside their circle knew on what foundations their relationship was based, they would simply describe it as weird. Riku couldn’t say what were his exact feelings towards that man - he trusted him, no, he wanted to trust him. Ryo was always a step ahead of Riku and ended up surprising him, either in a good or bad way. He wanted to try and see through him, but every try was a failure. Now, Ryo-san was behaving even more strange and Riku was simply worried. How ironic - being worried about a person that literally forced you to change your life into something you didn’t want to be in?

In the end Riku couldn’t say that he was angry. He didn’t regret taking Ryo’s hand, as much as anyone else would. He wanted his support and he wanted to be his support as well… but only if Ryo chose to trust him, which seemed to not be the case recently. It seemed that Eris wasn’t sure what was the reason for Ryo’s strange behaviour, so maybe he should ask Tamaki if he knows something more about it?

Riku reached for his phone that was on the shelf nearby and unlocked it, holding it firmly and making sure that it wouldn’t slip down into the foamy hell that he had created. Opening the communicator app, he quickly typed a message to Tamaki, who replied almost instantly, sending him a pudding sticker. After responding to it, they made a small talk about their incoming tour when Riku finally asked about Tsukumo.

yotsu_tama:  _ About boss? Well… he is kinda worried bc people think we are datin’. Apparently it’s bad. _

riku_07:  _ Us dating? Where did he even get an info like this? _

yotsu_tama:  _ SNS apparently. We aren’t datin’ Rikkun, right? I don’t recall. _

riku_07:  _ We aren’t! When people are dating, they are you know. Kissing and holding hands. _

yotsu_tama:  _ Yea, that’s it. All we did was just hang around with each other and dance. Which was fun, I like it. We should do it again after tour. _

riku_07:  _ We will! But Tamaki, can I ask you about something? _

yotsu_tama:  _ sure man _

riku_07:  _ You won’t leave after the tour, right? You will stay with me? _

It took Tamaki a bit to reply. Riku kept patiently looking at those 3 dots moving as Tamaki was typing. What was taking him so long? Sitting inside the bathtub, Riku felt as if time was suddenly slowed down. Was he trying to say something else than ‘Sure, I will!’? Riku didn’t even notice when his mind wandered off and began to create scenarios where his dancer would only reply with ‘No way in hell’ or ‘Sorry, but after that I have to go’. 

Blinking few times, he noticed that Tamaki replied to him saying something was wrong with his internet and he sent him at least 5 messages with the same ‘Yes.’ Sighing with relief, the boy thanked him and said to be ready for their nice trip soon. Riku put his phone back onto the shelf and soaked himself further into warm water, thinking that nothing will go wrong this time. Just because everything had been going well until now, it didn’t mean that he would suddenly go back to the state that he was in many, many months ago.

Still, even when he went to the bed, strange feeling of uneasiness didn’t leave him. Closing his eyes and trying to force himself to sleep, he tried to make that small voice on the back of his head go away.

_ To stop telling him that everyone are going to leave him in the end no matter what. _

***

It was a wonderful stage that Riku was on. They just finished another round of songs, a loud applause echoed around the arena. Riku wiped his forehead, smiled towards his fans and waved with his hand.

‘Thank you! That was “Famous”! Are you ready for more? We still have a whole night to go!’

With a blink of the eye, the colorful sea of penlights, fan chants and smiling faces…

Turned into an empty audience with a single light shining straight onto him.

Despite that, many sounds suddenly reached his ears. It was booing, multiple people yelling at him, calling him boring, prompting him to do something or just telling him to move and give the stage to someone better. Some of the voices even said ‘Trigger would be better!’ or ‘Bring us Kujo Tenn!’. Something was definitely wrong so he turned his back to the audience to face his dancers who were just standing there, like soldiers waiting for an order. All of them had blank faces, not making any sound. As soon as he had raised his hand, they fell onto the floor like marionettes without strings, twisting their limbs in directions that Riku would rather not like to see or to hear. 

God… he had to call for help! He had to do something, those people were-

His phone magically appeared in his hands, but the only thing that he could do was to open his messenger app. It had only one contact called ‘Four leaf clover’. Once he opened the tab, he could scroll down and see the same message, over and over.

_ I have to go. _

_ I have to go. _

_ I have to go. _

_ I have to go. _

_ I have to go. _

_ I have to go.I have to go.I have to go.I have to go.I have to go.I have to go. _

_ I have to go.I have to go.I have to go.I have to go.I have to go.I have to go.I have to go.I  _

_ have to go.I have to go.I have to go.I have to go.I have to go.I have to go.I have to go.I have to go.I have to go.I have to go.I have to go.I have to go.I have to go.I have to go.I have to go. _

Riku threw the phone away and turned away from that view, quickly bumping into something. 

It was Tamaki, who was looking at him from above.

‘T...Tamaki!? Thank god, I-’

‘Sorry Rikkun. I kinda lied to you again. If it wasn’t for Aya, I wouldn’t even consider joinin’ you or somethin’. You are just like boss and you piss me off’ He spoke, making the boy shake his head. 

‘H-huh? But you just said something different-’

‘Rikkun, you know. I kinda have to go. But before that, I need to take a picture of you’ Tamaki pulled out his phone towards Riku ‘Daily photo time. Smile, Rikkun’ Tamaki pressed the button and his phone took a picture, the flashlight being so strong it almost blinded Riku, who used his hand to cover his face.

When he had opened his eyes again, he was still standing on the stage, his eyes quickly catching a glimpse of Eris who was sitting in the first row. She had the same kind of empty stare and arms crossed on her chest.

‘Eris-san…? What is-’

‘Riku-kun, what are you doing? Don’t you see that everyone is waiting for the show. You said that you will defeat Trigger, right? Do you intend to just stand here and disappoint everyone, including me?’ Her voice was so ice-cold that Riku could literally feel his blood freezing. He opened his mouth, but no sound left it, Eris shaking her head.

‘...!’

‘What a shame. President put so much faith, money and time into you and yet you fail to meet his expectations. No wonder he wants to get rid of you as soon as you burn out like a candle. Why am I even supposed to work with you in the first place, talentless idiot? I wish I could just stop being nice to the people that are bothersome. Come on. Dance like a jester in red shoes, because this is all you can do.’

Riku wanted to ask her what’s wrong, why was she saying such things to him but his throat felt like burning. He wasn’t able to make any other sound than wheezing. His lungs hurt so badly, as if something was stopping him from breathing. He wanted to approach Eris, but she was looking so distant, so far away.

‘Riku’ A clear and loud voice called out to him from close-by. Riku flinched and faced Ryo, who was standing in front of him, his usual fox-like smile on his face. Riku’s hands wanted to reach towards him ask for help, but all Ryo did was to catch his wrists and laugh.

‘What’s wrong, Riku? Can’t talk? We are in the middle of the show, why aren’t you singing? You made Eri-chan sad, you know?’ Ryo spoke to him ‘This isn’t what you promised me. You promised that you will become a true idol that can outshine Trigger, Re;vale or even Zero, but right now you don’t seem to do so well?’ Ryo looked at the empty audience, laughter reaching Riku’s ears again. His breathing became even more erratic, he wasn’t even sure if it was so dark in here or his eyes were just failing him.

‘...yo-sa… hh...!’

‘People are laughing at you, it’s so awful! What would Kujo Tenn say? You were supposed to prove him wrong but all you did was to make him laugh too! Look, he is there!’ Ryo motioned his head at the empty place in the audience, but as soon as he did, Riku heard a familiar voice of Tenn. While at first he heard a clear laughter, the longer he stared at that seat the more distorted the sound became, finally turning unbearable. He wanted to cover his ears, but Ryo’s hands didn’t allow him. He had to run away, he had to run away from this place or else…!

‘No, no! We can’t have that, little ducky. You are supposed to stay with me, my doll. According to the contract that we have signed, you are supposed to be my slave until I get bored of you. You already have a collar and I am the one who has leash.’

‘N...no…’

‘Noo? But didn’t you agree to that? Should I remind you, my beautiful but naive duckling?’ Tsukumo got so close to Riku’s ear his whisper was almost making him shudder. He wasn’t sure if he had stopped breathing at this point or was it---

Riku woke up from this nightmare with a violent cough fit. At first, he wasn’t sure what was happening or where he was, but as soon as his hand blindly reached towards the nightstand and felt the familiar shape of his inhaler, he brought it to his lips and took a deep breath.

It took him around 10 minutes to calm down, laying down on his back and staring at the dark ceiling. The world around him felt as if it was spinning and once he felt that he was able to breathe calmly, he sat up and brought his knees to his chest, like he used to do when he was a child.

He blindly reached towards the phone that was next to his pillow. The clock said it was 4:45 AM. He had slept only for few hours, but now he was more than sure he wouldn’t be able to fall back into the Morpheus’ embrace, not after witnessing this nightmare that felt… strangely real. He unlocked the phone, checking on application that he saw in his dream. His opened tab with Tamaki didn’t say “I have to go” but just to make sure, Riku scrolled down to the text like a month old. Once he made sure it was just a bad dream, he put the phone down and hid his face in his knees.

His first thought was to go and tell Ryo about this, but he wouldn’t appreciate a 5 am visit from someone who pissed him off- no, it was just a dream. Ryo isn’t angry at him. Neither Eris is.

As much as Riku tried to calm down, the fact that he was alone in his flat didn’t help him at all. He turned on the lights, the music from his phone and made sure that it wasn’t the same dark place he just woke up to. He needed to text Eris later, ask her to make a doctor’s appointment just in case. It was nothing but a single occurrence, he told himself. Just a stupid nightmare, nothing else.

Despite that, neither the uncomfortable feeling from his chest or the shudders didn’t want to go away. He hoped it wouldn’t stay with him during the tour later on.

***

‘You know that you can’t pack cigs, Yotsuba. Those are staying with me.’

‘It’s fine, I’ll buy my own. I saved up some money!’ Tamaki said proudly to himself, as he put last shirt into his suitcase. It wasn’t even that big, but Tamaki made a huge deal about packing for the tour that was supposed to happen soon.

‘Yeah, you got so rich you bought yourself a suitcase and some shitty, expensive shoes… or was it your sponsor?’ Haruka asked mockingly, Tamaki giving him a look.

‘The hell man! Rikkun’s not my sponsor. I told him to not buy me anything but he insisted.’

‘Of course, how nice of him! He’s such a super-star, he can afford anything and anyone.’

Tamaki closed off the suitcase and zipped it, sitting next to Haruka.

‘Stop being a bitch for once. Rikkun’s nice and thanks to him I can travel outside of Tokyo. Maybe I will find Aya somewhere too!’

‘You sure like Nanase so much, huh? Being outside Tokyo isn’t something big you know. When I was younger, I was outside country. You know, when my grandma was still alive.’

Tamaki twisted a lid from a brand new, unopened king pudding and stuffed some of it into his mouth, enjoying the creamy texture. He could afford so many of those now, it still felt so weird!

‘I do like Rikkun. He may have a weird boss, but he’s nice. Sometimes a bit pushy, but I don’t really mind… Anyway where were you?’

‘The United States. In New York if you want to really know.’

‘Holy shit! I want to go too. But wait, you were like, a kid then? Who did you go with? With granny?’

Haruka shook his head, lighting up one of the cigarettes and opening the window behind them. Despite Tamaki’s big salary, they were still renting their old flat, which they just simply liked. It was cozy for the two of them.

‘It… doesn’t matter with who. It’s an old thing. My grandma wouldn’t be able to afford it anyway.’

‘Is that so… You never really told me anything about yourself, Isumin.’

‘Because there is nothing to talk about. My life is just as shitty as yours…. was. You are now living much better thanks to Nanase. Anyway… if you find Aya, what are you gonna do?’

Tamaki kept staring a while at his friend. Then, he just got closer to him, took one of the cigarettes and brought it close to Haruka, as a sign for him to light it up. 

‘Surely not that. I will… probably quit smokin’. I’m sure she won’t like it.’

‘But you do. Funny to hear you say that.’

‘Shut up. It like doesn’t matter what I want. All I want is Aya’s happiness. If she tells me to quit then I will.’

Haruka brought a lighter to Tamaki’s cigarette, lighting it up. The smell of smoke was thick in the air despite the window being broadly open.

‘... So you will do anything she wants?’

‘Yeah. I want to find her and make sure we can be like happy family together. That’s all I want.’

No further comment was made by Haruka, who just kept staring at the sky outside. Unlike his friend, Haruka wasn’t so eager for him to find that girl. If they meet again and see each other, what will Aya think of Tamaki? What she will think of Haruka who…

Kept lying to her brother this whole time about her whereabouts?

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOHO HARUKA, WHO COULD HAVE THOUGHT!
> 
> Bonus points for people who found Touhou Project references in this update. Also, we are approaching climax of current arc soon. Please look forward to it!


	24. Imperishable Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Animal Crossing.

Riku and his staff had a long way from Tokyo to their first stop on the tour list - Osaka. Early in the morning, Riku lazily splashed his face with water, dressed up in the previously prepared clothes and left the flat along with his suitcase, which he bought with Tamaki few weeks ago once the tour got announced. He threw a last glance to the door of Ryo’s flat, murmuring a quiet  _ see you, _ and left the building where their van was already waiting for them. Eris despite early hour looked as good and rested as usual. 

‘I didn’t sleep well at night, so I probably look like a scarecrow’ Riku said as soon as they got into the car and drove out from the parking lot. He laid comfortably in his seat, noticing a small pillow next to it ‘How is the rest? Did they already leave?’

‘They are supposed to leave soon, they are just gathering everyone up as far as I know and yes, I can definitely see that when I look at you, Riku-kun. Please know that you really scared me yesterday when you suddenly called me in the morning and asked for a quick doctor appointment. Is President-’

‘Ryo-san has other things to care about. I’m fine as the doctor said. It must be stress before the tour.’ 

Eris brows narrowed at this statement.

‘Riku-kun. President would kill me if I didn’t inform him that something happened to you. I don’t want to lecture you on such basic stuff, so please call him later and tell him about it. Promise me.’

Eris could literally see how Riku’s imaginary dog ears have flopped. He nodded and apologized to her, but that still didn’t ease any worry that she had.

‘Are you still bothered by President’s strange behaviour? If yes, I can speak with him.’

‘Eris-san, it’s alright. I’m just really focused on this tour and perhaps this is the reason why I’m like this. Everything is okay, really’ He squeezed the pillow and smiled, making Eris heart melt. He either knew that it was a good tactic against her or it was the truth and it’s just her being a bit too overprotective. All she could do was to smile back and brush off some hair from his forehead.

‘Alright, I will believe it. But if anything is wrong, please tell me, are we clear on that?’ She tried to not sound too threatening, noticing that all Riku did was just bury himself deeper into the pillow and close his eyes.

In the end, she just covered him up with a blanket and returned to finishing some of her reports that she would later submit to proper departments. Next few weeks would be filled with hard work and tons of people getting involved in Riku’s tour’s success. Of course, there was also that thing with Trigger’s tour ongoing in very similar timeframe as Riku’s. 

_ They have no chance with her Riku, _ Eris thought proudly to herself and once again looked at the boy who was already snoring quietly. No wonder President is so fond of him… but there was probably much more than simple fondness in Tsukumo Ryo’s heart. Eris could only suspect what it exactly was but…

If this feeling is more than simple admiration, she was not sure if she would be happy or not.

***

Once they arrived in Osaka, next few days would be filled with countless rehearsals, setting everything up and ensuring that nothing will go wrong on the day of the concert. After their first day and settling up in a very nice hotel that belonged to Midou Group, one of Riku’s dancers suggested to go to Dotonbori to see some attractions and of course ‘get smashed’. Eris unfortunately couldn’t join them and Tamaki ensured that he will not drink or anything, but he couldn’t stop himself from consuming tons of food at a crab restaurant and takoyaki from casual food stands. Riku laughed, feeling as if Tamaki’s stomach was an endless space.

‘Do you think they have like, Osaka type of King Pudding?’ Tamaki asked at some point of their journey through Dotonbori ‘I want to buy some and show Isumin. Even though, he was behaving strange, you know.’

‘Strange? Why so?’ Riku snatched one of the yakitori that Tamaki still had on his plate, watching the rest of his dancers yell and order more beer (of course they would do it, as it’s on the company’s bill). Riku didn’t even touch his own, he wasn’t that much in mood for drinking. He even had an idea to just pass this beer to one of them without a word - much better than spilling it into a plant nearby.

‘He’s like… hidin’ something away from me. I can see that but he refuses to tell me. I’m worried about him because you know…’

‘Is he someone special to you?’

‘He is. We were classmates in high school and we’ve been buddies since that time. I like him a lot.’

Riku hummed in response. So perhaps this Isumin was someone Tamaki actually liked… How could Ryo-san even think that he and Tamaki were dating? All because of some stupid rumors on the internet? Ryo-san of all people should know better and not believe such stuff. 

Or maybe he was just trying to find another reason to show how much he dislikes Tamaki.

‘Ah, right. Rikkun, I gotta take a photo. Sm-’

‘No need’ Riku said suddenly, stopping Tamaki’s sentence in the middle. His hand covered the camera of Tamaki’s phone, earning a surprised look from him.

‘No need? Did boss say somethin’?’

‘N-no. I will be the one sending him photo today. That’s fine! I took some earlier, so no need to worry. We are good, Tamaki’ Riku gave him a forced smile, Tamaki not questioning it, even if he felt that it was fake.

‘Okay… Anyway, about King Pudding-’

‘We will find some!’

After all of them came back to the hotel, Riku just fell like a log onto his bed and sighed. He didn’t want to admit it, but when Tamaki asked him for a ‘daily photo’, his nightmare from another day flashed in front of his eyes. Hell, he even checked his phone few times after he parted ways with Tamaki, just to see if the message ‘I have to go’ wasn’t here.

Riku quickly opened the chat app and sent Ryo a photo that he took on the bridge in Dotenburi.

riku_07:  _ [IMG_07979.png] _

riku_07:  _ It’s so sad that you aren’t here with us, Ryo-san :( _

riku_07:  _ You would pose just like Glico man! _

Riku’s heart dropped a bit when he noticed the next day that Ryo didn’t even read a message from him. Was he… really angry at him or something? His finger already hovered over the green button to call him, but it was the middle of the week and surely his boss was busy, right? Eris asked him to call Ryo and tell him about his health condition but that would anger him even more.

Riku took a deep breath, the feeling of panic quickly disappearing from his chest. It’s going to be alright, he told himself. Nothing can go wrong and all of it comes from his head. His brain is just being mean to him.

It had always been.

***

‘Thank you so much, Hisakawa-san. I will inform our house keeping department of the change in their schedule for everyone from Tsukumo Productions. I wish you a good day.’

Receptionist bowed her head lightly, Eris quickly bidding her a farewell. What else was on her list today, she was just about to check when someone appeared in front of her out of nowhere.

‘Oh my, I’m sorry. I almost bumped into you, Miss.’

Eris looked at source of the voice but she didn’t recognize this man.

‘That’s alright. If you excuse me-’ She was just about to pass next to him and leave, but he stopped her.

‘Wait wait. I think I saw you somewhere already. Remind me your name, please?’

Oh no. It was one of those flirty types that Eris had encountered many times in the past. What’s next, is he gonna tell her that it must be fate that they met here?

‘...My apologies. Name is Hisakawa. I am here because of business’ She bowed and forced out a smile ‘Time is quite important to me, I have so much to do.’

‘I see. So you are a hard-working woman. Allow me to introduce myself too. I’m Midou Torao.’

Midou… so it’s either person from Midou Group or an almost impossible coincidence. She wasn’t in the mood to talk with him, as there were much more important things to do for Riku’s tour preparation than humoring some random flirty idiot.

‘Nice to meet you, Midou-san. Thank you for the compliment. I appreciate it, even if we just met-’

‘Now I remember, I saw you on the FSC party. You were looking absolutely stunning, Hisakawa-san. It was so unfortunate that I couldn’t ask you for a dance or invite for a drink… So maybe you will accept my invitation now?’

Eris tried really hard to not wince and just roll her eyes. This guy was definitely an idiot. She had to run, quickly.

‘I… don’t think I have time, unfortunately. As you already know, I am a busy woman and I barely have time for myself to enjoy.’

‘Then how about once you are done, let me reward you. Everything is on my cost, of course.’

‘Uh-’

His speech was going and going, and he wasn’t shutting up, no matter how many times Eris tried to talk over him. Her annoyance meter was raising quickly until she just couldn’t take it and decided to be as blunt as she could, even if that could damage her image later on.

‘Is your dick so small that you have to force others to accept it? I made myself clear already. Excuse me.’

Absolutely flabbergasted look on Torao’s face was something she was waiting for. She passed next to him and made it to the elevator. Sighing in relief, she knew two things.

  1. She told this dude to fuck off. She absolutely hated people who thought with their dicks rather than their brains.
  2. If they get thrown out from Midou hotel because he was connected to the owners of it, she doesn’t even want to think about writing a report called ‘I offended member of Midou group by calling their dick small’.

Though, her boss would definitely laugh if he saw it, saying ‘This is so Eri-chan like!’.

Torao on the other hand was still standing in the reception, noticing that the receptionist tried to keep her face straight, but she was doing such a bad job. Sending her an angry look, he left the building to get some fresh air. Once he gathered up his thoughts, he laughed to himself.

‘Playing unavailable, huh? Good. I like some good challenge. You will be mine, missy.’

***

Riku didn’t even notice how quickly time had passed. First day of his concert tour was finally here and he was both hyped and ready for it. In the past few days he saw more posters for his tour than Trigger’s, which pleased him - his plan was working. People were going to be more interested in his concert than theirs and all was done without pulling dirt behind the scenes - just like Ryo-san promised. All they did was just to make sure Tsukumo Productions had done their PR and promotion role correctly, sponsors and other investors coming in without being pressured. 

Trigger certainly didn’t have any argument against him and it was the most pleasing part of this whole show. He was going to show Tenn that his previously sick and poor brother is someone more powerful than him. He was going to show him his place and make him regret everything. The process was certainly long but Riku would manage.

He had to, there was no way back at this point. Breaking down and giving up was something he’d rather not experience ever again. 

He will not let Kujo Tenn laugh at him. Neither him or his family.

He wondered if he did contact them now… What would they say? Would they be proud that their son had graduated from a sickly and isolated kid to a big idol backed up by a huge corporation? The thought of them being suddenly nice and good to him because he’s got money and fame certainly gave him bitter aftertaste in his mouth. No, he isn’t going to try and make up with them, no matter how much they would cry and apologize to him. Same with Tenn - no matter how many times Kujo Tenn would beg him for forgiveness, he won’t give in.

Not that Tenn would ever do this. He was too proud and didn’t have enough courage to even admit that what he had done was wrong. Too bad.

‘I will show you how it feels to be humiliated and put down, Tenn. I can promise you that…’

With those words in mind, he directed his steps towards the changing room. The show was soon about to begin and he was going to make it as good and as real as it can be.

‘Let us start this Imperishable Night.’

***

It’s been few weeks since Riku and Eris left for the tour. Ryo put down the papers that he just finished onto his desktop and sighed. 

It was so quiet here.

Without his assistant around, the amount of work indeed had doubled and things that were usually taken care of by her were now on his shoulders. As much as he managed to control it at the beginning, it began to crush him at some point. The only plus of being overworked like this was the fact his mind got occupied with anything else than his uneven feelings towards Riku.

Speaking of Riku…

Ryo missed him. He knew that he would miss Riku, but without the boy around, his office felt so empty. There was no book mess on the table, Riku rolling on his couch happily, complaining about Ryo playing PlayStation rather doing the pile of paperwork. Despite being in contact with him, it still felt lonely.

He liked Riku. 

He liked him so much he literally had no idea how it happened. He’s got no freaking idea how he could let an idol once again overtake his heart and thoughts like this. His little plan to destroy idols and the illusion created by them got pretty much pushed out of the way, replaced with another goal - make sure Riku succeeds with his own plan. Those two for sure were connected - both of them involved getting a revenge on something they hated and changing the state of things but…

He wasn’t sure if what he felt towards Riku was exactly what he felt towards Momo in the first place. Facing his own demons was a hard thing to do and thinking about his feelings wasn’t easy either. Momo was definitely his first crush, no, love. Momo was-

Someone knocked at the door, opening it shortly after.

Momo was _ here. _

‘...Ryo-san, can we talk a bit?’

Fate definitely wanted Ryo to face his demons faster than he anticipated, so he motioned his hand for Momo to come in. The man entered the office and took a seat on the couch nearby, crossing his legs and hands.

‘It’s been a while, Ryo-san. Sorry for the unexpected visit, but you know how busy idols are.’

‘Absolutely. You have chosen a perfect time to strike, right? My idol isn’t here so it’s less to bother with. What’s the reason for this sudden visit? Did your snow princess get so invested in Animal Crossing that he stopped paying attention to you?’

‘Haha, funny as usual! You know who you remind me off, Ryo-san?’

‘The devilishly handsome Redd?’

‘No. Pietro. Because you're an absolute clown.’

Ryo’s mood dropped even lower than it already was. It was a bad idea to start up shit.

‘Haha… right. So, why are you here? If it’s not Animal Crossing then-’

‘We can leave Animal Crossing for later. I wanted to ask how Riku-kun is doing. His albums and songs are selling like crazy from what I saw. Not to mention the tour, I saw pictures. You have really paid attention to him in those last months, Ryo-san.’

‘My, thank you. If I didn’t know you, I would think that you really came here just to praise Riku, but you aren’t such type of a person… So, will you finally tell me the reason or should I force it from you?’ Ryo said, his voice sounding more threatening at the end of his sentence. Momo didn’t seem to be bothered by it.

‘Fine. I thought you would like to have a nice conversation but I guess we can’t have nice things, right? Then, tell me, what the hell are you doing?’

Ryo looked at him surprised. His face did indicate that he had no idea what Momo was talking about.

‘What am I doing? I’m not sure. Wanna tell me something?’

‘....That’s the question. I don’t know what are you doing.’

Both of them were staring at each other in complete silence, until Ryo just exploded with laughter. 

‘Dear peach. I’m afraid I have no idea what are you talking about. What am I doing exactly? Your point is?’

‘The recent raise in Riku’s popularity and lack of interest in Trigger is for sure your doing, am I right?’

‘No. It’s not my doing.’

Ryo wished that he could just pull out his phone and take a photo of Momo’s face that literally said ‘Unbelievable!’.

‘Wait… How do I know you aren’t lying?’

‘Momo. Did you just come here to accuse me of something I haven’t done again? I thought we were over the phase where we would just be pointing fingers at each other and say ‘You did this!’. Got any proof? Any dirt? Or did you just literally come here to accuse me for being passive and not doing anything?’

‘That’s the thing! You... aren’t doing anything! I can’t believe this, Ryo-san. That’s literally not like you.’

‘...I guess. This is the stupidest thing you have ever came to me with. I will answer your question then - no. I am not doing anything. Just because my idol is involved, it doesn’t mean that I am doing something. Did you consider an option called ‘People are literally getting tired of Trigger?’

It was giving Ryo a sick but good sense of superiority. Momo literally came here to accuse him of something he haven’t done. Indeed, Ryo was guilty of many things that happened in the past, but for the first time he was playing without dirty tricks in his sleeve and without pulling strings behind the scenes. All he did was to support Riku who…

Just  _ was _ here. His very own existence was like an ace in Ryo’s hand, that he kept presenting to the society. Riku managed to capture hearts of the masses and even Ryo’s - he was aware of it already.

‘I’ve known you for so long I can’t believe your words. However, if you insist so, then how will you explain this trend? What’s so special about Nanase Riku that makes everyone go crazy?’

For a moment, Ryo had no idea how to answer. His patience was already low enough. He didn’t want to answer this question. If Momo was asking him something like this then it meant HE was the one planning something. How dares he…!

‘That’s true. I have known you for so long, Momo. I remember how you work and how you try to stir things up but… I don’t intend to answer you.’

‘Why are you-’

‘I will not answer anything like this or any other questions, god dammit!’ Ryo’s fist collided with the surface of his desk, making Momo flinch. Sudden surge of anger completely consumed Ryo, the man himself not knowing why ‘Everyone come to me, accuse me of something I haven’t done, talk to me about things that I don’t want to talk about, can all of you just leave me the fuck alone already! I have enough of this already and I have enough of you. Get out! I don’t want to see you!’ Ryo shouted towards Momo and-

_ /Eh. Why did I…?/ _

‘...You… are serious, Ryo-san’ Momo said quietly and stood up, still looking at him ‘Fine, I will leave. I guess I was really mistaken about you for once.’

_ /You were mistaken about me many times, Momo/ _ Ryo thought and slid his hand across his face.

‘...Listen. Re;vale doesn’t interest me in the slightest. I really don’t care what you do or what happens to you as long as you aren’t doing anything against Riku. If I ever catch you trying to do something, I will make your words real. But for now… I’m not doing anything. My interests won’t collide with yours. I’m sure this is the answer you wanted to reach, right? Unless you are this eager to step into a battle that isn’t even yours.’

Momo stood and watched him quietly, his eyes unreadable ‘No. I’m… not. I will take my leave now, Ryo-san. I hope what you just said is true. See you.’

Even after leaving Tsukumo Productions and going home, Momo couldn’t stop thinking about what Ryo told him. Tsukumo Ryo that he used to know was behaving not like his usual self. As much as crazy and unpredictable Ryo could be, the talk today ensured him that Ryo really doesn’t want to do anything with Re;vale. Hell, if what he said is true and he isn’t directly meddling with Trigger’s popularity loss…

Is this truly just the power of his idol? Momo didn’t want to tell Ryo that, but it seemed that even Yuki despite his general dislike for Tsukumo’s Jr. idol had bought a shampoo that he was advertising, explaining it as ‘I just liked the smell.’ Nanase Riku was like a social phenomenon, which Momo couldn’t explain with words or logic. His boss was really lucky to find a diamond in rough like this and polish him into an idol that he is right now.

Momo passed next to a Trigger poster on the train station and stopped in front of it. It was one of those posters that advertised their tour - one of their last concerts that was about to happen in a week.

Why did he get so worked up over a band that he wasn’t even that close with in the first place? All they did together were some shows, hanged out few times but Momo never really felt that close connection to any of Trigger members. Their most important connection in the end was just Yaotome Sosuke. 

Did he feel responsible because Ryo-san and his company got involved? Or was it because he felt like dai senpai that wanted to protect his kouhais?

_ /I’m sure this is the answer you wanted to reach, right? Unless you are this eager to step into a battle that isn’t even yours./ _

Momo had to admit that Ryo was right. It wasn’t his battle to begin with. Riku was as unpleasant as Ryo, Momo was aware of it… but if neither Tsukumo or Riku were trying to threaten Re;vale’s position in the industry, he really didn’t have a reason to step in. Momo didn’t have any proof that Ryo was indeed involved in any of those events. It felt bitter, but at the same time…

‘... I’m sorry Trigger, but Ryo-san is right. It’s not mine and Yuki’s battle. I can’t really… endanger him or expose him to more hurt than he already went through. Forgive me, but you have to prove yourselves that you can overcome any obstacle. Just like we did, many years ago.’ 

He was a really shitty senpai, wasn’t he?

***

The door to the Fonte Chocolat opened, both Mitsuki and his father preparing to say their usual ‘Welcome’ but words died in their lips as soon as they saw who was the customer that entered. 

Iori completely disregarded the look Hideki had sent him and approached Mitsuki. Before he could intervene, Mitsuki motioned his hand that it’s alright and looked back at Iori.

‘I need to talk with you, Mitsuki-san. It’s a very urgent matter.’ 

‘Urgent… I see. Too bad, I’m at work right now and-’

‘I will make an order and wait for you.’

Giving him a resigned look, Mitsuki lead Iori to the table on the back and took his order, which was surprisingly filled with everything that contained a lot of sugar. It took him around 10 minutes to prepare everything and bring it to Iori’s table.

‘I thought you were busy.’

‘I told my dad that I will take a short break. So? What’s so important that you had to come here again? It’s been a while since I saw you.’

Iori pulled out something from his pocket and put it in front of Mitsuki. It was an envelope that was quite thick, so it made Mitsuki raise an eyebrow questioningly. He was already suspicious what were the contents of it, but he had to ask.

‘What are you…?’

‘Mitsuki-san. Tell me everything that you know about Nanase Riku.  _ Now. _ ’

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have never ever in my entire life played Animal Crossing so big thanks to my friend mel who gave me insight on AC memes. Thank you dear, I owe you.
> 
> Anyway, SURPRISE SURPRISE, MOMO (KINDA) BACKSTABS TRIGGER. Who could have thought? As long as Yuki is safe, he won't really try to stir up more shit.
> 
> Thank you for reading and I hope you will enjoy next developments!


	25. FOE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This secret couldn't last forever.

‘Thank you everyone! We hope that you had a wonderful night with us!’ Tenn’s words echoed through the concert hall, meeting with a yell of the crowd. With a single button, Iori turned off the TV and looked at Trigger that sat behind him on the couch, all of them having neutral expressions.

‘It was your last concert that happened few days ago. You really did your best and finished your tour with so called ‘bang’.’

‘Thank you for your praise, Iori-kun! I really enjoyed this tour with all of you and-’

‘I wasn’t done, Tsunashi-san. Please let me finish first’ Iori cut into Ryuu’s sentence, earning a sharp glare from Tenn. Crossing arms on his chest, he sighed deeply ‘Even if you enjoyed it, numbers have proved that what we did is not enough. There were many fans who attended your concerts, but unfortunately it wasn’t as much as fans who attended Nanase Riku’s concert’ He motioned his head to the papers on the table in front of Trigger ‘If you wish to look into the intel I’ve got, feel free to.’

‘Don’t use such scary words, Iori. Just say report or something…’ Gaku took one of the papers and began to inspect it, quickly noticing details that Iori was talking about. The rest of Trigger could only wait for him to comment.

‘According to those, Nanase Riku’s ticket sales were much bigger than ours. His concerts took places in the same cities as our planned tour, even dates were quite similar… which can only make me say one thing and I do hope all of you will agree with me.’

Iori didn’t earn any response from the idols so he shook his head.

‘As much as I don’t want to say it, we have lost another battle to Tsukumo Productions and Nanase Riku. At this point, I can say with confidence that he is clearly targeting us. Not that he wasn’t obvious with it much before, when I met him, but-’

‘Wait. When did you meet with him?’ Tenn almost barked at him, Iori’s expression not wavering at all. 

‘I did meet with him few weeks ago, Nii-san. Unfortunately, father didn’t share anything that could help me with investigation so I had to take the matters into my own hands.’

‘Oh, I see. Don’t you think meeting you was enough a reason to anger him more?’ 

‘Tenn, come on! Don’t be rude. Iori-kun surely wanted well-’

‘He never does anything good! Everything he tried to do always ended differently than intended. I wouldn't put my trust in him unless you want to get really disappointed.’

'Nii-san, I know that you are frustrated by this situation as well, but my role here is to make sure that Trigger can succeed and continue its existence without obstacles. Nanase Riku became a thorn in our side and I want to make sure that-'

'You really intend on going this way, huh?' Tenn clicked his tongue, making Iori angrier out of sudden. He shouldn’t pick up fights with his Nii-san but sometimes he really had to admit that Tenn was pissing him off. All he could do was to disregard that and let Ryuunosuke pacify Tenn a little bit, like he always did.

'I will repeat it once again - Nanase Riku is clearly declaring a war on us. It’s something that I have been expecting to happen since the beginning but no one wanted to listen to me. I haven't received any information or plan from Anesagi-san, which is quite worrisome. I would even say it is the worst possible approach to the situation.'

'Your point, Iori?' Gaku asked 'I don't really want to provoke a war between you and our manager but… at this point I do agree with you. That kid surely tries too hard to make our lives miserable.'

'Gaku, come on. I’m sure it’s not Nanase-san’s fault but the company backing him up. I have heard many rumors about them and how they treat their talents.'

'I know, Ryuu. That's why I don't like it. It may be a wrong impression from my side but it feels like Nanase was sent directly to destroy us. Not sure why, though.'

Both Tenn and Iori went quiet, as they clearly knew the answer to Gaku’s question. It wasn’t something that they were supposed to share with the rest of the team - it was agreed with Kujo-san after he noticed that Riku began to get with his shoes into their lives.

‘It may be just your impression, Yaotome-san. I do agree that Nanase Riku and his company clearly have some sort of grudge against us and Yaotome Productions. But that’s not the thing that I would like to talk about right now. As I said, Anesagi-san doesn’t have any counter plan to this and we cannot afford to lose any more time. I have already prepared a proposal for-’

‘Don’t forget that you aren’t our manager. Let Anesagi-san do some thinking too. She is only human, a busy one.’ 

‘If he has a plan, we can listen to him and then discuss it with her though. Wouldn’t that be faster?’

Tenn held back a sigh and looked away from Gaku. Once Iori bought him, this idiot would surely support his words ‘So you would listen to him instead of our manager?’

Iori couldn’t afford to lose this momentum. They needed but a little push to hear him out, yet Tenn kept sabotaging him…!

‘It’s just a matter of practicality, Nii-san. Who knows when Anesagi-san comes up with something, if she will at all. Procrastinating now will only result in-’

‘Excuse me, my dearest little brother’ Tenn’s voice was ice cold as he looked at him with disdain ‘I can’t help but notice you calling our manager incompetent. I, for one, trust her more than I trust you. Aren’t you a bit too arrogant, acting like you’re superior?’

Iori had to fight very hard not to click his tongue out loud. Too early, it was way too early to openly critique Anesagi for her lack of initiative. Although Gaku started agreeing with him about Nanase Riku fighting them, he certainly would protect their trusted manager. All he could do was to remain silent and let Tenn claim the win.

‘...I understand. I shall run my proposal through Anesagi-san first. If you will excuse me.’

He might’ve exited the room too abruptly, but inside him was a storm. Another failure. Just like that day…!

***

‘What… are you crazy? You want to bribe me?’ Mitsuki answered after he processed Iori’s words. The envelope in front of him for sure contained money and Iori had the audacity to shove it to him and ask about Riku.

‘No way. You won’t buy any information about him from me. I’m not a person that backstabs friends, I think I made myself clear on that.’

‘Are you sure? The money inside is enough to keep you and your father-’

‘No! God, why are you…’ Mitsuki sighed and shook his head ‘Why there is so much hate for Riku in you? There are many bands that are competing with Trigger and yet you act like his stalker, trying to follow every single step he takes.’

Iori looked Mitsuki in the eyes and he couldn’t help but notice how deep they were. Even so, not a single sparkle of emotion could be seen. The boy drank some hot chocolate before opening his mouth ‘I’m not a stalker. Nanase Riku is an obstacle to my father’s dream, that’s why I have to make sure he won’t be obstructing Trigger or my nii-san any longer.’

When Iori mentioned ‘father’, Mitsuki felt as if someone put freezing icicles behind his collar. That man again, how Mitsuki hated him! Not only he took Iori away as if he was a forgotten toothbrush but also brainwashed him into state that Iori is in right now.

‘That’s unfortunate, I guess your father has to change his priorities then. I won’t help you in your small quest. Not today, tomorrow or even in one year. If Riku is so much of an enemy of yours, you can consider myself as one too. I will repeat it everytime you ask me.’

Mitsuki for the first time noticed a slight change in Iori’s face. He bit his lip, his fists shaking slightly.

‘I… don’t want to make an enemy out of you, Mitsuki-san. I just want to try and do something about this situation, that’s all. Why won’t you help me?’

‘I have a good advice for you then. How about you give up and try to not make someone’s life miserable by pulling out dirt on them? I’m sure it will help you, and your nii-san as well. Now, if you will excuse me’ Mitsuki shoved the envelope back to Iori and stood up, leaving the boy alone at the table. Iori’s gaze was still locked in place before he sighed and started to eat what he had bought before, even if he felt uncomfortable with gazes of both Mitsuki and his father who were at the counter. He brought a cinnamon bun up to his mouth and bit a piece of it.

_ /...This pastry is really good… No wonder Nanase Riku likes to come here a lot. But if Mitsuki-san cannot help me then I have to do something else. I have to come up with another plan, otherwise father will…!/ _

Once he was finished with his meal, he quietly stood up and left the table. Trying to not exchange any glances with Hideki, Iori paid for it and left the shop, heading towards the nearest train station. It would be another sleepless night where he would once again try to gather up any information on Nanase Riku from various sources and review his own research.

‘Dad, I’m sorry for earlier. I just…’ Mitsuki said to Hideki once they were left alone in the shop. The older man shook his head and pat Mitsuki’s shoulder.

‘It’s fine, son. What were you talking about? Was it about Riku-kun again?’

Mitsuki gave him a nod ‘Yeah. He wanted to actually pay me for any info about Riku. I told him that I’m not gonna tell him anything but he was really pushy. He also mentioned that Riku’s existence is something that blocks Kujo’s dream… Agh, how much I want to beat that creepy bastard, you have no idea! What he even did to Iori is beyond my comprehension. It’s like… Ah, damn.’

‘I do share the sentiment, but I’d rather not have you resort to violence. I understand how you feel though. When that bastard came to our doorstep many years ago, all I wanted to do was to grab the nearest chair and beat him up with it. Hitomi begged me to not even try to do anything, but truly… I regret listening to her.’ The man leaned against a wall and looked around ‘Anyway, we should probably start to clean up. Let’s forget about Iori’s visit today and hope that he won’t come back to try and bribe you with something again.’

‘I know, I know… I just want to-’

‘...Mitsuki. This boy is not our family anymore. As I said, let’s forget about it’ Those words left Hideki’s throat with huge difficulty. Mitsuki decided to not prolong this conversation but it still felt bad. He was almost sure that stalking Riku and doing all of this wasn’t Iori’s personal wish but rather something that was implemented into his head.

Clenching his hands on the broom, Mitsuki decided that if Iori shows up again, he will try to help him. Not in achieving his father’s goals…

But help Iori himself.

***

riku_07: _I visited Ryo-san’s office and he told me that the tour was a huge success! We outsold Trigger and had more mentions on social media than ever. All because of our work!_

riku_07: _I saw pictures of you that the press took during concerts, Tamaki. You looked like a beast! No wonder you beat up Tsunashi Ryuunosuke and Yaotome Gaku in the ranking. Who knows, maybe you will win some prize or something!_

Riku put his phone back onto the nightstand next to his bed and dropped down onto the bed. It’s been only a month and he felt like he haven’t visited his flat in ages. Sleeping in expensive hotels was surely nice when they could bring you any meal you wanted to your bed - Riku’s cooking skills weren’t that good but enough for him to survive. He had experienced 2 years worth of so called “Student Diet” so he was a master in survival! Instant ramen was still his best friend, but he had to make sure that Eris didn’t notice it. Sometimes when she would visit him, she would lecture him on how bad it is for his health and how Riku should avoid those.

He knew that, he was studying to be a doctor after all! But that wouldn’t stop him from treating himself with conservants. Ah, how much of a hypocrite he was!

His study would resume shortly after, so he would need to take a break from his work. All of the staff, dancers and management did a very good job on this tour and Riku was so happy to be able to call it ‘a huge success’ with confidence. Ryo-san did praise him in person, saying that Riku will surely leave a trail in Japan’s music history but…

Riku felt a strange hostility coming from Ryo during the visit. Usually, his boss had no idea what personal space is or how to keep his hands to himself and now, it almost felt as if he was social distancing from him. Words that came out of his mouth were sure nice and made Riku’s chest warm but he wondered what was the reason behind the sudden change in Ryo’s usual behaviour. Was he still angry about this thing that happened a month ago? Perhaps he learned about Riku’s sudden doctor visit and got angry for not telling him? 

No, Ryo would definitely make a huge fuss about it, not keep it quiet. It didn’t feel like him at all, which didn’t ease Riku’s sense of anxiety that appeared once tour was over. Tamaki’s case didn’t bother him at all, he was sure that he won’t leave on a whim or anything - two of them really bonded during this month. Tamaki was definitely Riku’s ‘best friend’ and someone that he could lean on in a case of crisis. Their dating rumors seemed to disappear from social media and press, probably because of Ryo intervening. It shouldn’t bother any of them now, right?

Riku looked at his still unpacked luggage in the corner of his room. It’s been so late and he still had much to study so perhaps this thing could wait…

Or maybe the vision of cleaning was much more interesting than reading about human intestines.

***

‘So you know! I ate food and they like, paid for it!’

‘That’s how hotels work in the first place, Yotsuba. You really didn’t visit any in your life?’

‘No. I haven’t got any money or anythin’. I couldn’t afford those.’

Tamaki and Haruka strolled through the busy streets of Tokyo few days after Tamaki’s return from the tour. Because of Riku’s supposed break, Tamaki had a lot of time for himself and a lot of cash to spend. The paycheck he had received for this whole tour was more than he could ever imagine!

‘Anyway, I’m gonna buy you a dinner, Isumin! Choose anythin’ you want. I will be paying today.’

‘You sure you know what you are asking for? What if I ask for kaiseki from some shit-ass expensive restaurant?’ Haruka laughed and pat Tamaki’s shoulder, seeing him pout ‘Don’t worry, I’m not like that. I will be fine with some good meal from a Family Restaurant actually. I know one not so far away from here, they have god tier food. I know the owners too, so maybe they will prepare something nice for us.’

‘Awesome! Let’s go then-’ Tamaki was about to lead the way, even if he had no idea where to go. It brought a smile to Haruka’s face, which he quickly hid behind his sleeve. He was glad that Tamaki was already back from this whole tour - he missed him so badly, he haven’t even got any idea. Being alone for so many weeks made him realize how much he liked Tamaki. Probably he could even say that…

_He loved Tamaki._ Without Tamaki at his side ever since their school days, he had no idea how things would go. He was always here for him when Haruka needed it the most. After his grandma died and he had nowhere to go, Tamaki pulled him into some shady arrangement with local loan sharks but he really had no other alternative - he was too afraid to take the first step himself but Tamaki was always here, as if holding him by the hand.

Speaking of that, Haruka really wanted to hold his hand. How funny it was - they mostly used their fists to beat up idiots who decided to lend money from the wrong people. For them, their hands were weapons that could make multiple grown up men cry, but when it came to such simple thing as hand holding, it felt as if it was too much. Tamaki’s hands would surely cover his own, they were much bigger after all. Probably much warmer too.

Tamaki was truly Haruka’s sun and his biggest nightmare would be Tamaki leaving his side after he finds Aya. He was so focused on his target since the very beginning that he knew, he knew that once Tamaki finds Aya, he probably will go somewhere with her and forget about him. Everyone he met in his life did that. Especially ‘that man’.

There was one thing that Haruka really appreciated Nanase Riku for - from what Tamaki told him, that man was definitely trying to make Trigger’s life more miserable. It made him smile that someone would try to put down Kujo’s new toy and Tamaki was partially responsible for it. All he could do was just to spectate from the corner and see how Trigger’s might falls into pieces at some point - it was his dream after Kujo told him that ‘he wasn’t good enough’ and replaced him with Tenn and Aya. Haruka had his dose of hate for Aya too - he didn’t understand why she was better than him. Why did Kujo choose her instead of him will stay a mystery until the day Tamaki finally finds her trail - Haruka hoped that day would never come.

He was so deep in his thoughts he bumped into Tamaki who stood there like a log. He pat his shoulder twice.

‘The hell you doing?!’

‘Isumin!! Pudding!!’ Tamaki turned to him and pointed his finger at Lawson ‘There is like, a huge pudding there!!’

Indeed, in front of Lawson there was a huge mascot of King Pudding handing balloons to kids. Judging from the posters on the windows, it was a part of promotional campaign for some new flavors of this pudding brand.

_ Right, nothing can beat Yotsuba’s weird fixation on this pudding.  _ Haruka shrugged in response. 

‘You wanna go and get some? I can wait here for you. Just don’t buy an entire fridge, even if you would be able to carry it back home. I know how strong you are.’

Tamaki smirked to him and walked into the market. Haruka went to the nearest bench and lit up a cigarette while waiting for him to come back. His eyes were glued to the person inside King Pudding costume - it was so damn hot today and they probably needed to wear this for the whole day. What a bother, Haruka thought and blowed out some smoke. Knowing Tamaki, he would spend there a while. 

Soon, his eyes noticed a person on the wheelchair that approached the King Pudding mascot. They got handed a balloon as well, which made them laugh.

_Poor thing,_ Haruka thought. He couldn’t even imagine how hard it is for a person to move on such a thing. They probably would need a caretaker 24/7 who would be there for them and as he knew, their government wasn’t that keen on helping the disabled people.

‘Another reason to hate our current government….!!?’ He stopped his sentence once the person turned around and he saw their face. Haruka opened his mouth wide and stood up from his seat.

‘Hm?... Haru-chan?!’

‘A-....Acchan?!’ Haruka called out to the girl on the wheelchair who without mistake was Yotsuba Aya. She was Tamaki’s long lost sister-

A feeling of panic washed over Haruka’s body. Tamaki was just there, in this market next to them and his sister was here, staring at him in surprise. Throwing the cigarette on the ground and stepping on it to extinguish it, he began to walk towards her. There were so many thoughts in his head, thoughts about Tamaki, about his guilt but all that came out from his mouth was a question towards Aya when he finally stood in front of her.

‘....What… What happened to you?’ 

The girl looked sadly at the chair, her fingers playing with the balloon’s string. Looking at her from close-up, Haruka could clearly say that she wasn’t doing well. She looked very tired.

‘That’s… that’s a long story, Haru-chan. But I can ask you the same, what happened to you? I haven’t seen you in so many years and-’

‘T-That’s a long story too! But you know…’ Haruka side glanced into the shop ‘H-how about we take this conversation somewhere else? Let’s not inconvenience others, okay? I-I will bring you back to your caretaker, o-okay?’’

Before she could protest, Haruka put his hands on the wheelchair handles and began to lead them somewhere far away from the Lawson. Aya didn’t say anything until they stopped somewhere and Haruka sighed as if in relief.

‘Haru-chan… what was that for? I am here alone today. I can go out by myself.’

‘Sorry. I just… how to say…’ Haruka clenched his fists ‘I just wanted to make sure we can like talk alone! That’s all.’

‘We could do that in front of the shop. I wanted to go there to buy something anyway.’

‘A-ahaha… I’m sorry. I would help you with the shopping but-’

‘Haru-chan. Are you running from someone?’ Aya asked as if she knew about Haruka’s plan. He tried to not show it that much, but perhaps this girl wasn’t as dense as she was when they used to stay together. Her eyes looked much different than the eyes of a clueless girl that couldn’t cook and mixed baking soda with salt.

‘...I’m-’

‘’SUMIN! Where the fuck are ya?!’ Tamaki’s voice behind him made Haruka straighten his back suddenly. No, no no no. It was too late when he turned around, Tamaki was already approaching them ‘I saw ya runnin’ away, did somethin’ happ-...’

In that moment, Haruka could swear time around him slowed down. The bags that Tamaki was holding slowly fell down and hit the ground, his eyes widening in shock. Aya on the other hand put her hand back to her mouth, her eyes going big as well.

‘....A….ya….?’

‘Onii...chan…’

Haruka’s biggest nightmare just became a reality. After what felt like ages, Tamaki’s voice reached Haruka’s ears but… his tone of voice wasn’t as pleasant as he would expect to hear.

‘Why are you… together… what…?’

‘...Yotsuba… I…’

‘....You…. you ran away with Aya…? I saw…. I saw you running with someone and…’ Tamaki shook his head, ‘Isumin… you-’

‘Listen, I… I-I don’t know this girl! I swear!’ Haruka bit his tongue, what he was talking about! Aya looked at him surprised.

‘Haru-chan, what are you talking about?! We’ve known each other for a long time… ah-’

Tamaki’s fists clenched. Haruka raised up his gaze to Tamaki, whose face beared an expression of nothing but pure fury. It was already too late to explain everything. He had done the worst thing that he could do to Tamaki and now was his time to pay.

‘You fucker… You lied to me. All those years I have trusted you… and you lied to me this whole fucking time?!’ Tamaki began to speak, his voice shaking with fury ‘You knew where Aya is?! You knew who Aya is!? THIS WHOLE FUCKING TIME?!’

‘Y….otsuba…-’

‘I WILL KILL YOU… I WILL FUCKING KILL YOU!!’

Tamaki charged at Haruka, his fist raised in the air. 

Then, the first hit had landed.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :')


	26. Better off alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pandora's box has finally been opened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Few tw's just in case, this chapter is not one of the lightest.
> 
> TW:  
\- dub-con implication  
\- violence  
\- general sadness

‘HARU-CHAN!’ Aya’s yelled once Tamaki’s fist had collided with Haruka’s face so strongly he staggered and almost fell on his back. For a brief moment Haruka felt as if the world around him was spinning, then his body left the ground and all he could see was Tamaki’s look stabbing his very being. The man slammed him into a wall and Haruka’s world became black for a moment. 

‘HOW COULD YOU!? YOU OF ALL PEOPLE, YOU FUCKING…! I TRUSTED YOU GODDAMIT!! YOU KNEW ABOUT EVERYTHING!!’ Tamaki was literally shaking with anger, his hands clenched on Haruka’s collar. He just couldn’t believe it. He couldn’t believe that Haruka actually knew Aya. His thoughts were in complete disarray, his short temper not helping to cope with his anger at all. All he could hear was the frantic beating of his heart as his fists fell on Haruka again and again. Liar! Traitor! He knew how important it was! As Haruka’s legs gave in, he started kicking him instead. The whole world was red, so he couldn’t see the blood on his friend’s skin. All this time he kept yelling at him. Everything around him blended into one and he completely let himself get consumed by anger and grief at the same time. He didn’t even notice that some of the girls that followed him from the market just stood up there, watching as Tamaki literally beat the shit out of Haruka who could barely protect himself. One of them had screamed, making Tamaki turn around and-

Literally all of them stood there, absolutely petrified by Tamaki’s wild expression of pure fury. Their voices didn’t reach his ears until he heard Aya again.

‘LEAVE HIM ALONE! PLEASE, I BEG YOU!’ The girl reached towards Haruka who was crawling on the ground. However, she couldn’t grab him and fell down in the process. The balloon that she was holding in her hand flew away, flashing in front of Tamaki’s face for a brief second.

Then, he opened his eyes wide and understood what had he had just done. 

‘Haru-chan… Haru-chan, dear god…!’ Aya was holding Haruka who could barely move, yet tried standing up, blood coming out from his nose and staining his shirt. 

‘...I…’ Tamaki raised his hand only slightly, his gaze turning to his knuckles - they were red, stained with Haruka’s blood on them. His hands were dirty. His clothes were dirty too. Aya was just there. She was just there, staring at him and holding Haruka close to her. One step in their direction made her sob.

‘G-GET AWAY! ...Don’t come any closer! Don’t hurt him anymore!’ She said, ‘Y-You’re scaring me…! You… You’re just like father was! No, even worse! Get away! P-Please…’ Her voice broke at the last sentence and she just tightened her embrace on Haruka. He managed to raise his gaze back at Tamaki, trying to form some words. 

‘Hey… isn’t that…?’ A voice from behind made Tamaki turn around and see how many people have gathered to watch. Some of them had their phones out, taking photos and probably recording. Everyone were whispering, some weren’t even that discreet and said things aloud.

_ How could he beat up that boy? This is so cruel... _

_ What if he planned to hurt that girl too? How could he! _

_ Isn’t he that famous dancer? He is more of a criminal! _

What had he done?

What.

Had he.

Done.

He got so angry at Haruka he literally disregarded the most important fact, something that he told himself he would do once he finds his long lost sister - he would make sure she won’t experience any more violence from anyone, but…. he only proved to be an awful hypocrite. Aya was in front of him and he just hurt Haruka.

‘..I’m… I’m…!’ It was already too late. There was too many people around because of this commotion, more of them coming in a span of seconds. Too many witnesses of this incident. 

He got pulled out from his thoughts by something pulling on his sleeve. It was Haruka, who stared right into his eyes with pained smile on his face.

‘...m…..sorry… Yotsuba… forgive me...’ He whispered. Tamaki could only shake his head as endless fear overtook his mind. He had no choice but to turn around and just run. The crowd on his way parted, letting him through. He realized they probably were afraid to get hit by him as well. Tamaki had no idea where he was running, he just saw people, and some buildings, then he almost got hit by a car when he tried to pass the street on a red light. Nothing had stopped him and his legs brought him somewhere far away from curious gazes and nosy whispers that would soon fill social media and ultimately doom not only him, but also the people closest to him.

Haruka on the other hand fell back into Aya’s embrace and took a deep breath. He quickly came to regret it as even breathing hurt. He cursed quietly, this shit hurt so bad! Now he knew how guys that Tamaki had to beat truly felt. His hits hurt so much, he could barely breathe. He had no idea what would happen if Tamaki hadn’t stopped - the metallic taste filling his mouth was already unbearable and made him want to vomit. He wasn’t sure what exactly hurt him the most.

He could hear some people call for the ambulance in the background, some even calling for the police and cursing that they let Tamaki run away. Suddenly, something was brought to his nose, it felt like a material tissue? Aya’s concerned look made his heart almost break into pieces.

‘...Haru-chan… I don’t even know what to say. Onii-chan… he-’

It was difficult to talk but he forced words out of his mouth ‘...It’s my fault. I really screwed up… I lied to him and…’ 

‘Hey, you two! Are you okay? The help is already on the way!’ Someone approached them and quickly began to help them up. Aya was put back onto the wheelchair, while Haruka kept saying that he would be fine, he didn’t need any hospital, he just needed help standing up, then everything began to blend into one, big blurry image and-

There was just darkness with Aya’s voice echoing in his ears as the last thing he had heard.

***

Haruka had no idea how much time had passed since he fainted. When he opened his eyes again, he was in the hospital bed, IV attached to his arm and some bandaids on his face. The pain wasn’t that annoying for now, but he knew that once the painkillers would stop working, he was going to curse his entire existence. He couldn’t really feel his right hand either.

‘Haru-chan…? Are you awake? How are you feeling?’ Aya sat at the chair beside him, a small knife in her hand as she peeled some apples. Haruka groaned, trying to adjust his position a bit to something more comfortable.

‘Could be better, honestly. I can’t feel anything in my body and I’m not sure if it’s because of meds or not.’

‘They told me that something happened to your right arm and few other places. It’s not broken but may be ruptured in few places after Onii-chan… I mean-’

‘Hah, right. I wouldn’t be surprised. Anyway ...What happened later? When I lost consciousness, I mean. How long was I down?’

Aya put down the knife next to the plate and took one of the apple pieces, handing it to Haruka. At first, he turned his head away, but after poking his cheek few times, he gave up and opened his mouth, munching on the fruit piece.

‘For around 6 hours. An ambulance arrived very quickly and took you to the hospital. I asked if I could go with you because we know each other. I also got checked up, just in case, but there was also another thing... ‘

‘What was it?’

‘There was a police officer that came and asked me about what happened. He said that he wanted to speak with you as well after you wake up.’

Shit, the police is already on it? They had never been so fast for their previous escapades. Obviously, none of the people who took a loan from loan sharks wanted to report them. This situation was slightly different.

‘I see. I don’t really have anything to say. I made Yotsuba angry and he kinda lost it. In the end, deserved it.’

‘Haru-chan, no one deserves to get hurt! Especially not you, so stop saying such things!’ Aya said and pouted. Haruka laughed pitifully to himself.

‘Maybe… who knows. He was definitely behaving more furious than usual and-’ Ah. He wasn’t supposed to share any details of their ‘previous life’. He recalled that Tamaki wanted to keep it a secret from Aya but… was there even a point? There was nothing to hide from her anymore.

‘I really… It was a mistake that I didn’t tell him the truth. He have been searching for you this whole time. We did a lot of stuff. Even a lot of… bad stuff, just to find you. But partially, I was trying to slow him down.’

‘I see…’ She sighed ‘That explains why you suddenly ran away from the market. Onii-chan was inside the building, right? Tell me the truth.’

It took a lot of effort and courage for Haruka to finally open up to her. At first, he tried to be vague, but in the end he spilled all of his thoughts, everything that kept bothering him for months, no, even for years. He knew that once Tamaki would find Aya, he would definitely try to change and not stay in contact with someone like Haruka, who was still much deeper into ‘that part’ of the society. While Tamaki was trying to change, Haruka was just here, quietly supporting him from shadows but… in the end, he felt that Tamaki would leave him in this shadow. Perhaps, he was also jealous of the attention that Tamaki paid to Aya instead to him. How stupid of him.

Aya was listening to his every word, never disturbing his speech. Once he was done, her thumb was gently caressing Haruka’s hand that was connected to the IV. The boy already looked as if he was about to sob.

‘I was… I was so afraid Acchan… I was afraid that Yotsuba…’ He sniffed ‘...Tamaki would leave when I just… you know. He is all I have now.’

‘You like him a lot, right? I am glad that you were at his side for so many years… even if you did many cruel things to the others. You were still with him when I wasn’t’ She said quietly. Haruka turned his gaze towards her, seeing her indifferent expression.

‘...Y..yeah… But.. you aren’t angry? You aren’t going to lecture me about being a criminal? That’s unlike you.’

She shook her head, soon her fingers intertwining with Haruka’s. Her hands were much more delicate than Haruka’s, which helped him to calm down.

‘I’ve had my dose of sadness and unfortunate events in life already. I don’t really have the power to lecture someone on their bad decisions when I was the one who paid the biggest price because I trusted the wrong person. I was such a fool, Haru-chan. You have no idea how much I regret that I haven’t reached out to him earlier.’

‘...Right. This wheelchair… why? What happened to you? Please… talk to me. We have time.’

‘I think… you should rather ask who did this to me. I’m sure that both of us have a common enemy now. Us and many other people that he had ruined.’

Haruka’s eyes widened. He quickly tried to sit down, but not even painkillers were able to stop the pain that went through his body. He huffed angrily and gave up, once again looking at Aya.

‘...That man… it was him, right.’

‘Right… the man who did this to me was no one else but Kujo Takamasa. The absolute devil in human skin.’

***

‘Wow… I can’t believe this. Did you see the news?’ Gaku mentioned to the rest of Trigger during preparation for one of the usual programs. Both of them sent him questioning looks.

‘What news exactly?’ Ryuu asked ‘Did something bad happen?’

‘Yeah. You know that Yotsuba guy from Tsukumo? Apparently, he-’

‘Threw himself with his fists at a person in the broad light and someone recorded it’ Iori cut into his sentence ‘If you look on social media, you will see multiple videos shared. I was just looking at one, so let me show you’ Iori gathered all of them and played one of the videos that he had found. As soon as it started, they noticed familiar face of Tamaki and him yelling at someone and hitting them. There was also an unknown girl who was on the wheelchair and yelled for him to stop. The video ended with Tamaki taking few steps back and running towards the cameraman who stepped out of the way. Then, there was silence and Iori quit the app, looking back at Trigger, all of them having uneasy expressions.

‘I knew this was bad but… holy shit. He almost knocked out that boy. He looked so young too, was he a minor or something?’

‘No one knows. His identity was hidden from the media but it seems it’s someone that Yotsuba Tamaki knew. Either way it doesn’t matter… there is another result to this that may become our advantage in current situation’ Iori typed something into his phone again and showed them a tag in which people were openly criticizing Tsukumo and Riku for hiring someone like Tamaki. There were a lot messages in which many people wanted this issue to get investigated ‘It is not everything. Yotsuba Tamaki was removed from the Most Desired Embrace ranking, so you are on the 1st position again Yaotome-san, Tsunashi-san is second. Congratulations.’

‘Hey now! What the hell do you mean “congratulations”?!’ Gaku spit out ‘That’s not how I wanted to come back to the ranking. Someone got literally beat up and you are congratulating me because Yotsuba got kicked out of ranking? Does that seem like a good thing for you?!’

‘Calm down, Yaotome-san. I am merely stating the fact that this situation is quite convenient for us, especially after the big fiasco with concert tour. Nanase Riku is in a very uncomfortable position now and it will definitely become a huge hit to his PR.’

‘You…!’

‘Gaku, stop it. It’s no use’ Tenn said and shook his head ‘There is no use to argue with someone who doesn’t understand how basic feelings work. All my younger brother cares about are numbers… Am I right?’

‘Hey, please stop fighting amongst each other! It’s not the time to do it’ Ryuu said with almost resigned expression ‘This is a very serious issue… But I need to admit that I am surprised. I would’ve never thought Tamaki-kun was so violent. It’s quite unfortunate that he proved to… be a person like this.’

‘The damage has already been done. Tsukumo Productions have officially severed any ties with Yotsuba and terminated his contract as per their official statement’ Iori put his phone back into a pocket ‘I am going to meet with Anesagi-san now, so we can think about how we can use this situation to our advantage. Now, if you excuse me.’

Even when Iori left the atmosphere didn’t get any less dense.

‘So they cut him off almost immediately…’ Ryuu said quietly, clearly his mood going down.

‘They couldn’t keep him any longer. You know how those things work, Ryuu. I wouldn’t expect any better from them in the end. I feel it will be a tough time for Nanase now. What do you think, Tenn?’

Tenn was quiet for a while, staring into his phone. His screen displayed Riku’s official profile on Rabbistagram.

‘Nanase’s profile? Why are you-’

‘He is so quiet. He haven’t posted anything since this whole issue had started.’

‘Are you worried about him? That’s unlike you’ Gaku raised his eyebrow, but Tenn shook his head in response.

‘I am not worried about someone I don’t get along with. I don’t wish bad luck to anyone but…’ Tenn’s hand clenched into fist ‘...Perhaps, this is karma for getting in our way.‘

***

‘You might be right but in all honesty, I don’t like this situation at all. We are no better than Tsukumo to use such scandal as an advantage to get more popularity’ Anesagi let out a resigned sigh ‘I wish we could do it in a better way but I guess we have no choice. So, what is the thing you want to propose?’

‘As you recall, a foreign prince is going to visit Japan soon and it was decided that one of Japan’s top performers would entertain him. People were voting in the poll and the most voted candidate was Nanase Riku. However, to save his face after the scandal with Yotsuba Tamaki, the best tactic for him is either try and make much more noise so the scandal gets covered or go quiet for a while and let his production handle this. Considering that Nanase Riku hasn’t said a word since it escalated, I presumed he took second option. Which puts us in a better position.’

‘Right… Trigger was on which position in this ranking, remind me? I do admit I haven’t paid attention to this due to the amount of work those boys had.’

Iori looked almost offended. How dares she not remember every detail regarding the idol group that she is managing? What a lack of professionalism, Iori thought. He quietly noted it for future reference.

‘Trigger was on 3rd place. Re;vale was 2nd, however their agency confirmed that they won’t participate. So, it leaves only us as the main performers. The organizers will agree that it’s the best course of action. What’s more, Northmarean royal family is well known for their support for promising artists, which opens many possibilities. It’s a win-win situation, Anesagi-san.’

The woman kept listening to him, feeling as if he was too eager about this whole situation. She couldn’t understand his thoughts but considering that he was Kujo Takamasa’s kid…

She preferred to not argue with him and just motioned her hand dismissively.

‘Fine. I can see that you definitely have something prepared. Please submit this proposal to our President. I will take care of-’

‘No need to worry, Anesagi-san. I will take care of everything related to the proposal. You can rest easy and continue supporting Trigger like you did before. We both want the best for them and I want to make sure we can work on it together… right? Once we eliminate all the obstacles on the way, Trigger will return to its former glory.’

Anesagi nodded and stood up, preparing to leave. If he was really this eager to do it, she would let him. Little that she knew though, Iori’s good intentions in regards to their ‘good relations’ were just a facade. Once the woman left the room, he smiled to himself, his hands clenching on the proposal that he had mentioned before.

‘Rest easy, Anesagi-san. I will make sure Trigger is successful. However, as I said, all obstacles have to be removed… including you, who is sabotaging Nii-san’s success with your passive attitude. Trigger doesn’t need someone like you to succeed anymore.’

The proposal that Iori would submit later would contain only one name, along with another report that would result in major change of Trigger’s structure. Everything for the sake of one goal.

_ All for my father’s dream. _

  
  


***

_ ‘Do you think you're better off alone? _

_ Do you think you're better off alone? _

_ Talk to me, ooh _

_ Talk to me...’ _

‘Man, I haven’t heard this song in ages. This radio station is playing some very old, good shit’ An unknown man said and smashed a cigarette in the ashtray. He had to push off some beer bottles out of the way, one of them rolling down from the table and falling onto the carpet ‘Ah shit- Good thing it was empty.’

‘Watch out, goddammit. But yeah, I heard it few times. When was it even made?’

‘Early 00’ I think… I would need to check the web, give me a moment. Also-’ He stopped in the middle of sentence when his eyes spotted a familiar figure in the doorframe, a big smile appearing on his face ‘Hoho, look who came to visit. Mr. Dancer!’

Tamaki was standing at the entrance, his expression completely empty.

‘There you are. We thought that you forgot about old friends after you became a big star-’

‘...niki…’

‘Huh?’

‘Where is aniki? I have to speak with him’ Tamaki did repeat, both men motioning their heads at the door nearby. None of them spoke when Tamaki passed by, firstly knocking in the usual way at the door and then entering the room upon hearing ‘Come in!’.

‘He has nothing to say to us? What a little bitch. I wonder what happened-’

‘Hey dude… check this out? Is that Haruka...?’ After the phone was almost shoved into the man’s face, a quick glance at it made him chuckle.

‘Wow, haha. I knew that he has it in his blood, to be able to beat his friend up like this. He may be dancing but there is still the same beast in him. I told him that when he was leaving.’

‘What did he tell you?’

‘That he is not like that. Lies. We are all fucking liars and trash of the society anyway, so what’s the big deal? Now I’m really curious what he and Aniki are gonna talk about.’

Inside the room, Kosuke was looking through the papers. His room, as well as whole flat, smelled like cigarettes and beer. Tamaki noticed how much it bothered him now, he hadn’t paid much attention to it before. Seeing those familiar walls and hearing familiar voices made him feel at ease. He hated so much that this place that he once used to dislike was now the only oasis where he could hide from what had happened almost a week ago. Kosuke looked at him curiously and put the documents down.

‘Tamaki. It’s been a while. What’s the reason of your visit? I thought you made yourself clear that you aren’t a part of gang anymore.’

‘...’ Tamaki stood there for few seconds until Kosuke motioned for him to sit. What Tamaki did instead was to approach his previous boss and kneel in front of him, lowering his head down.

‘This is getting interesting. I thought you would come here and beat me up for spilling your information to Tsukumo-san… Just like you did with Haruka in the park.’ Kosuke put his chin on his hand ‘Or perhaps you came here because of him? He hasn't contacted me for few weeks, probably trying to pull himself together or something.’

‘...Aniki. I….’ Tamaki swallowed nervously ‘Aniki. Allow me to come back to the gang. I beg you.’

Kosuke’s expression turned completely dumbfounded. Did he hear correctly? Once he processed his words again, he laughed and kneeled so he could reach Tamaki’s level.

‘Are you serious now? I thought you were a good boy. Well, not really, after what you have done to Haruka...’ He pat his shoulder twice ‘You had enough of being good boy and decided to release your frustration on someone, huh? You have always been like that. People don’t change that easily. There was one movie quote that stuck with me for a long time. It said “Even if you make plans, life doesn’t work this way.”

Tamaki nodded slowly, clenching his fists.

‘...Right. No matter how… much I try to clear my name… It will never change anything, Aniki. I was a fool to believe that I could do something else.’

‘Even fools have dreams Tamaki. Unfortunately for you, your dream was too bright. Accept it. You have always been one of us and you will always be. Though, I am not sure if I can trust you after you raised a hand at someone who was your buddy for so long… You intend to betray us again?’ Kosuke whispered into Tamaki’s ear. The boy shook his head slowly.

‘I...won’t. I promise.’

‘A promise it not enough, Tamaki. You have to prove it. Tsukumo may have gotten rid of you but I’m sure the old bonds still remain with you, right? Our hearts, despite being so full of poison, still process human emotions like affection… So, my dear boy. I will forgive you under one condition.’

‘What condition… is this?’

An evil smirk formed slowly on Kosuke’s face while his fingers grasped Tamaki’s chin.

‘You will throw away everyone from ‘that life’. There is no Yotsuba Tamaki from Tsukumo Productions. There is no Yotsuba Tamaki, the dancer from Nanase Riku’s group. There is no Yotsuba Tamaki who is shining brightly amongst cameras. There is only one Yotsuba Tamaki. The criminal that belongs to me. Do you understand?’

‘I... ‘ Tamaki bit his lip but nodded energetically ‘I understand! I understand, Aniki. Please. I will forget about everything and everyone. I… I swear….’

‘Fantastic! I am very glad to hear that Tamaki.’ Kosuke stood up, his hand stopping Tamaki from moving ‘Oh no, stay in that position. It will be more comfortable for you anyway. I already have a first task for you as our new re-joiner. I still have to punish you for what you did to Haruka, so I guess I can use a bit of your help, hm?’ His hands went to the zipper of his pants, making Tamaki shake his head again.

‘Huh...A-aniki…?’

‘Don’t worry… I think you may like it in the end. I do admit, once I saw you in a different light, I regretted that I let you go. You are sooo good at dancing, so I wonder if you are so good with your mouth as well. Now, entertain your old boss a bit, Mr. ex-celebrity.’

Tamaki made a horrible mistake by joining that gang in the first place. But now, he understood another thing.

He had made even worse mistake by coming back.

***

It’s been almost 2 weeks since Tamaki’s scandal had exploded in the social media. While Ryo was working on trying to silence everyone related to it, Eris ordered Riku to take a break from everything. Just looking at him proved that Riku wasn’t in good condition since the day when Tsukumo Productions announced termination of Tamaki’s contract.

Riku hadn’t even looked at social media, turned on the TV or see any news related to him or other groups. He completely shut himself off from everything, feeling as if the walls of his flat and his bed sheets were the only shields to protect him. Unfortunately, it didn’t protect him from his own phobias that started to act up once he isolated himself.

At first, he tried to reach out to Tamaki. He tried to call him, to write to him, hell, he even went to his old flat just to hear that the owners of this flat haven’t been there for a while. Yotsuba Tamaki literally disappeared off the face of the earth without a trace and no one knew where he was. 

Tamaki had lied to him. Tamaki left him. Tamaki promised that he wouldn’t leave, he promised that he wouldn’t go away but he did! Looking at his phone proved to be useless, as the messages that he sent to Tamaki were not even on ‘Read’ status. He was simply unreachable. He did leave Riku without any possibility to contact him. Just like Kujo Tenn, who left that day and never contacted him again.

Yotsuba Tamaki was another liar that managed to lower Riku’s guard down and then stab him in the most vulnerable point. Just when Riku opened up in front of someone, he got his feelings trampled all over again. As if this wasn’t the most breaking point of everything, the last nail to the coffin would come from the person that Riku had the most trust in - from Ryo.

Few days later, someone knocked to Riku’s doors, but he disregarded that completely. Ryo entered the flat, thinking that it must be quite irresponsible from his idol’s side to leave them open - even if it was a safe building, he’d rather not have anyone sneaking into Riku’s flat (besides him of course, he is allowed!). What he had witnessed in this flat proved his worst expectations to be true.

Riku was absolutely devastated with the loss of Tamaki.

Things like clothes, books, even empty food boxes were scattered around, so Ryo made an effort to not step into any of those. He didn’t even press the light switch, instead turning on a small lamp at the nightstand and settling down on the Riku’s bed.

‘Riku. Why did you leave your door open?’ Ryo asked, not looking at the bundle of bedsheets, blankets and anything that Riku could find in his flat. He waited a while and asked once again, but without any response.

‘You intend to not talk with me at all?’

Once again, no response.

‘Eris is worried about you. She said if we won’t talk, she will wrangle me by my neck.’

No response. Visible irritation started to build on Ryo’s face.

‘Answer me, brat!’

Another lack of response made Ryo stand up, grab the bedsheets and pull them off with one, swift movement and throw them to the ground. Riku just laid down on the bed, looking in a completely opposite direction from Ryo’s.

‘Hey. Care to talk now?’ Tsukumo crossed his arms on his chest. Few minutes later, Riku turned his head towards him ‘Now, that’s a progress. So? You are sitting here for whole days without even responding to our messages. I don’t like that, you know. There were things about your health that you never told me about. Care to explain?’

‘...Why should I?’ 

‘Excuse me?’

‘It’s not like you care about me. All you do care about is me as an idol’ Riku said, slowly shifting into a sitting position ‘Why do you act as if you wanted to help me? Because once I’m broken you will get rid of me?’

Ryo had no idea how to respond at first. He indeed came here with intention to help Riku, especially after the talk that he had with Eris. However, the hostility that he felt from Riku was making him nervous. He had no idea where his usual confidence went.

‘It’s my duty as your boss to look after you, Riku. If you are still angry about Yotsuba, I had to-’

‘I don’t care about him! Just like he had never cared about me in the first place! None of you did! No one in my goddamn life ever truly cared about me!’

‘Riku-’

‘SHUT UP!’ Riku yelled at him ‘I knew since very beginning that I should’ve refused your offer, but the vision of being able to meet with Tenn-nii was too good. You gave me the chance and I took it, thinking that perhaps it won’t be that bad… but I was a fool. I knew about it and I still decided to go for it. You told me that I hid some stuff from you? Then how about that. I knew about your deal with Tamaki, too. I knew that you ordered him to spy on me. He told me everything after I bribed him.’

Ryo cursed mentally. He knew it was too good to be true for Yotsuba to keep his mouth shut! It was too late to deny it or play dumb, Riku was not going to accept it anyway.

‘I did order him to do it. I won’t deny.’

‘Hah… He actually told me to go and talk with you about it, but I decided against it. I thought once we talk, you will get rid of him. I didn’t want that because I cared about him… and now, he left me. In the end, everyone will leave me. It’s like one big, never ending spiral of me opening myself up to someone and… and just-’

‘Stop it already.’

‘Why, Ryo-san! What is so wrong with me that no one can be honest! Why my parents, Tenn-nii, Tamaki, Eris and you! Why everyone keeps lying to me! Your words about choosing me and being the greatest weapon of Tsukumo were a lie, right? You never truly believed in me in the first place… and I was so stupid to believe that you did. You of all Ryo-san, you of all are the biggest liar in here and I completely fell into your trap because I… I thought that perhaps you are different. I really…’

Riku bit his tongue. He looked at his boss, hoping that he would deny those accusations, he was still so HOPEFUL that Ryo would not admit it and that it was just his paranoia acting up. 

However, Ryo’s face didn’t change, his expression being unreadable to Riku.

‘...You… you really lied to me, right? This is your answer?’

Tsukumo really wanted to find any reply that would satisfy Riku… but looking at his face proved it to be very difficult. He felt that any answer that would come out from his lips would lead him to a ‘bad end’ route. 

‘...Haha… I knew it…’ Riku hugged his knees to his chest and hid his face into them ‘You won’t answer so it’s as good as your reply. That’s fine. Just… leave me alone. Please.’

‘Riku-’

‘Please. Please leave me alone. I don’t want to see you. I don’t want to see anyone. Please.’

Standing there wasn’t going to change anything and Ryo’s mind felt completely empty. Seeing Riku being sad made him sad as well. As if he resonated with Riku’s feelings, awful sadness was tearing his chest apart. Kicking the bedsheets out of the way, he turned around and left. After the door clicked behind him, he stood in front of Riku’s flat for a while. Then, he heard it - those sounds were quiet and muffled, but very clear to him. He made Riku cry with his lack of answer.

Ryo returned to his flat completely resigned and sat down on the sofa, leaning against it and looking at the space in front of him. 

Actually, there were two reasons why he went to meet Riku. First - Eris told him to do it. Secondly, he went to Riku’s flat after he made peace with himself and wanted to admit something that kept lingering in his chest since few months. Instead, he made a complete fool out of himself and now, he had no idea what he should do. It was too late to admit it to Riku, who was wholeheartedly hating him, right?

‘Yotsuba… How much I wish that you haven’t said anything on that day… perhaps now, I wouldn’t sit here like a loser and wonder where the hell did my life go wrong…’

It was too late to tell Riku ‘I love you’ after he finally understood it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song and title reference - AliceDeeJay - Better off alone. I was listening to it quite a lot when writing this chapter, thus the title.
> 
> WELL........... shit went down, officially. It's time for miscommunication festival between characters. Please look forward to future developments. Thank you for reading as usual, remember to leave kudos and comments!
> 
> PS. It's still 7th here, but already 8th in Japan so - Happy Birthday Natsume Minami, I can't wait for your apperance in Tsukumo au!


	27. Fox that fell in love with duckling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two will join into one.

_ Knock knock _

Ryo at first completely ignored someone knocking on his door. It couldn’t be a postman, he would’ve called him. It couldn’t be NHK man either, no one would let him in. After few minutes of constant knocking, he finally stood up, walked to the door and opened it swiftly, ready to yell.

Riku was standing there, his head lowered. Right, he could expect it was Riku - he wouldn’t need anyone to open the main building’s entrance. Without a word, Ryo stepped back and let him enter the flat. 

It’s been few days since their argument and none of them wanted to reach out a hand to make up first. It became a battle of endurance but in the end, Riku just came over and sat down on the sofa in living room.

‘...Want anything to drink?’ Ryo asked quietly, receiving only a nod as a reply. He went towards the kitchen, trying to think of how to begin this talk - there were many things to talk about but Riku proved to be quite a difficult opponent. After short inspection, he noticed that he had nothing but alcohol to drink. Not a good idea. Taking a glass into his hand, he began to pour water into it from the sink.

Ryo wondered if he could actually spill his feelings to Riku now… but wouldn’t that just end like with Momo? He also liked Momo but in the end when he was ready to tell him more, Momo completely disregarded his existence. Judging from their last talk, Riku would definitely do the same so… there was really no point in dwelling on it. Feelings were complicated. Even if he put his usual mask on in front of the others, his feelings would be still there, just hidden and ready to hurt him. 

The water began to overflow from the glass as Ryo just kept staring at it. 

So stupid... Feelings are so stupid. Why couldn’t he just get rid of them?

There was so much water.

He shut the water off, looking at the single droplets that were falling into the glass. There was no point in saying anything. All he needed to do was to talk with him and explain all misunderstandings.

Just when he was about to take it into his hand again, he felt arms embracing his waist and body being pressed towards him.

_ Was he imagining things? _

Just one look behind made him realize that Riku was standing here, hugging him from behind, his face hidden into his shoulder.

‘...What… are you doing?’ The man asked ‘I know that you are thirsty but I was just about-’

‘Ryo-san… I… I want you to…’

Their eyes met and Tsukumo swore that his heart stopped for a moment when he heard Riku’s whisper. This definitely couldn’t be real. It had to be a dream, right?

‘I want you to sleep with me.’

***

‘So it’s official! You will be performing in front of the prince’ Anesagi announced happily to her boys and smiled ‘Just when I thought it’s not gonna work out, the organizers agreed for you to take over. It will be a big chance for you! Even if circumstances are a bit rough, you will be able to show off a little.’

‘Yeah, I remember that. I thought Nanase won that poll but considering the situation... Anyway, who we are gonna sing for?’

‘His name is Nagi Valhart von Northmare. He is coming to visit Japan so we want to make his stay a bit more enjoyable. As I got informed, royal family is very fond of finding new people to offer patronage for. If he got his eye on you, who knows…!’ She clasped her hands, excited ‘You may even go overseas! Can you imagine, overseas career! Ah, I should really thank Iori-kun for this proposal.’

‘It was Iori-kun’s idea?’ Ryuu asked.

‘Yes. Our relationship may not be the best, but it’s not the time for rivalry amongst each other. Fighting with him is the last thing I want, we are on the same ship after all.’

The only one who seemed to be deep in thought was Tenn. Of course, his younger brother would try to poke on Riku’s weaknesses but Riku was doing exactly the same thing with them. Taking part in the competition that Riku couldn’t attend due to scandal was a good and logical move but… it still felt wrong. 

Guilt was not something Tenn could get rid off, not when he knew that Riku became like this because of him. But now, he wasn’t even sure how he was doing - he was so quiet. He told the others that perhaps this whole incident with Tamaki was just karma but in truth he was torn between accepting it and thinking that Riku doesn’t deserve this. 

‘Tenn, stop thinking about Nanase again. At this point I’m half convinced you have a crush on him or something, and I wouldn’t forgive you if you did’ Gaku put a hand on Tenn’s shoulder and received a glare in return.

‘Who do you think I am? I’m not bothered by him.’

‘Suuure. Anyway, cheer up a bit. We are gonna rock this stage for Nordic prince and show Nanase that we are unbeatable no matter how much he tries to put us down. Unless you want to-’

‘No. I want to show him our power’ Tenn put his hand on Gaku’s ‘Last months weren’t good for us but it could’ve been much worse. As long as I am with you, I’m… you know.’

‘Come on, say it brat. You are so cute sometimes. Just admit that you love us-’ Ah, there. Tenn brushed off Gaku’s hand and looked away. Everyone laughed, especially Anesagi. She couldn’t get enough of seeing her boys in good moods.

‘It’s not exactly a clean way of doing things but we have to strike fast! We will secure a nice deal with Northmarean prince and then proceed with the rest of plans. Once we show everyone that Trigger is unbeatable, even Nanase Riku will need to admit a defeat!’

Especially his little, chihuahua manager, whom Anesagi would gladly put into barrel and throw into the sea. Oh, how much she will regret standing against Trigger, she will show her!

‘Ahaha- Judging by her face, Anesagi is already planning world domination… Anyway, Ryuu, what’s up with you? Something happened?’ Gaku noticed that Ryuu kept looking through his bag and some of his costumes before sitting down and sighing in resignation.

‘I am so happy with all developments! But has anyone seen my necklace with metal anchor? I’m not sure where I lost it.’

‘Your lucky charm? I remember last week you had it on your neck’ Tenn turned his head to Ryuu. Indeed, his usual necklace was missing. How did they not notice?

‘It’s nothing big but… I got so used to it. I’ve had it since I was a kid, my dad gave it to me! I feel kinda naked without it if I had to be honest…’

‘Well, let’s get up and search for it. But don’t worry, Ryuu. With or without necklace, you are the luckiest man alive.’ 

‘Luckiest man alive… indeed. That’s because I have you all, right!’

Everyone just turned their gazes away, slight blush covering their cheeks.

_ /Too bright!/ _

Behind the door, Iori kept listening to their talk. They were motivated and ready to go, which made him much more confident in his plan. All they needed was to make a good impression on the foreign prince and make sure that they can dethronize Nanase Riku from every place that they lost to him. It was only a matter of time before they could return to their former glory. 

However, one thing was still bothering Iori.

‘...Why am I so nervous…? Everything is going to be fine’ His hand clenched on his phone as he leaned against the wall. Taking a deep breath, he looked at the flickering light in the corridor. He had no idea why, but when he thought about Riku, Mitsuki’s appeared in his thoughts again. He surely wouldn’t be happy with such a twist, right?

‘Everything will be alright, nii-san. Soon… my plan will come into fruition and I will make our father’s dream real. You will become the greatest idol of them all. Greater than the old legend that faded into the past.’

He really needed to stop thinking about Izumi Mitsuki. Even if his face and his smile kept making his chest strangely warm. 

***

At some point Riku had to leave these four walls. Even if at first he felt at ease in there, after so long it was suffocating. He needed a bit of air, a bit of space and maybe something better than instant ramen to eat. Dressing up quickly, putting on a face mask and a hat, he was ready to go.

He looked in the direction of Ryo’s flat and sighed heavily. Turning away, he sped up his steps and left the building, heading towards the metro station. There were so many people around but no one recognized him, which was good considering current situation. 

After reading how much damage Tamaki caused to his career and company, Riku felt bad that he didn’t do anything about this whole situation. He kept thinking about Ryo as well - he really did say many bad things to him that day. Being alone with his thoughts didn’t help him to get better - he actually started to blame himself again.

‘You saw this video as well, right? It was horrible…’ He could hear some girls whisper as he waited for the train to come. He got a bit closer to hear them better.

‘Right… I was actually a big fan of Tamaki-san but judging from that video…’

‘I wish he could beat me, honestly.’

‘Hey, it’s a serious issue! Someone got hurt because of him!’

‘I know but…!!’

Their talk got disturbed by the train announcement. Few seconds later it arrived and Riku managed to squeeze himself in between people. It really reminded him of the days when he had to travel by train or bus to reach the university’s building. Now, he was mostly using taxis or a personal driver to get anywhere, so it was a nice change of pace even if he was literally pressed into metal door. He had no idea how much time had passed when he finally heard the name of the next station.

‘Next stop - Ikebukuro. Ikebukuro.’

Getting out of this mess of a train was a good idea. Riku got pretty much pushed out from the train along with people leaving and hoped that he wouldn’t get walked over, even if it was pretty much all he wanted now…

Taking few steps further, he managed to leave the crowd and bump into someone, apologizing quickly. The person turned towards him, sending him a gentle smile.

‘No worries. I’m not angry. I was just standing here and waiting for someone to pick me up. I’m afraid if I had to search for him myself, I would get lost like 5 times.’

Once Riku got a better look at him, he had to admit that this person was really handsome. He had a gentle, but tired look and a bit of wrinkles around his eyes. His hair had a bit faded color and were tied up in a small ponytail.

‘Is that so… If you will excuse me-’ Riku turned on his heel and began to walk in a completely opposite direction. The man blinked few times, then crossed his arms on his chest.

‘He had a very familiar eyes… I wonder who it was.’

‘Sakura-san?’ A voice called out from behind ‘You really stand out in the crowd. Is something the matter?’

‘Haha, not really. I was just patiently waiting here for you, Minami’ The man turned to the blonde behind him ‘I finished my check-ups for today, are you proud of me? They told me that I will get a new set of medicine soon. Perhaps this will help me a bit.’

‘I see. That’s a very good news. Now, shall we go? It’s getting crowded here and I’d like to kidnap you somewhere.’

‘Oh my. First you kidnap me from Northmare and now you kidnap me for a date? What would your parents say? I will report you.’

‘I am not concerned with my parents opinion. All I care about is you. By the way… what would you report me for? I need to prepare for defense.’

‘Hmm… stealing my heart? It’s such a serious crime, Minami.’

‘Oh my… I’m afraid that’s quite a valid reason. I shall offer myself to the police… but later. Let’s go, Sakura-san. I want to kidnap you for a date away from the crowds of Ikebukuro station.’

In the meantime, Riku already left the station and headed towards… somewhere. He had no idea where to go. Everything looked so normal to him - the people passing by, the colorful shops inviting customers inside and the delicious smells coming from restaurants. He even saw his own face on some billboards, some music shops played his songs - as if nothing happened. 

Finally, he stopped in front of one poster that depicted Trigger. It was the poster for their concert tour that had happened few weeks ago, in the same time period as his own. Right, it was his plan to make more noise than them and steal attention from them. In the end, the plan was a success but…

This plan wouldn’t succeed without Ryo. A lot of things wouldn’t have happened if not for Ryo, who had been with him since very beginning of this mess. He was the one who brought him into it against his will, he was the one who made him do it…

He was the one that Riku really had a lot of faith in. That’s why it hurt to remember the words that he had said to him that day. Calling him a liar, telling him to go and leave him - wasn’t it the opposite of what he wanted?

How funny. That person ordered others to spy on him. He controlled every aspect of Riku’s life and Riku agreed to it willingly. Was he stupid? Why did he accept it?

Thirst for revenge? Desperation? Need for help?

_ Attention. _

Ryo showered him in the type of attention that Riku really wanted. He gave him everything, even if he was acting questionable behind the scenes. He made sure that everything would succeed and Riku’s goal would get achieved.

Was he going to throw it away now? After Tamaki left him without a word, the very idea of Ryo just getting rid of him was… awful. It induced so much fear in Riku that he couldn’t sleep at night. All of his phobias, all of his paranoia began to act up and make him regret everything that he had done.

He was so afraid to lose everything again. There was no way he would just give up here. Going back home? Wouldn’t that just make Tenn laugh at him then? It would prove that his parents were right and Riku was just a silly dreamer. It was a fate worse than death. It felt so humiliating. He hated it.

He had to do something. He couldn’t just let it end here. There had to be a way to make Ryo understand that he CANNOT leave him.

‘...so you know, I used the easiest way. Men are so basic with their needs…’ A voice reached his ears, so he turned his gaze towards two girls that were leaning against the wall. 

‘Right. Make them feel _ so _ important and let them jump into your bed. You can always mess with his head a bit, whisper few sweet words, then they drop more money!’

Riku kept staring at them in silence. Important? Mess with their heads?

The bed…?

‘Hey, what are you lookin’ at, brat! Get lost!’ One of them yelled at him angrily ‘You got any problem?’

‘N-No…’ He fixed his hat quickly and walked away, hearing some displeased grunts from behind. As soon as he got far away, an idea was already born in his head. It wasn’t the best, he had to admit but… he could try. He could try to make it up with Ryo in the easiest way…

All he needed was to sleep with him.

***

‘You aren’t serious’ Ryo said after long pause ‘Do you even know what are you talking about, Riku?’

‘I do… please, I want it’ Riku’s arms were going higher ‘I promise you won’t regret it. I will make you feel good, Ryo-san.’

Tsukumo would lie if he said that Riku’s words weren’t literally driving him crazy, but with a strange, almost inhuman strength, he grabbed his hands and pushed them off, turning around and facing Riku who looked absolutely shocked.

‘Stop playing with me, if that’s what you are trying to do. Do you think I will fall for a scheme so easily? I’m not a brainless animal and I can’t believe that you consider me as someone who rather thinks with their dick than their brain.’

‘...But… haha… W-Why not?’ Riku gave him an offended response ‘What’s wrong with it? I-I just want to repay you for everything and-’

‘Repay me like this? Why should I agree?’

Ah, he should rather ask himself why he SHOULDN’T AGREE. It’s almost like a dream come true that Riku was literally trying to push himself onto him but… He had no idea why he said that. He saw how Riku’s hopeful face changed in a matter of seconds.

‘...Ryo-san, why? Why do you refuse me… Even though I said I want it?’

‘...’

‘Do you really hate me so much after I said those things to you? I just want to apologize! I want to-’

‘Riku…’

‘Please, Ryo-san, I just… I don’t want you to hate me. I don’t want you to get rid of me-’

‘Riku.’

‘I’m so stupid, I literally-’

‘Riku, listen to me!’ Ryo grabbed Riku’s shoulders and made him go quiet. His golden gaze met ruby-like eyes ‘Listen, I… I’m not angry. Maybe a little. I was mostly angry at myself. I’m...’

He swallowed nervously. He felt as if Riku’s eyes were staring directly into his soul.

‘Ryo-san…?’

‘I’m.. not going to get rid fo you. You are my property, Riku. You’ve belonged to me from the day we signed the contract. Don’t expect me to give you a speech about the power of bonds blah blah blah. We are adults and this is a real life. Things aren’t as colorful as movies make it and… I want to stop living with fiction in front of me and start seeing things as real as they are. That’s why I...’

‘...Y-You won’t leave me?’

His voice was so desperate. It was obvious that he considered it as ‘the last resort’ to just crawl into Ryo’s heart like this. Not even Momo tried this to get anything out of him. But in this case, all Riku wanted was just Ryo’s attention.

‘I won’t leave you. Though I wonder who gave you such a stupid idea-aaaa-’ Riku threw himself onto Ryo who had to lean against the kitchen counter. Riku’s arms were embracing Ryo’s neck and their faces were so close, definitely too close…!

‘...It’s not important anymore. All I want is… to forget about everything. Make me forget, Ryo-san. You are the only who can do that.’

Those words were really messing with Ryo’s head. Did Riku find out his weakness? Well… Riku himself was his weakness. It was so easy to agree. Just a single look at Riku’s face stole all his ability to refuse. He inhaled sharply and smiled.

‘Fine. I will enjoy you, just like you want.’

Once the silence overlapped them, their lips got close to each other. 

It wouldn’t be the first kiss they would share tonight. But for the first time, it was a real kiss, not something that Ryo’s mind have made up.

***

  
  


Ryo wasn't fond of women, he had known that since he was a child.

The first woman that refused to give him at least basic sense of love was his mother. Since childhood, Ryo had simply no idea how it felt to be hugged or praised for good grades, for winning a competition, or pretty much anything. It was always his older brother who was put on the pedestal, like a disgusting trophy. This idiot couldn’t do anything on his own, always supported by their parents - he was the one who got the most praise just for existing.

At some point Ryo wondered why his parents bothered to have a second child if they weren’t gonna love it at all. Where was the sense in all of this? Being a black sheep of the family wasn’t something on Ryo’s to-do list. Because of that, Ryo didn’t feel anything towards them. During his teen years, his classmates used to browse magazines with gravure models and commenting on their features. Ryo was blunt with his comments and never really found any of those women attractive. They were empty, all they could do was pretend that they are interested in you, but in Ryo’s case it’s been always his wallet or name. Going to a hostess clubs and having to spend time with them didn’t help him to like them more. It had exactly the opposite effect.

Ryo would like to forget about his “first time” as it wasn’t even an actual thing. He was about to sleep with said hostess that he met in one of those ‘luxurious’ clubs. She nearly undressed in front of him but he still remained uninterested. She ended up crying and leaving when he mentioned to ‘take the money and never show in front of him ever again’. An awful human being, one would say.

There was one woman that he had a deep respect for and wouldn’t try to fight her, like he usually did with others. His secretary Hisakawa Eris. Despite the small frame, she had an aura that made you submit to her wishes and a smile that could melt one’s heart. It was a good idea that he had chosen her and made sure that she would stay at his side. Once it even crossed his mind to try and date her, but the idea quickly got scattered. In the end, they wouldn't make a good couple and he wasn't a man who enjoyed being pressured by outsiders to do things. Marriage, children, family - it all sounded foreign and wrong to him.

And then, Momo appeared in his life. Suddenly, colors became brighter and somehow his heart got moved… by a man. Ryo finally understood the lack of interest in women, even though he tried to deny a possibility that he may actually like men more than women. In the end it was the truth. Momo’s energy was making him smile and feel wanted, even if ultimately it turned out to be the same thing as usual. 

But he had never thought about himself as someone good, if he truly had to expose himself like this. His relationship with Momo began to go downhill at some point and there wasn’t anything he could do about it. Ryo decided to close off his heart and pretend that it didn’t bother him that much, being rejected by Momo who had eyes only on his snow queen. Their 5 years promise didn’t matter in the end. It was fine, he didn’t need feelings at all. Time managed to heal some wounds but...

Riku made him see colors again.

***

Sharing kisses with Riku felt good. 

He’s been incredibly needy and willing and that was all Ryo needed. Riku’s arms were embracing him, their lips slowly melting into each other. Their clothes were scattered around the bed, suit pieces mixed with t-shirt and underwear. The lights were dimmed, yet Ryo still had a good view on his idol’s body - which was as beautiful as he imagined it to be. It’s not that he had never seen Riku half-naked or wearing only underwear - but now, he didn’t have anything that would cover him up completely. Touching his skin was another thing, it felt good when Ryo could make Riku shiver under his touch. Compared to his usually cold hands, Riku’s skin was almost burning him, but he enjoyed that feeling - so did Riku, whose voice made wonders to Ryo’s already growing arousal.

‘Nn…’ One of many moans broke through Riku’s lips once the man moved lower, the volume of it had increased. He knew that he shouldn’t leave any marks on his skin, it would cause a scandal or even more! Especially now, it wouldn’t be a wise idea. Yet he couldn’t help it. Brushing his lips against Riku’s skin simply felt good and he enjoyed simple pleasures like this.

‘Ryo-san...’ Riku breathed out, his hands reaching towards Ryo’s cheeks. He brought him closer to his face and joined their lips together, his fingers going through strands of Ryo’s hair.

It didn’t require so much thought to understand that Riku was thirsty for human touch of any kind, but it seemed that he took a special liking to kissing. Both of them were getting better at this, though Ryo didn’t want to admit he was surely awful at it (but Riku was worse, period!). No one was going to judge them here. All they needed was to touch and to feel, like they didn’t do before.

‘Riku… Let me do it properly. We can’t just spend whole night kissing, not when I finally have you laying down under me. There are other ways to enjoy this time together’ Ryo whispered once their lips parted, making Riku let out a breathy laugh.

‘You’ve been wanting to do it with me for a while, right? You could tell me-’

‘Haha… yes, Riku. I would definitely come to your house and ask ‘Hey, want to have sex?’. What do you think the answer would be?’

‘Probably “No, I’m not in mood, go to the bathroom Ryo-san!”’

‘Or worse! See? That’s why I’m not gonna let you go tonight.’

Their laughs soon died once they resumed kissing, this time their hands working on each other. Riku had absolutely no idea how to have sex (outside of general anatomy classes and few porn videos that he had watched while covering his eyes, right!), doing it with another person felt strange. He never truly felt the need to sleep with anyone, not that he THOUGHT about it in general. It was the least of his concerns once he left his family home, but now his head was filled with only one thing - the man in front of him, whose head was going lower, reaching his chest and soon his stomach. It was a ticklish feeling but it all began to morph into pleasure once Ryo’s hand finally stopped at Riku’s dick, giving it a single stroke. The boy suddenly felt his face going red and looked away.

‘You got embarrassed? Come on, Riku…’ Ryo’s free hand reached Riku’s chin, firmly grasping it and making Riku stare at the sight in front of him ‘You won’t look away when I’m making you feel good. An order from your boss~.’

Riku tried to make an angry pout, but he quickly broke out of it when Tsukumo’s hand began to move faster, his face betraying the amount of pleasure that he was already receiving. He wanted to close his eyes and drown in it, but Ryo would probably come up with another excuse to stop, so he just kept staring at him, his gaze slowly turning into heated look.

‘Ah Riku… You are so beautiful… There is no one more beautiful than you, I hope you know that’ The man whispered to him, still holding his chin ‘You said you want to forget about the world but the world itself doesn’t deserve you. Only I do. I was always the one who deserved you.’

‘You are… really full of yourself, aren’t you..?’

‘Am I truly? Fine, I will agree with you. But I don’t intend on being humble tonight or tomorrow… or even later. I’m sure this is the last thing you want now.’

Ryo’s thumb began to make circular movement around the head of Riku’s cock, making him completely melt. The amount of precum that was coming out from it was enough to make everything slick, obscene sounds reaching his ears and making him blush.

‘Ryo-san… can you…?’  
  
‘Can what...?’ Ryo clearly knew what his idol wanted. Embarrassed Riku was truly a sight that he had wanted to see for a long time. Teasing him a bit wouldn’t hurt anyone.

‘...Please…?’

Ryo’s hand stopped, his grin not disappearing from his face.

‘You are soo damn cute when you beg. Say it again and I may consider it.’

  
‘Ryo-san, you are such a-’

  
  
‘There, there. Magic word, duckling!’

‘...Pretty please?’ Riku whispered, soon feeling his legs getting spread a bit more and the head of his boss going lower, lips brushing against the skin of his abdomen and thighs. His face was so close yet so far from his crotch.

‘I don’t know, Riku. Do you really want it?’ He asked once again.

‘Suck me off already!’ Riku finally exploded, making Ryo stare at him with big eyes. A single laugh broke out from his mouth.

‘I like when you are more assertive and selfish. You are wonderful, Riku.’

That being said, Ryo’s lips finally reached the place that Riku desired, his tongue slowly moving on the whole length of Riku’s cock. He couldn’t hold back his voice when that mouth swallowed him whole.

‘Ah…’

The boy laid his head down on the pillow and enjoyed this feeling, his toes curling in pleasure. His fingers combed through Tsukumo’s hair again, as if encouraging him to do even more. Riku craved as much physical contact as possible, knowing it was the only thing that could help him forget about the incidents from the previous weeks and just feel more connected to that person.

‘Ryo-...san…’

  
  
‘Mm... ?’

‘It.. feels good. I like it so much.’

Ryo smiled, not taking Riku’s dick out of his mouth. He could feel that Riku was close and enjoyed how his body was reacting to his touch. Riku was spread in front of him, ready for anything that would come next.

‘Nn…’

‘Gonna come?’ 

‘Yeah… Please-’

  
  
‘A-a-. What did I tell you, Riku?’ Ryo squeezed the base of Riku’s cock a bit, making him squirm ‘You know what you can do.’

‘Mm... meanie. Big meanie, Ryo-san…’

‘Heh, so we are now calling each other pet names? I’m open for propositions.’

Riku swore that as much as he wished for Ryo to mess him up, he would also gladly kill that man with his bare hands. But that day was definitely not today, not when he already got so aroused from this whole thing. Using the hand that he kept in Ryo’s hair, he grabbed his head and forced Ryo’s mouth back onto his cock.

‘Fine… If you want to play a game like this, Ryo-san, then I will. _ Make me _ come.’

Ryo almost choked on it, however let him be damned if it wasn’t something he enjoyed. He knew about his sadistic nature, but now he felt like he had turned into completely different direction. Having Riku’s attention and being ordered around like this wasn’t… something bad.

It didn’t take long until Riku’s body went still and salty flavor filled Ryo’s mouth completely. He had no choice, he swallowed it completely, giving Riku last few strokes before his mouth left that place. Ryo sat down, wiped his mouth and looked at his idol who was still spent after orgasm.

‘You liked that, don’t you? I’m glad you are learning so quickly. But worry not, it’s not the end of our play.’

‘I… hope so…’ Riku’s hand tried to reach towards Ryo without standing up ‘I want.. this.’

‘And?’ 

‘You will give it to me.’

‘Perfect. You were a good boy, so you deserve a reward-’ The man wanted to help Riku to sit down, but he ended up switching his positions with Riku, who had a mischievous grin on his face as soon as he sat on top of Ryo. 

‘Want to be in charge? It’s illegal to be this nice to me, Riku.’

‘It’s fine with me. You aren’t a person who obeys the law anyway’ Riku’s hand brushed against Ryo’s shoulder, going a bit higher and stopping on his neck. The boy lowered himself, staring deeply into his partner’s golden eyes.

‘Ryo-san, praise me.’

‘Hungry for loving words?’

‘Hungry.’

‘I’m glad to be your boss, Riku. I will gladly commit more crimes with you later on. Now, listen carefully...’

The stream of praises that left Ryo’s lips kept making Riku shudder. Who would have thought that his manager’s voice, that he’s once had enough of, now would arouse him like this? Many conflicting thoughts have filled Riku’s head, but all of them involved Ryo.

In the corner of his vision he noticed that Ryo’s hand reached towards his nightstand as if searching for something.

‘What are you-’

‘Aren’t you gonna tease me more of that ‘Oh, you were prepared in the end. Aren’t you a perverted manager! For how long had you all of this planned!’’ Ryo’s hand opened the shelf and pulled out a small bottle. Of course, even condoms were there. Ryo definitely had plans for him. He couldn’t tell if it’s wrong or not to feel like this - all he wanted was to have a good time with him.

‘Ryo-san-’

‘Shh. I know, impatient duckling. I said I will be a good boss tonight, right?’ Ryo opened the bottle of lube and coated his fingers with it. Looking at Riku’s hungry gaze made him smirk. He really wanted it. He was really shaking with anticipation. Riku was so completely into it, it’s even better than his daydream fantasies.

Tonight was definitely not a daydream fantasy and that was the best part of it.

‘Good boy. I already said that few times but I will repeat it, because it’s not enough’ Ryo whispered into Riku’s ear, his hands finally making it to the desired place. He moved his finger over his entrance, enjoying how Riku shivered under his touch. 

‘Riku, don’t get too excited already.’

‘Sorry.. I’m just-’

He began to push one of his fingers into Riku, observing how his face began to change after sudden intrusion. His insides felt so hot and clenched tightly around him. Adding another finger made Riku moan again and bite his lip.

‘How does it feel? Talk to me, duckling.’

‘It’s...strange. But not bad…More..-’

‘Good~’ Ryo kissed Riku’s shoulder ‘I will prepare you for better fun later.’ 

Riku’s hips were eagerly grinding with movement of Ryo’s fingers, it made him humm pleasantly in response. Riku was so cute like this, so vulnerable and on his mercy… at least that’s what Ryo had thought. In truth, he was the one who was under Riku’s influence. Both of them were willingly trapped in each other’s embrace and didn’t want to let go.

‘I want more of you… please…’ Riku’s impatient attitude didn’t help Ryo to control himself. How funny, he sounded almost offended when he told Riku to not accuse him of being a person that rather thinks with his dick than his brain.

Wasn’t he the worst liar in the existence! 

‘Fine fine. Enough of foreplay. Let me enjoy you properly. Lay down on the bed, Riku.’

‘Mmm... You are not gonna do it from behind?’ Riku murmured as he got off Ryo, who quickly handed Riku a pack of condoms.

‘We have time, Riku. We can do it in various positions as long as you have the strength to go. Or maybe you will fall asleep after one time-- Ouch, don’t squeeze me like that!’

Riku’s hand clenched at the base of Ryo’s cock after he put a condom over it.

‘I won’t fall asleep! Maybe you will be the one who is going to get tired?’

‘Oh, want to compete then? What does the winner get?’

‘Mmm… A breakfast served to the bed by the loser.’

Neither of them could cook, but the sole idea made both of them laugh.

‘Yeah… But now, all I want is to feel good. I know you can do it for me, Ryo-san. So please...’

Riku’s legs embraced Ryo’s hips, bringing him closer. Positioning his cock in front of Riku’s entrance, he finally began to enter him. It was incredibly slow and he couldn’t deny that his tight heat was overwhelming him. A single moan broke out of his mouth, Riku’s hand suddenly clenching on his own. Small tears appeared at corners of his eyes.

‘...Hurts?’

‘A bit… It’s fine. I don’t mind it…’ Riku winced a bit and took a deep breath ‘Just.. give me a moment.’

  
  


He observed how Riku’s face was changing, his body soon relaxing and getting used to the sudden intrusion. He felt so full but he couldn’t say that he didn’t like it. Being connected with Ryo-san like this - he never imagined that it would happen. 

‘I’m not going anywhere~ Breathe properly. As much as ‘being breathless from pleasure’ sounds, you are the last one that I want out of breath.’

‘Stop being mean- ah-’ Ryo’s hips twitched slightly and made Riku moan ‘...D..do it again.’

‘As you wish~’

He slid out of Riku, just to slam back and make the boy shudder. It took them a while to get used to the pace. Riku’s face still displayed signs of discomfort, but at some point, he started to enjoy it, pain morphing into sweet pleasure. The sound of skin slapping against each other, mixed with moans and whispers filled the bedroom. Ryo’s lips quickly found themselves on Riku’s skin again, brushing against his shoulders, neck and face. All of it made Riku even more aroused.

If someone told him almost a year ago that on this night he would be in Ryo’s bed, he would perhaps tell them to get lost, as he would never sleep with that ridiculous man. He would never spread his legs for someone like him but he proved to be an awful liar. All he wanted was for Ryo to look at him, to make sure that there is nothing in his head but him. There was nothing else that Riku really needed besides Tsukumo at his side. All of his previous worries were thrown away when their lips joined again. It was a bit gross considering where Ryo’s mouth previously was, but it wasn’t that important, his kisses felt good. He was pleased with the amount of attention that he got from his boss and how close did they get. All of it was good, all of it felt so nice, just when-

Ryo’s hips stilled, moving his face away from Riku. He slid a hand over his face, Riku giving him a questioning look.

‘Ryo-san? Why did you stop?’

‘I....Goddamit. That’s not how I wanted to go.’

The boy blinked few times and understood the implication behind his words. He opened his mouth a bit. Then, he laughed quietly. Ryo looked away but with an obvious blush on his face. _ How awkward _, Ryo thought.

‘Ryo-san, aren’t you so cute. That’s fine, I don’t mind. That means I must be so good that you literally-’

‘Don’t. Say. It. Aloud.’

‘Fine fine~ Come here’ Riku’s arms embraced Ryo’s shoulders who just hid his face into the crook of Riku’s neck. His fingers were caressing Tsukumo’s hair ‘I will only forgive you if you make me come again, Ryo-san. As you said, we have whole night, right? I want more of you… only you.’

The man nodded, his arms embracing Riku back. This position wasn’t one of the most comfortable ones but… they felt so close to each other. There were still so many things that they had to learn but one of them was already for sure.

The last barrier between them was finally broken.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I KNEW YALL WERE WAITING FOR IT, IT ONLY TOOK RYORIKU 27 CHAPTERS TO FINALLY FUCK
> 
> Things NOW WILL GET GUD :^)
> 
> Thank you for reading and please look foward to future updates because NOW THE BEST PART OF THE AU STARTS!!
> 
> Edit:  
Picture made by my beloved @MayentaEXT!!  
To unlock full version, please go to https://privatter.net/i/5101692 and guess the password.  
You can find the answer in Chapter 17  
It contains 8 characters, 4 letters and 4 numbers.
> 
> Enjoy :)


	28. Wish You Well

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wish you well, wish you well.

By now, it was a familiar sensation. A smoky feeling filled his lungs, making him question whether it was still a dream. The lantern still sat in the middle of the room, but instead of the black shadow lurking behind it, there was someone else. A beautiful person. They were splayed in a relaxed pose, holding a smoking pipe in their hand. Exquisite clothing made them look like a piece on a painting, or a statue. Strikingly crimson eyes lazily followed his movements, a smirk decorating their painted lips. Long red hair pooled on the ground, he could spot pearls and precious jewels woven into silken strands. That person looked like him. They were breathtaking.

‘You are here. Welcome back, Riku.’

There was warmth hidden in those words. They sounded like a greeting of a long lost friend. It would be easy to drown in their eyes, but Riku shook his head and opened his mouth.

‘Who are you?’

‘I’m you. You know me, don’t you?’

He couldn’t refuse. All this time, he felt their light guiding him like a midnight star. Knowing this person was as natural as breathing. They were a part of him. But something was still wrong.

‘Talk to me, Riku. This is the last time. You don’t know how boring it is, sitting here alone.’

‘What do you mean, the last time?’

The person laughed, their voice pleasantly ringing in the air. Riku felt as if he would lose himself to this voice.

‘Shouldn’t you start writing your own story? It’s past the time you stopped looking into a mirror, searching for answers. Your own power is more than enough to bring the world to its knees, my dear child.’

He needed a moment to understand those words. His first impulse was to protest but then he understood. They were right. It was /his/ power, not anyone else’s.

‘And you will disappear?’

‘Yes. I’m a part of you.’

Riku looked around. The walls disappeared, leaving crystal reflections of the two looking at him. He finally knew what was wrong - this room shouldn’t exist. He clung onto humanity, searching for the answers in the stars. He claimed to aim for revenge, but he was soft. He separated himself from his power, shutting it behind the glass.

‘Since you have decided, shatter it all. It’s time for your soul to shine with the power of thousand suns.’

And so he did. The glass shards that surrounded him showed a pleased smile of a demon he became.

***

It was early in the morning when sun rays had reached Ryo’s bed and woke him up. Blinking the sleepiness away and yawning, he looked at his right side, facing a bunch of messy red hair. Thoughts from yesterday quickly returned to his mind, making the fact even more real.

He had slept with Riku.

Of course ever since his feelings had started to become more apparent, those thoughts did show up in his head. He dreamt few times about getting intimate with Riku, but everytime he opened his eyes, he would wake up alone in his king sized bed, cursing his brain for making him feel miserable. However, this time it wasn’t the case and Riku was here, real and warm. Ryo really wanted to keep this view for himself forever, perhaps burn it into his mind. Riku was snoring quietly, his arms still embracing Ryo’s waist and face being pressed comfortably to his shoulder. He was drooling a bit, which Ryo definitely considered gross, but he would forgive him this one time - well, first time actually. This is the first time he woke up with someone beside him.

Taking a quick look at the watch on the nightstand, he could see it was 6 AM. Definitely too early to be alive but not too early to send a message that he will take a day off today. Ryo quickly used his free hand to grab his phone and type a message to Eris. Good thing she never asked any questions, not that she should in the first place - it was a part of their initial contract, as both of them knew. Once he was done, he began to browse his usual news feeds and Rabitter TL. As soon as Riku will be awake, they can talk or-

A smile creeped onto Ryo’s face once he thought of possibility of ‘round two’. Would Riku be eager to do it again? He could only wait and see later.

Exactly one hour later Riku woke up, but his mood wasn’t exactly as good as Ryo’s. After mumbling something and hearing loud rumble from his stomach, Tsukumo was forced to go to the kitchen and prepare ‘loser breakfast’. Riku was grumpy enough so he didn’t want to annoy him further. It took him a few couple of minutes to browse any site with cooking recipes to prepare the easiest thing he could think of - egg rolls and rice. There weren’t many things in the fridge to begin with, he rarely ate at home. His day usually began with a cup of black coffee and a breakfast that he could grab on his way to work, while Eris always brought something sweet to work.

‘Riku~ There you go. Enjoy your breakfast brought to the bed like true princess’ Ryo chirped as he opened the door and brought the meal in. He hoped that Riku won’t mind a bit too burned egg and probably overboiled rice (he will, Ryo knew it). At least the tea that he prepared was good, typical English Breakfast with a bit of milk and sugar. Riku stretched his back and yawned, bedsheets revealing a bit too much of his skin. 

_ Oh, _ Ryo noticed a small, red mark on his abdomen. He must have left it yesterday, even though he told himself to be careful - how awful! He needs to tell Riku to not show off his skin for some time or there would be trouble. Tsukumo set the tray on the bed and sat down, watching Riku slide hands over his face and huff.

‘What, still grumpy? What’s wrong?’

‘Nothing really… I still feel strange after yesterday...’ Riku moved a bit and winced ‘...My back hurts.’

‘Well, yesterday you said something different. Are you mad?’ Ryo used the teaspoon to mix the tea he brought and handed it to Riku ‘It’s hot, watch out.’

‘Thank you. I knew it would end like this… with the pain I mean. I’m not angry or anything. I just feel a bit gross and sticky too’ He drank a bit of the tea ‘But… that’s not what I wanted to talk about. I… had a strange dream and I’m still thinking about it. I’m not sure what it was supposed to mean.’

‘Well, you can always say. What was it about?’

Riku looked into the drink in silence, trying to recall exactly what he saw.

‘It wasn’t the first time I saw this dream. I was in a dark room. There was a japanese stylized lantern there. First time I remember, there was a… cloud that spoke to me.’

‘Now this is interesting. So what happened next?’

‘This time, there was no cloud. There was a person. A really…’ Riku closed his eyes ‘A really beautiful person. I am not sure who they were but they really resembled me. Though, they were wearing a beautiful kimono… I think I know who they did remind me of.’

‘Who?’

‘...Oiran.’ Riku opened his eyes again and looked at Ryo, who laughed earnestly.

‘Oh, I see. So a beautiful person that looked like you and wore oiran-like clothing. I wouldn’t mind to pay for you and become your patron… Oh wait, I already do!’

Riku put the tea down and took the chopsticks to his hand, but instead of eating, he pinched Ryo’s nose with them.

‘Ryo-saan. You don’t need to pay me and be my patron. I want you to be my partner, not my patron.’

‘Fine, fine…’ Tsukumo massaged his nose ‘Sooo, does that mean we are officially dating now?’

‘You told me that I am not allowed to date’ Riku took the bowl of rice and put an eggroll into it. He noticed that it was kinda burned on the bottom, but decided to not comment on it. His cooking skills were on the lowest possible level, so he expected his boss to be the same.

‘And! I never said that I am included in the list. I am the boss here, so I can do some slight changes to your contract anytime. But that won’t happen, since no one should know about it.’

‘I know, Ryo-san. But…’ Riku smiled to himself ‘I don’t want anyone to know about it. I want only you to be the lucky one who can see me like I am. No one else.’

Ryo was quiet for a brief moment before grabbing Riku’s chin and joining their lips together in an open mouthed kiss. He could taste sweetness of milk-tea on Riku’s tongue mixed and greatly enjoyed it. After they parted, both of them looked into each other’s eyes, slight blush appearing on Riku’s face.

‘...Let me finish breakfast first, Ryo-san. I hope you know that I don’t have enough after yesterday.’

‘I hope you do. Though, you just said your ass hurts? Want it to hurt more?’

‘I will be fine. In the worst case, you will need to carry me around. But can you even lift me, Ryo-san?’ Riku laughed and finally put bit of the rice with egg into his mouth, his smile quickly fading ‘...Ryo-san, did you try it before you served it?’

‘No, I didn’t… and judging by your face, I don’t want to try it. I can order MCDonald’s breakfast menu if you want.’

‘...Not to slander your cooking skills, but please do. I really want Bacon/Egg McWrap and french fries.’

***

Finally, the day that Trigger has been preparing for has come - the day when they would perform in front of a huge crowd and the prince of Northmare. As organizers explained, this concert was mostly organized for the prince, but people who have bought special tickets could also be a part of the audience, while he would sit in the VIP lounge. Last few days were filled with work, calculations and careful preparing of everything, to ensure that there would be no errors on their side - everything had to be done perfectly. 

Iori was sure of success. There was nothing that could go wrong. Trigger would do their best as usual, the prince would get interested and offer them a patronage - there was no failure case scenario in here. Setlist for this specific concert had only the best Trigger hits like ‘Destiny’ or ‘Negai wa Shine on the sea’. As long as people and the prince were satisfied, it would do well for Trigger’s image and score them bonus points in their fight against Nanase who was… incredibly quiet.

In the end it worked well for them, Riku suddenly appearing with a new song or something to cover up the scandal would be a harder thing to approach. A complete lack of counter reaction against the scandal was the best thing that could happen to them now. Closing his notebook, Iori took a deep breath and went to the Trigger’s changing room.

‘Pardon the intrusion’ He said as he opened the door. All of them were already set and ready, only Tenn was fixing the rest of his make-up. Gaku coughed once some of the powder reached his nose.

‘The hell are you putting so much of it on your face!’

‘Shut up, Gaku. I am not done yet, don’t disturb me.’

Iori raised an eyebrow. True, his nii-san did look a bit tired in the morning but he didn’t display any other signs of tiredness. Younger Kujo quickly put that hint of uneasiness away.

‘We are starting in 30 minutes, as you know. I am sure that you are all aware how much is at stake here. Failure is not an option, but I don’t believe that Trigger can fail at something you are the best at. Remember to pay attention to the place where prince will be sitting.’

‘Y-Yes! But should we do something like fanservice to him or not…’ Ryuu asked, making Gaku laugh and pat his shoulder.

‘Who knows, maybe you can steal Prince’s heart away with your wink, Ryuu? Not even a prince of a cold-ass country can resist your beast charm.’

‘Don’t say it like that, I don’t want to scare him, you know!’

‘I was just joking!’

Seeing them being in good moods brought more confidence to Iori’s chest. Nothing could go wrong today, he was sure of it! His plan was already put in action too…

‘Also, Anesagi won’t be with us?’ Gaku asked Iori who shook his head in response.

‘Unfortunately, she had some errands to do… I am not sure if she is going to make it to your concert. My apologies.’

_ Of course she won’t make it to your concert. She won’t be able to make it because soon, she won’t be a part of Yaotome Productions anymore, _ Iori thought to himself. Everything was already set up and Yaotome Sosuke was much easier to manipulate than Iori could have thought. Only few, a bit overdramatized facts and failure reports signed by Anesagi’s name were enough to make sure that he will be the one who was going to inherit rights as Trigger’s manager - someone who would be more capable and much better manager than Anesagi Kaoru ever was. His father surely will be proud once he learns about it, as he intended to have a full control of Trigger from the very beginning - if only Yaotome didn’t appoint that pink hindrance, many things could be prevented from the beginning. 

‘Is that so.. I wanted her to see us on the stage. Well, that’s fine. We will do our best, right, everyone?’ Ryuu beamed at them. Tenn was already done with his powder. He put his brush down and smiled at Ryuu.

‘Absolutely. I know we can do it Ryuu, Gaku. I am counting on you.’

‘So are we. Let’s go, Trigger!’

Iori felt so proud watching their backs when they headed towards the stage. He felt so proud knowing that his plan will be first step to regaining the former glory that his Trigger lost because of Nanase Riku. Those words made him so proud too.

His Trigger.

  
  
  


_ That he will ruin himself. _

***

_ Resound, more (Music) _

_ Burn our bodies (Feel more life) _

_ Resound to your h_ _eart… _

Loud applause echoed in the concert hall. Trigger just finished their song and bowed in front of the audience. Once they raised their gazes, their looks went in one specific direction - to the lounge where prince Valhart von Northmare was sitting and observing them in complete silence. Alongside him stood his attendant, called Thorvald, who also watched the whole performance carefully. The prince motioned his hand for him to bend down and spoke something to him, looking back at trio on the stage.

‘The prince wishes to see you, Trigger-sama.’

Looking at each other excitedly, Trigger had only few minutes to prepare themselves. They would get a private audience with the prince himself! However, in front of the door that lead to prince’s room, Iori was denied an entry.

‘Apologies, Kujo-sama. The prince only wishes to see Trigger-sama. He requested that no one but them is allowed to enter.’

‘But I am their-’

‘Kujo-sama. I am merely acting on Prince Valhart’s wishes.’

Iori clicked his tongue once the attendant and Trigger went in. What is that prince even thinking? He is the one who made sure Trigger would be successful! He should go inside as well, so he could ensure the prince that his idol group deserves all the best. Even if he wanted to trust them, there had to be someone who could lead them correctly.

Sighing deeply, he hoped that everything would go as smoothly as he planned. However, a sense of anxiety was still present in his chest and trying to calm down was harder than he thought.

Inside the room, Thorvald bowed lightly and said something in Northmarean. All of Trigger inhaled deeply when they saw Nagi look at them.

He looked exactly how you would imagine a stereotypical scandinavian prince - pale skin, golden hair and blue gaze that freezed all of them in place. No one could deny that prince Valhart was as handsome as magazine models. Trigger quickly bowed their heads.

‘We are very glad to meet you, Prince Valhart’ Tenn spoke up first in english. Both Ryuu and Gaku weren’t quite confident in their language skills, so they let Tenn handle it, as he had been living in The United States for few years ‘We are Trigger. My name is Kujo Tenn, I am the center, and this is Yaotome Gaku and Tsunashi Ryuunosuke. We appreciate that we could perform in front of you tonight. We made sure that our performance would be top-notch and satisfying.’

Tenn noticed that Valhart’s gaze darkened a bit. He motioned his hand for Thorvald to come closer and spoke to him in Northmarean, completely disregarding Tenn’s speech. Could that be that he doesn’t speak english? That’s definitely not possible as he knew that Prince Valhart can speak 5 languages. Things started to get strange after a short exchange of words between the prince and the attendant, whose face became uneasy.

‘<My prince… are you sure you want me to tell them?>’

‘<I’ve said what I think. I won’t talk with those people even if I understand what they are saying. Go, translate it to them and let’s leave it behind. I wasted too much time here and I’m sure my dear big brother is waiting for me. What a bother.>’

Valhart leaned against his armchair and looked back at Trigger. His stare was literally drilling holes in bodies of Trigger members. What was going on? The attendant turned his eyes to them and coughed.

‘Trigger-sama. Prince Valhart provided me with his feedback about your concert that happened tonight. Please listen carefully.’

Once he began to speak, all energy, excitement and will to perform dispersed just like soap bubble. The feedback was just plain crushing and not something they would expect from someone like him.

Not everyday a scandinavian prince tells you that ‘failures like you shouldn’t even pass the pre-auditions.’

***

Iori waited for Trigger to come back from the audience, walking nervously in circles and thinking what could take them so long. He wanted to hear what the prince told them so he could prepare for the next phase of his plan!

The door to the wardrobe finally opened, all 3 of Trigger entered. Iori stood up, ready to ask about how it went but one look at their faces could tell him that things weren’t as colorful as he thought. An ice cold feeling went down his spine, so he swallowed nervously, trying to form some words. Gaku stood there for a moment before sitting on the sofa angrily and hitting the table with his fist.

‘Goddamn pest! How could he just say such stuff! Who the fuck does he think he is…!’

Tenn and Ryuu took their seats next to him but said nothing until Gaku hid his face in his hands.

‘W...What happened…?’ Iori almost whispered, but never received a reply either from Gaku or Tenn. It took Ryuu a while to reply and finally enlighten Iori on everything that happened.

Prince Valhart von Northmare accused them of cheating in voting poll to perform in front of him. He was previously informed that the one who is going to perform in front of him will be Nanase Riku, whom he saw on social media and took a liking to him. However, just before his arrival, he got informed that Nanase suddenly got withdrawn from the ranking, a new band taking his place, which caused him to get displeased. He wasn’t happy with Trigger’s performance, saying that Tenn looked as if he was lost on the stage and his gaze was unfocused on the audience. As if that was the worst thing…

‘Tenn, I still can’t believe you fucking picked up a fight with him too! Couldn’t you shut up for once?’

‘Excuse me? I wanted to protect our honor that this so-called prince tarnished and you tell me I did a wrong thing?! He literally called us failures, Gaku.’

‘I guess that happens! But now, he is literally angry at us because you-’

‘Y-You two please! I think Tenn wanted to do good but-’

‘But?’

‘Ah…-’

Iori was listening to their argument that was becoming more and more heated in matter of seconds. All voices blended into one, soon adding to the noise of static that began to play inside Iori’s brain.

They failed.

Trigger failed.

Even if they gave their best, Trigger had failed completely.

He had no idea when did he stand up and just leave the room, standing on the corridor and hearing only muffled noises coming from the inside. Not even sound of footsteps reached his ears, until a sharp pain flashed through his face, burning his left cheek. He blinked few times, facing the source of it. Anesagi was standing in front of him, her face literally red from anger.

‘I… knew it. I knew that you are a twisted one, Iori-kun. But I never expected you to be a literal snake in human skin’ She spit out ‘I hope you know what you are doing, so called Trigger’s new manager. You’ve had enough audacity to slander me in front of President Yaotome and that man really believed you enough to get me fired.’

‘Anes-’

‘Don’t talk to me anymore. Just… take care of them. That’s all I can ask from someone like you. Goodbye, Iori. I hope our roads will never cross again.’

Once she left, Iori stood there, his left cheek still itching from the hit. He was staring at the empty corridor, his eyes losing their light. The noises from the room went quiet and all Iori could hear was beating of his own heart.

‘...What… have I done…?’

  
  


***

A thunder roared through the sky, signaling the incoming rainstorm. That didn’t discourage Iori from walking down the street, not sure where exactly his legs were leading him. His head felt so empty, his chest hurt - he felt as if nothing mattered. All of his plans ended up being huge fiasco and no matter with how many back-ups he came up with, the ending result was the same - failure. A huge failure. It almost felt as if Nanase Riku cursed their entire existence once he appeared in front of them and followed them like a shadow that would sabotage their every step. Was Iori even able to stop him at this point? Even if he went so quiet since the scandal, he still managed to kick them in the face when they expected it the least. No matter what, he was always a step ahead of them and it should frustrate Iori more but… he felt like he had no power anymore.

Once the first raindrops began to fall down from the sky Iori raised his head and sighed. His plan succeeded and he got rid of Anesagi, but it never included the possibility of failure with the foreign prince. The more he thought about it, the more he just wanted to run away from Trigger that he had desperately wanted to put his hands on. How funny.

Turning his head to the side, he noticed a familiar signboard with nicely written letters - Fonte Chocolat. The lights were dimmed and there were no people inside besides Mitsuki, who was wiping the tables and probably preparing to close the shop. Iori stood there for a while before pressing on the doorknob and slowly opening the door. He quickly got attention of Mitsuki who looked in his direction, his face changing in a matter of seconds.

‘You again… what-’

‘...’

A loud thunder roared from outside, the rain falling down almost instantly. Both of them stood there, staring at each other in silence until Mitsuki decided to speak.

‘...You choose the right timing, huh. Too bad, the shop is getting closed soon. You won’t get anything from me.’

‘...Mitsuki-san… I…’ The older boy raised his eyebrow, noticing Iori’s strange expression. His voice sounded as if it was about to break, which made him wary almost instantly.

‘How many times do I need to tell you that-’

‘I’m… sorry’ Iori said and lowered his head. Mitsuki sighed deeply and dropped the cleaning cloth onto the counter. After wiping his hands over his apron, he crossed them on his chest and looked back at Iori.

‘You came here to apologize? That’s new. Please know that it won’t help your case. My father is not here today, so I’d appreciate if you didn’t cause any trouble here.’

The lack of reply from Iori’s side wasn’t helping and Mitsuki got quite nervous. What was he trying to achieve now? Because of his previous escapades, he tried to not fall for his tricks and make sure that he has a way out, but at this point… He wasn’t sure. After some time passed, Mitsuki’s shoulders dropped a bit.

‘Why are you so quiet?’

‘...’ Iori’s gaze was still focused on the ground instead of Mitsuki. He had no idea what to say. He had no idea what to do. Why did he come here in the first place?! Goddamn rain, he could just disregard it and leave, but he had no umbrella or anything, he would get soaking wet and that was the last thing he needed now.

‘If you don’t want to talk, that’s fine. Go and sit down, maybe the rain will stop soon. I need to finish some stuff before closing so… feel like at home, I guess?’

‘I… don’t want to.’

‘Huh? Why?’

‘I…’ Iori swallowed nervously ‘At home… If I return home now… I will… I will…’

‘Iori…?’

Iori started panicking and Mitsuki could clearly see it. He had to do something before it could escalate into something worse.

‘Alright, alright. Sit down, I will get you something warm to drink, okay? There, Iori’ Mitsuki showed him the place to sit. Iori took the seat but one glance at his face made older Izumi uneasy. Iori’s eyes were so empty, there was no emotion in them. His face was so pale he thought that he could collapse in a moment. Mitsuki quickly got to the coffee machine and started to prepare the drink that Iori got himself last time - chocolate with whipped cream, but he couldn’t stop himself from overthinking things.

Iori didn’t want to come back home for some reason. Something must have happened, because every time they met, Iori had a confident aura around him. He clearly knew what he came here for and wanted to order others around. Now, it was completely different and Iori felt much smaller and terrified.

The machine pinged that the drink was ready. After adding some whipped cream, Mitsuki came back to Iori’s table, putting the cup in front of him and sitting down.

‘There you go. This will warm you up a bit’ He said, but once again got no response. Only ticking of a clock in the corner of the shop and quiet rain sounds were present. Noticing that Iori was not going to talk, he had to push him a bit ‘Iori… What happened? Everytime you came here, you were so fixated on getting any information about Riku but now you are so quiet. That’s a bit worrying.’

‘....Are you… worried about me?’

‘That’s a bit…’

‘...No one is worried about me. I am worried about everything but even if I do… it’s not helping. I am… trying my best and that’s still not enough. I am… I am the worst.’

‘H-Hey, don’t say that-’ Iori’s eyes met Mitsuki’s. They were so glassy that he could almost see himself in them. Words died in his mouth completely.

‘I… I don’t want to come back home. I don’t even think I have a home. Perhaps I’ve never had home in the first place. I had… I had nothing. No one was here… No one was worried… I… I had no one…’ Iori’s voice broke on the last sentence. He tried to keep his face straight, but in the end he could feel tears build in the corners of his eyes. ‘I… I just can’t stand it anymore. I don’t know what to do… I…’

‘Iori. I.. may not be the best person, considering what happened between us but…’ Mitsuki said quietly ‘But maybe you can tell me about it. Just as I will keep quiet about Riku, I will… keep quiet about your feelings too. I won’t tell anyone, especially him. If that is going to make you feel better, you can trust me and do it.’

‘I… can trust you?’ Iori asked as if he couldn’t believe in those words. Blinking few times, he tried to stop tears coming but it proved to be useless.

‘Yes. Trust me, Iori. I will be here for you.’

That was the last straw. Single sob broke out of Iori’s chest and soon many words spilled out of his mouth, keeping Mitsuki busy for the rest of the evening. He had to tell someone about everything - his thoughts, his ideas, his ideals and… his fears. All of his fears involved disappointing father and being a failure, which Mitsuki couldn’t accept from the day one. He already despised Kujo, but seeing Iori who was literally shaking in fear when talking about how disappointed and angry his father will be at him made him clench his fists in anger. That boy was broken by this man. He could be a young man filled with dreams and happiness, instead he spent all of his life under Kujo’s command, who probably never gave him even a bit of parental love.

Iori told him about his deal with Trigger as well, he told him about the reason why he was so keen on learning anything about Riku. All because of that disgusting man’s wish that Iori had been forced to believe into since he was a kid. He had no wishes on his own, nor dreams of his own - his thoughts belonged to Kujo Takamasa, who made sure to implement them into his head. However, at this point Iori wasn’t able to fulfill them and was on the verge of breaking.

It took them whole evening to talk and Mitsuki was more than sure that Iori needed help. No matter what.

***

Hideki almost let the plate he was holding in his hands fall down and break when he saw Mitsuki and Iori entering the kitchen. He was curious why it took Mitsuki so long to close the shop, as it was quite past the closing hours. He wanted to call his son and ask if something was wrong but it was the last thing he would expect to see today.

Iori bowed his head lightly.

‘I… apologize for intrusion, Izumi-san.’

Hideki gave Mitsuki a confused look, getting only a nod in response.

‘Iori will be… staying with us tonight. I hope you don’t mind, dad. He won’t be making any trouble, I promise. I will just need some clothes from your closet because Iori doesn’t have any spare ones...’

‘Is that so… alright then, you can take some of those. I will be going to the bed soon so hurry up’ The older man said before giving Iori last look and disappearing into the room. Mitsuki was glad that his father decided to not start up a fight or anything, he was probably tired of it too. Taking off their shoes, Mitsuki showed Iori his room and told him to wait. The boy just sat on Mitsuki’s bed and looked around in complete silence.

He expected Mitsuki’s room to be more vibrant and colorful, just like the man himself was… but it was so plain and there was nothing significant in here. He could notice few music albums on the shelf, so he reached out to see the covers. To his misery, the first album that he had reached belonged to no one else but Nanase Riku. His eyes scanned the cover, seeing that the album was signed… he should have expected that, Mitsuki and Riku were friends after all. He quickly put it back, preferably as far as he could from his sight. Nanase was the last thing he wanted to see today. Looking once again at the shelf, he didn’t find anything extraordinary, so he sat back, waiting for Mitsuki to come back. Once he came back, Iori got a new set of clothes and a nice, soft towel.

‘I prepared a bath for you as well. You can go and warm up a bit.’

‘And you?’ 

Mitsuki raised an eyebrow. What did he mean by that question?

‘I… will be fine, Iori. I can shower later or tomorrow. Unless you want me to go with you.’

Seeing strange hesitation on Iori’s face was already making him feel a bit nervous, but next thing that came out of Iori’s mouth made sure his own drop a bit.

‘...Can you… go with me? If you don’t mind.’

Perhaps Iori didn’t understand what kind of implication it could have, so Mitsuki looked away, slight blush appearing on his face. He sure has no shame, that kid!

‘Well... If you are this eager, then sure. I can wash your back then and we will like… waste less water too!’ He tried to excuse himself and showed Iori the way to the bathroom. Mitsuki really hoped his father kept his word and went to sleep already or he would need to explain what the hell he was doing with Iori inside their bathroom. After closing the door behind himself, Mitsuki began to undress and put his clothes into laundry basket, trying to completely ignore Iori staring at him. Somehow, taking off his pants in front of Iori felt strange, so he quickly did that and sat on the small bath chair and turned on the shower head. He snatched second chair for Iori, positioning it next to his own.

‘Sit down. I will wash your back. What shower oil do you want? I think I have few types that both me and my dad use’ Mitsuki sent a side glance to Iori, trying to not stare TOO much in return but… one look at Iori’s body could tell him that he wasn’t eating well. He was quite thin and so pale that Mitsuki could swear he could play the main role in Snow White. His hair were let loose, so they were giving him more of this ‘scary’ aura’. The younger boy sat down on the chair, mumbling that anything will be fine. Sighing deeply, Mitsuki grabbed the first shower oil that he could find and used it on the scrubbing sponge.

‘Is water temperature okay for you?’

  
  
‘Yes. Thank you.’

The rest of the washing process went without any further talk, but once Mitsuki was done, his fingers grasped strands of hair to look at them more carefully.

‘Iori, tell me when did you go to the hairdresser last time?’

‘Never.’

‘E-Excuse me?’

‘My… father was usually cutting my hair. Not too much though. I haven’t had a reason to pay attention to my hairstyle.’

How many ridiculous things he will learn about Kujo Iori today? What is even Kujo family at this point? He used the shower head to rinse Iori’s hair and put some shampoo onto them, his fingers carefully massaging his scalp.

‘It never crossed your mind to go and visit the salon then? I may be a baker but I definitely can see that your father didn’t do a good job with cutting those.’

‘I’m sorry…’

‘No no, don’t apologize! I will help you with this. Trust me, okay?’

Iori nodded, corners of his mouth raising a bit. Even if this situation was a bit embarrassing, he was still feeling much better than he would do if he was at home.

When the bath was done, Mitsuki tried his best to trim Iori’s hair even a bit, but ended up chopping quite a lo. When he was done, he smiled to himself and whistled.

‘Voila! How about that, Iori? There, look into the mirror and tell me if that’s okay for you.’

Iori glanced into the mirror. Was this person that he saw really him? Previously, his hair were so long they reached almost to his shoulders, but now they got much shorter. His bangs were not obstructing his sight and back of his head felt much lighter. His fingers gently brushed against his exposed neck as if he couldn’t believe what he saw in front of him.

‘Mitsuki-san… this is…’

‘It’s not good? Tell me, then I can-’

‘No! It’s alright. It’s even… better than I thought it would be.’

Those words filled Mitsuki’s chest with pride. He laughed and took the broom into his hands to clean up the mess they made inside bathroom. Iori was eager to help him out, yet Mitsuki said that he won’t need any help with this.

‘Also, I can sleep on the couch today, you can take the bed in my room.’

‘Are you sure about this, Mitsuki-san?’

‘Yeah, no worries. I’d rather have you sleep in comfortable bed and rest properly than sleep on the couch in living room. Not that it’s bad or something… It would just feel bad for me, as a host.’

No room to argue here, Iori had to give up. As soon as the bathroom was cleaned up, both of them went to prepare for the slumber. Bidding Iori a quiet “good night”, Mitsuki left to the living room and dropped onto the couch, covering himself with a blanket. The rain was still falling outside, so all he heard were calming sounds of it that lulled him into sleep later.

Iori on the other hand wasn’t able to sleep. He just kept staring at the ceiling in silence, rolling onto his side soon after and pressing his face into the pillow that Mitsuki used to sleep on. It smelled so nice, Iori thought after inhaling the scent. It was so hard for him to not concentrate on Izumi Mitsuki when everything here belonged to him. His voice kept replaying itself in his mind, he could see his smile every time he closed his eyes… now, he could also feel his smell too. 

_ ‘I will be there for you.’ _

Iori had no idea why but…

‘Mitsuki-san… Mitsuki-san…’

Izumi Mitsuki was driving him crazy.

***

Tenn really fought with the urge to not come back that night and just rent a room at hotel. The sole thought of seeing his father again made him physically ill. This day, all the events so far only kept making him feel more and more miserable. Riku definitely cursed him, he could see that.

Placing his hand on the doorknob, he took a deep breath and pressed it, entering the Kujo house. Everything was quiet but the older Kujo was definitely at home - the light was coming from the living room, where probably he and his other son were waiting for him. How surprised he was when he didn’t see Iori around, instead he saw his father who was reading something on his laptop. His face suggested that he wasn’t pleased, so he was probably aware of the failure with the prince already… god dammit.

‘I’m back, Kujo-san’ Tenn spoke softly and sat down in front of Takamasa, who turned his gaze to him and crossed his arms on his chest.

‘Tenn, I’m glad to see you back. If only my second son was so eager to come back home, I would be more pleased.’

‘Iori still haven’t returned?’

‘As you can see, it’s only two of us. He isn’t picking up my calls or messages. That’s a bit irresponsible, considering his new role that he was imposed with.’

‘What… new role?’

Takamasa laughed quietly and shook his head. Something was odd, Tenn could tell.

‘I see. So firstly, he fails at producing you, disappears without a word, doesn’t respond to my messages and now I learn that he didn’t even inform you about his status change? That’s not how Trigger’s manager should behave.’

Tenn’s eyes widened. Did he hear it right?

‘M...Manager…?’

‘That’s right, Tenn. Anesagi Kaoru was dismissed by President Yaotome and won’t be your manager anymore. Now, this role belongs to my other son and your brother, Iori. A new Trigger’s manager.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of a monster chapter! If you aren't sure who Oiran is, they were a high-ranking courtesans in Japan and were dressed quite fancy!  
Thank you for reading this week. Chapter title inspired by a song as usual.  
I would update more often but I'm busy with life, work and uHHH yeehaw souls (Red Dead Redemption 2).


	29. Say it Right

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We all have secrets that will get exposed at some point.
> 
> TW: character death mentioned

Ryo lazily put a robe onto his shoulders and stood up, stretching his back a bit. Just when he was about to tie a piece of material over his waist, a pair of hands crawled onto his hips and held him in place.

‘Ryooo-san, don’t go. Stay longer with me, will you?’ Riku’s whiny voice made him laugh. Looking back at the boy, he smiled and put his hands over Riku’s, sliding them off.

‘You don’t even know how hard it was for me to do this and leave the bed. But unlike you, I have some remote work to do. You are on holidays now, so enjoy the freedom while you can, duckling.’

Riku huffed and buried himself deeply into the sheets. He was mumbling something to himself, which Ryo couldn’t hear. Taking a one look at the room around, Tsukumo sighed deeply. There was quite a mess they left in past few days, which was no wonder to him. He and Riku basically refused to leave the bed, besides picking up food deliveries and going to the bathroom. All because they just wanted to enjoy each other’s company and have sex.

Which in fact, they had plenty of. Ryo stopped already counting how many times they did it and he knew that it wouldn’t be the last time too. He was quite impressed by the amount of stamina that boy had but well - he would be a fool if he complained about it. He enjoyed how things were from now on, even if they were balancing on a very thin line. Riku was so eager on pleasing him, he couldn’t just reject him. He got the same amount of love in return.

Riku crawled out of the bed, not even bothering to put anything on himself. He yawned and used his hand to brush his bangs out of his face. He was cute with his bed hair, Ryo had to admit.

‘Not gonna put anything on yourself?’

‘I will, I will… but I’m sure you don’t mind it, Ryo-san. Am I right? You said you like me like this the most.’

‘I do mind, you will be distracting me when I have to work. Eri-chan is gonna rip my legs off if I don’t do it, she already threatened me in her usual way’ Ryo took another robe from his chair and threw it in Riku’s direction, the boy quickly putting it onto himself.

‘I used to wish she would, but now it wouldn’t be convenient!’

‘Rikuuu, don’t be mean!’ Ryo said with fake concern in his voice, making Riku laugh. The boy embraced Ryo’s waist and placed a chaste kiss on his lips.

‘I’m sorry, Ryo-san. Forgive me?’

‘I will think about suitable punishment for you. I’m afraid you will enjoy most of it though. Anyway, I need some coffee before I will let my brain rot with all those numbers and stupid reports that I have to read. The faster I am done with this, the faster I can take care of you instead.’

‘...Fine. Let’s go then, Ryo-san. I will gladly drink coffee too.’

After settling up a work station in the living room with coffee at the table, Ryo sat in front of his laptop and opened his mailbox. Riku unfortunately didn’t find anything useful in the fridge (after complaining loudly, which Ryo commented as ‘We haven’t done any shopping because we were too lazy to leave the house!’), so he had to enjoy a pack of cookies that he had found in cupboard. Riku took a seat next to Ryo, looking at the music channel that was playing in the background (Ryo-san said that it won’t distract him at all!). Some foreign music list was playing, so Riku wasn’t that much interested. 

‘Ryo-san, open. Eat something first’ He said as he pushed one of the chocolate cookies against Ryo’s mouth. He opened it obediently and let Riku feed him with few of those before they emptied the pack completely. Just in time, another song has ended and a familiar tune reached their ears. Ryo raised his gaze a bit.

‘Oh, it’s Re;vale. It’s been a while since I saw them.’

‘Me too… I feel like the last time when I saw them in real life was during that program where I co-starred with Trigger and they talked behind my back.’

‘Momo did? That’s so like him. Putting a nice smile in front of you but he would gladly stab you in the back when he has the best opportunity. That’s what kind of person he is.’

A long silence followed his comment as the program kept playing in the background. Ryo just opened a new web browser page, his brow raising as soon as he saw first headline that was trending. Before he could read further, Riku grabbed Ryo’s chin to make him look in his direction.

‘Ryo-san… I never asked you but where did you meet Momo-san? You two seemed to get along when I first saw you together’ Ryo could hear how Momo and Yuki were talking about some new challenge that their guests would face in the background ‘Momo-san and Yuki-san wanted to warn me about you that time. I didn’t want them to talk badly about you even if I knew that you are guilty of many things. So it’s safe to assume you have some story together.’

‘Riku, Riku, Riku. Is it important to you? Momo is an old story.’

It didn’t stop Riku from moving towards the man and crawling onto his lap, trapping him between his body and sofa.

‘Old story or not, I want to know. I want to know everything about you, just as you know everything about me. You told me I deserve many things and much more, so be honest with me.’

Ryo could feel Riku’s hands crawling from his shoulders into his robe. This kid was so insatiable, he couldn’t believe it. Maybe he should give him another try, so that would tire him out a bit. He wanted it too, but he had to at least pretend that he is going to protest, right!

‘Bossy. You almost sound as if you are jealous, duckling.’

‘What if I am?’

‘Silly. No need to be jealous over something that isn’t a part of my life anymore. Momo and I are an old tale that never had a chance for a happy end. I just helped him and never got a proper pay back from him and his snow queen, that’s the whole story.’

Riku laid his head on Ryo’s shoulder and smiled to himself, while playing with the hem of his robe.

‘Is that so… once I am done with Trigger, do you want me to destroy Re;Vale too, Ryo-san?’

‘I…’ It took Ryo a while to gather his thoughts. Did he really want to destroy Re;vale? Why is that even a question in the first place? His initial mission was to destroy all idols, destabilize the industry and show people how fake everything is. He had doubts about his own plan because he… completely forgot about it. There was nothing else that truly mattered for him now, besides the boy that was cudded on his lap. Where did his priorities go?

‘Re;vale are not our enemies until they clearly start something against you. However, if Momo and his snow queen are going to try and misbehave, you are free to do so, Riku. I will allow you to show them their place.’

‘So you don’t really want to hurt Momo-san. That’s so kind of you, Ryo-san…’ Riku looked at his partner, who could swear that Riku’s gaze was so hypnotizing he could literally drown in it ‘I will not do anything you don’t want, but I want you to know that I won’t let you think of Momo-san like this ever again. I want you to think of me and me only.’

Ryo had to admit, Riku was… powerful. He was so damn powerful that few words would bring anyone onto their knees and Ryo was so painfully aware that he was one of those people too. He had no idea if it was because of how he felt about Riku or because he felt there was slight change in Riku’s voice - he sounded much deeper and confident. Almost as if he wanted to order Ryo around without stating it clearly.

‘Duckling, you are soo demanding. How should I feel about it? Don’t forget that I am the boss here.’

‘Mmm… Fine, fine~ Sorry, I just wanted to tease you a bit’ Riku backed away and giggled ‘You had such a shocked look, I wish I could take a picture of you!’

Ryo used his free hand to push Riku out of his lap, getting some whining in response. Once again, he looked at the web browser page, his face changing into surprised one.

‘...Oh. This is interesting.’

‘Mm, what?’ Riku got closer to him once again and read the title of the article ‘“Chiba Shizuo’s son… found dead in his apartment”?! I don’t recall Chiba Shizuo having a son in the first place’ His eyes scanned through the rest of the article, but it was incredibly vague - a young man, around 26 years old was found dead in his apartment. It seemed that no one would know that he was Chiba Shizuo’s son if not previously sent letters to the few newspaper companies. Few other articles linked to this one were about suspected scandals revolving around the legendary actor.

‘That’s because he wasn’t brought to public, he was his illegitimate son. I knew about it but I had no idea it would end like this. His name was Nikaido Yamato, at least according to the article? I don’t have the head for that, Eri-chan remembers all of it.’

‘Eris-san knows things like this too…?’ Ryo looked at Riku and laughed quietly, his hand going through Riku’s hair.

‘Trust me, she knows as much dirt as I do. However, since you earned yourself a privilege of being my lover, I guess I can share some information with you. But I do require absolute silence from you, understand? You have a really big mouth and this time I would like you to keep it shut.’

Riku nodded, it was quite funny to see his eyes suddenly sparkle. As if learning about how corrupt and shitty entertainment industry would be something exciting and worth attention!

‘I want to know. Especially if you have anything relating to Trigger, I would be glad, Ryo-san.’

‘We can discuss them later. Anyway, let me tell you an exciting story of the biggest corruption scandal known in the recent years called ‘Chiba Salon’.’

  
  


***

_ President: I’m sure you saw the news, Eris. Chiba Salon is out and old Shizuo is going to be questioned because of those letters and other stuff. He had it coming, didn’t he! There will be quite a lot of panic within entertainment industry, so make sure no one tries to get any dirt on Riku. Counting on you, warrior princess~ _

Eris hid her phone in her bag and left the building. She was already aware of Chiba Salon rumors spreading outside the circle, but it seems someone decided to take all the matters in his hands and expose it himself. President was right, it was going to be quite a mess in the next few weeks, so she would do her best to make sure no one says anything wrong about their idol. She was painfully aware that Ryo pulled many strings behind the scenes even when Riku still wasn’t a part of the agency but it would be easy to link everything and involve this poor kid in this whole circus.

Chiba Salon wasn’t something light and Tsukumo actually expected it to break out at some point, but no one was brave enough to expose all the ‘talks’ and scandals that got swept under the carpet and hidden from the public eye.

She felt quite bad that it was no one else but Chiba Shizuo’s own illegitimate son, Nikaido Yamato. He probably prepared all the ground under those allegations and... just made sure they would get published. However, before anyone could confront him, he was found dead. According to the investigation, the cause of death wasn’t known but Eris did know many stories like this…

This poor kid killed himself.

Sighing quietly, she directed her steps towards the nearest train station. She hoped that she would make it to the train by walking faster, but she ended up bumping into someone, her bag almost falling from her shoulder. Just one look at the person made it clear who it was.

‘...Anesagi-san. What a surprise’ Eris spoke, the other woman stopping her steps and looking at her. She was looking so… different. There was no usual proud aura around her and all color left her face ‘Such a coincidence, isn’t it!’

‘... You…’ Anesagi whispered, her hand clenching into fist ‘You goddamn lot. All of you…’

A smile that was previously on Eris face faded, replaced with a cold stare.

‘Excuse me? What is that for?’

‘If it wasn’t for your ‘idol’, nothing would happen. That kid is like one, big, endless hole that does nothing but swallow everything around himself.’

‘With all due respect, Anesagi-san, I do not wish to hear you speak like this about Riku-kun. You sure have a lot of audacity to even say such things.’

‘That’s because he ruined everything!’ Anesagi yelled at Eris, getting a bit too close to her face ‘Everyone would be happy and exist without any worries… but you… because of you…!’

‘Anesagi Kaoru-san, I think that is enough. Do you want me to sue you and your company for defamation? I would gladly do that, taking our relationship into account’ Eris looked directly into Anesagi’s eyes ‘Don’t you think it is better to hold your mouth shut, especially when people are looking? Want to damage their careers even further, Trigger’s manager-san?’

Indeed, some people were staring at them, some passing by and not getting interested in this strange argument in the middle of the street. Laughing quietly, Anesagi stepped back and shook her head.

‘...You… you really did it, you know… You killed my dreams. All of you… and that kid too…but you know what, Hisakawa?’ 

Saying it so quietly that barely anyone could hear, Anesagi passed next to Eris and went in a completely different direction. It took her few seconds to fully comprehend what that woman told her.

_ /You defeated me. Those… aren’t my boys anymore./ _

Squeezing her mouth shut, Eris turned on her heel and began to walk quickly. There was no way she would make it to the earlier train, but she didn’t care. She could always wait another 15 minutes, it was alright. 

This day had just began yet so many revelations have already been uncovered. Even so it seemed to be only a tip of an iceberg that Tsukumo would be dealing with.

_ Anesagi isn’t Trigger’s manager anymore? Then who… _

Eris stopped at the staircase, looking at Riku’s billboard over her head. It was the one where he was starring in a commercial for some expensive headphones. He had a relaxed expression on his face and Eris had to admit that she really liked that one specific photo. She was much more at ease if she could see Riku not having any worry or being nervous. As long as she can stay at his side, she will be able to do it.

‘...I won’t let you down, Riku-kun. You shouldn’t be like me, who couldn’t even fulfill her own dreams. I will fulfill yours instead.’

***

‘Good morning, everyone’ Iori entered the room and greeted the rest of Trigger, who already had uneasy faces. The atmosphere in the room was so dense, Iori wanted to just turn around and leave as soon as possible, but there were few things that he had to speak with them about first.

‘Good morning? Oh sure, it’s gonna be good as hell’ Gaku barked at Iori ‘Mind explaining to us where is Anesagi? Hell, where did you even go? You left us few days ago without a word and now you return as if nothing happened?’

‘Gaku, let him explain himself’ Ryuu said calmly, even though Iori could hear tension in his voice too. It was rare to see Ryuunosuke Tsunashi angry, so he swallowed nervously, his eyes finally turning to his big brother.

‘So? We are listening, Trigger’s new manager. Are you happy with how things have turned out, Iori? I knew that you would like to try and get rid of Anesagi at some point. Even father wasn’t pleased once he learned that you basically left without a word.’

All of their accusations were absolutely right, Iori had no reason to deny. After that day when they failed their concert in front of a foreign prince, Iori had left them and stayed at Izumi place for few days. Mitsuki didn’t mind him sleeping in his bed or using their kitchen - he felt pretty much welcome in this place, more than in his true ‘home’. At some point Iori made it clear that he has to return, so Mitsuki asked him to visit him again. They exchanged numbers, which made Iori’s heart skip a beat - he could be in constant contact with Mitsuki-san!

Shaking his head quickly, he tried to get rid of the thoughts that revolved around the cute baker that were lingering in his mind. Ryuu blinked few times and approached Iori.

‘Iori-kun… did you cut your hair? It used to be much longer.’

‘Huh…? Wait, you are right, Ryuu! You left to get a haircut or something, Kujo Jr.?’

‘N-no. That’s not it. I will explain’ Iori took a deep breath ‘Okay, I do admit, it is my fault that Anesagi-san is not with us. I just did what I thought was right and wanted Trigger to start leaving this hell hole that we are in right now. Unfortunately, Anesagi-san didn’t get any idea how to help you and that’s why President Yaotome decided to dismiss her. You can hate me if you want, but I think that in order to finally start regaining your former glory, you have to understand why we are struggling in the first place.’

‘Because of Nanase? Are you going to-’

‘Let me finish, Yaotome-san. Nanase-san has been our enemy from the very beginning but I think you are already aware that it’s not a coincidence that he is targeting us directly. There is… actually a reason why he is doing it.’

Tenn stood up from his chair, sending Iori a threatening glare.

‘Don’t you dare-’ He whispered, but it didn’t have any effect on his little brother. Instead, he continued his speech.

‘Yaotome-san, Tsunashi-san. I will… tell you the true reason why Nanase Riku is trying to interfere with us. It’s not because he wants to beat us as an idol or prove that he is better at singing. The reason is much simpler.’

Gaku and Ryuu looked at each other confused, waiting for an answer.

‘It is because Nanase Riku wants revenge. On… your center, Kujo Tenn.’

‘Iori, shut up…!’

‘Tenn!’ Gaku turned to him ‘You shut up for a second now. Are you trying to hide something from us? You too?’

Tenn clicked his tongue and looked away. He knew it was too late.

‘To put it briefly… Tenn’s true surname isn’t Kujo, but Nanase. He and Nanase Riku are blood related siblings. Twins, to be exact. He was adopted by my father many years ago and raised to be a perfect idol that he is now. Nothing would stay on your way if he didn’t suddenly appear under Tsukumo Productions and started his personal vendetta against Tenn, perhaps even everyone related to him.’

Silence filled the room, both Gaku and Ryuu not being able to believe what they just heard. Tenn just stood there, his eyes concentrated on Iori. He approached him slowly and grabbed Iori by his collar.

‘Why did you tell them? Do you perhaps want to spill this to the press? You know ‘he’ won’t’ like it, huh? I won’t let you go this way.’

‘Nii-san… That’s not it. I do not intend to say anything to the press, it could potentially damage your own career further. It was more of an information for Tsunashi-san and Yaotome-san. Don’t you think they…. deserve to know as well?’ Iori almost whispered. Tenn’s hands were shaking until Ryuu placed his hand on their center’s shoulder.

‘...Iori-kun. Thank you for telling us. Will you… leave us again for a bit? I want to talk with Gaku and Tenn alone’ Ryuu split two brothers, Iori quickly fixing his trampled shirt. He gave all of them last look before bowing lightly and leaving the room.

‘So. What your younger brother said was true? You and Nanase are goddamn twins?’ Gaku didn’t even try to hide the anger that just began to build up in him ‘That day when you wanted to speak with him alone… Since that time, everything began to screw up, am I right?’

Tenn was still quiet, trying to not face Gaku. He didn’t expect Iori to suddenly spill the truth out in front of his band members. What was the true reason behind this?

‘Tenn, talk to me for fuck’s sake!’ This time it was Gaku who grabbed Tenn by his shoulders and shook him. What surprised Tenn was the lack of reaction from Ryuunosuke’s side, who usually would separate them. This time however, he was just standing next to him… and waiting for the answer.

‘Let me go! I will tell you, just-’ Tenn bit his lip. He had a bad feeling about this ‘...I want you two to know that I did what I thought was right.’

It was just a lie he told himself. It wasn’t right. It wasn’t correct. But in the end… it was what was one of the reasons for Trigger’s downfall.

On the corridor far away from the room where 3 men were arguing, Iori was texting Mitsuki, thanking him for the advice he gave him earlier.

_ Mitsuki-san: Which advice? I’m sure I gave you at least 5, haha! _

_ Me: About being honest. I decided that it would be the best approach given the situation. I decided to not keep secrets anymore in front of those that I should trust. _

_ Mitsuki-san: That’s very kind of you, Iori. But you know, not all secrets should be shared. _

_ Me: I don’t understand. What do you mean? _

_ Mitsuki-san: Sometimes… keeping secrets helps people to survive in this reality. Just my personal feeling. Don’t worry about it! Anyway, dad is trying a new recipe, maybe you can come over and try it? It should be ready this week! _

Iori smiled to the phone and sent him a stamp with rabbit. Mitsuki-san actually was using those and he got himself this set too! Even if it was a bit embarrassing if anyone knew… But if it’s Mitsuki-san, then it’s alright.

Mitsuki-san was the only person who accepted him the way he was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To all people that I've told that no one dies in Tsukumo au - I lied.
> 
> :)


	30. Manos Al Aire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I’m done with being good and nice. It’s time to finally move to the offensive phase. We will exchange the pistol for a bazooka or even F-16 if we need it."

As Tsukumo expected, news of Chiba Salon did make it to the headlines of almost every news related site, newspaper and TV program. No smart person would try and ride the wave of grief, so after few weeks filled mostly with things not related to idols, Riku was finally given a green light to start working on his new songs. It felt so refreshing to see the recording studio again and start working. He got very hyped once he got a new song proposal from their usual composer - it was energetic and rhythmic song that had some rap elements, which Riku still considered a small challenge. Taking on the risk, he wanted to make a good comeback when all mess would cool down.

However, things weren’t as simple as he expected.

‘Something is wrong with the device again! Look at the recording. Everything is just plain wrong.’ The producer and composer looked at the screen, trying to read all of those graphs and information that Eris had no idea about. Judging by their reaction, it shouldn’t act like this. She glanced on Riku inside recording room who was just as surprised as them. He blinked few times and looked back at Eris who shook her head resigned.

‘We are so sorry, Nanase-kun. It seems something is wrong with the machinery today. We already called a technician to see what exactly is wrong. We have to put off your recording session for today. Please forgive us’ The man bowed few times in front of Riku who sighed and told him to stop. Once he and Eris left, the producer sat back by the composer and sighed deeply.

‘I wonder what’s wrong with it… Though, you noticed, right?’

‘Absolutely. Nanase-kun’s voice got deeper than before. I almost felt hypnotized!’ The man laughed.

‘I could say that he grew up but he is already an adult! Perhaps his style may change a bit in the nearest future, but I feel like it could be a good change. But speaking of change… did you hear about that Trigger manager…’

***

‘Don’t worry, Riku-kun. I’m sure it’s just a technical problem from their side. We will reschedule your session for another day’ Eris smiled to him, but Riku didn’t share her happy attitude.

‘Ryo-san isn’t going to be pleased… He was already angry that we had to put all of my activities on hold because of that scandal.’

‘You know, I think President isn’t going to be angry at you… I’m sure you could spill a coffee onto his lap and he would thank you for it’ Ah, that tone again. Riku laughed nervously and slowed his steps down.

‘E-Eris-san, are you still angry about it? You know I am sorry for-’

‘Your small incident in the office? Oh, I do not mind but you know, if it was someone else, not me entering that room, you would be in much worse trouble than you already are, Riku-kun.’

She was absolutely right, Riku couldn’t deny it. Even though Ryo and Riku knew how their secret relationship could do a lot of damage, Eris had this ‘pleasure’ of walking in on them being in a bit of a heat of a moment. It wasn’t anything serious though!

Riku was just splayed over the sofa and he somehow couldn’t stop kissing his boss who didn’t want to let him go either. That time, Eris just closed the door quickly behind herself, coughed and said something that Riku won’t forget until his days are over.

_ ‘I thought I would have to do some tarot readings so you two would get together, my dear god. Sure took you awhile!’ _

It wasn’t the end though, afterwards they got a very long lecture from her about balancing between work and private affairs. Not even the hardest and most exhausting of his dance practices was as tiresome as angry Eris.

‘I’m sorry, Eris-san… I won’t do that again. I will tell Ryo-san too.’

‘Good boy. I don’t mind you two being in a relationship, I expected you would end up together at some point… There was something special between you since very beginning and trust me, it’s not that easy to charm our boss’ And me as well, Eris thought. Riku’s troubled look was a bit funny to her. Still, deep inside he was just an innocent kid.

‘It feels like everyone knew but us. But I am quite happy, you know? Ryo-san is a weird person and sometimes does strange things but… he is also much different when we are alone. I can easily say that I like him a lot.’

‘That’s good. President says that as long as you are happy, he will be too. I guess this applies to me as well.’

They reached the nearby park and decided to sit in front of a big scene that was mostly used for small concerts and summer festivals. 

‘I want to make you happy too, Eris-san! Maybe I can…’ He looked at scene and got an idea. After jumping on the top of it, Riku bowed in front of his manager and smiled ‘How about a song with dedication? I will sing something only for you. Choose one song!’

‘Oh my. That’s a privilege not many can afford. You have so many songs, I wonder what should I choose.’

‘It doesn’t have to be my song specifically! I can do a cover if you want, but only if I know the words.’

She hummed in response, thinking which song to choose. Riku had quite a huge list of songs and she liked all of them, it wasn’t as easy as the boy thought! But if she had to give it another thought.. there was one song that she particularly liked the most.

‘How about Moon & Bouquet? This one is quite powerful. I would like to hear acoustic version, Mr. Nanase’ She smirked at him and crossed her arms on her chest ‘I am all ears! Just don’t forget to drink first.’

‘Now, is it a challenge!’ Riku laughed and grabbed the water bottle that Eris gave him before, taking a quick sip from it ‘I won’t disappoint you, judge Hisakawa. Behold! Moon&Bouquet especially for you!’ After few deeper breaths, the first words started to leave his mouth. The scene behind him must have really amplified his voice - Eris thought even for someone like him it wasn’t possible to sound so loud and clear without a microphone.

Riku was just incredible.

It was a song that wasn’t very popular compared to the rest, but Eris considered it special because of the lyrics that spoke about choosing your own path and not giving up. Somehow, they did fit that boy who seemed to slowly make it through all difficulties. Past few weeks weren’t merciful for him, but seeing him being energetic made her much happier. Their boss general mood also seemed to improve a lot.

If only those two could stop kissing in President’s office, she would have less reasons to worry!

She was so deep into the song that once Riku was done she jumped as he got an applause from… the people behind them. Eris quickly turned around, noticing that quite a crowd had gathered around the scene - people with dogs, families with kids and just random folks who were passing by.

‘Eris-san, it seems we got an audience! How about we stay here a bit longer?’

‘I guess we can’ She turned back to him ‘Show them who is the winner here, Riku-kun. Next song please!’

‘Got it! Hey everyone! Want some more?’ Riku shouted to the rest as people kept coming closer and even taking empty seats around the scene. It was something that Riku truly missed - the eyes concentrated on him, people listening to his singing and-

_ Attention. _

‘My name is Nanase Riku! Please listen to my song, everyone! I will make sure to give you a nice time!’

***

Recording studio equipment being broken was perhaps the best coincidence that could happen to us that day, Eris thought after she hung up. Another person from major company asked if Riku would be free for an appearance in their commercial.

Aftermath of that gorilla concert inside park sure brought a lot of attention to Riku and Tsukumo Productions again. Videos and photos from it made it already onto social media, making up for his loss of popularity due to accident with Yotsuba Tamaki (that was already forgotten due to many things happening on the way). While Chiba Salon was still in the main headlines, the music portals were happily publishing new interviews with Riku, complimenting how Riku looked so energetic.

While the society already forgot about old faults of Tsukumo Productions, both Eris and Ryo worked hard to make sure the ground under Riku won’t fall apart and he will have a clean and proper come back. What actually surprised Ryo was Riku’s decision to take a break from his studies to work on the album.

‘You always said you don’t want to take a break from university. What’s with that change? Got enough of brain eating books about intestines?’

‘Never enough reading about livers and other organs. I just want to make sure that my goal is fulfilled so once I am done, I will make sure to earn my doctor title like I intended in the first place. However, there is still some work to do and certain people need to be put down, Ryo-san.’

‘Ah, I love when you say such things, Riku. Speaking of putting down certain people, I received an email from that foreign prince’ Ryo clicked something in his laptop and showed him the contents.

‘You know I can’t speak english well. Translate it for me, please.’

‘I know! Anyway, he was quite pleased with the video that he saw on the internet. Somehow, your concert from the park had made it to his timeline and he was much more happy with it than with Trigger’s concert…’

‘Trigger performed in front of him? I thought it would be Re;Vale after I was put down because of Tamaki…’

‘Oh, about that! I guess we didn’t have time to talk about it…’

Ryo made a quick briefing about what he heard from the prince himself in their small email exchange and how big a failure those 3 turned out to be. Riku almost exploded with laugh once he heard that Tenn was even trying to start a fight with the prince.

‘Are you serious, Ryo-san? I can’t believe this is actually real. This prince sounds like a fine person, I need to say. I want to meet him!’

‘Right! He also offered his patronage to you, which I have accepted of course. He would gladly welcome you in his… what was the name again, something North! All I know it’s cold as hell there.’

‘Trip to Europe… Let’s go one day, Ryo-san!’ Riku said happily and took the laptop from Ryo’s desk, quickly checking this ‘north-something’ that Tsukumo was talking about. Ryo was honestly impressed how last few weeks changed Riku from still unsure duckling into confident and beautiful swan that would bite Trigger’s head off if he could. The boy that was sitting in front of him was something that Ryo intended to achieve in the end - his final product.

‘Oh right. Did you know Trigger’s got a new manager too? Apparently the pink haired witch got kicked out by Yaotome.’

‘Huh, really? Then who is Trigger’s manager now? Don’t tell me they got left by themselves…’ Riku asked, still not raising his gaze from the screen ‘I wonder what did she do.’

‘No idea. Eri-chan told me that she met her in the city and she tried to badmouth you. If I find her, I will make sure someone will make nice holes in her car tires. Did you know that if you slash only 3 tires, your insurance won’t cover it?’

Riku gave him probably the most confused look ever, making Ryo laugh earnestly.

‘The more you know! Anyway, as far as I know, it’s Kujo’s second kid who is the manager now, so that probably means Kujo senior iiiis indeed in control now with his greasy hands over those three. I don’t think there is anything dangerous they can do, but I would take careful steps, Riku.’

‘I know. However, I won’t let Kujo defeat me again. He already did it once when he took Tenn away and destroyed my family. This time, I will be the one who makes rules’ He smiled to Ryo, but there was something mischievous behind it ‘I will make sure Tenn, Kujo, his kid and anyone else who stands in my way is going to regret it. I’m done with being good and nice. It’s time to finally move to the offensive phase. We will exchange the pistol for a bazooka or even F-16 if we need it.’

There was so much venom in Riku’s words, Ryo was just plain fascinated. That kid truly changed and now was someone that knew his goals and how to reach them.

_ And I am sooo painfully in love with him. What a disaster. What would my parents say… Not that I really care.  _ Ryo thought.

‘...Done with your trip to North-something? Can I get my laptop back?’

‘Not yet! I am looking at Christmas Market pictures there!’

***

‘Hey, we are moving out soon. Get your things and let’s go!’ A voice reached from the room nearby as the man kept staring at his phone. A video of Riku was playing there, him smiling brightly and thanking people for supporting him. The man quickly placed his thumb onto heart icon and hid his phone in the pocket. Dropping a cigarette onto the floor, he quickly smashed it and called out to his friend.

‘I’m comin’, shut your mouth! I was just looking at something.’

_ It’s good to see you being well, Rikkun.  _ Tamaki thought and headed out from the building where the rest of people were waiting for him, along with Aniki who sent him a displeased look.

_ At least one of us has their life together. _

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> big update with 2 chapters! I hope you enjoyed them :^)
> 
> Also, as you can see, Tsukumo AU will have 45 chapters! It's been almost a year since me and author 2 began this project and I'm very happy to see it on the final way to completion. Please look forward to the last arc of Tsukumo AU!


	31. Revenge is a dish best eaten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not everyday you can be greeted by a sight of Tsunashi Ryuunosuke’s ass.

Media went on fire when Riku released his new single.

Just in a matter of days, everyone once again got crazy about Tsukumo Production’s best talent. Even without excessive PR and marketing his popularity skyrocketed again. Eris on her usual way to work could see posters of other bands and idols being replaced with Riku’s face, the billboards that she saw from the train’s window were commercials that Riku took part in - he was everywhere. Nanase Riku once again became a social phenomena, but not many could see there was something wrong with this trend.

Riku was aware of influence that he had and he didn’t even want to try stopping it. It was so ironic - he had complained before he started his career and thought that Trigger would appear out of his fridge. Now it would be his face smiling at himself from the yoghurt’s package.

The life was going as usual, so he was quite surprised when he received an invitation to the hotel that he had stayed in in Osaka. After entering the lobby, he directed his steps towards the waiting area where a young and handsome man was sitting, browsing his phone with a bored expression. It changed immediately once he saw Riku approaching him.

‘Midou Torao-san, I suppose. My apologies for being a bit late, the roads were full of cars even at this hour.’

‘And you are without mistake Nanase Riku. It’s hard to not recognize you. I swear I saw your face on the carton of milk. No worries, I didn’t wait too long. Let’s go. I already got us a table in the restaurant.’

The place they sat in was definitely more private and discreet than the rest of tables, which Riku decided to not question. As soon as they were seated and menus provided to them, the boy opened it and began to scan the card. So many luxurious and expensive dishes, not much to Riku’s liking. He would prefer just going to McDonald’s instead.

‘So… May I know the reason you called me here, Midou-san? Not everyday I get invited to an exclusive hotel like this by Midou group’s heir and I’m sure it is not about friendly outing. What is your true objective?’

‘Straight to the point, I see’ Torao leaned his chin against his hand ‘I have a business with you. I’m sure that we have a common enemy.’

Riku’s hand stopped before he switched the page. Raising his gaze from the menu, he was met with a smirk on Torao’s face.

‘Common enemy, you say. Who is this common enemy for you?’

‘Please. No need to lie to me. We are necks deep in the entertainment world and it’s money, so the information flow is quite fast and good. You know who I am talking about, but if you are so eager to hear me say it…’ Torao laughed ‘I heard that Trigger is having a bad time with you and vice versa, which is fantastic because I have a problem with them too.’

‘With all of them?’

‘Well, if I have to be specific…The one that pisses me off the most is so called Ero Ero Beast.’

Riku raised an eyebrow. Midou Torao has beef with Tsunashi Ryuunosuke? That’s quite new, he wondered if Ryo-san knew about it.

‘That’s unfortunate. Is it because of rivaling hotel companies or-’

‘I don’t care about the whole hotel business. It’s not about money, Nanase. It’s about something else. Tsunashi is being a goddamn pest and I want to make sure he understands that people who mess with me pay for it.’

Riku closed the menu and put it on the side.

‘I’m glad to know that I am not the only one that doesn’t get along with Trigger, but I quite fail to understand how I am supposed to help you here. If you have a private argument with him, then I think telling me is a bad choice. How do you know that I won’t use it against you?’

‘I know what you were doing behind the scenes, Nanase. You are someone who managed to destabilize this bunch of hypocrites but there is still much to do, The thing you will hear from me will surely get you interested, so let me get into the details of the hottest gossip.’

Just in time, the waiter brought their drinks and both of them made their orders.

‘You are so sure, I like it. So, what is this?’

‘You know how Trigger keeps saying that they love all of their fans? That’s bullshit.’

_ That’s not how you discover America, Midou-san, _Riku thought, taking a sip from his glass.

‘You see, Tsunashi is also like that. Not only he lies to those poor women about his ‘erotic’ self… he also lies about loving all of them. He actually found himself another type of fan but they are far away from being a woman.’

‘It’s not uncommon to have male fans too. Are you perhaps implying that liking another man is wrong? If yes, then I guess our conversation will end here’ Riku’s brows narrowed, so Torao coughed nervously.

‘That’s not it. I just want you to know that his ‘fan’ is something more than just a person who adores him. You probably met Ousaka Sougo, didn’t you?’

Ah, there it is. Torao noticed how Riku’s gaze changed, finally getting his attention.

‘You see… my family and Ousaka’s are quite affiliated with each other. FSC and Midou Group do a lot of business together and our families are friendly with each other… besides that guy. He used to be so cute but became such a pain in the ass recently.’

‘That’s awful to hear but how about you go straight to the point already? Are you saying that Ousaka is Tsunashi’s fan?’

‘More than a fan. They are lovers, actually.’

‘Huh… How fitting. A rich boy with a big mouth and an idiot with fake sex appeal. They do fit each other, but how do I know you aren’t making a fool out of me and selling me a fake story? You could just send it to tabloids, they would make sure to have this ‘shocking revelation’ printed on every front page.’

‘That’s too easy, Nanase, you should know better. I want Tsunashi to suffer in a different way, and considering you are not getting along with either Trigger and Ousaka, I think you can help me. Of course, I have a proof as well… something that will make Tsunashi talk.’

The corners of Riku’s mouth raised slightly. Now, he was really interested, even if Torao sounded more like a person who liked to make up stories on whim. Well, he could keep him entertained for now while being treated for a dinner.

‘I will gladly hear all of it but firstly... Let me ask you what do you want in exchange. You know, someone I know taught me that nothing comes for free and I do believe our cheerful chit-chat also has an equal price to pay, especially because I will be sticking my hands into your private affairs. So, what do you want from me?’

‘Easy. Get rid of Tsunashi Ryuunosuke and make sure to brush that ‘sexy look’ out of his face. It will teach Ousaka to not talk down to me and accuse me of being a forgery. He is the biggest hypocrite here… Or-’ He pointed his finger to Riku’s phone ‘You can give me a number to your manager. Hisakawa-san was it? I have… a business with her as well.’

Riku took the phone to his hand and typed something in it, nodding to Torao to note down the number. Once they were done, he put it down and smiled in the usual ‘fox’ like way. That guy was definitely thinking with his dick more than his brain, so Riku made sure that Eris number will never find itself in Torao’s hands.

‘Doing business with Midou Group is sure fulfilling~ So, tell me. What is the proof that you were talking about?’

‘It’s something that you will for sure recognize… right?’ Torao pulled out something from his pocket, Riku’s eyes instantly going wide.

‘T...this is…!’

***

In his life, he had his share of times he had been walked on. He prided himself in those times, after all he was a handsome man and women wanted him. Even so, his circle of acquaintances was narrow enough that he had never had the misfortune of doing the same for someone else. It was way more shocking than he had suspected, although his reaction might’ve been due to the people in question. Ousaka Sougo was being embraced by no one else but Tsunashi Ryuunosuke, who went almost tomato red on his face when he saw that someone was watching them. Sougo’s pleasure filled face changed into expression of pure horror, quickly covering himself and Ryuu.

‘I see you are having fun, even if you texted me that you have no time for me. I was right that you kept lying to me this whole time.’

Sougo whispered something to Ryuunosuke and stood up, covering himself with bedsheets, while the other man began to search for missing pieces of his clothing and dress up. Not everyday you can be greeted by a sight of Tsunashi Ryuunosuke’s ass.

‘Sougo-’

  
  
‘Midou-san. I don’t know how many times do I need to repeat myself so I will do it again. I do not wish to see you anymore. Is that clear?’

‘But why!? You literally cheated on me with fucking Tsunashi Ryuunosuke?!’ He pointed his hand at Ryuu who was putting his pants on and stopped in the middle, sending Torao an angry look.

‘Sougo-kun told me about you. You two aren’t a couple, so he didn’t cheat on you.’

‘Hah, sure. Aren’t you an idol though? What would your fans say if they knew that you were dicking down the heir of FSC?’ Torao suddenly felt a sharp pain coming from his cheek. Sougo had slapped him. Putting his hand to his cheek, he cursed quietly and looked back at the man in front of him.

‘Don’t you dare use this kind of language towards Tsunashi-san. ‘

‘I...It’s true though! Do you know what are you doing?’

‘Yes, I know what I am doing. I am finally doing what I want to do and with a person I like. That person isn’t you, Midou-san. You have never been such person to me. If it wasn’t for our families, I would make sure to never see your face ever again.’

‘How dare you… After how I treated you, this is how you repay me?’

‘I do not recall you treating me as something more than a toy to play with when you were in bored. You are a bothersome and insolent person. Tsunashi-san is much different than you.’

‘I am better than him, Sougo!’ 

‘You are not. You are just a forgery that can’t even improve itself. There is nothing you need to be worried about in your life besides your own good. Why should I pay attention to someone who keeps putting me down?’

Torao wanted to step closer but Ryuu stopped him. 

‘You-’

‘That’s enough. Sougo-kun already made himself clear. Please leave, Midou-san. You aren’t welcome here with that attitude of yours.’

Torao took a step back, almost hitting the shelf behind him. Sougo’s hands were embracing Ryuunosuke’s arm and his eyes were drilling a hole in Torao’s mind. Clenching his hand on something, he just turned around and left the flat, slamming the door behind himself.

He had no idea how long he was walking until he stopped and raised his gaze. He noticed a billboard with Nanase Riku’s face on it. The picture depicted him putting his finger up to his lips, as if he was whispering something scandalous to the person that was looking at him.

‘It’s that guy that Sougo was complaining about…Didn’t he also have something against Trigger..?’ 

Torao looked at thing he had in his hand. After a quick scan, he began to laugh to himself. How fortunate he was in this misfortune. An idea was born in his mind, greatly improving his mood. Everything could be very nicely put into place, all he needed was just a small help of Nanase Riku, with whom he had shared common enemies. He was sure that the boy will be eager to drag Trigger even lower than he already did.

‘How nice, Sougo. You will be the one who is going to doom Tsunashi, all because you wanted to have a bit more fun with someone else. I will make your life as miserable as possible.’

***

‘Isn’t that a beautiful necklace… No wonder Tsunashi-san was so attached to it. According to interviews, it was his lucky item but quite recently he was seen without it… Fufu~’

Riku kept playing with a necklace that Midou Torao gave him after their dinner. It was just a small thing but it bore so much significance to that man, Riku wondered why did he take it off that day.

Putting it back onto the table, Riku looked at the magazine with Trigger on the cover. Brushing his fingers on it, he caressed Tenn’s face and smirked.

‘Soon, Tenn-nii. Soon everything will be over for you. I will make sure that it will be a quick and painless death… However, I cannot promise the same for the rest of your dear team. You see, quite a lot of people started to bear negative feelings towards all of you… It is my responsibility to make sure that no one is sad or angered by people like you. I will just fulfill their wishes, like a true idol does. This is our main goal, right?’ 

Riku’s phone vibrated, so he quickly picked it up, thinking it may be another message from his oh so called lover. Since he and Ryo-san became a couple, he had been even more crazy about texting Riku every small and useless thing. Ryo would literally text him selfies of him being bored at the meetings or saying that he wants Riku to be back home, so they can watch a movie together. 

However, it was an unknown number that texted him, so Riku opened the message cautiously….

And exploded with laugh as soon as he read it.

‘Oh my goodness. I guess lady luck must be really at my side today! That’s such a nice coincidence…’

Message that he received was from no one else but Tsunashi Ryuunosuke’s himself. He was asking to meet up with Riku as he wanted to ‘discuss few matters.’ Riku quickly replied to him, agreeing to meet him in scheduled location and put his phone back, laying down on the couch in his changing room.

‘How amazing. I will get rid of you and then return for the dinner before it gets cold. I’m sure Ryo-san will appreciate it.’ Taking a look at the necklace on the table, he laughed to himself again, soon stopping as he noticed Eris looking at him from above.

‘Did you inhale something, Riku-kun? I could swear you are behaving as if you were high. I’m worried.’

‘Eris-san, it’s fine! It’s just…’ He smiled to her ‘I feel like life is finally telling me that I have rights to be happy! Everything is going so well, I couldn’t be more happier!’

_ Did president do something to him _, Eris thought.

‘Oh right! I also got rid of one pest that was bothering you before’ Riku grinned to her ‘He will be so angry he won’t even try to start anything with you. I made sure of it!’

‘Hmm! Let me guess. Does his name start with Midou and ends with Torao?’

‘On spot! I wonder if he is going to like the small surprise I prepared for him….’

***

‘I told you that I don’t want to buy anything! God fucking dammit!’ Torao hanged up on the call, soon his phone vibrating again. Even after he blocked the number, they were still calling him! Quick search in the web confirmed that the number he received wasn’t the one that belonged to Eris Hisakawa but to some TV shopping company… which tried to sell him a set of steel pots for a good price!

‘Fucking Nanase… I hope at least you will get rid of Tsunashi, but know that you are a goddamn scum! You and your whore manager!’ He said through his teeth and almost shook a fist in direction of another of Riku’s billboards. His phone was still vibrating and wouldn’t probably stop.

‘Ah fuck, stop calling me already!! I will sue all of you!!’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope Torao likes TV shopping.
> 
> ALSOOOO yes, it's the same necklace that Ryuu lost few chapters ago :^)


	32. Snake oil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Local duck absolutely annihilates certain sexy beast.  
Danger noodle enters the stage.

The thought that Tsunashi Ryuunosuke was willing to meet up with him alone had been making him laugh for days now. Still in a giddy mood he skipped towards the place they agreed to meet at. It was a small playground in the center part of Tokyo’s park. He was already there, sitting on a bench and looking at kids that kept running around and yelling. Riku was just about to approach him when one of the girls suddenly bumped into him and quickly apologized. Riku smiled behind his mask.

‘No worries. But I think you and your friend should be going soon. It’s getting quite late and your mama will be worried.’

‘Ah, right! Thank you, mister!’ She nodded and ran towards the boy. The two of them headed towards one of the alleys with big smiles on their faces.

‘Nanase-san, it’s been a while’ said Ryuu as Riku got closer ‘Thank you for coming to see me today. I know it’s hard to squeeze everything into tight schedule and-’

‘It is quite tight right now. My recent single made a lot of noise in the industry and I am not stopping on it. The new album is almost done so once I release it, I hope everyone will enjoy it’ Riku accented the last words, noticing how Ryuunosuke’s brow twitched. He didn’t plan to be nice so he wanted to see how far he could go before the reveal of the day.

‘I know. You got very popular recently, even though you went quiet for so long. Was… everything okay?’

‘It’s nice of you to ask, Tsunashi-san. It wasn’t that well, if you want to know, but I don’t see why should you care? Let’s not spend too much time chit-chatting, shall we?’ Riku crossed his arms on his chest ‘What is the true reason you called me here? I don’t think we have anything to talk about.’

‘We… do. It’s about Tenn.’

Riku clicked his tongue. Of course it had to be about him, he should’ve expected that.

‘What about Kujo-san? We are just rivals on stage, that’s all.’

‘Nanase-san… I know. You don’t need to act anymore. I know about you and Tenn.’

Oh. That’s new. Riku smiled a bit and clapped his hands.

‘Congratulations, you unlocked an achievement called ‘learning a dirty secret’! It seems that he couldn’t keep his mouth shut and had to tell you at some point? I’m sure his ‘younger brother’ and father won’t be pleas-’

‘It wasn’t Tenn who told us. It was Iori-kun. He said that he wanted us to know… that you two are related.’

If Ryuu wanted to stun him, he succeeded. Riku went quiet for a moment, indescribable emotion boiling in his chest. He forced himself to smile again.

‘...Huh. Is that so. Is that what you wanted to talk about then, Tsunashi-san? My relation to Tenn-nii?’

Ryuu inhaled sharply, trying to gather his thoughts. Riku’s eyes were staring at him with such intensitivity he felt as if he was getting pulled into them. There was something behind this look that forced him to reply.

‘That day when you met for the first time… Tenn told me about it. He told me about what he had done to you.’

‘That’s sooo nice. And what else?’

‘That… he is sorry, Nanase-san. Tenn really regrets what he had done to you and how he behaved that time. I agree that he made a mistake by refusing to talk with you. He… shouldn’t do such a thing to a family member.’

Riku stayed quiet while Ryuu was talking but anger was slowly building inside him.

‘Keep going.’

‘Y-Yes. I mean… Tenn didn’t exactly tell us what happened between you few years ago or why did he change his surname but… he really regrets that he left you. It was a completely new situation for him and I could definitely see that when I talked with him that day. You know… I’m not a person that likes to hear about families fighting and disagreeing with each other. Considering who is backing you up, I wouldn’t be surprised if you knew about my past too but… I think family really should be one entity. Even if you fight with each other, deep inside you still want to make up… and I think you should go for it, Nanase-san. That’s why, I have a request.’

Ryuunosuke stood up and… bowed in front of Riku, who took a step back.

‘Please, talk things out and make up with Tenn. I want both of you to bury the war axe that is destroying everything between you and just… become a proper family again. Please, Nanase-san.’

A mass of complicated feelings went through Riku’s head in that moment. He wasn’t sure what he was supposed to feel. Compassion? Relief? Should he acknowledge that Tenn really wants to stop fighting and that he could finally make up with him?

‘Thing you are saying… is it true?’ Riku’s said quietly ‘Tenn-nii really said that? He really… wants to apologize?’

Ryuu nodded, still not raising his head. Riku’s voice sounded as if he was about to break.

‘Tenn is much different than he is on the stage, you know. He really cares about people around him… and I’m sure if you forgive him for what he had done, he will also show this side to you as well. Everything will be okay, Nanase-san… just…’

‘Tsunashi-san… I…’ The boy clenched his fist and bit his lip ‘...I really… there is something I want to tell Tenn-nii. But I don’t think I will be able to face him now... so can you please give him those words from me?’

Ryuu nodded again, seeing Riku approach him and bend over to whisper something into his ear.

‘I want you to tell Tenn-nii that…’

Riku smiled.

‘He is a fucking hypocrite if he thinks he can send his dog to do favors for him.’

Ryuu straightened his back almost instantly and looked at Riku’s face, his eyes widening. The face that he had was far away from sad and torn apart by emotions. Instead, Riku had a pleased smirk on it.

‘Tsunashi-san, you sure watch a lot of TV soap operas to think that such thing would soften me. Are you an idiot? Do you think I would really change my mind after you gave me this heart-wrenching speech about how Kujo Tenn regrets his mistakes?’ Riku laughed ‘Are you being serious with me now? I knew that everyone in Trigger were clowns but right now you are proving that you are an entire circus as well. Good job, I had a good time listening to you!’

‘N...Nanase-san…?’

‘You want me and that guy to make up? Do you even think before you speak? Why should I forgive someone who literally left me for a dude that came out of nowhere and said ‘Ah yes, I will adopt this kid.’? Highly suspicious if you ask me. But you know what’s even worse? My parents agreeing for this deal. We aren’t living in times where selling your kid for a bowl of rice was a common practice, we are in goddamn XXII century!’

‘That’s…!’

‘What do you think you know? That you have any right to mediate between me and that guy? If he is soo sorry for what he had done, why isn’t he the one standing in front of me now but you? Is he the one who is sorry for my pitiful existence or it is actually YOU, Tsunashi-san? You don’t even have an idea what I went through when Kujo Tenn was busy pleasing his greasy old man.’

He could see how terrified Ryuunosuke’s gaze had become. Perfect, someone had to break that pure charm of this idiot.

‘The world isn’t fun and games when you are so sick that you have to be kept in a fucking hospital. The world isn’t fun when literally everything is said to be dangerous for you… which was bullshit. In the end, I am still here, alive and breathing, even if the doctors said that I wouldn’t probably last til I am an adult. You know how terrifying it is for a kid to hear that he can just fall asleep and never wake up, and there will be no one by his side? This thing didn’t leave me until I became an adult. But you know what else happened when unfortunately I have reached the age of 18? My parents said that I am a waste of space. That Tenn should be here, not me. They got into another financial problems and my mother completely broke down. My dad? I don’t even know when I saw him last time. When Tenn left, there was literally no one I could lean on. I WAS a waste of space and I decided that I could live like this… just somewhere else.’

‘I… had no idea-’

‘Of course you didn’t! Neither did your goddamn center. Did he even write once to me? Called? Asked ‘Oh Riku, I hope you are well!’? The answer is no. He never contacted me after he left, Tsunashi-san. But what else did he?’ Riku pointed at some commercial board nearby ‘He became an idol. That’s so nice of him. He has so much talent, he has the looks, everything that a proper idol needs. But you know what he lacks? A heart. That’s because he decided to throw it away that day when he just turned his back at me and left with that man.’

‘Tenn surely did that because-’

‘BECAUSE OF WHAT? Go on, make excuses for him further! Apparently this is all you can do!’ Riku yelled at him, not bothering to hide his anger ‘Excuse your center’s behaviour while you have no fucking idea what truly happened in those 7 years when we were separated. Excuse him, because you won’t know the side of Kujo Tenn that I know, no, that I used to know. That side of him probably doesn’t exist anymore, replaced by a person that can only hide behind their own perfect mask and pretend that they love everyone. Idols are truly fake, someone told me that and I do believe them. We are all fake, Tsunashi-san. You, me, Kujo Tenn. Everyone who belongs to this rotten industry.’

The look of disbelief turned into disappointment written all over Tsunashi’s face. It wasn’t exactly the reaction Riku wanted to see.

‘I… really wanted to believe in you, Nanase-san. I wanted to say that the things Iori-kun said about you were not right and deep down you are a good person but I guess I was wrong. You are right in that matter. We are truly fake, but you… you are on a completely different level.’

‘My, thank you, I appreciate the kind words. Come on, I want to hear more. What kind of person I am? Awful? Disgusting? Or maybe…’ Riku laughed again ‘Just someone who finally tries to get what they have deserved since the very beginning?’

‘I won’t let you provoke me further, Nanase-san.’

‘Oh boo, you are no fun. Too bad Tsunashi-san, I don’t want to play nice anymore. I did that for such a long time and all I got was just shitty apology from Kujo Tenn that wasn’t even given to me directly. In such case, I don’t think I can accept it. It’s too late for excuses, apologies and pretending that the wounds I have acquired through many years would just heal in one evening. This is a reality we are in, not a TV drama.’

‘So this is your answer? You won’t forgive Tenn?’

‘No. I won’t forgive Tenn. I don’t have a reason to forgive him. Maybe if he decided to act better when we met for the first time after so many years, I would be more forgiving but now? It’s laughable, Tsunashi-san. All of you are laughable.’

‘You--’

‘Once I am done with Tenn, I will make sure that the rest of you will face some consequences too. But who knows, maybe someone else who really got on my nerves will regret it too?’

Riku’s hand dived into his pocket, slowly pulling out the necklace he got from Torao. Seeing how Ryuu’s look changed and his hand instinctively reached out to his neck, he was sure that it was his belonging.

‘Speaking of jokes, it’s such a funny thing I found. I think it belongs to you, Tsunashi-san… but you were sooo unfortunate to leave this at your ‘best friend’s place’. I had the displeasure of meeting him once at the FSC party. Ousaka-san, was his name right? I wonder why did you have to take it off in front of him, hm?’

Ryuunosuke’s hands roughly grabbed Riku by his collar, his face now displaying nothing but pure rage. Ah yes, that was it! That was the reaction he wanted to see!

‘How… the hell did you get it…?! If you did anything to Sougo-kun, I will…!’ He almost barked at Riku, who only rolled his eyes.

‘I didn’t do anything to your lover boy, Tsunashi-san. But wouldn’t that be bad for your image if the news about you and Ousaka-san fucking behind the scenes left those 4 walls of yours? One word from few certain people and Trigger will fall even deeper than you already are.’

Ryuunosuke’s grip only tightened on Riku’s clothes, but there was no fear in the boy’s look, just pure amusement.

‘Not only that…. if you let your emotions go wild, I’m afraid you may also get sued by my company for beating me up… just like my dancer did. You’d like to avoid that, don’t you?’

Pushing Riku away with a strong, shift movement, Ryuunosuke stepped back and slid his hand across his face. Riku quickly stood up, brushing the dirt from his jeans and fixing his jacket.

‘Get out. Get out of my sight.’

‘Huh, already over? You won’t actually beat me?’

‘GET OUT!’ Ryuu yelled at him, noticing that a couple walking nearby had stopped and looked at them. It wasn’t good…!

‘I see we have company. I guess beating can wait. Anyway, Tsunashi-san, just like you want… I will go. Give Ousaka-san and Tenn-nii my greetings!’ Riku said with an overly cute voice and waved at him ‘I hope that we will never see each other again besides work. Farewell.’

Turning on his heel, Riku left Ryuunosuke alone in the playground, soon disappearing in one of the alleys. The man sunk down onto the bench behind him, his gaze directed at the sky. There were too many thoughts in his head and he had no idea what to do. Where… did it all go wrong?

‘...Sougo-kun… I’m so sorry. I’ve made.. a terrible mistake. I really shouldn’t… get in-between things that I do not have any influence on.’

***

‘Mission accomplished~! It was much easier than I thought…’ Riku said to himself as he was walking down the street. Even if he managed to destroy Tsunashi’s confident statement, hearing about Tenn actually feeling ‘sorry’ made his heart throb. He wasn’t even sure if it was truly something that Tenn said or was it just an excuse made up by his band mate to soften him up.

As he said, it was already too late to forgive him, so he just pushed those feelings to the back of his head. There was no coming back anymore and he shouldn’t lose sight of the goal that was right in front of him. He had to make Tenn regret his existence.

His mood still went pretty low so to cheer himself up, he entered the pet shop he was passing by on his way. In the past it would be a place that Riku wasn’t even allowed to enter, due to the fur, dust and anything that would potentially harm him. He no longer worried about such things.

Haha, funny, Riku thought and pressed the doorknob, the smell of dog food and scobs coming from the boxes welcoming him. It wasn’t a big place but he could see many animals in every corner, so he started to walk around and observe them.

Ever since he was a kid he had wished to have a pet, but due to his condition he wasn’t allowed to be close to them, hell, he wasn’t even allowed to have too many plushies because they gathered dust. He really wondered how the hell did he survive almost 2 years without his usual hospital check ups and constant surveillance over him.

Freedom felt really nice though, even if he was often balancing on the edge of life and death. Good thing that he got much better than when he was a kid. Ryo-san paying for his new set of medicine and access to better healthcare truly saved his ass, so he was really grateful.

‘Ah… aren’t you cute one’ Riku whispered to a mouse that was behind the glass and kept looking at him. It placed its small paw on the glass, so Riku put his finger up to it, laughing when more of them began to gather around it. Seeing them run away made Riku go ‘aw…’ and he didn’t notice the clerk approaching him.

‘Can I help you with something? I can see that you already made friends with those cute guys, haha!’

Riku jumped a little bit, surprised from the sudden talk. Still, he wanted to know more ‘...Yeah! I… uh…’

Wait… Riku knew that face from somewhere. The clerk definitely looked like someone he had seen before…

‘Hm? Why are you looking at me like this? Is something wrong?’

‘No! It’s fine. I’m just… I think I saw you somewhere, that’s it’ Riku’s eyes reached his name plate that said ‘Inumaru’. 

Right, he was Inumaru Touma! He recalled it now. He belonged to a band called No_Mad which fell apart for some reason few years ago. He haven’t heard from anyone about them, neither any of the singers came back to the show business. It seems that Inumaru Touma decided to just settle down in a small pet shop.

‘Well, many people saw me, but not many truly remember. Anyway, enough about me. How can I help you? Are you searching for something? Maybe I can advise you?’

‘I…’ Looking back at animals in front of him, an idea appeared in his head ‘If.. someone is like, allergic to fur and feathers, what animal would you recommend to them? Just asking for a friend.’

‘For allergic people…’ Touma looked around few times, probably thinking of an answer. ‘I think lizards or snakes would be good, unless they are scared of them? Though, I don’t know why someone would be afraid. Let me show you some of them!’

They went to another part of the shop, where Riku could see snakes, lizards and even spiders closed in small boxes. He took few steps back away from those and focused on the rest.

‘Yeah, those guys would do! If a person can’t have an animal like a cat, a dog or a rabbit, perhaps this would be a good idea. However, they do require special type of care and equipment to simulate the environment they should be living in. Like for this guy here…’ Touma was talking and talking, he was quite passionate about those animals, Riku noticed. It made him smile to see him being happy like this. He looked at one of the lizards whose eyes were looking in different directions, small turtles that kept floating in the pool of water, when his eyes finally stopped at one of the terrariums. At first, he thought that it was empty, until he gave it a closer look and faced a small, black snake that was looking straight at him.

He let out a small gasp, that made Touma halt his speech and laugh.

‘Are you interested in this one? That boy is quite rare. He is the youngest of all reptiles that we have here. Since he got here, he wasn’t really happy with us trying to approach him. I don’t know if he would be a good choice for the starter.’

‘You have plenty of snakes here. Do they not sell well?’

‘Well… It’s a specific type of animals. Not many people want to take care of them, as they are simply afraid.’

‘Hm… Isn’t that just because snakes are associated with fake people though?’

‘Uh… M-Maybe? Anyway, there is also…’

It was a strange feeling, as if the snake noticed that Riku kept staring at him and shifted in his position, moving his head a bit closer to the glass. Riku’s finger brushed against the spot in front of snake’s head, before the animal moved back and quickly hid between pieces of wood and bushes in his terrarium. Riku could hear Touma whistle behind him.

‘That’s the first time I saw him actually approach someone on his own accord. You must have some special powers.’

‘I see… what’s his name?’

‘Actually he doesn’t have a name… Somehow, we couldn’t decide on it.’

‘How much for him? That snake I mean.’

‘Well… He is still young so he is a bit more expensive than the rest but as I said-’

‘That doesn’t really matter. I want to give him a new home, you know…’ Riku’s finger slid his mask out of his face, making Touma’s eyes widen instantly. He knew that he recognized this voice but…!

‘Y-You are…’

‘Yeah. I am Nanase Riku and soon… I plan to become an owner of this little boy’ He gave Touma one of his brand smiles, noticing how quickly his face became red and he turned his gaze away, mumbling something under his nose about checking the price.

‘I will take him home. Tell me what else do I need for him.’

***

_ riku_07: Ryo-san, I bought a pet! :D _

On his way home Ryo heard his phone ping and read a message from Riku, snorting quietly. What else did he buy this time? After Riku brought home a shark from Ikea (x2, Ryo could barely sleep in his own bed, squished between those plush toys), he wouldn’t be surprised if he went for that huge bear as well. Perhaps he should tell Riku to stop spending money on stuff like that. It’s not that he is jealous of course, ridiculous thought!

Ah, he was so jealous over stupid toy, an idiot that he is!

_ Moon_cloudy: I can’t wait to see your new addition to the collection. So what it is this time? Huge penguin plushie? You know our bed space is getting a bit too tight at this point, I’m afraid soon I will be forced to sleep on the floor in my own house! _

_ riku_07: It’s a secret! You will see at home, I am already waiting for you. Love you Ryo-san _ ❤️

Goddamn kid, he still couldn’t get used to Riku actually being affectionate with him. It’s been only few weeks since they entered a relationship and somehow his heart skipped a beat everytime Riku said something like ‘I love you’ or ‘I want to see you already’. It was nothing like his relationship with Momo and honestly - it’s the best. Ryo finally felt like he won a prize in the game called Life, as cliche as it sounded. His employees probably noticed something was up, because he could see them talk and of course, he heard rumors as well. Not all of them were a made up lies though - he was really happy about Riku’s success and sudden raise in popularity, of course! 

But hearing rumors about him possibly finding a wife or something made him laugh. Yes, for sure he had found himself a wife and their name is Nanase Riku.

Putting the phone back to his pocket, he waited until the car reached familiar street and stopped in front of his apartment complex. Upon entering the flat, he noticed that Riku was already there, sitting on the couch with a small box on his knees. Now, that was getting interesting.

‘I am home! So, what is inside the magic box, duckling? Will you pull out a rabbit or a kitty out of it? It’s strangely quiet as for an animal, maybe it’s a Schrodinger box? Is it dead?’

‘You are so unfunny, I had enough of unfunny guys today! Anyway, I want you to meet a new member of our family, Ryo-san. I hope you will like him.’

‘Wait, I should prepare myself! What if he doesn’t like me, you can’t make the first impression twice, you know’ Ryo said with fake, pretentious tone and sat down next to Riku, his eyes focused now on the box. The boy’s hands moved to the top of it, slowly opening it and looking inside.

‘There. Say hello to him’ He moved the box closer to Ryo as soon as he saw what was inside laughed nervously, color literally leaving his face.

‘...Riku, with all respect and love I do have for you, what the actual fuck. THIS. THIS IS A-’

‘Snake!’

‘YOU BOUGHT A SNAKE!? Let me guess, you used my credit card for it?’

‘Yes, I did.’

Ryo inhaled sharply, his hands moving towards the box on Riku’s knees. The boy quickly moved it away.

‘What are you doing!’

‘Return him his instant!’  
  


‘Why! I won’t be allergic to him, unlike any other pets and you know that I have always wanted to have one!’

‘You didn’t discuss that with me?!’

‘You told me to do what I want so I did. Don’t be like my mother, Ryo-san!’ Riku pouted, Ryo finally giving up and sighing deeply, sliding a hand across his face. There was probably nothing that could stop this unstoppable force.

‘...Okay. Fine. But where do you want to keep him? I don’t think snakes can be kept in a box.’

‘I took care of everything! They should be delivering the tank and rest of the stuff soon. The clerk in the pet shop was really nice and helped me to arrange everything’ Riku closed the box and put it on the table, hoping that the poor boy didn’t get too scared because of him and Ryo yelling. Mouthing quiet ‘I’m sorry’ he returned to his partner and sat down, leaning his head against his shoulder.

‘Oh, Riku Riku. What should I do with you?’

‘Love me, adore me and spoil me. At least your life won’t be boring with me at your side. Same as it is for me. So, will you approve of him?’

‘I have no choice. But the snake stays in the corner, you got this?’

‘Yes, yes! Thank you…’ Riku crawled onto Ryo’s lap and gave him a quick peck on the lips. Just in time, they heard a doorbell, signalling that Riku’s delivery was indeed fast.

‘Need help with this one?’

‘Yes, definitely I will. Also, I will tell you later about one interesting thing that happened today, I’m sure you will enjoy this nice episode of awful comedy served by Trigger.’

A spark appeared in Ryo’s eyes when he mentioned that. Indeed, it’s hard to get bored with Riku at his side. That kid since the very beginning had been full of wonders and Ryo was really happy to discover all of them.

‘I’m all ears. But first, go and let that person in.’

‘Yeah, be right back!’ Riku slid off Ryo’s lap and went towards the main door, leaving Ryo alone with a ‘snake box’ nearby. He never imagined that he would have a pet himself (mostly because he wasn’t interested in the first place), now he would technically be an owner of a snake. He was small in size from what he saw, but still, it was a reptile.

‘I would ask you to not eat my duckling, little beast, but I am also a predator who refuses to eat him up. I guess we will be even’.

As soon as everything was brought inside, a long marathon of reading the instruction (and discarding it in the middle), the two of them managed to set everything up and finally release the snake into his new environment. Riku was literally glued to the glass of the tank (one of the biggest models they had in the shop. Ryo just saw how much Riku had spent on a single “noodle” and decided that he should take his card away from his lover’s grasp immediately). As soon as snake went into the tank, it hid between the bushes, earning a disappointed ‘Aw…’ from Riku.

‘There goes your boy.’

‘The clerk said that he is pretty shy and it will take him a bit of time to get used to a new place. I can’t wait until I will be able to take him into my hands.’

Riku giggled, looking at the variety of things that he put into the tank. It was definitely more of a jungle than simple container but it really did fit the interior.

‘I’ve put his food into freezer, so don’t be surprised if you see dead mice there.’

‘A duckling stealing all of my attention, a snake taking my living space and now dead mice in the freezer. First of all, why is this snake in MY flat. You literally live next to me, Riku.’

The boy stood up and embraced Ryo, placing his head on his shoulder.

‘I thought it was our flat? We share a bed, take baths together and have se-’

‘Right, right. You won this round already, Riku. Now, the snake is busy with exploring his new playground so I will gladly get busy with you as well.’

Just when Ryo was about to kiss him, Riku used his fingers to grab Ryo’s cheeks and squeeze them a bit too hard.

‘Not in front of him, Ryo-san.’

‘Buh he ish higin-’

‘Bed. Then we can talk~’

***

‘Speaking of your snake, Riku. Any idea how you will call him?’ Ryo asked, leaning his head against his hand ‘I don’t think you are going to call him ‘This snake’ all the time.’

‘Yeah… Actually, I still don’t have an idea’ Riku dug himself deeper into bedsheets, his arms embracing Ryo’s naked chest ‘I’m a bit too tired to think about it now… Maybe in the morning?’

‘Did I tire you out too much? Oh, poor you.’

‘You aren’t even sorry.’

‘I am not, that’s right!’ Ryo smiled in his usual, fox like way ‘Never sorry for making you feel good, duckling. Anyway, you are right. You had a long day with that fake erotic beast. Good thing you told him your piece of mind~ This is how I taught you.’

‘Mmm… yeah…’

‘As for the name… maybe call him after the first thing you will think of in the morning? I hope it won’t be Kujo Tenn though, I’d rather not have a snake called Tenn-nii!’

‘Don’t say that, it sounds so wrong from your lips…’ Riku pulled Ryo closer, their lips joining in a short kiss once more ‘I will think of it later. Good night, Ryo-san.’

Ryo didn’t expect to wake up next morning and hear that Riku took his idea a bit too seriously. For the next few days, Riku’s rabbistagram account would be filled with photos of his new pet from various angles. Looking at his feed, Ryo sighed heavily and clicked a heart next to the newest picture of their noodle. His Riku surely had vivid dreams that night and now he could see the result.

_ ‘Gohan-kun in his natural habitat :)’ _

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Riku gets a pet! And yes, apparently snakes are safe for asthmatic people, I literally browsed like 15 sites to check. Same with 'can you have a snake as pet in Japan'. Research said yes.
> 
> F for Ryuunashi-san, Riku kinda destroyed him this chapter. He really grew some teeth, didn't he?
> 
> Thank you for reading this week! Next chapter will focus more on certain Kujo Jr. and Sunshine boy :)
> 
> PS. No, Gohan is not a reference to DragonBall, I am aware how it sounds.


	33. Voice of no return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What matters is you, not state of you.

Iori really wanted to see Mitsuki.

It wasn’t even that long since the last time they spoke with each other in person, but Iori was too eager to see him again. He kept checking his phone constantly if any new message appeared under Mitsuki’s name, but there were none.

Laying down in his bed, he sighed to himself. Thoughts of Mitsuki were overwhelming his mind and giving him a strange, warm feeling in his chest. What was wrong with him? Is this how friends react to each other? Do they really feel like burning? Maybe there is something with his body instead?

No, he is definitely alright. It’s just thoughts of Mitsuki that make him feel much different. Closing his eyes, he could picture Mitsuki’s bright look and his beautiful smile. He could hear his happy and energetic voice. Mitsuki… he was truly like a sun.

Squeezing the phone in his hand he smiled, looking at a photo of himself and Mitsuki they took in Fonte Chocolat during one of their meetings. They were polar opposites of each other - Mitsuki was giving off a warm image, while Iori was cold and calm. Iori recalled what Mitsuki told him that time.

‘It doesn’t matter how you look like outside. The most important thing is what do you have inside. Your heart!’

At first, Iori didn’t understand what Mitsuki meant with this statement, until he clarified that he was talking about feelings. Iori was experiencing a lot of those recently and he couldn’t say that he didn’t like it. Izumi Mitsuki was like a whole, new side of the world that he didn’t have a chance to see before and he was happy to explore it. It wasn’t something that he ever experienced with his father or his adopted brother.

Speaking of his adopted brother, Iori eyed the file that he laid down on the desk before but hadn’t even touched for few days. It was another schedule that he was supposed to prepare but he wasn’t that eager to do his work now.

_ I will get scolded if I don’t do it, _ he thought, forcing himself to move from his bed towards his desk and stare at the empty template. He had no idea how much time had passed, but in the end he didn’t even pick up his pencil before giving up. He couldn’t think of anything work related when Mitsuki was occupying his every thought.

Surely, Mitsuki would tell him to do his job first and then come to see him, right? He apologized to him internally, knowing that it was not possible. He would try to approach this schedule again later.

In the end, he didn’t do anything about it. He didn’t feel like it.

***

‘Welcome… Ah’ Hideki’s smile suddenly faded as he saw Iori entering the shop. The boy bowed his head quietly and sat down at his ‘usual place’. Hideki approached him after a short moment.

‘Is Mitsuki-san..?’

‘Mitsuki is busy but he should be here shortly, so I will take care of your order, Iori-kun. Ah, apologies, I don’t think I should call-’

‘It’s okay, I don’t mind. I do call Mitsuki-san by his name as well, Izumi-san.’

‘You can call me Hideki then, if you want. You know…’ Hideki gave the shop a quick look before sitting in front of Iori and looking at him. This boy really changed in a matter of weeks. The eyebags under his eyes were almost gone, his hair was now much shorter so it didn’t cover half of his face and his face-

He felt as if Iori got a bit softer over those few weeks. It made him smile.

‘I will keep calling you by your surname, Izumi-san. You are older than me and I think it’s more respectful.’

‘Hey, Mitsuki is older than you too!’ He laughed ‘Anyway, I know that you are waiting for Mitsuki but... can I talk to you for a bit?’

Iori wasn’t sure what Mitsuki’s father wanted from him. Despite everything, he was still a bit afraid of that guy who just casually kicked him out of the shop on the day when he came here with Nanase Riku. For sure, they saw each other many times when Iori was visiting Fonte Chocolat and Mitsuki in general but they never had a chance to speak with each other alone. A strange feeling of uneasiness entered Iori’s mind, but he gave Hideki a nod.

‘What is it, Izumi-san? I am listening.’

‘You see… I know that the beginning of our relationship wasn’t the best. I’m sorry for what happened and for that time I yelled at you. I didn’t mean to handle it like this. I was just… afraid.’

‘Afraid? Of what?’

‘That’s something I cannot tell you, unfortunately. Maybe another time. Anyway, I want to thank you.’

‘T-Thank me…? What for?’

‘For making my son smile even more than he did before.’

Iori’s eyes widened slightly.

‘Mitsuki have always been a really good boy. I had some problems of course, as I was raising him alone. My wife… she left us long time ago, when Mitsuki was still a child. He was all I had and til this day he is someone who keeps me alive. He is my reason to keep going, and that’s why I don’t want to see him sad. He doesn’t deserve it.’

‘Izumi-san…’

‘Mitsuki had many dreams as a kid. He wanted to be an idol, just like Nanase Riku is. He really liked Zero, you know? But after certain events, he actually began to hate them. He really… hates Zero.’

Iori’s hand clenched into fist. Why was he suddenly so nervous? Was it because his father was no one else but Zero’s manager?

‘I’m really sorry to hear that. But he is good friends with Nanase Riku, so why...?’

‘Riku-kun… He is another case. He and Mitsuki were friends a long time before Riku-kun became an idol.’

That was a piece of information that he wanted to learn from Mitsuki that time… Somehow, he didn’t feel like it was holding any significance now.

‘Mitsuki is a very strong individual and this is how I intended to raise him… but I also wanted him to know that it’s okay to have a soft side. We are only humans and we all have our own weaknesses that we refuse to acknowledge. That’s why I want to tell you something.’

‘What… is it?’

‘Once you learn Mitsuki’s weakness... do not use them against him. If I ever learn that you tried to hurt my son I…’ Hideki inhaled deeply ‘I… won’t forgive you. Do you understand it?’

Was it a threat? Iori could understand why Hideki was worried about Mitsuki’s safety but… he would never try to hurt his son.

‘I understand, Izumi-san. I can promise you that I won’t do anything to Mitsuki-san. That’s because… I do feel the same about him, just like you. I don’t want to see him sad or angry ever again. He...’ Iori’s lips curved a bit upwards ‘Mitsuki-san really is powerful, you know? He can make people happy, make them feel like they are needed. It’s something I am grateful for. I am glad that I’ve met him.’

Even with this statement, he could see confusion in Hideki’s eyes. He was thinking about something but before he could say it, the door that led to the baking area have opened, Mitsuki coming out of it.

‘Oh, Iori, you are early today! Sorry, I am here!’ He approached them with a big smile on his face. Iori immediately felt his cheeks become warmer. Hideki stood up from his seat, telling Mitsuki to take it.

‘Dad, I hope you didn’t tell anything weird to Iori?’

‘Not at all! We were just talking about you.’

‘What…! You were gossiping about me behind my back, I won’t forgive you!’

Not only Hideki laughed, he noticed that even Iori couldn’t hold back a small grin. Mitsuki’s eyes looked like two little coins when he saw it.

‘Iori, you look so good when you smile. You should do it more often!’

‘Eh..! I…’

‘Anyway, I’m sorry I took a bit of your time, Iori-kun. I forgot to take your order too, I’m no good at all~’ Hideki said and began to walk towards the counter ‘The usual for you?’

‘Y...Yes! Please…’

Mitsuki sat in front of him and soon both of them got into their usual talk. Hideki was observing them from his side in silence. 

_ Yes, that’s right, Iori. Mitsuki is a special child. He can really make people happy if he wants it. That’s why, we need to make sure to not let him experience any misfortune or sadness. He shouldn’t… go through the same thing as me _ , older Izumi thought, putting a mug filled with chocolate onto the counter.

‘Maybe one day we will tell you the truth, Iori-kun. But that day is definitely not today…’ He murmured to himself.

_ If only Hitomi could see those two together. _

***

Tenn could barely stand this forced ‘break’.

It’s been more than 2 weeks since Trigger was sent on a break that in reality was just a lack of proper schedule. No one seemed to deal with incoming offers, if there were any. Yaotome Pro was busy trying to keep all contracts in place, but Tenn knew it was only the matter of time before all of them got terminated.

Riku wasn’t even trying to hide it anymore than he is going to disband Trigger.

Looking at his Rabbistagram profile, Tenn could see another photo of his newest addition - a small corn snake called Gohan-kun. How funny, he thought that Riku could never have any pets because of his illness. His parents made sure to not even give Riku plush toys as they were gathering too much dust that could provoke another attack and make him suffer.

Riku from the past that he used to know is someone completely different than Riku he can see from social media, the one that he met few times. This Riku is nothing like his sickly young brother that couldn’t do things on his own. Nothing like the brother that couldn’t leave his hospital bed, constantly told that he may not survive another day. 

Tenn remembered that sense of dread that went through his body everytime Riku was coughing his lungs out and gasping for air. Sometimes there were nights when Tenn couldn’t sleep, wondering that if he opened his eyes, he would get told that Riku had passed away.

And yet, he had the audacity to leave him for even longer time period.

He knew that he did it for Riku, he did it so his parents could get money for Riku’s treatment for god’s sake! He knew that leaving Riku wouldn’t do good to his mind but definitely it would help his body…!

He was such a fool. His plan didn’t predict that perhaps his own parents wouldn’t do as they were told. This is at least what he deduced from what Ryuu told him that day, when he met Riku. All of this information was like a bucket of cold water splashed into his face.

Tenn thought of contacting his parents for the first time in ages. He had his finger hovering over green button to call the number that he knew by heart - there was no way it had changed, right? But in the end, he didn’t do it, clicking ‘Return’ button and letting his phone drop onto the bed.

He had to get some fresh air and leave this space that he called ‘home’. Quickly dressing up, he left Kujo-san’s house, heading anywhere his legs would direct him to.

He wondered many times what would happen if he actually let Riku talk to him that day. What would happen if he told Riku the true reason why he left their home to train under Kujo-san? Would that really help Riku to understand the situation, leave Tsukumo and just... return where his place is?

Riku probably didn’t consider their family home his place anymore. He didn’t consider Nanase family as his family. Just like Tenn.

But deep inside, Tenn loved all of them. He loved his parents and loved Riku. Even if loving Riku now was so painful, he still did. Riku could keep stabbing his heart with a knife and tell him many things, yet he would still love him. He doubted that his true feelings would change.

Riku’s feelings did change though and it was his fault. All because he let pride cover his eyes and speak words that caused this child to become the person he was now. It was all his fault.

He raised his eyes, looking at his destination. It looked like an old building that was a bit destroyed by the time and vandals. He could see signs made by spray on its walls. There, on the door was a board that was barely visible, but Tenn clearly knew the contents of it. It was the same board he saw that day when he left with Kujo. Approaching it, he brushed his fingers against it gently. He noticed that corners of it were already corroded. So, this building in the end wasn’t bought by anyone and just stayed here like this?

Tenn sat down at the small staircase in front of the door and hid his head into his knees. 

‘Maybe… maybe it’s really time to stop this. I don’t have any goals left anymore… All of my sacrifices were useless’ Tenn bit his lip. There was nothing that he could save or sacrifice anymore. Riku set Tenn up in a situation without a possibility of escape.

It was already getting dark, the light bulbs were slowly lightening up. All, but the one that was over Tenn’s head, a single light bulb that had been broken for a very long time.

Just like his relationship with Riku.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apparently author 1 made a TGCF reference in this chapter and they had no idea until author 2 told them.
> 
> Anyway, Iori is too busy being gay to take care of Trigger, what can go wrong?
> 
> For those who wonder - Tenn went to old Nanase livehouse.


	34. Every day & night I’m gon’ chase you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Forbidden feelings finally bloomed in their chests.
> 
> Surprise at the end of chapter, please check it out :^)

‘I heard that they have finished renovation of this theme park on the outskirts of Tokyo. Want to go with me, Iori?’

Iori’s hand clenched nervously on two tickets, his eyes still eyeing all the information on it. He was told to buy them and wait in front of the entrance, but checking his watch for 5th time didn’t ease his anxiety. Where was Mitsuki? Why it took him so long to arrive, even if it was him who proposed this idea? Iori was incredibly nervous and afraid at the same time - he didn’t want Mitsuki to cancel their meeting. 

There were so many people around, mostly couples and families with children as he observed. It shouldn’t be that weird that two friends want to hang out in such place as well, right? As soon as Mitsuki proposed this idea, Iori did a quick research about theme parks as he never in his entire life visited one. His father deemed such things as unnecessary and Iori wanted to make sure that he wouldn’t get disturbed with such thoughts. Not that he had anyone to even hang out with in the first place - now it wasn’t the case, as he was invited by Mitsuki. Finally, he could hear his name being called and turned around, seeing the man who stood behind him, taking deep breaths.

‘S-Sorry, did you wait for long? As usual, we got quite a lot of customers and I wanted to make sure dad wouldn’t have problems with serving them. Anyway, I am here!’ He stretched his back and grinned to Iori ‘I can see you have tickets, good job! So, shall we go?’

Iori smiled back to him and nodded.

‘Yes, let us go, Mitsuki-san. Thank you for inviting me here today.’

‘Don’t be so formal, Iori! We are going to have fun together, right?’

That’s right… they came here for a reason. Iori knew that a simple invitation from Mitsuki to such a place could mean only one thing-

They were on a date.

***

Iori had to say theme parks were surely strange places.

As he knew, they had variety of attractions both for adults and children. He didn’t have any particular interest in those, but seeing Mitsuki guide him around and talk with an excitement in his voice how this place is awesome or how they should try going in here made him happy, even if he wasn’t the type to get scared in a haunted house or scream along with people on the rollercoaster. 

Iori was glad that he could be so close to Mitsuki and see that beautiful smile that made his heart skip a beat many times. If that was what made him happy, then Iori would happily comply.

At some point, they went to stands with prizes. Mitsuki tried his luck in some of those, but he never managed to win something. Now, they were in front of a shooting range where Mitsuki tried to use a toy rifle to shoot targets from the shelf. In his opinion Mitsuki’s posture was good enough yet he still missed, even if only by few inches.

‘Aah, damn! I was so close this time!’ He said resigned and put the gun down. The person in charge of the stand laughed sincerely.

‘Don’t worry! You can try again. I will give you a discount this time!’

Before Mitsuki could pick the gun up again, Iori’s hand touched his own, causing both of them to flinch.

‘Ah- I’m sorry. I thought… maybe I could try?’

‘Are you sure Iori? Can you shoot?’

‘Let him try too! Come on, you have 5 shots. Do your best!’ Iori got cheered on before raising the rifle to his eye level and squinting his eyes slightly. He didn’t move an inch for few seconds before shooting and hitting the target. One can fell on the ground, making both Mitsuki and the stand clerk gasp. Iori didn’t lose much time before shooting all 5 targets perfectly and making them fall on the ground. He put the rifle down and looked at Mitsuki who was absolutely flabbergasted.

‘Wow… you hit all of them!’

‘That’s right. It wasn’t that hard. I used to shoot smaller targets than this one.’

Mitsuki raised an eyebrow suspiciously.

‘You used to? So it’s not your first time with a gun?’

‘No, I actually have a shooting license.’

‘You have what?!’ Mitsuki’s yell got drowned in the sound of the stand clerk laughing. They just finished putting the empty cans back into their place and turned around to face the boys.

‘No wonder you are so good at this. Anyway, you managed to shoot all of them, so pick your prize. You can choose one of those’ He pointed at a shelf filled with various plush toys, from bears, tigers to smaller kitties and other animals. Iori scanned all the toys with his eyes but couldn’t find anything that brought his attention.

‘Mitsuki-san, which one do you want?’

‘Huh? You want me to choose? It was you who shot all the targets.’

‘Yes, that’s true, but maybe you will have a better idea which one to take. I will let you decide for me.’

Mitsuki put his hand up to his chin and hummed. His finger kept following line of his eyesight until he stopped at one of those.

‘That one!’

‘Good choice! It’s one of plushies from Roppu-chan series. Anyway, it’s yours, niichan’ The clerk threw it towards Mitsuki who caught it and almost shoved it into Iori’s face.

‘This one will do. What do you think? Cute, right?’ Mitsuki brought it back to his chest and smiled. Iori could feel his cheeks heating up again.

‘Yes…. very cute, Mitsuki-san.’

The rabbit plushie was cute but Mitsuki with rabbit plushie was 1000% more cute and Iori had no idea what to do with himself. Before his red face exposed him he turned around, saying they should eat something. They headed towards the food stands and even if Mitsuki was happy that they won the prize, he wondered what the hell was wrong with Kujo. Did he really pay for shooting lessons for his kid? There were definitely too many things wrong with this man and at this point Mitsuki thought Iori wasn’t raised as Kujo’s kid but his personal bodyguard and servant.

Putting the negative thoughts back to the back of his head, he speed up his steps to follow Iori. The smell of food made Mitsuki drool so much he joked that he could eat a whole horse if given an opportunity. They ended up getting some yakisoba and sweet cotton, though Iori wasn’t sure if he would feel well after eating fatty food mixed with sweet one. He had no choice when Mitsuki just shoved a whole cotton in his direction, getting it all over his face.

‘Don’t worry, it’s going to be fine… Ah. Sorry, you have it even on your hair, haha!’ Mitsuki laughed ‘You are now the sweetest Iori that I know!’

_ Ah. _

Mitsuki swallowed nervously, pretending to finish his food but he definitely saw that change in Iori’s expression. He looked away, trying to not show his reaction but hearing Iori laugh quietly made his heart melt. Iori looked much better when he wasn’t wearing that gloomy and lost expression on his face.

‘Thank you, Mitsuki-san. I am… very glad to be sweet. Anyway, after we eat, we should go to the last attraction we can visit tonight’ Iori looked in the direction of the ferris wheel that was close by. Mitsuki swallowed nervously and looked at the big wheel. It was truly… high. Not only that, they would be alone in a closed space. A shadow of doubt appeared in the dark irises and Mitsuki rushed to nod his head, yet his heart kept beating like crazy. Why did he agree? He should’ve refused, make an excuse, do something, and yet the thought of disappointing Iori hurt. Why? Iori was just his…

‘Yeah, let’s go! But first you should finish this cotton... I will get it off your hair.’

***

The line they stood in was quite long and it took them around 20 minutes to get into a cabin of the ferris wheel. During this time, Mitsuki kept hyping himself up and repeating that it’s obviously not gonna fall down. Sooner than he would’ve liked it, they were rising above the ground as countless lights were shining underneath them, creating an amazing atmosphere.

Iori turned his head towards Mitsuki, staring at him in silence, while the other was literally glued to the handle. The cabin wasn’t the biggest, so they were sitting quite close to each other… definitely too close in Iori’s opinion. He couldn’t help it though, he kept inching closer with each minute until they were almost touching with their shoulders. Mitsuki suddenly speaking out made him flinch.

‘The view is so pretty, right? I don’t even remember when I was in place like this. Now, I can finally feel like I am the giant, haha!’ He said that, yet Iori knew that he hadn’t looked outside even once ‘It was a fun evening, Iori. I really enjoyed it, you know…’ Mitsuki turned towards Iori and went quiet. His gaze seemed to try to burn his skin, making Mitsuki feel a bit uneasy.

‘....Yes. The view is really nice. It is my first time riding ferris wheel with someone, so I am… enjoying it a lot, Mitsuki-san.’

‘Y-yeah, me too… I mean it’s not my first time but…’ Iori’s gaze was drilling holes in him. He had always been perceptive one. Mitsuki scratched his head and let out a small laugh ‘Fine, you got me. I’m… I’m scared of heights. But I just-’ 

He didn’t want to look at the boy next to him, so he found a particularly interesting black dot on the ground. He could feel the body next to him moving, suddenly hyper aware of every shift in Iori’s posture. In the overdrive his mind went into, he noticed how the hand he had placed on the seat was dangerously close to Iori’s hand. Somehow, he felt an urge to slide it a bit closer. The silence was stretching but Mitsuki’s didn’t have the courage to check Iori’s expression. His entire being screamed at him to just /say something/ but Iori beat him to it.

‘You know, Mitsuki-san… I want to tell you something’ Iori said quietly. Words completely died in Mitsuki’s mouth, so he just nodded in response ‘I talked with your father about you and… he told me that you are important to him. I understand him.’

So this is what they talked about? Mitsuki could suspect they were talking about him. Those two…

‘I really enjoy your company... I really enjoy time that we spend together at Fonte Chocolat, even if our first meeting wasn’t the best one. I know that I have failed you but-’

‘Iori…’

‘Now I understand that I want to make you happy. Just as you make me happy, I want you to smile. Because you… you look very beautiful when you do that.’

Mitsuki briefly wondered if Iori was quoting some drama but his erratic heartbeat didn’t care about such trivial things. Before he raised his head, the boy next to him took a deep breath. Iori still wasn’t done ‘I apologize for bringing you discomfort. I wanted to tell you this, yet I made you suffer for my sake.’

Mitsuki barked a short laugh and finally looked at Iori. The boy’s gaze was deep and so full of emotions he could feel himself drowning in it. They were still like a bottomless well, yet the darkness hidden in those irises had already become familiar to him ‘I agreed on my own. You didn’t pressure me in any way and I know that have you known, you would’ve never asked me to come here. Yet I’m glad you did. I feel that with you, I can look outside and enjoy the view.’

There was some indescribable emotion written on Iori’s face. Mitsuki wanted to brush that pale cheek with his thumb, feel the texture softened by the creams he had recommended to the boy ‘About what you said earlier… Thank you. I could say the same about you. You deserve to be happy, Iori, I want you to know that. I don’t really care about how our relationship started because you are someone I really enjoy being with. That’s why I will…’

Iori was so close, Mitsuki thought. He could feel his cold fingers gently brush his own skin, but he didn’t take his hand away. Instead, he let him touch it, let their fingers intertwine with each other.

Perhaps the light and closeness really got to them because next thing they did was something straight out of a dream. In this electrifying atmosphere they slowly moved towards each other. They closed their eyes as their faces got closer, soon feeling the softest brush of lips against lips. It was short, definitely too quick and light for them to enjoy, so before they parted Iori placed his free hand on Mitsuki’s cheek and kissed him longer, putting more into it. It was clumsy and Mitsuki didn’t feel confident enough to use his tongue, but it was also perfect. They parted after few seconds, looking at each other with slight confusion in their eyes.

A sense of panic rose in Mitsuki’s chest when he understood what he had just done. Iori just kissed him… no. He let Iori kiss him. He allowed him to kiss him, kissed the boy back and absolutely enjoyed it.

‘Iori…’ He breathed out, his hand still not letting go of Iori’s. Mitsuki let Iori brush his fingers against his face, enjoying the cold feeling against his heated skin.

‘Mitsuki-san…. does this make you happy? You aren’t disgusted with me…?’

The older man shook his head and gave him a small smile. The storm inside his head could wait. All his doubts and panic didn’t feel as right as kissing Iori did. He wanted more, wasn’t he a bit too selfish? He’s got all of Iori’s attention on himself now and it pleased him a lot, even if he knew the guilt would swallow him soon.

‘I am not. I’m…’

‘Can I… do it again? Can I kiss you again, Mitsuki-san?’

He could take a while to process this thought, but he felt like there was no need for that. He gave him a light nod and enjoyed the feeling of Iori getting close to him and kissing him again. Mitsuki really gave into this feeling, his moral watch completely stopping when pleasure filled all of his body.

Suddenly he realized he forgot about the ferris wheel and the height. All that mattered was Iori. The reason why the boy occupied his thoughts all the time was much simpler than he had thought.

***

It was a very quiet ride home on a metro, both Iori and Mitsuki hiding their faces behind masks, their hands joined together.

Mitsuki was attacked by many thoughts when they finally left the cabin, both of them as red as tomatoes and hiding their faces from the crowd that looked suspiciously at them. He recalled Iori saying that he wanted to kiss him again and himself mentioning that no one would be at home tonight, as his father was out.

Just before they got on the train they passed by a music store, where a familiar voice reached them. On the big screen they could see Riku dancing to his newest song that did raise in rankings like crazy. Mitsuki looked at Iori, wondering what would be his reaction, but Iori wasn’t really looking at the TV but at him. His eyes were focused on Mitsuki.

_ Every day & night I’m gon’ chase you _

_ I'm in love _

_ (I'm dreaming in a dream every night) _

_ I'm in love _

_ (I'm dreaming in a dream every night) _

Those lyrics… Mitsuki did know a bit of english but at that time he wished he could be blissfully oblivious to them. Iori’s hand was still grasping his own firmly, signalling that he wasn’t about to let go.

_ God damn you, Riku. I wasn’t sure about it but now… I guess you called me out. I will get you later for this, _ Mitsuki thought and pulled Iori towards the train station.

The silence inside train wasn’t particularly merciful to his conscience though. He was still trying to fight with himself. He was really the worst, wasn’t he? What had he done? Why did he allow Iori to do it?

What would he do now, when both of them get off the train station and reach Izumi household?

Iori quietly pardoned for intrusion, even if no one was at home. Just when they entered Mitsuki’s room, as if something possessed them, they got into each other’s embrace and kissed again. Mitsuki pulled Iori towards the bed (he just didn’t want to stand on his tiptoes to kiss him!), both of them falling onto the sheets.

Iori really looked so beautiful with such a heated gaze and hair splayed across sheets like a halo. Mitsuki swallowed nervously, his hand brushing against Iori’s cheek. He couldn’t help it, not when Iori was staring at him like this.

‘Mitsuki-san…’

‘Shh. I will take care of you. You said that you want to make me happy, right? I will make you happy too, Iori.’

‘Yes… I want you, Mitsuki-san… please-’ Iori reached out to him as Mitsuki bent down, joining their lips once again in a messy kiss. Neither of them had proper experience but it wasn’t important in the heat of the moment. All they cared about was each other and their pleasure.

‘Iori… I want to… please…’

‘Please do… do anything to me…’

Iori could feel Mitsuki’s hands crawling under his shirt so he did the same, feeling fine, toned muscles that were hidden under it. It suddenly struck him that he was touching him. Mitsuki-san was allowing Iori to touch him, he was asking to touch him. He felt as if he was about to explode from happiness, it was such a new feeling like nothing he had experienced before. Not even in his most obscene dreams had he thought of this and now it was reality. His hands were free to explore Mitsuki’s skin as they pleased.

He shuddered when Mitsuki’s warm hands touched his cool skin, feeling them brush against his stomach and chest. A strange sound left his mouth when Mitsuki’s fingers brushed against his nipples. Iori could see his head go lower, kissing his chin, sucking on his neck and finally moving to his chest. He almost jumped when Mitsuki’s tongue touched him, another ‘strange’ sound coming out from his mouth which he quickly covered with his own hand. Iori felt as if he was about to burn from embarrassment, small tears building in the corners of his eyes.

‘Iori… let me hear you’ Mitsuki whispered to him, his hand gently pulling on Iori’s ‘You don’t need to hold back. If you feel good, tell me. I want to hear it from your lips.’

Iori obediently took his hand off his mouth and stopped holding back the noises of pleasure, just as Mitsuki wanted. No matter what Mitsuki asked him for, he would do it. He was feeling so good when he could feel those hands move on his skin, when that tongue was leaving hot trails on it, his hands tangling in Mitsuki’s ginger hair and pulling on them gently.

Hearing Mitsuki’s voice was driving him crazy and he couldn’t deny anymore that he was incredibly hard because of this. Just when Mitsuki’s head went to that level, Iori begged him to touch him there and don’t stop. He must have looked like some thirsty teenager, but this feeling was also completely new to him.

When Mitsuki’s mouth finally reached his cock, Iori let out another moan and arched his back. He wanted much more, he wanted Mitsuki to touch him, he wanted him to-

‘M… Mitsuki-san… I want you… please… I can’t take it…’

Mitsuki felt incredibly light headed. He had completely no idea how to please second person like this, basing all of his experience on some AV’s that he had watched in the past, but judging from Iori’s reactions he really liked it, which made him happy. His tongue licked the head of Iori’s cock before taking him in fully and trying to not choke. Iori’s hips were moving a bit erratically, sometimes pushing his cock too deep into his mouth, only showing how eager he was. Mitsuki would lie if he said he wasn’t feeling the same - he kept palming himself through his own trousers before using his free hand to slide off his pants and move his hand onto his own cock. Pleasure completely overtook his judgement.

It didn’t take Iori too long to come. Mitsuki wasn’t ready to let him finish in his mouth, so he quickly pulled his mouth off his dick, Iori’s release decorating his face and his hair. While the younger boy was still in his post orgasm state, Mitsuki finished himself off while looking at Iori’s face.

_ How gross of me, _ he thought afterwards and laid next to Iori.

‘...Ah! I’m… I’m so sorry, Mitsuki-san!’ Iori said after looking at him. He sat down, trying to find any tissues, but Mitsuki already had some in his hand, wiping his face ‘Please, allow me to clean you up. It’s my fault-’

‘Iori, it’s fine. I will be fine. Lay back next to me’ Mitsuki said and smiled to him when Iori did as told, placing his head on Mitsuki’s chest.

‘... Thank you, Mitsuki-san. You are… the first one I let to do this to me. It felt so good.’

‘Then I am a lucky one, huh? Good. I’m glad then. We made quite a mess but-’

‘Can we… do it again?’

Wasn’t that brat a bit too eager tonight? It must be that cotton they ate at the park. He had to monitor Iori’s sugar intake carefully.

‘Now?’

‘Y-Yes. Please. I want to please you now, just as you have pleased me. We have the whole night, right?’

‘Well, we do… If you feel like it, then I’m okay with it. I will let you do anything.’

‘Me too! I will let Mitsuki-san do anything to me as well!” He sat down again and looked at him ‘If there is anything you desire, I will do anything. I just… I want you, Mitsuki-san. I want to be yours.’

Ah. Those words were definitely not good.

‘You are too cute, Iori. I don’t think I will be able to stay calm around you. Anyway, I am all yours. You can… do what you want.’

As they said, the night was still young and they were too eager. Mitsuki had no idea when they finished, but he couldn’t really sleep that night. Iori was already asleep, cuddled up to his side when another wave of thoughts hit him. Right, it was always the worst to think about stuff at night.

He literally seduced Iori and slept with him. He slept with his own brother, who doesn’t even have the slightest idea that they are related. Mitsuki couldn’t even imagine how Iori would look at him if he learnt the truth. Would he be disgusted? Would he call him a liar?

He wondered if there was a place in hell for people like him - liars and those who lay with their own siblings in one bed. Lord Enma was not going to let it slip at all and he would be damned forever and ever. Kissing Iori’s forehead, he smiled to himself and combed through Iori’s hair with his fingers.

If eternal damnation is unavoidable, then let him stay in this dream for a while. Even if it’s only for one night or at least for his mortal life… he wants to enjoy those moments with Iori. He wants to look at him, see his smile and hold him in his arms, just like he did tonight, even if it’s wrong.

He just wants to be a bit selfish, just like a certain redhead that he knows. 

***

‘I really like how this MV turned out! Your dance and the whole scenery looks so good, duckling.’

‘My everything always looks good to you, no matter what I do’ Riku said, his finger making circles on Ryo’s shoulder. They were laying down in Ryo’s bed, watching a late night music channel that mostly replayed playlists and rankings from the daytime. Riku’s newest song ‘Inception’ was in Top 10 of Oricon’s ranking so it was only another of reasons for Ryo to brag about him to everyone.

‘Maybe because it’s you? You know, you are the best, Riku. That’s all because you belong to me~’

Riku hummed in response, cuddling closer to him.

‘But you know~ I heard rumors that a certain duckling made it quite clear what needs to be in this newest song… Is that song about me?’

‘I wonder! I won’t deny that I had an idea in my mind and the whole concept for this new album. I guess you gave me a bit of inspiration, so be grateful, Ryo-san…’

‘Oh! There you go. Not only are you in love with me but you also ask people to write whole songs about it. How am I supposed to feel when I hear that you sing your feelings to me? We are the newest generation of Romeo and Juliet.’

‘Maybe just Riku and Ryo-san…? Anyway, I am very good with my mouth as you know. I did what I could do the best!’

Ryo looked at him, noticing that Riku had obvious look on his face. What a little gremlin he was.

‘Isn’t it too late for you? I am not made of steel.’

‘Mmm… You aren’t, but I’m sure you want to see my abilities, right? Or are you just going to say that you are too old for this-’

Ryo laughed, putting his hand on Riku’s cheek and bringing him closer to his face.

‘I will show you what this old man can do, so you won’t be able to walk in the morning.’

Riku laughed, his arms circling around Ryo’s neck and flipping their positions over.

‘Ah… _ I’m in love _.’

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> STREAM INCEPTION BY ATEEZ--
> 
> Yes, this chapter and Riku's song is def inspired by them, so please do.  
Horny chapter it was! Things heated up a bit :)
> 
> From other news - WE REACHED 200 KUDOS, which is,..amazing??? You guys are great. That's why, author 1 drew a pic of Wiku and his new fren :D
> 
> Also, I recommend you to go back to chapter 27, you will see a very nice surprise there ;)
> 
> Please look forward to the next chapters!


	35. Wheel of Fortune

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unfortunately, your dying plans are cancelled, Sakura-san.

Days were passing like crazy for Tsukumo Pro.

Riku resumed preparations for the release of his next album while Ryo and Eris had their hands full with the company duties, not even noticing how quickly summer turned into fall season. While they were busy during the day, Ryo and Riku were spending the evenings and nights with each other. They weren’t expecting how big the changes that were about to happen would be, quietly letting the days pass by.

***

‘Minami, look at this. It’s a song contest!’ The older man almost shoved a phone into Minami’s face with the news ‘How about we try?’

‘Aren’t you eager, Sakura-san? What about your strategy of sitting quiet and making sure no one knows about your presence?’

‘Oh, come on. How long can I write songs and not share them with the world? It really gets boring at some point and I wish someone could sing them for me’ Haruki embraced Minami with his arm and brought him a bit closer to his chest ‘Perhaps Zero may hear one of those and think ‘Ah yes, this is definitely Haruki’s song! So this bastard is still kicking!’

‘Sakura-san… Fine. Let me have a look at this advertisement first though’ Minami took the phone and read the details of the contest. His eyebrows narrowed a bit when he saw who was behind it, but it looked legit enough.

‘So? Will you let me?’

‘Am I your parent to ask me for permission, Sakura-san? Aren’t you older than me?’

‘I am few years younger in my mind you know!’ The man smiled to him and Minami felt himself soften up a bit.

‘You definitely are… I think we can try, but I am quite concerned about Tsukumo Productions. Are you aware of their history?’

‘Hmm, let me see… I think I recall something from the past. Perhaps the director of it tried to recruit Zero when we were still together.’

‘I never heard of this even from rumors. Why did you refuse the offer?’

Haruki took his cup of coffee and took a sip while trying to recall older days.

‘I don’t remember all the details, but it was Takamasa who was in charge of Zero. He was so keen on keeping him under his wing he didn’t want any agency to interfere. Thus, we have rejected Tsukumo and offers from Hoshikage, your previous agency.’

Minami sighed at the ‘previous’. Since the scandal with Chiba Salon exploded in the media Hoshikage was doomed, starting from plummeting stocks, people resigning, and finally the whole corporation filing for bankruptcy in just matter of few months. Now, the only ‘superpower’ that was present on the entertainment industry was Tsukumo and Yaotome productions, with latter being on a lost position. Judging from his own observation and the rumors, it was a matter of time before Yaotome Productions followed the same way that Hoshikage did. All because of Tsukumo Productions’ star - Nanase Riku.

‘According to the advertisement, the song will be personally chosen by Nanase-san. Did you listen to his songs, Sakura-san?’

‘I did! He is really shining on stage and has a very similar aura to Zero, I am not sure why… AH, I think I met him once!’

‘What? Where?’

‘At Ikebukuro train station. He looked a bit lost though?’ Haruki hummed to himself ‘Either way, I am fine with writing a song for him. Before Zero left, he asked me to write a song for him, you know. I can play this one for you’ He stood up and walked to one of the shelves, searching for a specific music sheet. ‘Mmm... too many papers.’

‘Maybe it would be easier to keep them in digital form, Sakura-san? Technology these days is quite outstanding.’

‘Yeaah, I know… But I am an old prick, I prefer older and simple methods like a pen and paper! Ah, there it is. I sure rewrote it many times’ The man handed the sheet to Minami and sat down next to him.

‘Vibrant Verse… that’s the song Zero asked you to write?’ Minami read the title and looked at the music notes.

‘Exactly. It took me ages to write yet I’m still not sure if this is something he would like. Now, I don’t even have means to give it to him. I planned to send it as a part of my will to Takamasa but…’

‘Your dying plans have been cancelled, I’m afraid.’

‘Exactly. All thanks to you, Minami’ Haruki’s hand reached towards Minami’s hair, playing with one of his locks.

‘Right… You could either stay in that cold country with no goal in mind or return to Japan with me. I am glad you chose well, Sakura-san’ He put down the music sheet and laid his head on Haruki’s shoulder.

It really felt like a dream that Sakura Haruki was here with him.

***

Minami had rarely been touched by anything - the tearful scenes or horror screams, anything that would make normal person feel any corresponding emotions for him was unimpressive and dull.

His life was filled with going from one recording plan to another, changing masks that he would display in front of the viewers and people. After years of acting, he became simply numb. He wondered if at this point, he truly had a personality on his own or was it just another role that he was assigned to. Perhaps he would die thinking that there is nothing that he could call his own.

When he was small, he used to attend piano lessons which sparked his interest in music. Despite his eagerness to learn more, his mother deemed it as something that ‘shouldn’t be his main concern’. At some point he really wondered if it’s not better to just give up on dreaming about music career and forget about unfulfilled childhood wish that he had.

Not until he heard that one specific music track from a movie he was working on.

‘Who composed this piece?’ he had asked one of the producers during their recordings abroad. After he got sent from one person to another, he finally found the person that spoke with the composer and signed documents with them.

‘Do you want to meet them? I can arrange a meeting for you if you want, Natsume-san.’

‘I would be grateful. I feel like this music touched my heart a bit so I would like to ask this person a few questions if that’s okay.’

Minami was quite surprised to learn that the composer was residing in Northmare, where the whole recording took place. After the arrangement was made, Minami went to meet up with that person in a small cafe. That particular day was quite cold and snowy, but he would never forget the first time he had laid his eyes on a man called Sakura Haruki.

‘So you are Minami-kun, right? Nice to meet you. I wonder why did you want to meet an old man like me?’ Haruki spoke gently, but there was something off putting about him. He looked so incredibly tired and lifeless Minami wondered if he was speaking to a living person or just an empty shell.

‘That’s right… and you are Sakura-san. You composed the music for the movie that I am currently starring in, so it’s a big pleasure to meet you.’

‘My, thank you. It was my first time when I composed something that wasn’t a song for someone… maybe I should actually try more in this field? Maybe this is how this person will find me…’

‘This person? Are you searching for someone, Sakura-san?’

The man looked at him with a smile on his face but Minami wasn’t an idiot - he saw an overbearing sadness behind his eyes and he immediately knew that they were the same. They both longed for something that was denied from them.

***

Minami kept coming to see him everyday during the whole production period. Every evening they were meeting in the same cafe, drinking the same coffee and talking about everything they could only think of. It was a bit surprising to learn that Sakura-san was actually that Sakura Haruki who used to accompany legendary idol Zero in the past. He came to Northmare in search for him but in the end, his days were filled with waiting and waiting without any change.

When the producer announced the end of their recording, everyone were cheering and congratulating each other for good work, but Minami was wearing an uneven expression. Directing his steps to the cafe, he thought it perhaps may be the last time when he would see Sakura Haruki before returning to Japan alone and living in this spiral of nothingness. Going upstairs, he knocked at the familiar door, but after hearing no response he pressed the doorknob and entered the dark room.

It was freezing cold and Haruki was sitting in front of an open window, looking at the sky. Just before Minami turned on the light, the man told him not to and asked to approach him. 

‘Take a look, Minami. It’s… something beautiful. I want you to see it as well.’

Minami approached him quickly, hoping that he wouldn’t trip over anything on the ground, and stood by Haruki’s side, glancing at the sky and…

He saw a beautiful aurora between stars.

Minami had no idea how much time they spent there, just staring at the colorful lights in the sky. When he finally looked at the man, he saw tears in his eyes.

‘Sakura-san…? Are you okay?’ He asked and kneeled in front of him, his hand reaching towards the older man’s cheek and wiping it off.

‘Minami, you know… I once told someone that I want to live as my own self. I want be a free spirit that won’t have their life controlled by the others and just be happy with how things are. But… it’s not like this. I think I finally understood it after I met certain someone.’

‘Someone? Who it may be?’

‘What do you think? You have only one guess.’

Haruki placed his palm over Minami’s, both of them shaking due to the cold winter air. This answer was so easy, Minami knew it. After all, he felt exactly the same as Sakura Haruki, whose music captured not only his interest but also his heart.

‘I know who it is, Sakura-san. But.. if this certain someone was about to leave soon, would you go with them?’

‘...There is… nothing to keep me here. I could be living a fool’s dream, hoping that my music could bring back someone I’ve lost many years ago and die here quietly or I could… do what that person wanted the most.’

‘What was it…?’

‘He wanted me to live happily.’

Sakura Haruki left Northmare with Minami Natsume on a Sunday evening. Before boarding the flight, he said something that Minami couldn’t understand at that time, which later turned out to be just simple ‘Thank you, goodbye my friend.’

Upon arriving to Japan, Haruki felt incredibly lost. It was strange to get used to Japanese lifestyle, food and people once again after spending many years abroad. Minami moved out from his parents house and began to rent a flat along with his new partner. Despite his weak protests, Minami forced him to go through many medical check-ups. He could easily afford it with his actor salary, even if he was starring in less and less movies and tv series. The best payment that he would get wasn’t actual money, but the fact that everytime he returned home, someone was waiting there for him and saying ‘Hello, welcome back.’

Living together with that person made him smile much more and he absolutely loved it.

***

‘Sakura-san, I have a request.’

‘I am all ears, Minami. What is it?’

‘Let’s not use any of your songs from before. Not even Vibrant Verse that was meant for Zero. For that specific contest, I want us to write a song together.’

Haruki clasped his hands and smiled to him.

‘Absolutely. Actually, I wanted to ask you to help me with that one, but I am glad we are still on the same waves.’

‘As always, Sakura-san. I will gladly assist you with this…’ Minami stood up and sat in front of their piano, settling up at the corner of the seat so Haruki could sit beside him.

‘Alright… but we are going to use paper and pen for this one.’

‘Fine with me. Just don’t lose it anywhere.’

‘Hmm, it’s going to be hard with looking at me? How about I get lost in your eyes?’’

Minami really fought with himself to not push that old man off the chair, but instead he pushed a lock of his hair behind his ear and giggled.

‘Very smooth, Sakura-san. Now let’s get to work before I actually forget about composing and pull you towards nearest soft surface for something not related to our newest single.’

The next few days were filled with hard work, lack of sleep and tons of wasted paper but never in his entire life Minami felt so good and productive. He was finally doing what he wanted, making music with the person he truly loved. There was no need to hide under another mask or pretend to be someone else and he could let his heart speak through music. The track they composed was something both of them had experienced and they made sure that anyone who was going to hear this song would understand their feelings.

In the end, it all paid off after they received a phone call from Tsukumo Pro contest judges that their project was chosen from the pool as the winning one. After confirming all the necessary details, they had to come in person and sign all the documents.

‘This building looks so fancy, nothing like the office Takamasa and Zero had’ Haruki looked around before they got into an elevator with a member of the staff.

‘How did your office look like then?’

‘Hmm… a small rented space that at least was supposed to look like office? We had broken sink in the bathroom too. Takamasa was supposed to call someone to fix it but he never did’ The man laughed when Minami gave him a confused look.

When they reached 10th floor, they were invited to a small conference room in which Nanase Riku was already waiting for them along with 2 other people. As soon as they introduced themselves, Riku opened his mouth wide.

‘Natsume Minami-san!? I really liked your role in ‘Serpent’s cursed mirror’!’

‘My my, thank you. Are you a fan of horror, Nanase-san?’

‘I am fine with it. You were really cool in that one!’ Riku looked at the person that assisted Minami and titled his head to the side a bit ‘I think I saw you somewhere, sir. But I am not sure where…’

‘Maybe you saw me somewhere, but I sure did see you everywhere, Nanase-san. I really like your style’ Haruki smiled to him ‘Though do not mind me. I am here just to accompany Minami, that’s it. He is today’s star and I am just merely a shadow of his.’

‘No way, a shadow is important too! Especially when many people who are helping the stars out are inside it…’

‘I agree with Nanase-san. Anyway, shall we proceed? Which documents do I need to sign first?’

It wasn’t a long session but there was quite a lot of papers which had to be signed and agreed between the song maker and the company. Haruki sure forgot how it looked like, usually Takamasa was taking care of such matters while he was just sitting in his room and composing like mad.

To think that the main reason why everything happened was because he was almost out of money and decided to submit his application to one of offers. His music was chosen and a small contract signed.

In the end the movie wasn’t something legendary, but many people praised it for Minami’s acting and ‘outstanding, emotional, unforgettable music’. He could either stay in Northmare, sit everyday in that cafe and play piano until he would kick the bucket, while waiting for Zero or…

Haruki smiled to himself, looking at the man in front of him.

Or he could just let this person sneak into his heart and pull him out of the boredom that Sakura Haruki was stuck in due to his own foolishness. Natsume Minami was someone who could easily fill the hole in his heart that Zero’s disappearance had left but when he looked at Riku, he wondered if those two were…

It would be too easy, right? Though, he couldn’t deny that Riku-kun had exactly the same kind of look Zero had.

When everything was done, Haruki and Minami said their goodbyes to Nanase Riku and left the room, a brand new schedule inside Minami’s bag. He and Haruki would take part in the future recordings as a part of agreement and make Riku’s song from the beginning to the end.

‘But you know, Minami~’ The older man said as soon as they left Tsukumo building ‘I wonder why did you decide to go with that pseudonym in the end?’

‘A famous actor suddenly teaming up with a famous idol is a perfect topic for gossip portals and newspapers to pick up. They wouldn’t let us live and I’m afraid if I wasn’t careful, they would find out about you. I’d rather lead a quiet life with you and compose under a fake name than deal with annoying rumors and camera lights… I had my dose of it already and I am fed up with it.’

‘Mmm… Minami, I love when you are so assertive and blunt.’

‘Eh? Wasn’t I always like this?’ Haruki pinched Minami’s side and began to walk faster, the younger man soon following him with a smile on his face. He will forgive him this time.

‘So, celebration time? Where are we going? Expensive sushi restaurant?’

‘No way. Today I will spoil you with a bit something heavier for your stomach… ramen restaurant.’

‘Ah yes, I can’t wait to eat some good soup. Hope my stomach won’t kill me after that.’

‘If it does, I will take responsibility to nurse you back to health. But now…’ Minami’s arm embraced Haruki’s, pressing his body closer ‘Let’s spend a nice day together, like silly teenagers in love, shall we?’

At the office, Eris and the music producer were finishing their talk about Riku’s new single, while the boy was looking at the lyrics of said song and a small letter that Minami left him with explanation behind those words. He had smiled as he read that the song he was going to sing was about ‘finding new meaning in life after your heart was filled with emptiness’. As if Natsume Minami could read him like an open book…

‘Well… Can’t wait to record this!’

***

A teaser for Riku’s new song was released few weeks later. It was only 20 seconds of the preview, but it was enough for Kujo to understand everything. At first he couldn’t believe this, but after looping this song over and over, he was 100% sure that this melody could belong to only one person.

‘Haruki… first you betrayed Zero, after you gave your songs away to the others… Now you decided to betray me giving a song to Nanase Riku who is my biggest enemy… I see… haha… I see…’

His fist collided with the table’s surface. His shoulders were shaking but he was laughing pitifully to himself.

‘You are nothing but a goddamn traitor, Haruki. I should expect you wouldn’t go down after ‘that’ incident.’

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oho, I wonder if you expected them to appear again? :)  
They have vital part in Riku's development now!
> 
> Also, Kujo is about to get crazy, haha. Oopsie!


	36. Autumnal Waterfall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shining one has arrived.

‘So you will be gone for a week?’

Ryo put down some papers and shifted on his work chair a bit.

‘That’s right. Some important meetings will happen in Kyoto and because I am a Very Important Person trademarked, I have to be there. Since Hoshikage fell apart, people began to consider me as the greatest threat to everything and they prefer to be nice and good! Isn’t that fantastic.’

‘Mmm…’ Riku hummed and rolled on the sofa ‘It is nice but I’d like to go with you. I was in Kyoto during my tour but I never managed to get to any sightseeing because we were really busy, so it wasn’t like in Osaka.’

‘Oh my, just say you will miss me, ducky! Too bad, you have to finish your new MV recording next week. If it wasn’t the case, I would gladly pack you into my luggage and steal you away for a romantic week in Kyoto.’

‘Ryo-san…’

‘But it’s not like you will be alone, right? You have those stuffies of yours that literally take 80% of bedspace, forcing me to sleep at the edge of my own bed.’

‘Do not insult my Blahaj’s! They are important and as you know Gohan-kun cannot sleep with us in one bed. I’m afraid he would sneak into my underwear to hide if he could-’

‘Hey hey now, that’s my place to sneak into! Your snake stays in tank!’

It was hard to believe they would have those kind of conversations in their workplace but Ryo made sure that his office was soundproof and no information would leak out. The only threat they could face was Eris, who just entered the office while Riku was about to strangle Ryo with his own necktie. She closed the door quickly.

‘Riku-kun, it’s too early to put our president to the grave.’

‘I didn’t plan to kill him… yet!’

‘YET?!’

‘Now now. I have news for you, Riku-kun’ Eris sat down on the sofa and clicked on something in her tablet ‘I just got news from the producer of your MV. Apparently, they want to finish everything this week so they can move to post production and finish some deadlines. I temporarily agreed to it but I need to have OK from you as well…’ She looked at them, noticing how the smile on Riku’s face began to grow wider.

‘Do I have anything important next week?’

‘Let me see… No, nothing that cannot be moved. Do you have any-’

‘Move it to the week after please, Eris-san. It’s decided then!’ Riku laughed, pulling on Ryo’s necktie a bit too hard, making the man squeak ‘I’m going with Ryo-san to Kyoto!’

‘Ah… sure. But if you keep doing that, you will really suffocate him, Riku-kun.’

‘A- RYO-SAN, I’M SORRY!’

***

Ryo yawned and laid his head more comfortably on the pillow. Riku slept comfortably too, his arms wrapped around Ryo. It wasn’t even that early in the morning, but Riku was so excited about their week together he didn’t sleep at night at all, keeping Tsukumo busy. He didn’t mind it, but sometimes he wondered if he could keep up with his idol’s tempo.

Ryo had Eris to take care of any arrangements about their new accomodation that required not only discretion but also a lot of money - there was one place that agreed to both, so they were heading to ryokan located on the outskirts of Kyoto called “Kuroi Onsen”. Ryo already knew it’s going to be pain in the ass to order taxi everyday to drive him around but it was a good price to pay when he could stay with Riku for a whole week in this accomodation between mountains.

When they arrived, Riku was shocked at how nice this place was, he was literally pointing his finger at everything.

‘Ryo-san, look at those trees, their leaves are all red! It’s really beautiful!’

‘It’s fall season already, duckling. Momiji are blooming and it looks really nice. I wonder if they have candied sweet potatoes already, I haven’t eaten those for a while~’

‘I don’t think I have ever eaten those in general…’

‘Then we will get some for you! Let’s go and check-in first, I will gladly jump into a hot spring because my muscles are sore…’

‘Old man-’

‘Shut up, it’s your fault in the first place!’

After completing the check-in procedure and receiving their keys, a staff member guided them to their room which was situated in a very quiet corner of this facility.

‘It looks so fancy, Ryo-san! I don’t even want to know how much you had to pay for it…’

‘That’s not something you need to know. Anyway, as that lady told us, we have our own private spring so we can use it until dinner time. I ordered us a nice meal and made sure they will give you those sweet potatoes too.’

Riku dropped his bag on the floor and embraced Ryo, quickly bringing their lips together. He could feel the boy smile into their kiss.

‘We have a whole day for each other, right? No meeting today?’

‘No~ My 7 days of constant listening to old farts for 8 hours straight will start tomorrow, so today I have time only for you. Entertain me, duckling.’

‘Will do!’

***

‘Aaa, this feels good… Taking a long bath is one thing but sitting in a hot spring feels amazing…’ Riku almost melted when he finally entered the hot spring. Looking at his boss, he could say that he felt the same.

‘I could literally die here and I would thank everyone for my existence…’ Ryo murmured and leaned against a big stone behind him. All they could hear was a gentle noise of pouring water, singing of birds and sound of leaves that were moved by the wind. Everything was foggy due to the steam coming from the spring.

‘We shouldn’t sit for too long though, it’s unhealthy…’

‘There you go with your medical talk again. Do you miss your studies?’

‘A bit. It may not be something that is interesting for you, but I like to learn about that stuff, even if it’s hard to remember sometimes. I just know it will be useful for me later, when I start my career as a doctor.’

‘Mmm, right… I don’t think I ever asked you that, but why being a doctor? As I remember, you spent a lot of time at hospitals, so isn’t returning there by your own will a bit masochistic?’

‘May be. But that’s not because I like the smell of medicine or something. It’s just…’ Riku used his hand to push his bangs out of his sight ‘Doctors that helped me out when I was a kid were doing a lot and I feel like if I join them, I would be able to help those kids in need too. I just know how it feels to be left... alone for many nights without their parents and only nurses visiting you at specific hours.’

‘You are getting sentimental.’

‘And you wanted to know why I decided to pursue this subject. Anyway, I want to get my licence and help people, unlike certain someone. Even if he did it for a good cause, in the end it still meant shit to me.’

‘Right… even if your brother sold himself to Kujo, in the end you left your house because your parents were stupid. But then you met me.’

‘Yeah.. and I am glad. Even if you are also full of shit, Ryo-san.’

‘You shouldn’t praise me this much, you know? I may get full of myself again!’

Ryo could feel Riku’s hand crawl onto his shoulder, going a bit lower, submerging under the water and-

‘....Ducky-’

‘What? I’m not doing anything.’

‘Sometimes I wonder how much of that horny energy your body has, because everytime I get rid of my clothes, you are eager for some more action.’

‘Maybe that’s because you are irresistible for me? Considered that possibility?’ Riku crawled onto Ryo’s lap, both of his hands now underwater but the man could clearly feel where they went.

‘Want to do it here? Scandalous. What if someone will see?’

‘This is a private spring, right? Who else can watch us here?’

‘I don’t know, birds? Who knows, maybe they are spies sent by US Government to spy on you.’

The man earned a water splash straight into his face and an earnest laugh coming from Riku. Before he could complain, the boy was already onto him, giving Ryo an open mouthed kiss. Yes, he definitely couldn’t complain about that, not when he had Riku all for himself.

***

‘I regret my existence…’ Riku mumbled and sighed deeply, flipping the towel that was placed on his head to the cooler side. 

‘Whose idea it was to fuck in the hot spring! I told you it was a bad idea!’

‘You didn’t say anything, you agreed to it!’

‘That’s because I was persuaded by you, duckling!’

Riku pouted but Ryo-san was right. While the idea was really good, actual result was much different than expected and Riku almost fainted from overheating. Now, he just laid on the futon, his yukata not even tied up properly while Ryo was just sitting next to him.

‘Anyway… I don’t think I can move anywhere.’

‘They will bring dinner here in a moment, don’t worry. We can just spend the rest of our day resting and go for a walk later. Tomorrow I have to wake up early so…’

‘I know… ah, I think someone is coming?’ Riku said and nodded towards the door. With a heavy sigh Tsukumo stood up, telling Riku to quickly tie up his yukata so he won’t flash his naked body to the poor staff members (even if they would probably enjoy it) but how big surprise it was when there was… no one behind the door. The man looked around but the corridor was empty.

‘Riku, there is no one.’

‘Huh? But I heard… I can hear them again?’ Riku looked around, noticing that the source of whispers came from the window. There was no one there, so Ryo returned to his side and changed the towel on Riku’s head again.

‘You are having hallucinations from the heat now? Maybe it’s a sleep time for you, ducky.’

‘But I-’

‘Rest. When the dinner arrives, I will wake you up. I will do some stuff in the meantime, so don’t worry about it. Now, off to sleep you go!’

‘Alright…’

Riku definitely heard someone whispering to him, an idea appearing in his mind.

_ Ghosts? I haven’t seen them in a while. Since I left hospital, I haven’t seen any of those. _

He glanced at Ryo who opened his laptop and started to type something. When he saw Riku staring at him, he made a dismissive hand gesture.

_ I don’t think if I spoke with Ryo-san about it now, he would believe me… Maybe just let it slide this time. _

Riku closed his eyes, quickly lulled into sleep. There was nothing to worry about and him seeing ghosts was something only Tenn knew about since they were kids. He almost forgot about this strange ability of his so maybe it was better to keep quiet about it for time being.

But what did those ghosts mean by ‘shining one has arrived?’

***

In the evening, Riku felt a bit better so he and Ryo went for the promised walk. The facility they were staying in had quite a nice area, so they could go and see some shrines and follow stone paths between Momiji trees.

It felt so natural for Riku to just walk around while holding Ryo’s hand as if nothing mattered in the world. He could easily forget that outside this place, they were just an idol and boss, not a pair of lovers.

‘It’s so stupid that we have to hide from everyone, Ryo-san…’

‘Can’t be helped. You know how big damage it would cause if news about us got out? Not only your career would get destroyed in matter of seconds, but also I would get accused of seducing you. Those tabloids would do anything to get any sensational news and scandals out, just like it happened with Chiba Salon.’

‘I know, I know. I just wonder how would our life look like if we wouldn’t need to hide.’

‘Probably the same as now, just… we wouldn’t need to hide.’

‘Sometimes I wish I could hit you, Ryo-san’ Riku said and let go of his hand, the man making a fake hurt expression.

‘Let’s not think about it now. I want to take some pictures of you. For my private collection of course~’

‘I don’t know Ryo-san, what if I won’t allow it?’ Riku laughed and noticed one, big tree on their path. It had many beautiful red leaves that still didn’t fall onto the ground ‘How about there? Do you know my angles?’

‘I know them better than anyone else, who do you think I am? Stand there and smile for me.’

When Riku was about to take a step, another whisper reached his ears, making him stop. When he looked around, he didn’t see anything, but one whisper became two, three, multiplying into many.

‘Riku? What’s wrong?’ Ryo’s voice didn’t reach his ears, instead the volume of whispers began to increase, the boy’s hands reaching out to his head to stop this.

‘Stop… it hurts…’

All of those blended into one, awful noise. Riku was still able to pick up few words from this buzzing, taking a step forward and almost tripping on the Momiji tree root. He wasn’t sure if at some point he had closed his eyes or the world itself became dark, as there was just silence. Something flashed for a second, a picture that he was sure he saw already.

_ A smile. _

He wasn’t sure when exactly he came back to the world of living, but the echo of Ryo’s voice reached him, a blurry image of his face slowly becoming sharper. He let out a whine, as his head felt like splitting apart, before he was put into a sitting position.

‘For fuck sake, don’t scare me like that! You literally collapsed in front of me. I thought you said you were feeling okay, Riku?’ Tsukumo asked angrily, helping Riku to slowly stand up. For some reason his body felt all jittery and he wasn’t sure why. Why did he collapse in the first place…

And why those whispers suddenly came to halt?

‘Well, I guess we are coming back. I’d rather not drag you all over the place because you decided that having sex in a hot spring is a good idea. Come on, ducky.’

‘Uh… Ryo-san...? I’m sorry…’

‘Oh you better be! I almost had a heart attack when you just fell down like a log. Not to mention, you were talking to yourself!’

‘Huh? I did…?’

‘You don’t remember? You were talking as if you were having hallucinations. Maybe they actually gave you some bad mushrooms in your matsutake chawanmushi instead?’

Riku wasn’t sure if it was truly related to the case. The more he thought about it, the more his head hurt. There had to be something else, but he couldn’t even form a proper question. He gave the last look at the Momiji tree behind them and suddenly something appeared in his mind.

A sense of _Deja vu._

‘...Ryo-san… can I ask you about something..?’

‘What is it?’

‘Were we here before?’

‘Again hallucination talk? No Riku, this is the first we came here. Anyway, as soon as we come back you are going to the bed. If something happens to you, Eris will be sure to roast me alive.’

‘...Alright…’

When they came back, Riku was laid back to the futon and fell asleep quite fast, while Ryo was still looking through the documents for tomorrow's meeting, but it was hard to focus because of what happened before. Letting out a resigned sigh, he closed his laptop and slipped into the futon next to Riku, watching him sleep.

He didn’t understand anything that Riku was talking about before, but it still didn’t make him any less peaceful.

‘I wonder what you meant by ‘I was here before’, duckling…’ He murmured to himself and combed through Riku’s hair with his fingers.

He really hoped it’s all because of that hot spring.

***

All Riku could hear was the sound of birds, gentle sounds of the water stream and the wind blowing around. He was standing in front of the same tree that he saw before, this time the tree being engulfed in sun rays, giving a pleasant shadow under it. He took few steps, not knowing why it felt so heavy to walk, before he turned around and saw someone approaching him. He quickly recognized those golden eyes and dark violet hair, but the clothes that Tsukumo wore were much different from the usual attire. He was holding a black fan in his hand with small emblem drawn on it that reminded him of a crescent moon. Riku could see that the person’s mouth moving, but no sound reached him. Instead, he shook his head and turned around, taking few steps to the right side. A noise of splashing water made him look down, noticing that in fact, he wasn’t wearing yukata that he got at the facility but a dark violet kimono with colorful obi tied around his waist.

He took a look at a water puddle that he stepped into, waiting for ripples to calm down. When he could finally see his own reflection, his eyes widened.

Then, he woke up, sweat covering his forehead. Taking few deep breaths, Riku slid his hand over his face and looked around, noticing familiar silhouette laying next to him and snoring gently. Ryo mumbled something in his dream and turned his back at the boy. He decided that it may not be a good idea to wake him up after the events of the last evening.

Riku sat down and began to wonder what just happened. Trying to gather his thoughts was much harder than he could expect. He tried to recall every detail of the past day and put it together.

First he heard whispers of the ghosts, which later caused him to lose his consciousness. They whispered something Riku couldn’t really understand but for some reason, he felt it was about him.

‘“Shining one has arrived”...’ He whispered to himself ‘That’s not all… there was also… “Your soul shines like waves at the sea” and… “like the sunrise where seven rivers meet”.’

Once again, he felt like his head was about to split. What was the meaning of this? Were those ghosts trying to tell him something? There was probably the only one way to find out. Quickly crawling out of the futon, Riku opened the sliding door of the balcony and left the room as quietly as possible. The chilly autumn air hit his skin, making him regret not choosing to wear something warmer. He walked to the center of the garden and took a deep breath.

‘...Are you here? I… can see you. All of you. Can you answer me?’

Then, whispers appeared again, mixed with other sounds of nature.

‘Please tell me. Was I… here before?’

***

In the morning, both Ryo and Riku had kaiseki breakfast delivered to their room. Most of it went in a complete silence, before Ryo finally asked.

‘What did you do at night?’

‘Huh?!’

‘I saw you, you know. You left the futon and went to the garden. You were standing there for some time before coming back to bed.’

Riku cursed mentally. Ryo-san wasn’t a light sleeper but perhaps the incidents from the previous day made him more cautious.

‘I… needed some fresh air. That’s it.’

‘Does fresh air require talking to yourself too? I heard you asking strange things, just like the day before.’

‘Ah…’ Riku put down his chopsticks, complicated expression appearing on his face. Ryo’s gaze was almost drilling holes in his body and he knew that there was no way Ryo would let it slide. ‘...Will you believe me if I tell you something?’

‘I won’t probably, but we can try. There is still some time before I leave. So, what it is?’

‘I… actually-’

Riku briefly disclosed that he was able to see since he was a child and what his recent dreams were about. Ryo’s expression kept changing from shocked to surprised, until it finally became uneven. He put his rice bowl down and sighed deeply, leaning his chin against his head.

‘So in short, this thing from yesterday wasn’t you overheating but ghosts talking to you? Are you some sort of spirit medium, Riku?’

‘I don’t know! It’s just that… I actually began to wonder…’

‘Hm?’

‘Ryo-san… am I truly Nanase Riku at this point? What if there is… someone else in my body?’

There was no answer for a long time. Riku didn’t want to raise his gaze to face his partner. When he finally did have the courage to do so, he was met with a strange expression.

‘You are asking quite heavy questions this morning, ducky. Why wouldn’t you be Nanase Riku?’

‘I just…!’

‘If you are asking about changes, there were surely many! I did change, Eri-chan changed, entertainment industry changed. You also changed. But for me, you are still the same silly ducky that I met at a karaoke booth. No matter if you can see ghosts, wear kimono or like snakes. You are still you.’

‘Ryo-san…’

‘After all!’ Ryo smiled to him in his usual way ‘Only you can make me the happiest man alive. Not even my parents could that so you know. You are special, Riku! Aaand I would actually love to see you wear kimono, if you mention it. That would boost your sex appeal! How about we get one for you later?’

The previously tense breakfast atmosphere quickly cleared up when the two of them began to laugh. Riku sighed in relief, even after admitting that he could actually speak with ghosts, Ryo-san didn’t think of him as some strange weirdo.

Well, he probably did but he wasn’t better!

After dressing up in his business suit and exchanging goodbye kisses with Riku, Ryo was off to the first conference of this week. Sitting in a car, he had some time to think about his idol’s words.

At this point, he was almost sure Riku was even more special than he had thought. Normal person would brush it off, saying that ‘he is probably hallucinating and he cannot see ghosts!’ but how else could you explain what happened after the release of ‘Famous’? The amount of attention that fell onto Tsukumo Productions when Riku became a part of it was expected but… it somehow exceeded all expectations. Smiling to himself, Ryo knew one thing - Riku could be even a god or a demon, it didn’t matter to him.

As long as Riku was his, he didn’t care about anything else. He belonged to him and him only.

***

‘And that’s the last box… thank you for help, Iori!’ Mitsuki wiped his forehead with his hand and smiled to him ‘Things are much easier since you began to help us out.’

Iori put the box down and smiled back to Mitsuki. No matter how many times he saw this face, it was always so bright and beautiful, just like a sun.

‘Thank you for helping me out with this one, boys. Anyway, I will go and check the back so can you take over the counter, Mitsuki? Iori-kun, you can sit down and rest.’

‘Ah, I shall help out as well. I may not be an employee here, but I do it from my volition. Please do not worry, Izumi-san.’

Older Izumi laughed and waved them off, leaving both Iori and Mitsuki at the front. The shop was empty for now but they could expect another wave of clients coming in soon. Their new products were selling like crazy and since Riku made them more famous, they were working much harder than before.

‘My dad is right though, you go and sit down, Iori. You are already helping us way too much, I’m kinda worried if everything is okay at your side? What about Trigger?’

‘I have prepared all necessary stuff beforehand, Mitsuki-san. There is no need to worry about them now.’

The door had opened and a small bell rang, signalling that someone entered. Mitsuki sighed quietly, hoping that he would get more time alone with Iori. He quickly turned around to the customer, a big smile on his face.

‘Welcome to Fonte Choc….lat…’ The smile faded from his face almost instantly, Iori standing up, his eyes wide. No, it couldn’t be…!

‘Ah, so this is where you were, Iori. I wasn’t sure if this is the place that stole all of your attention you should be directing on Trigger but my sense was right again…’ Kujo Takamasa said and glanced at both of them.

‘F...Father…?’

‘Kujo…!’

‘This place didn’t change at all, as I can see. It still has the same interior and the same warm atmosphere… just like 20 years ago, when I came here for the first time.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very fast update but honestly, this chapter went SO EASY, it's one of personal faves!!
> 
> Finally, one of the best subplots in the au is making an apperance.. Everything will get explained at some point :^)
> 
> ALSO, KUJO/IZUMI FAMILY CONFRONTATION NEXT CHAPTER? YES!


	37. It has to be this way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Even if it’s morally wrong, I don’t want to leave it like this. I… want to still love you."

‘Goddamn cockroaches…!’ Yaotome Sosuke hung up on another call and took a sip from his glass of whiskey. He had no idea how many he had drunk today, but apparently it wasn’t enough because his anger was only growing stronger.

Trigger was failing so badly the company stocks began to plummet rapidly and the rest of the company’s cash makers couldn’t fill in the growing hole in their finances. Taking a look at their proposed schedule, Sosuke could see big gaps in their jobs, whereas it should be stacked so tight they wouldn’t even have time to breathe.

‘Goddamn Kujo… he praised his son so much and his son does nothing to save this sinking ship…’ He slid a hand across his face, thinking how big a mistake it was to fire Anesagi. She wasn’t responding to his texts or calls, so he assumed she changed the number. Hell, even her home address was not actual, as someone else was now renting her apartment, so she probably left Tokyo and went somewhere else. It was useless to attempt to contact her again.

It was so “funny” that his son spent more time in his grandfather’s soba restaurant than on the stage. That’s not how he intended to raise that boy, that’s not why he literally fought to have rights to him, goddammit!

Even his own son ignored his texts, seeing him only during brief meetings but not batting an eye at him. Last time he saw Trigger, all of them looked as if life energy completely left them.

At this point, Yaotome was going to end up like Hoshikage. They were all about to get swallowed by Tsukumo and if he won’t do anything, there won’t be anything left.

***

Kujo Takamasa returned to Japan immediately after Riku released a new MV teaser with a song written undeniably by Sakura Haruki. He had no idea, no freaking idea how did that boy manage to get Haruki’s attention or hell, how did he even find him? After he and Haruki split Kujo was sure he kicked the bucket somewhere, knowing him and his carefree attitude.

Their last meeting couldn’t be called a nice departure between friends and it was all Haruki’s fault. He was going to pay for all of this… His music was meant to be only for Zero! Kujo hoped that once Haruki disappeared, the songs that were in his hands would be the only ones remaining. Too bad, the worst case scenario happened and they found themselves in the wrong place.

And it wasn’t the worst of his concerns - upon arriving at his homeland, he found out that “the Garden of Eden” that he had set up for Tenn was completely burned down by no one else but Iori himself. This boy, just like Haruki, backstabbed him and continued to ruin something he had spent years creating. What was the cause? What happened?

It would all soon make sense, especially when he went to the place that he knew by heart - a small bakery in which everything had begun…

And everything would end.

***

‘It’s been a long time since I was here… yet the smell stays the same’ Kujo said and focused his gaze on Mitsuki, who felt frozen in place. It was… Kujo. The real Kujo that he saw many years ago. Just looking at him was giving Mitsuki a familiar sense of dread that he couldn’t forget ever since he was a kid. He clenched his hand into a fist.

‘I am not surprised this family managed to meddle with your head, Iori. It has to be a trait of theirs. But worry not, I have come to take you home.’

Iori shook his head and took a step back when Kujo reached his hand out towards him, his brows narrowing because of Iori’s lack of response.

‘Iori. It’s not a request but an order. Don’t disobey me further.’

‘...I...I-’

‘E-enough! Stop this!’ Mitsuki stood in front of Iori ‘Kujo-san, I will ask you to leave. Iori is staying here because he wants to. You can’t just order him around like this.’

‘He wants to? I wonder about it… You must be Mitsuki-kun, right? I remember that woman mentioning you a few times. You haven’t changed. You look exactly like her.’

The mention of “that woman” gave Mitsuki another cold shiver. Iori was just behind him. If that man intended to speak here and now, things wouldn’t be too colorful. He had to get him away from this place as soon as possible.

‘Right, that’s my name. You haven’t changed as well, you are still the same, unpleasant old man.’

‘I see your father didn’t teach you any manners, but I wouldn’t expect less of him.’

‘You…!’ Mitsuki could feel his fists shake. He was so damn eager to just kick Kujo out of this place and Iori’s life, but things couldn’t be this easy. He literally felt color drain out of his face when he saw his father behind them, taking slow and heavy steps towards that man.

‘...It’s been a while, Izumi’ Kujo said emotionlessly. Mitsuki could see the same kind of fury in his father’s eyes, just like that day when Iori came to their shop for the first time.

‘How… dare you to come here again?’ Hideki said through his teeth ‘Of all people that I don’t want to see, you are the first on the list. Get out.’

‘As expected, a pleasant welcome from you. Unfortunately, I do not intend to leave until you give me my son back. This place surely brings us all together, isn’t that right?’

Mitsuki gave his father a panicked look, his hand grasping onto Iori’s. He was about to take a step back and murmur to Iori to leave the two men alone, but to his surprise, Iori stepped in front of him, his hand holding Mitsuki’s gently.

‘...Father. I already caused a lot of trouble for Izumi’s before. I do not wish for them to be... inconvenienced any further so... I will go with you.’

‘Iori!”

‘Mitsuki-san, let me finish’ Iori said to him and turned his gaze back at his father, whose face betrayed signs of… amusement? Enjoyment? Iori couldn’t tell those apart, instead, he continued to speak ‘It is... clear that you and Izumi-san know each other. Mitsuki-san told me about that once, and said that was why he seemed to recognize me before. But you say it as if you have known each other for a very, very long time. So… I want to know.’

Iori looked at Mitsuki, Hideki and then back at Kujo.

‘How did all of you meet?’

There was a complete, overbearing silence inside the bakery. The atmosphere became so dense Mitsuki felt as if he was about to get suffocated by it. His hand clenched on Iori’s, knowing that it was coming. He knew that it was coming so… he had to prepare himself.

‘...It’s amusing. So you didn’t tell him anything? You just let him come over like this? That’s so kind of you, Izumi’ Kujo said and laughed quietly, then smiled to his son ‘Iori, my dear child. I feel like I have to enlighten you about who Izumi family is as they are people who like to keep secrets from each other, as I have learnt in the past. It seems nothing has really changed. Now you are trying to mess up his head.’

‘Me… mess up his head?!’ Hideki went up to Kujo, grabbing him by his collar.

‘Izumi-san, please!’ Iori yelled towards them, feeling Mitsuki pull him back. What was going on?‘

Kujo’s smirk was giving Hideki a headache. The same confident look on his face was something that the older Izumi used to see in his dreams for a long time.

‘You are the last person I want to hear that from, Kujo. You are the one who messes up with everyone and then plays the goddamn victim for your own convenience!’ Hideki got his face closer to him ‘You sure have the audacity to show yourself here after you messed up my wife’s head instead. If it wasn’t for you then…!’

‘Then Iori wouldn’t get born in the first place, Izumi.’

‘...Huh…?’ Iori shook his head at first and blinked a few times as if he overheard something strange ‘W-what do you mean? Izumi-san, please let him go-’

‘...See? You heard him, Izumi. Let me go. I will enlighten him’ Kujo whispered to him, so Hideki pushed Kujo away, biting his lip. After fixing his collar, he looked back at Iori.

‘This boy next to you does know you well, Iori. Both of you come from one mother but you have different fathers. This… man here, is Mitsuki-kun’s father while you belong to me. Both of them knew about it but it seems they didn’t want to bring those facts to the light. How sad… They truly betrayed you, didn’t they?’

Mitsuki had no idea what to say. His mouth dropped but there was no sound coming out from it. All he did was to stare at Iori and see how the younger boy just took a few steps back, shaking his head. He couldn’t believe what he had just heard.

It had to be just a bad nightmare, right?

‘...M...itsuki..san… is... my bro..ther...?’ He whispered, feeling as if his legs suddenly became too soft, so he had to lean against the table behind him ‘But… you said that my mother… you don’t know where she is? You told me she left us when I was a kid!’

‘I never lied to you about that. Izumi Hitomi disappeared a long time ago and I do not know where she went. As I see, neither Izumi family does.’

‘She wouldn’t do this if you didn’t come back that day and demanded Iori as if he was an object!’

‘Iori does belong to me, don’t forget about that, Izumi. I am not sure why Iori found this place but it all ends here as I am taking him back. He started to neglect his goals that I have set up for him and this isn’t something I will let slip.’

Iori knew that tone of voice and that look, a panic quickly raising in his chest. He was afraid, so afraid…! His first instinct was to completely submit to his father’s wish and follow him, but a feeling of warm hand squeezing his own broke him out of it.

‘Iori… I-’

‘...’ He forcefully freed his hand and took a few steps back towards the Fonte Chocolat entrance. Mitsuki’s expression now could literally melt his heart but after hearing those words from his father’s lips, his head felt light and empty. He had to leave, he needed air, he needed something-

‘Iori, wait! Damn it!’ Mitsuki ran after Iori who literally bolted out of the bakery, leaving the door wide open. Hideki wanted to run after them, but he stopped in the middle of a step and looked back at Kujo, who had quite a pleased smile on his face. Hideki went up to the door and closed them, setting the board to ‘Closed’ and turning back to the older man.

‘Why everytime you come here you cause disruption and mess?’

‘All I wanted was to get back what is mine, Izumi. But thanks to your lack of initiative, Iori is going to absolutely despise all of you. After all, he is my son and he will do what is right. I also had a moment of weakness in the past, but quickly got over it.’

‘A moment of weakness… I see. So this is what you call cheating with my wife behind my back?’ Hideki’s hand clenched into a fist ‘Now is the perfect time for us to talk about it, don’t you think? Maybe I can finally get over the past and finish what I haven’t done that day.’

‘I’m afraid I am actually done with you already. I will just go and pick Iori up before your son decides to do something fun-’ Kujo stopped once Hideki’s hand once again grabbed his collar ‘...I am waiting until you actually hit me, Izumi. You tried that many years ago and never succeeded.’

‘That’s because my wife was around and I didn’t want to stir more trouble… Though, I regret not doing this that day when I learned that Iori isn’t my child. Perhaps I could just make you leave and never come back to our shop.’

‘...Haha! You sound like someone desperate. Would you really take care of a child that isn’t even your own, knowing your wife betrayed you?’

‘I am doing it right now, Kujo. Since the day Mitsuki brought Iori back to our home, I’ve been taking care of him, unlike you.’

‘He’s not yours-’

‘SO WHAT IF HE’S NOT MINE?!’ Hideki yelled at him ‘You raised him like a goddamn dog who has to obey his owner’s every wish, not like a child that you should love. You say that he is yours, that he belongs to you but I cannot see it! So shut the fuck up already with that!’ The man shook his head and laughed ‘You know what. I am not surprised that ‘he’ left you.’

Bingo. Hideki could see Kujo’s eyebrow twitch at the mention of ‘that person’. Just as Kujo kept poking on his insecurities, Hideki was about to pay him back.

‘You…!’

‘This child, Zero and many others… Considering how unlikable your personality is, I am not surprised that no one wanted to stay with you. That’s why you had to make sure that all of your ‘belongings’ are tied up to you in the best way possible. Perfect plan, I would say… but you didn’t predict a few things, Kujo Takamasa.’

The older Izumi’s hand pushed Kujo away, making the man fall onto the table and fall down with it on the ground. Seeing this man’s enraged gaze only brought more joy to Hideki’s heart.

‘If Iori-kun comes back to you after this, good job. You raised him as your perfect slave who will never leave you no matter what. However… if he does leave and decides to stay with us, then I’m afraid it sucks to be you. Your last plan had failed.’

The man pointed his finger at the door.

‘You told me that I sound desperate but you know what, Kujo? Coming here and ordering your kid to come back to your side… I think the only desperate person here is you, because the ground is falling apart under your feet. Now, get the fuck out of here while I’m still nice. Next time, I can’t promise I won’t break your fucking face, old man.’

***

There was no doubt that were he in top condition, Iori would outrun him in no time. Even so, they didn’t run for long. Mitsuki almost lost him a few times when Iori ran into the alleyways, but he caught him as the boy sat down on a bench in front of a nearby water bank. His face was hidden in his hands and he was deadly quiet. After approaching him quietly, Mitsuki sat down next to him, trying to say something.

‘....Is… this really true?’ Iori murmured, his face still hidden in his hands. Mitsuki took a deep breath, feeling his mouth going dry.

‘...’

‘...Why… Why did you lie to me?’ Iori asked, this time raising his gaze and staring at the man next to him. Mitsuki’s eyes were like two glass balls.

‘...I… didn’t lie to you, Iori. I just…’

‘I... I thought you knew everything about me because of fate. How could I believe in such a fairytale…’ He laughed bitterly and shook his head ‘For once in my life I thought I am doing something good for myself! I felt so happy when you told me that you like me, when you kissed me and touched me like no one else did! It was something that made me happy and yet… it’s all useless in the end!’

‘It’s not useless, Iori!’

‘IT IS MITSUKI-SAN! We are… we are siblings! You didn’t deny it at the shop and you aren’t denying it right now!’ Iori stood up and looked at Mitsuki from above ‘You knew about everything since the very beginning, right? This is why that day at the shop, when I came with Nanase-san, you knew my name. You told me it’s because you had a customer called Kujo who just happened to have a son called Iori!’

‘That wasn’t a lie, goddammit! It’s just… the context is all wrong. But yes, it is true. You and I are siblings.’

Iori went quiet, both of them staring at each other. He could see that Iori’s eyes were completely empty, just like on the day they met for the first time. It was the same kind of empty and sad look that Mitsuki didn’t want to see again but… how ironic, he was now the cause of it.

‘...We… I…’

‘You asked me on the ferris wheel if.. I am disgusted with you. Remember?’ Mitsuki said and sniffed ‘I said that I am not, but now, I should ask you the same, right? I am… I am horrible. I did such a horrible thing to you and you… you even had no clue. I am the worst.’

‘Mitsuki-san-’

‘It’s disgusting, but I can’t help it you know? I do love you, more than a brother should. That’s why it’s so awful. I knew about all of this since the very beginning but that didn’t stop me from loving you and doing those things with you. I am not even sure what I can tell you now!’

Mitsuki tried to blink the tears away, some of them falling down from his cheeks.

‘T-the day I saw you in Fonte Chocolat... I was so surprised that I could see you again. I barely remembered you from the time when you were still with us but… I don’t know, you just felt so familiar and…’

Iori wasn’t sure what emotion he was feeling right now. He had no idea if there was a name for it. Even now, when he should feel ‘sickened’ because of the fact they were brothers and were too close, he just… couldn’t. He was a lovestruck fool, willing to forgive anything his darling did. 

‘I wanted to help you, because you looked so pitiful, trying to gather all information on Riku and failing. I kept sabotaging you because I didn’t want Riku to consider me a traitor but... hah. I am one, right? I couldn’t just leave you like this, Iori.’ It hurt to see his tears. Iori immediately wanted to comfort him, even if supposedly he was the one betrayed.

‘I know you wouldn’t. That’s… not like you, Mitsuki-san’ Iori kneeled in front of him, placing his hands on Mitsuki’s knees ‘I do know Mitsuki-san’s gentle side.’

‘Gentle…’ He sniffed again, now his eyes completely full of tears ‘You got to know the ugliest side of me, Iori. The one that instead of wanting to help you as my little brother just ended up…’ He swallowed the word, not wanting to say it aloud. Both of them knew which word it was.

Mitsuki was desiring Iori and vice versa. 

‘...You should… just go, Iori. Please, leave me be. We shouldn’t-’ He stopped, feeling a soft palm brush against his cheek, putting his locks behind his ear.

‘That’s right. Rationally, I should leave and never come back to Fonte Chocolat. I should make sure to sever all my ties with you and Izumi-san and forget about anything that happened… return to the life I was leading previously and fighting with Nanase-san, ensuring that Trigger can have a clean come back. Just like my father insisted, I was supposed to take care of this garden of Eden.’

Mitsuki nodded.

‘This is-’

‘This is not what I want, Mitsuki-san. Just like Eve was tempted by a snake and ate an apple in that garden… I was tempted by you as well.’

‘You… shouldn’t say such things to me, Iori.’

‘I know. However, I wish to leave this fake garden of Eden that my father and I set up in the past. Once I’ve tasted this forbidden fruit, I’m afraid I cannot just lead the life that I used to have previously.’

‘No... Iori, this is crazy, you cannot-’

‘I cannot love you, Mitsuki-san?’

Mitsuki’s mouth dropped. This kid… is he really going to let it just slip like this!?

‘It’s not that you cannot love me… I mean, you shouldn’t love me but-’

‘I do. I still do. I just…’ Iori hid his face into Mitsuki’s chest, embracing him ‘...I don’t want to stop loving you. Even if it’s morally wrong, I don’t want to leave it like this. I… want to still love you.’

It was the last straw for Mitsuki, who couldn’t hold back his tears anymore. He brought Iori closer to his chest, sobbing his heart out and apologizing to him, saying that he feels the same and he cannot just give up on Iori like this.

Iori’s shell was completely broken yet he was still being drawn to Mitsuki’s light.

It had to be this way.

***

A week in Kyoto passed quite fast and without major incidents like on the first day. Riku and Ryo didn’t talk about ghosts or anything strange happening again, only enjoyed each other’s company in peace and definitely avoided having sex in weird places.

After this week Riku was ready to prepare for one of the bigger concerts that would be happening soon. He was about to perform in a freaking Zero Arena! Of course, he had to deliver the best performance and make sure to live up to all expectations.

He posted another one of Gohan-kun’s photos on his rabbistagram and smiled at the recollection of Ryo trying to feed the snake with the mouse that Riku gave him before.

_ ‘In case if I’m busy or I’m not here, you have to take care of him! Eris-san can’t take care of him forever. Remember that he is our child.’ _

Ryo not only got bitten by the snake, he also said that Riku should stop putting so many dead mices into the freezer. As he said  _ ‘your ‘baby’ has more food than we have, who is more important here! _ ’. One smooch and a cute smile was enough to soften up this bad President of his.

Oh right, that reminded him that he should go to the usual shop and pick up his order. He wondered if Touma-san would be on the shift today. He could take a shortcut alongside the waterbank next to the Zero Arena and be there in like, 20 minutes.

Next track started to play from his phone, the familiar tune of his newest song reaching his ears. Natsume-san and that mysterious friend of his did a really good job with this one, Riku was quite happy with the final result. A smile disappeared from his face though when he noticed someone standing nearby, looking in the direction of Zero Arena. Fate really liked to play pranks on him but perhaps he could use this to his own advantage. That person… without a mistake it was-

As soon as he heard the steps behind, the man turned his gaze towards Riku, his eyes widening in shock. Riku slid down his face mask and smiled at him in a usual way.  _ What a surprising meeting _ , he thought.  _ It’s going to be interesting. _

‘... Long time no see, Kujo Tenn-san.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UUUUUUUUUUUU Mitsuio drama finale! Their dynamics are really interesting to write!  
Tenn and Riku meeting again? What can possibly go wrong? :)
> 
> >Published:2019-08-17  
TSUKUMO AU IS (almost) 1 YEAR OLD!!!  
Funniest thing is that Tsukumo AU as fanfiction project is only 1 year old but ACTUAL au is almost 3 years old... Both authors are very attached to this, so seeing it end is gonna be a bit heartbreaking, you know?
> 
> Please look forward to the next chapters!


	38. Wild cat that refused to eat the fox

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Duckling became a swan.  
Kitten became a wild cat.  
Fox... is still fox.

Tenn kept staring into his cup of tea with fruits. It was sweet on his tongue and he liked the small rose petals on top of it. This tea would for sure taste much better if it wasn’t for Riku, who was just staring intensely at him, his head tilted to the side. They have been sitting quietly since the waiter brought their orders. 

Riku could see that Tenn tried to open his mouth a few times, but quickly closed it and didn’t say anything. He was battling with his thoughts and it was both amusing and surprising to Riku. He took a sip of his chai latte, wondering how long Tenn would keep this atmosphere, taking a look at his phone. Ryo-san just sent him a message saying that he would finish work at 17 and they should meet up afterwards for a dinner. Since they returned from their romantic week at Kyoto, Ryo-san kept spoiling him even more and Riku was more than happy to comply and repay him with the same kind of love that person in front of him sure had forgotten long time ago.

‘So… I heard you’ve met with Ryuu.’

Ah, there it is. He finally got courage to speak. Riku didn’t even take his eyes away from his phone, writing a reply to Ryo.

‘Yeah, we talked.’

Tenn’s brow twitched.

‘That’s it? You won’t say anything?’

‘No. Why should I?’

‘If you do not intend to talk with me, why did you invite me to this cafe?’

‘I just think it’s not nice to ignore my “senpai”’ Riku smirked towards him and put his phone down. Seeing rising anger in Tenn’s eyes made him smile even more.

‘You don’t care about it.’

‘That’s right! I just wanted to pretend at least for a few seconds, Kujo-san.’

Silence overlapped them again, only voices of other clients in the background disturbing it. Tenn had so many things he wanted to tell Riku but… This Riku was someone he didn't know anymore. It wasn’t the same, cute Riku that he used to take care of and the one who used to cling to him every day and night. The person in front of him had the face of his brother but definitely didn’t feel like his brother anymore. It was the same kind of feeling he had that day but… if he had just kept his mouth shut, maybe Riku wouldn’t have turned out this way.

‘Your thinking is so loud I can hear it’ Riku spoke to him, breaking Tenn out of his thoughts. He looked at Riku again but this time his gaze was much colder.

‘...I..’

‘You won’t even try to apologize? As expected of you.’

Seeing how Tenn’s expression changed, Riku sighed and took his cup, drinking the rest of the chai in one go. He put it back on the table and shook his head. Tenn bit his lip before speaking again. Even if a moment ago he had wanted to apologize, this desire disappeared when his pride had been hurt.

‘....Why should I apologize if you ruined everything that I have worked for? Do you think you deserve an apology for what you have done?’

‘First, you treat me like a rag, send your friends to try and apologize in your stead and now you are just like a fish, opening and closing your mouth without any deeper meaning. I don’t know what Kujo sees in you, but perhaps Ryo-san was right and that old man just has weird tastes.... Truly, I should’ve known to not expect much from you.’

Riku stood up and put on his jacket.

‘I’m leaving you with the bill. If you don’t want to pay it, sucks to be you. Bye bye, Kujo-san.’

‘Riku, wait-’ Tenn stood up, wanting to stop his brother from leaving. Riku approached him, put a hand on his shoulder and whispered something that made him freeze completely.

Once Riku left the cafe, Tenn flopped onto the seat and hid his face into his hands. Riku’s words were still replaying in his head and there was something terribly wrong with them. Something…

_ ‘You said you did your best. I think our parents beg to differ. Maybe if you did your best, they wouldn’t try to get rid of me so eagerly. I’m sure they will be veeery glad to see you again!’ _

Something that he should explain.

***

‘Riku-kun… Riku-kun. Riku-kun!’

Riku shook his head and looked at Eris who called out to him. He sighed and shifted his position on the couch, which was pretty small but perfect for his manager.

‘Sorry, I spaced out a bit. I was just thinking about… someone. Anyway, what were we-’

Riku stopped in the middle of his speech when a certain bird sat on his head and started playing with his hair, making him laugh.

‘Ah no, Mr. Alfredo! You shouldn’t sit on Riku-kun’s head!’

‘It’s fine! I am still amused that you have a pet bird, Eris-san!’

A few days after this unfortunate exchange with his brother, Riku visited Eris’ house for the first time in… well, ever. He wasn’t even aware she was living so far away from the company, it must have been pain to commute to work everyday. She was always perfectly on time and always managed to grab something nice to dig into. Today was their day off (but not for Ryo, who clearly stated that “he is DISPLEASED and he would like to visit Eri-chan’s home too!”) and Riku was really surprised to find out that Eris had a pet as well. 

It was a small budgie called Mr. Alfredo that Eris got a few years back. It was a typical breed with green feathers, yellow head and a ‘blue nose’ (as later Eris-san explained to him, this is how you can guess if it’s a boy or girl!). Riku was never allowed to have a pet that had any kind of fur or feathers, but even as he sat close to Mr. Alfredo his asthma wasn’t acting up, which was the thing that worried Eris the most. He could play with the bird and it was making him incredibly happy.

‘Thank you once again for taking care of Gohan-kun. You weren’t disgusted by feeding him with mice?’

‘Not really. I am not that easily frightened, Riku-kun. As you know, I am not your typical woman that is yelling around mice and spiders but…’

‘But?’

‘Maybe cockroaches make me shudder a bit. I used to have some in my old flat…’

‘Oh no! I can relate though… In my old flat, sometimes I saw them walk nearby and no matter how many I got rid of, they were still returning!’

Mr. Alfredo stopped playing with Riku’s hair and came back to Eris, who put her hand up for him to sit. When he came back to her, she used her finger to brush against his soft belly.

‘I remember President mentioning that you used to live in a very bad place… I am so sorry, Riku-kun. You don’t deserve it.’

‘Yeah… I actually used to think that I do deserve the worst…’ He flopped on the couch and sighed ‘If I haven’t met Ryo-san back then in karaoke, I wonder what would’ve happened to me… Perhaps I would still struggle to survive in this small flat or maybe I would actually kick the bucket…’

‘Don’t say such things!’ Eris said a bit too sharply, causing Mr. Alfredo to fly away and sit on his cage. Riku saw her angry stare and apologized quickly.

‘You know… President may be an eccentric individual but I do have respect for him’ She put her hand down ‘If it wasn’t for him, I don’t know if I would be here as well.. or if I would’ve met you in the first place. As much as I complain about him sometimes, I…’

She stopped, thinking about choosing the right word. Riku kept looking at her curiously before he spoke out.

‘Ryo-san told me that you know many things, Eris-san. You are pretty much the brain of many operations that we do and Ryo-san really appreciates you but… I wonder about one thing now.’

‘What is it?’

‘How did you meet Ryo-san? If you are grateful because you two met, then I want to know… If that’s okay of course!’

She blinked a few times, laughing a bit.

‘I remember you asked me this once but I never managed to speak about it… Do you really want to know that?’

‘Yes! You know a lot about me Eris-san, but even if we have known each other for a long time, I still feel like I do not know enough about you… Like today, I had no idea that you have a pet!’

‘Fufu~ You don’t know many things about me, Riku-kun. But that’s fine. I can tell you about the day I’ve met our president. It was… how to say…’

‘Hm?’

‘The worst day of my life?’

***

Eris felt that it wasn’t her day at all. Not only she almost overslept, had an awful night due to the rainstorm outside and her shitty flat being filled with water, got into an argument with one of her managers, but also she had just received information that a new president was going to be appointed for Tsukumo Productions. What surprised her was the fact that the young brother of Tsukumo Hajime was supposed to take over. Isn’t that weird, everyone would think, but Eris clearly knew the answer - at this point literally anyone other than Tsukumo Hajime would be better. She had heard rumors and gossip spread amongst her co-workers and that didn’t make her feel any better, as the company hadn’t been doing well recently. Who knew, maybe she would just come to work one day and get fired for no reason. She couldn’t afford losing her job, even if she sometimes hated it wholeheartedly. 

‘Have you met the new president already?’ She asked one of her co-workers at their lunch break. Her meal was something simple today, as she wasn’t a chief cook. It was a good thing she at least managed to get something from the convenience store nearby her house. It may have expired the day before but it was still edible!

‘I only saw him… he definitely looks better than his brother, I can tell you!’ Her co-worker whispered to her after she looked around. ‘Apparently, he was abroad for a long time and has some achievements in business management, but that’s all I know.’

‘Right… It’s Reiko-san who is gonna be his assistant, right? She was working for his brother and father before...’

‘Oh, so you didn’t hear? That ancient dinosaur got fired’ Eris made big eyes. Who would think that their ‘Big Senior™’ would get fired.

‘How did that happen?’

‘Apparently the new president didn’t like her and told her straight away that she’s fired! Can you believe this? Good for us though, she won’t bitch about everything anymore. God, I hated her…’

Well, that was one good news for today. She had to agree with her friend that the previous Executive Assistant was a huge pain in the ass, not to mention she looked as if she stretched her skin over and over just to hide that she is probably 50 million years old. Now with her gone, the atmosphere would be much lighter, that’s what Eris hoped for. Kudos for the new president.

Once they finished their lunch and returned to their department, another co-worker of theirs was waiting for them. She seemed to be quite nervous.

‘E-Eris-chan! Finally, I was so worried and I couldn’t leave the office and-’

‘Hey, hey, calm down. What’s going on, Meiko?’ Eris put her hands on her shoulders ‘Did something happen? You look nervous.’

‘N-no, it’s just...‘ What she said later, made both Eris and her friend open their mouths in surprise.

‘Our new president wants to see you.’

***

It took her a while to actually process that information. What did the new president want exactly from her? She was just a simple white collar, an office worker with just a bit of experience in paper work, nothing else.

She didn’t know that person and from the rest of the rumors, she heard that Tsukumo Ryo was considered a black sheep of the Tsukumo family. Why did they appoint someone like him as a president then? Repeating words from before, she believed that anyone would be better than their previous president.

After reaching the highest floor, she quit the elevator and headed towards their new president’s office. Taking a deep breath, she knocked a few times and then entered the room.

There, she saw him for the first time and had to admit, her co-worker was definitely right.

Unlike his brother, he was probably a bit taller, had short, dark violet hair and small, golden eyes. He was wearing a violet, pinstriped suit with white collar shirt and yellow necktie. As soon as their eyes met, he smiled at her.

‘There you are, requested assistant! You could arrive a bit earlier, but I can forgive you as it’s the first day.’

She quickly closed the door behind herself and bowed deeply in front of him.

‘I am pleased to meet you, Tsukumo-sama. I am-’

‘Hisakawa Eris, age 27, sales department employee since 1,5 year, university drop-out and a bad girl who didn’t like her senpai so much she put some pins onto her seat. Did I miss anything?’

‘...What?’ She freezed in her position, swallowing nervously. How the hell did he know that? Somehow, she braced herself at anything that would come at her.

‘Oh, don’t be surprised! I just needed to do a little research beforehand. I heard that you and that old… I mean Reiko-san didn’t get along right? There are sooo many rumors amongst Tsukumo, my sharp ears just picked up the juiciest gossip~’

‘I… Tsukumo-sama, I’m afraid that most of those rumors are not true. That’s true that me and Nakamura-san had our ups and downs, but that’s not a reason to-’

‘Aah, I don’t care about her. She was worthless, couldn’t do her work, at this point her only destiny is a retirement house. However!’ Ryo clasped his hands ‘We are not here to have a cheerful chit-chat! There is a secret mission I want to give you, an offer that you won’t be able to refuse! Are you excited? You can even lie, that’s fine!’

Ryo pulled out something from his pocket and handed it to her. She reached for the picture, her face going pale almost immediately as she saw the contents of it. It was…!

‘Good old times, right? Those were your friends with whom you intended to revolutionize the music industry. Too bad, the only thing they got you was a criminal record for drug possession.’

Eris felt her mouth going dry. She tried to not look him in the eye so she kept staring at the photograph which depicted 4 people - 3 males and herself, a few years back. Just as Ryo said, those people were once her friends. In the past, they were supposed to create a band and make music that would make people happy but-

‘I heard you can play the violin quite well but in the end you didn’t put those skills into use. Your friends really wanted you to move hearts with that instrument, right? You could move mountains, maybe reach a higher career... But unfortunately all they did was to accuse you of drug possession and the reason for their failure..’

‘W… Why do you…-’

‘Only I know about it, no worries! No one in the company knows that you used to be such a bad girl. I know that you didn’t do those, Eri-chan~’ He started to circle around her ‘Those 3 were shady enough and got sentenced for prison but somehow you managed to get a free pass! Even though they all testified against you, it didn’t work in the end. All of them got sentenced and probably won’t leave prison in the near future. I wonder what happened? Who got you out of the prison? Was it sheer luck? Or maybe-’

‘Enough!’ Eris spoke out louder and bit her lip. Ryo smiled and looked at her in the eye.

‘We both know the reason, Eri-chan. However, I want you to know that someone like you shouldn’t work in my company by default. Old Reiko didn’t do a proper background check up and let you into this place like this… and I intend to get rid of any bad apples from this place, starting with her.’

‘...S..so… you want to get rid of me as well? Are you firing me?’

Ryo put his finger up to his lips, making a fake overthinking expression.

‘I don’t know~ Should I get rid of you? I don’t know if there is any better person to keep my dirty secrets than you, Eri-chan!’

‘H...huh?!’

‘I called you here for a reason! It wasn’t just to have a nice talk about how close you are to the criminal world, my lady! As I said, I have an offer for you that you won’t be able to refuse in exchange for my absolute silence about your past. Want to hear the details?’

She had no choice apparently, so she nodded in response.

‘Good girl. Then listen carefully, Eri-chan. I will let you stay in my company, I will even promote you to my assistant… But only if you promise me to keep your mouth shut about anything I will tell you and won’t ask any questions. If I give you a task, you will do it. If I tell you to do something, you will do it. What do you think?’

‘I… I don’t get it. You just said that you want to get rid of any bad apples and now you are actually offering me a promotion? Are you-’

‘Crazy? Stupid? Of course I am! But Eri-chan, this is what makes life so interesting! I actually have a mission that I need to complete but to achieve that, I need good resources… so starting with you as my personal lap dog, I will be able to take the first step~’

She didn’t say anything until Ryo handed her a file with a new contract in it. She would get promoted to the role of Executive Assistant like this, just in exchange for silence? She could of course refuse, which would mean she gets fired instantly and considering how strange this person is-

She wasn’t sure if she would actually survive later on.

‘Before I... sign this. I want to know one thing.’

‘What, what~ Ask me all the questions while you can! After you sign this, you shouldn’t be asking too many.’

‘Why do you want to “help” me?’

‘Hmm... That’s a good question. Perhaps I see a potential in you, Eri-chan. One day, you will be able to pay me back double. If not, things may get unpleasant for you~ But we don’t want such scenario to happen, right? Once you sign it here, things will become better for you!’

Better he says… The poor woman felt as if she was about to sign a deal with the devil. He was simply threatening her, without a mistake... but at the same time, there was something in his look and his voice that made her more curious about this entity called Tsukumo Ryo. With a shaky hand, she brought the pen to the paper and signed the deal, Ryo quickly taking it from her hands and smiling at her in a very strange way. He reminded her of a fox for some reason…

‘Congratulations, Eri-chan. You just got promoted to my assistant. You are starting from tomorrow morning. Be sure to not get late and…’ His hand reached towards her hair, taking one of her loose locks in between his fingers ‘...You should pin your hair. You will not look as if you just finished drowning in the sea.’

Once she left the office, she stood in front of Ryo’s door for about 5 minutes before tapping her foot angrily and leaving. 

What the fuck was wrong with that guy!? He literally threatened to spill her secret amongst colleagues, hell, probably to anyone who would try to hire her in another job! She was very lucky that the old dinosaur didn’t do any background check on her, that’s right! Eris was so grateful that she could work in this shithole company, even if it was boring and nothing really changed day by day…!

Then, she stopped in front of the elevator, looking at numbers slowly changing.

Nothing changed until today. Nothing changed until that idiot appeared and proposed a new contract for her. She would probably spend the rest of her life staying in this shitty flat of hers without any vision for the future or…

Laughing at herself pitifully, she entered the elevator and looked at herself in the mirror that was on the back of it. He told her that she should pin her hair?

Using her free hand, she grabbed her hair and held them in place, as if they were pinned behind her head and glanced back at the mirror.

‘....It… looks much better.’

***

First weeks with Tsukumo Ryo were probably the strangest in Hisakawa Eris' life. She quickly discovered that her new boss was not only a huge hypocrite when he said that he wants to get rid of all ‘bad apples’ in the company (he was the biggest, the most rotten apple in this entire building) but also he forced her to play… Playstation!

‘Excuse me?’

‘What? I need another person to play this multiplayer. Don’t be like that, Eri-chan!’

Besides being an eccentric individual, she slowly started to discover more and more secrets of the entertainment industry and hear rumors that no ordinary person would ever know about unless some gossip newspaper posted it. Diving deeper into this mess made her understand how easily someone’s career can get destroyed and how family ties are usually the worst ones that you can have in this type of thing. Tsukumo family was not much different but she had to admit that Ryo’s management really did wonders to this sinking ship. He managed to get the company out of debts and secure its position that had been falling for months. Of course, it also included some shady deals made in the background, but as per their agreement, Eris obediently followed Ryo’s every step and didn’t ask any additional questions. At some point, she was capable of making her own decisions that influenced the company’s future.

Unfortunately, some of her previous ‘colleagues’ began to rumor amongst each other. Those with whom she usually went to eat lunch and laughed with now were talking behind her back about how she got her promotion because she probably slept with their president. How stupid, Eris thought when she passed by them every morning. Sleeping with their boss was the last thing she thought about, to be honest yet… she could deny that at some point, she developed a small crush on him.

Was she into idiots? Probably.

This is why she came to love Riku so much, when he appeared in her life.

***

When she saw Riku for the first time, she wondered what made Riku so special amongst all idols. He looked cute, she had to admit, but was there anything significant that made Ryo of all people choose him specifically as “the face of their company”? 

Seeing this poor boy struggle and overwork himself made her think of her past self. Why was he trying his best? Did he try to prove something? She quickly got to know all details provided by Ryo, during one of their briefings.

‘What?! Nanase-kun and Kujo-kun are-’

‘Twins, yeah! Amazing, right? They kinda look alike buuut no one ever thought they could be related.’

‘Is this why you chose him, president?’

‘Maybe! Before you ask what I plan to do with Riku…’ He smirked ‘The future will show, Eri-chan. For now, all I require from you is to pay attention to this little duckling of ours. He is still young and naive, so we need to teach him how to survive in this cruel world… and who can do it better than two predators?’

‘...I understand, President. I will take care of Nanase-kun.’

She couldn’t take Ryo’s words seriously, experience taught her that, but she didn’t expect Riku to be honest with her and actually speak about Kujo Tenn. She got to know a few details from Riku’s life but there was one that gave her an awful sense of deja vu.

He wanted to prove that he wasn't a useless human being and is capable of doing something on his own. Something for himself…

That’s why it was so painful to see him after his talk with Kujo Tenn on that day. Seeing complete disbelief in his eyes made her shudder. Before she could comfort him, she heard the voice of Ryo, telling her to rejoice as… everything went according to the plan. This man actually planned to break Riku with the fact that his brother would refuse him. Instead of resenting Ryo, she began to resent the reason why Riku turned out to be like this because… she understood him. She knew what he was going through.

A new resolve was born in her heart that day, which continued until today.

‘... I will make you regret the day you hurt Nanase-kun… All of you…’

***

Eris finished her talk and looked at Riku who was staring intensely at her. He was thinking about something before laughing quietly and shaking his head.

‘We both got screwed over by Ryo-san, didn’t we?’

‘Yes. But if I had to be honest, I do not regret any of the decisions that I’ve made so far. Especially those related to you, Riku-kun. You are just like little brother to me, after all.’

‘Eris-san…’ Riku looked at her a bit longer before tears building in his eyes.

‘Riku-kun, you-’

‘You are so nice to me! I… I don’t know what to say!’ He wiped his eyes quickly, a huge smile forming on his face ‘I’m glad that you are my manager.’

‘Haha- Thank you, Riku-kun. But-’

‘Though… I have a question about the violin.’

Ah. Eris’ smile suddenly faded from her face. She sighed and stood up, going to the built-in closet and pulling out a small case. She put it on the table and opened it slowly, revealing a quite old but still beautiful violin.

‘This is... my old violin. I haven't played it in a long time. Just as I told you, I used to be in a band that never actually became a band in the end but… I enjoyed this short time when I could play with them.’

‘I see… what music did you play?’

‘Symphonic metal.’

‘METAL?!’ Riku blinked surprised, trying to imagine Eris wearing all black clothes and goth outfit. It somehow looked surreal in his head, so he shook it quickly, seeing Eris laugh at him.

‘I think I should have some old photos of mine. Though, I am not sure if you are going to feel the same respect for me once you see them.’

‘No no! It’s fine. It’s just… you and metal…’

‘Hey, I like metal music a lot.’

‘And idols?’

‘I also like idols. Especially one redhead who keeps asking questions now.’

Riku’s cute pout made her smile. She brushed her fingers against the cold surface of her violin. Seeing this instrument again brought back so many memories, not only of her childhood but also painful ones… Those people she was with turned out to be bunch of stupid drug dealers that meddled with her head and made her believe that she could become a true musician. How stupid.

‘What was the question you wanted to ask me?’

‘Ah, right! Eris-san… can you play something for me?’

‘I expected you to ask this… I can, though please bear in mind that I am a bit rusty on this. I don’t know if my skill is still here or not…’

‘I’m sure it’s much better than Ryo-san playing a trumpet!’

Both of them laughed, recalling this funny incident. Everything was better than that, Eris apologized to Ryo mentally and reached towards her violin. This weight on her shoulder felt so familiar…

‘I think I remember one song that I could play for you. I liked it a lot when I was younger. So… be my guest, Riku-kun?’

‘Absolutely. I will listen to you, Eris-san. Just like you have listened to me since the very beginning.’

Nodding quietly, she took a bow into her hand and took a deep breath. Concentrate Eris. Remember the notes and remember the melody that you have lost a long time ago. Remember the good times, when playing music gave you happiness, not anxiety.

With that thought in mind, she began to play, music filling the quiet room of two.

***

‘Yes, I know Eri-chan can play violin. I never heard her play it though’ Ryo said, feeling Riku shift on the couch and lay down his head a bit more comfortable on Ryo’s lap.

‘You should. She is amazing, Ryo-san. I ended up crying when she finished playing one of the songs. Too bad, one of her violin strings literally broke after she put the violin down.’

‘Oh no. You plan to buy her a new violin, duckling?’ Ryo’s fingers brushed through Riku’s hair, the younger man enjoying the feeling and closing his eyes.

‘I’ve got a better idea, Ryo-san. I need your approval on it though.’

‘I'm all ears.’

‘Let Eris-san perform with me at the concert at Zero Arena.’

Ryo opened his mouth a bit. Now, that was interesting.

‘Let me guess. You want to perform ‘Sky that was once blue’ with her as a backup?’

Riku giggled and looked at him, his hand reaching towards Ryo’s cheek.

‘That’s right. We already planned to have a piano and violin combination for this one, but we can easily replace the violinist with Eris-san, right? I want her to stand on the stage with me, because she never had a chance to make her dreams come true. Just like the other performers, she wished to see countless penlights and hear cheers of the crowd.’

‘Aren’t you so nice?’

‘Eris-san helped in making sure my plans would succeed. That’s why, I want to… make one of her wishes come true, Ryo-san. I want her to stop being afraid of this instrument that caused her sadness in the past and replace the fear with something new.’

His manager did tell him that the violin always reminded her of events from the past, that’s why she didn’t want to come back to playing it. That’s why, when he asked her if she wants to perform with him, she was hesitating but agreed in the end. He gave her a big hug, saying that he will make her happy, no matter what.

Perhaps he heard her sob, but he didn’t make any remark about it. She was truly his hero and he accepted her the way she was.

That’s why, this concert was going to be the most important event in their entire lives…

  
  


They didn’t even know  _ how important. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ERI-CHAN METAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!! 
> 
> She and Riku are quite simmilar, both of them bear simmilar feelings towards Ryo but in the end they both adore him. Of course, it's not completely healthy but hey, that's not what this fic is about!
> 
> Happy late 5th Anniversary to i7! This series brought us so much happiness and well... gave birth to this fic you are reading right now.
> 
> Please look forward to next chapters as... we are entering the final phase of the fic!


	39. The law of cause and effect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All things begin and end somewhere.

Tenn would really like to be in a different place than Kujo-san’s house right now.

The clock on the wall was ticking, echoing in the room that was now deadly quiet. For him, it felt as if every sound the clock made was much louder, much stronger than in reality. He tried to not look at Kujo-san’s face, his usual, emotionless stare scaring him even more than usual, yet there was something strange in Kujo-san’s behaviour - his hands were shaking when he was picking up his tea cup. He decided to break the silence first, even if it was just exposing himself to the unavoidable conversation.

‘Where… is Iori? I felt as if I haven’t seen him in a while.’

‘You won’t see him anymore’ He replied quietly ‘Iori decided that he wants to live outside his family. Just like a little bird, he flew out of the nest and won’t come back.’

It wasn’t surprising for him to hear, Iori at some point started to barely keep contact with them. He wasn’t sure how they managed to function like this. They were free to do what they liked and jobs they got weren’t really put into any schedule - they had to follow their own calendars. Tenn felt as if he was his own manager but he already expected what Kujo-san may say. He will-

‘Tenn. As Iori isn’t your manager anymore, I had to take some counter measurements against the situation you are in.’

Right, bull’s eye. 

‘You have to leave this sinking ship called Trigger and let me produce you. You are already a big name in the industry and I am more than sure you will be able to make a solo career instead of trying to save this disaster of a group. Yaotome is only going to pull you deeper into the mess they’ve made.’

Iori was partially to blame here too, Tenn thought. At the same time he understood why his little brother would run away like this when he finally had a chance.

‘Why are you quiet, Tenn? Am I not right here?’ Kujo asked after prolonged silence from the younger man. Tenn didn’t even look at his face, deep in his own thoughts, before feeling Kujo’s hand on his shoulder.

‘Kujo-san…’

‘Tenn, you have to understand. This is a dream we’ve been fighting for, something that me and Zero couldn’t achieve because he decided to betray me! Not only he, the person I used to call a friend and my own son turned their backs at me. You are the last one I can trust in this world!’

His voice sounded so desperate Tenn instinctively wanted to back away from him. He always used it to make sure Tenn would submit to him and pity him. However, now, when Kujo was looking at him, there was a strange sense of dread creeping on his back.

‘Tenn? Please, say something. Say you agree with me and you will do it.’

Stop this, he thought but his lips didn’t move. He wanted Kujo-san to be quiet. The grip on his shoulder tightened, making Tenn wince a bit.

‘Tenn-’

‘I don’t know anymore!’ Tenn spoke out and brushed his hand off ‘I… I don’t know what is the truth anymore, Kujo-san! You speak of me being an angel, someone who can make dreams come true but… that’s not me’ He inhaled sharply ‘I am… no angel. I don’t even feel like I’m a person anymore. Someone like me cannot reach for the stars and dreams you wish for. It’s-’

Before Tenn could finish, he felt those hands grab his shoulders again and pin him to the sofa.

‘Stop saying such absurd things! You intend to betray me too now?! This is how you repay me after all those years I was taking care of you?!’

His face was too close, definitely too close. He kept shaking Tenn, saying many things but Tenn had no idea how to respond to his claims. He just had enough, he wanted to quit but-

Kujo’s hands shifted onto Tenn’s cheeks, his fingers brushing against them gently as if he tried to calm himself down, but all Tenn felt was a cold, unpleasant feeling.

‘... It’s that boy’s fault, right? Riku-kun, was it. Your brother, that your family wanted to desperately save’ He stopped his finger at Tenn’s lips.

‘K-Kujo-san…?’

‘This is so sad, Tenn. This child turned his back at you instead of following you quietly. I remember that day as if it was yesterday, when he was yelling for you to not go away… yet you did. You really made up your mind that time and now… I see that the feelings you thought you have killed have resurfaced. Even if I made sure that you would be concentrated on your success, you still cannot stop looking in his direction. I cannot let this happen once again. Obstacles like him shouldn’t exist.’

He was surprised when Kujo finally let him go, laughing quietly to himself. Tenn quickly shifted to another side of the couch and hugged himself with his arms, closing his eyes tightly. Please go away, go away, go away, he thought. Once he opened them and looked around, he noticed that Kujo was indeed gone, but it still felt as if his presence was haunting him. Finally, the vibration of his phone pulled him out of this strange trance and he saw a message from President Yaotome. He took it carefully to his hand and read the title of the message, which was something Tenn had predicted a long time ago. He thought that he wouldn’t be ready to see this but now, it was something he was waiting for. Tenn opened the contents of the message and read them.

_ ‘Let’s meet up on 27th of November and discuss Trigger’s future. At this point, there is only one thing we can do. _

_ \- Yaotome Sosuke’ _

***

‘Iori-kun, what’s wrong? You’ve been staring into your phone for a while’ Hideki asked, looking worriedly at him. The boy looked at him and smiled gently in response.

‘I’m alright, Izumi-san. I’m just a bit tired.’

‘I… see. You know, if there is anything-’

‘I know, Izumi-san. Thank you’ Iori said ‘I will go and help Mitsuki-sa…. my brother downstairs’ He stood up and left the room. Hideki sighed quietly. Talking with Iori has been pretty awkward since things got out because of the older man wondering if the boy was still angry at them for not telling him the truth since the very beginning. Even if Iori ended up staying with them and leaving Kujo’s house, Hideki was still walking on the eggshells around him. In the end, he was happy with how events turned out but he was sure of one thing - he needed to regain Iori’s trust, which wouldn’t be easy. After all, he himself was like that too.

When Iori entered the shop from the backside, Mitsuki was just sending off some clients with the usual smile on his face.

‘How is it going so far?’ Iori asked, making Mitsuki flinch. He turned around to him and laughed nervously.

‘Don’t scare me like that! You always sneak behind me and walk so quietly, you will give me a heart attack one day.’

‘I’m sorry…’ Mitsuki could see Iori’s imaginary ears flop, so he reached out to caress his hair, but stopped in midair and put it back. Iori blinked surprised at him.

‘Why… did you stop?’

‘Um… I don’t know. Sorry.’

‘You don’t need to be afraid to touch me, Mitsuki-san. I am not angry at you, I’ve said it many times.’

‘Y-yeaah, I know… It’s just.. You know.’

‘I don’t.’

‘Read the mood, you brat!’

New clients coming stopped them from bickering further, but Mitsuki quickly noticed that Iori was really out of it today. Was it because of him or was there another reason? Well, that was a stupid question, Mitsuki knew there were tons of reasons and quite a lot of stuff happened in past weeks.

Firstly, Kujo came to their shop and spilled to Iori the truth that he and his father tried to hide from him, which obviously resulted in Iori being shocked and running away. But in the end, even the fact they shared a mother wasn’t enough to break the feelings they shared, both of them not being able to stop loving each other. Even so, their already secret relationship had to be hidden even more, especially with Hideki being around them. He wouldn’t… want to learn that his son and his supposed brother are actually lovers, right? 

Mitsuki tried to keep his distance, obviously making Iori sad. The ugly thoughts in his head kept telling him that it would be better if Iori never knew so he could keep being intimate with him, which he quickly brushed off. Iori being affectionate with him didn’t help to keep those away.

While their life seemed to slowly get back to normal, Mitsuki was still wondering what would happen to Kujo and Tenn. With Trigger being on serious decline and Iori now getting literally kicked out of Yaotome Productions, they were left alone.

/Maybe they will disband at this point…/ Mitsuki thought, soon feeling a soft touch brushing against his hand. He noticed that Iori was standing next to him, their hands touching.

‘Iori-'   


‘Mitsuki-san. I... got a message from my brother. It’s about my father.’

Mitsuki looked around nervously before sighing and letting Iori’s hand join with his.

‘You are worried about him?’

‘I’m more... surprised with the fact that my brother texted me on his own. He had never done that before.’

‘I see. Let me guess.. you want to check on Kujo?’

Iori gave Mitsuki a quiet nod, but this pleading look in his eyes was easy for him to read.

‘You want me to go with you, right? You know your father is gonna rip me apart if I appear at your front door and pretend this mess from a few days ago didn’t happen.’

‘I know! I just… I will just check up on him and take some of my stuff. I can’t use your clothes or stuff forever, Mitsuki-san.’

‘Fine, fine. But promise me one thing, Iori’ Mitsuki looked at him ‘We won’t stay for too long. Just make sure you take all you need and speak with him without getting into details. I’d rather... not stay there for too long. For your safety and…’

‘And?’

‘My own sanity.’

***

It was late in the evening when a few days later both brothers went to Kujo’s house. Iori suspected that Tenn wouldn’t be at home after this strange message, but it wasn’t the end of surprises that were awaiting them. After pressing the door knob, Iori frowned, seeing it was just… open. It was dark in the hallway but they could see light coming from the kitchen.

‘Mitsuki-san, I-’

‘I told you I will go after you. I won’t talk with him though.’

Stepping into this house again made Iori shudder a bit. He’s been living in this house his whole life and yet it felt like a foreign place to him now. They approached the kitchen and peeked inside but there was no one at the table. Instead, Iori saw something that made him instantly feel weak.

The kitchen table was a complete mess - many pills and packages were spilled on it, mixed with broken glass pieces scattered around. There was also a trail of water forming a puddle on the floor. Mitsuki looked at the scene with disgust, wondering what the hell could have happened here but when he turned his gaze at Iori, he saw... panic.

‘Iori…?’

‘No… No, no. That cannot be’ Iori stepped into the kitchen, taking one of the packages into his hand and shaking his head. Just one look at the cover made his lip twitch and step back ‘No… He’s… he cannot….’

Mitsuki didn’t waste his time and stepped into the kitchen as well, cursing when he felt one of the glass shards stab into his foot. Pulling Iori away, he took him to the salon and made him sit down on a chair, then kneeled in front of him.

‘Iori, it’s okay. What is-’

Mitsuki took a look at the box Iori was holding. It was a medicine, he recalled seeing it before. His father used to take some to calm down after… certain memories resurfaced. But seeing Iori reacting like this and muttering Kujo’s name couldn’t mean anything good.

‘Iori. He’s not here. He won’t do anything to you. Please, you have to calm down-’

‘M...Mitsuki-san… you don’t know… h-he cannot… I shouldn’t…’ There was no sense in what he was saying, so he had to wait until Iori would calm down. Mitsuki took the box out of his hands and joined their hands together. After some time, he was able to speak.

‘Father… he is taking very strong pills prescribed by the psychiatrist. Without them, he is acting unusual and…’

Mitsuki already regretted that he asked. He could already feel strong rage raising in his blood again.

‘V...Violent. When Zero left him he couldn’t… cope with it. I tried to make sure he wouldn’t miss any of his doses but…’

There was a silence. Mitsuki stood up and embraced him, his fingers threading gently through Iori’s hair. He knew that he had to ask this, but depending on the answer…

He may really want to kill Kujo at this point.

‘..Iori. Did your.. father hurt you? Did he do something to you?’ It took him a lot of effort to form those words, but waiting for Iori to answer felt like ages. When he finally felt Iori nod in response, he clenched his fist.

‘One day, he… I forgot to give him his pills. I don’t know how I missed this. H-he had a very bad day, because someone refused his offer and called him... names. T...Then he returned home and I… I thought I wouldn’t see the light of the next day.’

***

The Kujo household was a very quiet place. It felt more like a museum than an actual place where a family was living. Iori’s room was no exception - when he was a kid, he didn’t have any toys, any plushies or anything that an ordinary child should have. His space was occupied by a bed, desk, small closet and a huge bookcase that took a whole wall. Even if he was technically free to do what he wanted, he was always sure that his father saw everything he was doing, even if he was in a completely different place. No matter what he had done or tried to hide, his father always knew - there was no escape from his gaze. That’s why, it was better to not try anything without getting his permission first.

His life could be described with ‘it is better not to’.

Growing up without any warmth always made Iori wonder what were those emotions people were ‘feeling’ when he was watching movies or reading books. What was happiness, what was sadness? Was it something necessary or could people just live without it?

He hadn’t got any idea how it is to grow up in a family made of father and mother either. All he had was that man.

***

At some point, he knew his father wasn’t right in the head. He was visiting doctors, but not because he was physically ill, it was mental illness. There was a lot of medicine he was receiving from them and it was Iori’s task to make sure he won’t forget any of it. Everyday, he carefully prepared everything so his father wouldn’t scold him for forgetting anything. 

Yet one day, a simple, childish curiosity overtook his judgement and made him wonder ‘what would happen if his father wouldn’t take his pills?’ Because of that, he really forgot to prepare pills for him.

He realized it was a huge mistake once he returned back home. After coming to greet him, Iori saw an empty look on his face, which made him freeze in place. It was… strange. He had never seen such a thing before. All he remembered was his father approaching him and telling him that “everyone was going to betray him in the end”. There were pleas, there were tears and words he never wanted to hear again.

He wanted to quit.

It was painful.

It was an emotion called fear.

He was  _ afraid. _

That’s why, from that day he promised himself to never let himself make the same mistake ever again. All he needed to do was to make sure that he would never disappoint his father.

He didn’t want to be  _ replaced _ .

This feeling returned on the day where Kujo introduced Tenn to him.

***

‘Please introduce yourself to him and make sure he feels like at home’ Kujo said and smiled at both of them.

Iori looked at them, trying to process those words. What does it mean to feel like at home? Why is that boy here? However, after seeing Kujo’s knowing look, Iori cleared his throat and bowed lightly.

‘Nice to meet you. I’m Kujo Iori.’

Tenn didn’t respond to him at first, looking away as if he wanted to escape from this place. After Kujo placed his hand on Tenn’s shoulder, the boy responded to him.

‘I’m… Tenn. Kujo Tenn. Nice to meet you as well. I’m your new brother.’

A cold shiver went through Iori’s spine. Brother? That boy is his new brother? What is the meaning of this?

He sent Kujo a confused look, so the man only patted his head.

‘This boy has a talent just like Zero, Iori. That’s why, we need to ensure he will be the one to succeed him. You and I will make this real. Do you understand?’

He wasn’t getting replaced? All he needed was to take care of this boy who wasn’t even looking at him in the eye?

There was no room to disagree in the end. Iori knew that if he even showed one sign of disobedience, the incident from that day would repeat. That’s why...

It was better not to dwell too much into it.

***

All Mitsuki wanted was to thrash this place and destroy everything just to not see Iori cry again. They spent a while in complete silence, Iori pressing his face to Mitsuki’s chest and listening to his heartbeat. There were no words that could even describe what the older man felt right now.

He had no idea if there were any words that could describe how much he hated the whole Kujo family for turning Iori into a person like this. Should he hate his mother too? If she didn’t cheat on his dad with Kujo, none of this would happen… but at the same time, Iori wouldn’t get born. He wouldn’t meet that boy. His head was a complete mess.

‘Iori… Thank you for telling me’ Mitsuki whispered to him quietly ‘I’m sorry you had to go through this again. I will… I will protect you. As much as I can.’

Iori inhaled sharply and nodded, releasing Mitsuki from his grasp. He stood up slowly and looked around, noticing one detail he had missed before.

‘... Iori?’

The boy let him go and approached a small notebook that was on the floor. He knew it well, it was something that his father used to carry almost everywhere. He even wondered if that man was sleeping with it under his pillow. He opened it and began to look through pages. Mitsuki approached him from behind and took a look into it as well.

There were many pages filled with Kujo’s thoughts. Each day, he kept writing about something but Iori couldn’t call it a diary - more like a reporting tool. The more pages they browsed, the more twisted notes had become.

‘Holy… that bastard. He was really thinking of doing this to your brother?’ Mitsuki said with disgust ‘How could he-’

‘Ah-... what’s that?’ Iori stopped him in the middle of the sentence. He flipped a few pages, seeing all of them being scribbled over with incomprehensible gibberish. They looked at each other confused, finally reaching a page where between scribbles, there were beautifully calligraphed words.

_‘“I will destroy the fake Zero on the fateful day when he tries to tarnish holy grounds”._..’ Mitsuki read quietly ‘What the hell? Who is fake Zero?’

‘Fake Zero… fake Zero…’ Iori tried to remember his father's words from before. Who was the one that gave him unpleasant flashbacks? ‘Wait… It’s Nanase-san. He used to call Nanase-san a “fake Zero”. He kept saying that despite being a weak child, he bore the same aura and-’ 

‘Hey, wait…. What day is today?’ Mitsuki asked out of blue and looked at his phone quickly. A huge notification appeared on top of it, making his mouth drop ‘Oh shit… OH SHIT, IORI!’

‘W-what-’

‘It’s 27th of November today. Riku has this big concert at Zero Arena! It’s today, for god sake!’

Zero Arena… _holy grounds_…!

It all made sense now. Fake Zero tarnishing the holy grounds was referencing Riku having a concert at Zero Arena, which for Kujo Takamasa was worth more than any treasure in the world. Iori stood up quickly, hiding the notebook into his pocket.

‘We have to hurry, it should begin in about 1 hour. If Kujo really went there, Riku may be in trouble’ Mitsuki tried to dial Riku’s number but without a response. He had his phone turned off, it was obvious!

They quickly ran out of the house, calling for a cab to come as soon as possible. Iori couldn’t reach Tenn’s phone either, only voice mail replying to him. There was no time to lose and knowing that his father was out there with his mental state being in complete disarray-

Iori knew this fateful night couldn’t end well.

Later on, he wished he wasn’t right about this.

***

Riku took a look at his full costume again. It was probably one of the most beautiful ones that were ever prepared for him. A black satin shirt was accompanied by many black feathers and leather trousers. Looking at the mirror, he smiled to himself. He really grew up from an ugly duckling to a beautiful black swan, which was corresponding with his newest single that he was going to sing live today for the first time.

Ryo-san came to him before he got dressed up, announcing that he had a surprise for him! He wouldn’t tell Riku even if he asked him, only putting a finger up to his lips and telling him to be patient.

‘This surprise will change your life, Riku. Now, be a good duckling and go to your changing room. Turn into a beautiful Cinderella and enchant the masses along with Eri-chan. She is so excited to be able to perform with you, I could see that!’

‘It will surely be an unforgettable night, hmm~’

One of the feathers seemed to be a bit crooked, so he quickly tried to fix it and put it back when the sound of doors opening reached his ears. Was it already time for him to go? He was almost sure that he still had around 20 minutes before the stage-

When he turned around, all color disappeared from his face, his hand dropping down.

‘...You…’

‘Hello, Riku-kun. It’s been a while since we saw each other, right?’ Takamasa smiled at him gently ‘You were absolutely right with that one. It is going to be… an unforgettable night for both of us. I was waiting to see you again in person after so many years.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for delay with the update - this chapter was a bit problematic to write. It took longer than expected but it is here!
> 
> Enjoy and look forward to the next chapter. Kujo and Riku meeting cannot mean anything good, right?


	40. Winter stole summer's thrill

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poor duckling knew that their feathers would get ripped out of their wings at some point.
> 
> That moment just came too soon.

How many times the three of them stood in front of this door? Usually, it was Ryuu who opened them for Trigger to come in. Sometimes, Gaku was faster, saying that ‘ladies go first.’

At the moment, none of them had the power to press this doorknob leading to Yaotome Sosuke’s office. All three of them stood there in complete silence, their head lowered. They knew that once they opened this door, it would be over for them. This was why they came here in the first place, right?

After a long stretch of time, it was Tenn who reached out his hand and placed it gently on the doorknob. This one last time, he was going to be the one who would open the door first.

‘Ryuu, Gaku’ He said quietly to them ‘Thank you… for the memories we’ve made.’

They didn’t respond to him, so Tenn pressed it and pushed the door open. Cold stare of the Yaotome president greeted them and Tenn noticed three papers laid down on the table.

Tonight, Trigger would end.

***

‘Who let you in? This area is off limits to people who are not members of my staff’ Riku barked towards Kujo ‘Especially you, of all people, shouldn’t be let in here. Speak, who let you in?’

‘Riku-kun, the day we met you had such a terrified look. I remember well how you looked at me when Tenn decided to leave with me. You cried until you couldn’t breathe and then did nothing else. You tried to grab his sleeve, force him to stay at your side like a pitiful child. But look at you now-’ He laughed quietly ‘Bathing in glory while you trampled on all we’ve worked on. This is your revenge on me and Tenn, right?’

‘That’s not your goddamn business. I told you to-’

‘Maybe it is? Who do you think let me in? Maybe you should ask the security guy? A staff member? Or maybe…’ Corners of his lips twitch ‘Your boss? Didn’t he promise you a surprise before?’

Riku’s eyes widened. How did... Kujo know about it? There is no way for him to know about any surprise that Ryo-san prepared unless-

No.

This is not right.

This is _ not possible. _

‘That look of disbelief again, just like on that day. Does it hurt, to have so many things hidden from you since you were a child? I’m sure your parents never told you the details of our agreement or why did they get in so many debts in the first place. I could enlighten you and provide you answers to all questions but…’ Kujo put his hand in his jacket, pulling out something ‘But in your case, I don’t think you will need it. Everyone just has had enough of you.’

Kujo’s steps echoed in Riku’s ears, who was still trying to process what Kujo just said.

_ ‘I’ve got a surprise for you.’ _

Kujo was just playing with him, it couldn’t be right. Ryo-san couldn’t just-

He couldn’t bring in Kujo like this on his special day! Ever since they returned from Kyoto his mind kept bringing up doubts and questions, but he tried to ignore them. He didn’t notice any strange behaviour from his boss or Eris-san, so why-

He realized the steps came to halt a second too late. Riku raised his gaze and saw Kujo standing in front of him. Something was not right, it was-

When the boy saw what the man was holding, he jumped to the side, barely avoiding getting hit. A knife stabbed the desk Riku was previously leaning on, leaving a deep scratch on the surface. The man removed it from the wood with practised ease and faced him again.

‘Y...you-’

‘You wanted to pull everyone to hell together with you, so it’s time I put a stop to this, Riku-kun. After you are gone, everything will return to normal. Trigger won’t exist anymore but at least I will be able to bring Tenn back to full glory!’

Riku barely avoided another swing from his side. He had to run, this man was crazy. There was no time to think who set him up, he had to run, he had to-

He didn’t notice his own bag that was on the way and tripped over it. As he tried to grab literally anything that would help him regain balance, his body was slammed into a wall. He couldn’t even try to resist before a breathless gasp left his mouth and his world came to standstill. If not for the adrenaline in his body he would’ve probably toppled to the ground. Instead, his hand desperately tried to reach out to stop Kujo from pushing the knife deeper, but the man pressed his arm against Riku’s throat and blocked him from moving. As his air intake was limited and the cold, painful intrusion dug further into his skin he lost all the power in his arms. The man grinned and shoved the knife even deeper until it was pressed up to the hilt.

Breathing heavily, he let Riku go, letting him slide down onto the ground and leave a bloody trail on the previously white wall. He took a step back and laughed to himself, his eyes drinking in the sight of Riku’s terrified expression and unmovable body. His chest was moving fast, still trying to regain the ability to breathe.

An awful, metallic smell filled the air and Riku could feel it even in his lips.

His body felt cold but his lungs felt as if they were on fire.

It wasn’t the usual lack of breath he experienced many times during his attacks.

He was-

‘You could stay a cute child, Riku-kun. If it wasn’t for you, I’m sure Tenn wouldn’t end up so weak and shallow… but worry not…’ Kujo kneeled in front of him ‘I will make sure you will regret your existence so much that even after death you will be repenting for the sin that your birth was.’

Riku wondered why he didn’t have strength to move. Kujo was an old man and he was easily overpowered by him like this. Was it because he had failed to escape or-

His thoughts started to disintegrate, all of them melding into one, incomprehensible mess. Kujo’s words started to get dull and soon, even his own eyes started to blur his vision.

Tears formed in the corners of his eyes, falling down into the bloody puddle that was growing under him. As sharp pain exploded in his leg, his drifting consciousness did a 180 degree turn and made him open his eyes again.

‘Give up, Riku-kun. Even people you have trusted have forsaken you. It’s the end of your story.’

His lungs still burned even as a painful wail left his throat. His leg hurt so badly and his brain couldn’t decide which injury was worse. As the sound of his suffering, a mad glow seemed to overtake Kujo’s eyes.

‘That’s right, that’s your divine punishment. Do not worry, no one will come to save you!’

Another burst of adrenaline made him try to crawl away from the man, but judging by his amused chuckling, Kujo was clearly enjoying letting him cling to meager hope. Riku’s every nerve was in overdrive yet his mind had time to think  _ ah, so that’s how a prey feels when a predator toys with it _ . Even so, he crawled with all his might, yet the door seemed to be even further away. His advances came to halt when Kujo grabbed him by the hair and slammed his head into the floor. The world shook and Riku saw all the galaxies in the world. All he could process was overwhelming pain and heavy breathing above him as the man turned him on his back, aggrieving the knife wound on his side. Pure madness mixed with otherworldly glee was a bizarre combination and Riku realized.

Kujo was right. Everyone had forsaken him. He made the enemy out of the world and it finally backfired. There is no salvation for the damned.

Another gasp left his mouth as the man sharply ripped the knife out of his side. Riku’s blood burst out of the wound and his already shaky vision was threatening to give up. He blacked out for a second and before he knew it, Kujo was sitting on his stomach, the knife slowly approaching his face.

‘Those damn eyes… Disgusting. You have the eyes of a traitor. Humanity will revere me as a hero for killing the demon…!’

Ah, that’s it, Riku thought. The last thing he registered was the sound of the door slamming open before the world began to turn black again.

***

‘Shit, there are so many people already- How many can this venue even host?!’ Mitsuki cursed loudly ‘At this point we will never get to Riku!’

‘Maybe let’s go to security and-’

‘Do you think they will really do something?! They will tell us to go away and stop bothering them…’ An idea appeared in Mitsuki’s mind ‘Unless…!’

‘M-Mitsuki-sa-’

‘HEY, YOU!’ Mitsuki yelled to the security guard ‘Listen, I’ve gotta see Nanase Riku in private!’

‘Huh? Do you have special permission-’

‘It’s nooot about permissions, man! Listen, there is something I need to give him and-’

‘Sorry, not letting anyone in without permission-’

‘The hell! You don’t know how important it is!’

Iori felt both second hand embarrassment and respect for Mitsuki, already seeing what his plan was when he went to the nearby stand and dropped it down to the floor, all of the merchandise spilling over the floor. In the matter of a few seconds, many of Riku’s fangirls loitering around jumped onto it and started to fight amongst themselves, causing a huge scene. All of the security guards available had to run to them and protect the staff that was desperately trying to regain pieces of merchandise from the hands of the fans. Iori could hear Mitsuki yell ‘GO!’ at him when the guards were preoccupied with the rest. The way to the backstage was clear so Iori ran downstairs and began to search for the section where Riku’s room could be in. 

There were only a few rooms on the -1 floor which hosted stars performing at Zero Arena. He had visited this place many times, once even with Trigger when they got their performance approved by Yaotome Productions. They even got the same changing room as Zero when he performed his last concert here, number 07.

Iori sped up, finally reaching the area that was completely empty, only dull sounds of music and chattering coming from above. He didn’t like the fact that he couldn’t spot anyone here, as if ‘someone’ made sure that no one would be around Riku’s changing room.

Finally, he reached room 07 and immediately noticed that the door was slightly open. Biting his lip, he slammed the door open, shock hitting him like a wave when he saw what was inside the room.

Kujo was sitting on Riku’s stomach, a bloodied knife in his hand way too close to the boy’s face. Riku was laying down there and not moving, a pool of blood formed beneath him. The blade was getting closer to Riku’s eyes and Iori could almost hear his brain clicking as it shut down.

He reacted as if on autopilot. Without hesitation he grabbed a folded chair standing nearby and swung it at Kujo with full force, making him fall onto the desk. Iori dropped next to Riku, calling out to him and quickly placing his hand on Riku’s neck, checking his pulse.

‘...He’s still alive. Nanase-san, I will take you away from here-’ Iori had to jump away to not get stabbed by his father. The man had a wild look on his face, and even though his hand was shaking, he kept holding the knife as if his life depended on it.

‘I caan’t believee Iorii… You came to this holy place to stop me? Youu, of all people?!’

‘Father- Nanase-san is-’

‘I DID IT! I got rid of the one who disturbed the flow of this world!! I didn’t need you, or anyone else to do it!!’ He laughed, approaching Iori and kicking Riku out of the way as if he was an object ‘I wanted to let go of your betrayal but I can get rid of you as well. I don’t need you anymore, I could’ve just killed you that day-’

Iori had no time to listen to his father’s monologue. If he wouldn’t do anything, Nanase would die here. Judging from the situation, Kujo planned to ambush him here and kill him, then quietly disappear. One look at his face was enough to tell Kujo was under the same condition as ‘that day’. Swallowing nervously, Iori braced himself and charged at Kujo, the two of them starting to fight. He had to finish it quickly and make sure someone would take Nanase to a hospital as soon as possible. Fortunately, he did have basic combat training and the advantage of being young and sane. It wasn’t that hard to avoid the cuts and hits from his delirious parent.

He noticed a fire alarm button that was on the wall, recalling Mitsuki’s words before they got to the venue.

_ /If things get tough, we have to do it. It will be an awful move and we can go to the prison for it if we are wrong about this whole thing, but we have no choice. In a case of an emergency, one of us has to press the fire alarm, then the staff will evacuate everyone and the concert will get cancelled. Then we can speak to Riku and tell him that he is in danger.’ _

It was too late to speak with Riku about it, so Iori grabbed Kujo by the hair, twisted the hand holding the knife, prompting him to let it go and with full charge, he used his head to break the button and turn on the fire alarm. Sirens immediately echoed through the building, making everyone turn their attention to them.

Mitsuki who was held in place by security smirked to himself, knowing that it was Iori’s fault.

Kujo literally flopped when Iori dropped him onto the floor, seeing blood trickling from his forehead. There was something liberating in this. The worst nightmare of his life was knocked unconscious by his own hands. He didn’t have time to digest his feelings though.

‘Your money finally became useful, father.’

Iori gave him one last look of disgust and turned back to Riku, once again dropping to his knees and taking him to his arms. He could feel his clothes getting wet from the blood, but there was no time to pay attention to it. He ran out of the room, telling Riku that he would get him out of here.

For the boy, everything felt like it was in slow motion and hidden behind a fog.

Someone came in. Two shadows were moving. Then, a loud noise began to play in his ears. The shadow picked him up. The shadow said something.

He slowly closed his eyes, letting the pleasant numbness overtake him. He couldn’t hear Iori yell at him to stay aware. No sound of his name being called by Iori reached his ears.

No sound of his name being called by Ryo and Eris did either.

***

‘This is all I wanted to tell you for today. I… want to wish you the best for the future.' Sosuke said with a bit of resigned tone ‘Your contract will expire in one month. Before that, you will hold one last concert, as I mentioned. Are there any other questions?’

Tenn, Gaku and Ryuu shook their heads. They already signed all the documents they had to sign and now they were free to go.

‘President… I have one last advice’ Tenn asked ‘Can I?’

‘What is it, Tenn?’

‘No matter what happens from now on… Treasure those you have around you’ he looked at Gaku ‘Because one day, they may turn against you and make your life go absolutely wrong. That’s all.’

‘....Thank you Tenn. Anyway… It’s time for us to part. Good job, Trigger. I was…’

A notification came to Gaku’s phone. Soon, it would reach everyone in the room or even in the whole city.

‘Glad that you were a part of Yaotome Productions.’

  
  
  
  
  


_ “A fire alarm disrupts Nanase Riku’s concert at Zero Arena” _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UhhHH F for Riku?
> 
> Climax of Tsukumo AU hits everyone like a truck! Hope you enjoyed it.
> 
> Now, only 5 chapters are left... what will happen to Riku, Tsukumo Pro and Trigger?
> 
> Find out in the next episode of DragonBallZ- I mean, Tsukumo Au!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [cold like the snake on your shoulder](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25860337) by [yoonminoml (fanficloverme96)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanficloverme96/pseuds/yoonminoml)


End file.
